Pequeña Malfoy
by PrincessRomanov
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un mes para que Hermione Granger caiga en sus redes,sin saber que terminaría enamorado de ella.5 años después conoce a una pequeña niña rubia de hermosos ojos grises,que dice ser hija de Hermione,el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, princesitas, les dejo este pequeño capitulo, eh estado trabajando en esta historia, y no había querido subirla hasta saber que la terminaría, y solo faltan detalles, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Se trata sobre un affair que tuvieron Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts, y dio como resultado una bella niña de ojos grises y cabello dorado. Espero les guste, háganme lo saber si no por favor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeña Malfoy<strong>

_**Cap.1 La Apuesta**_

Hermione Granger caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, con una enorme sonrisa y un inigualable brillo en los ojos, iria a ver a Draco Malfoy, cualquiera pensaría que es una broma, pero hacia 5 meses que habían empezado una relación, y Merlín sabia que habían sido los mejores meses de su vida. A pesar de todas las diferencias entre clases sociales, casas, amigos y estatus de sangre, Draco Malfoy la amaba, y nada ni nadie en el mundo, podría hacerla más feliz

Faltaban solo un par de meses para que terminara la escuela, y Draco le había pedido que vivieran juntos después de Hogwarts, ella aceptó encantada, y con la noticia que estaba a punto de darle, nada podría ser mejor, o eso creía ella.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con un trío de chicas de Slytherin, que la miraron con desdén, para después mirarse entre ellas, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente Granger? ¿Es que aun no te enteras del juego?- Escupió Astoria Greengrass.

-¿De qué juego habría que enterarme Greengrass? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Oh, veo que no- Astoria batió las pestañas, en un gesto inocente - ¿Por qué no le cuentas Milli?

-¿Contarme qué? ¡Ya te dije que no me interesan tus chismes de lavadero! -Chilló Hermione Granger molesta

- No querida, no son chismes de lavadero, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que te compadezco -Dijo la Slytherin, con falsa tristeza –Y lamento que lo sepas por mi, pero es mejor que lo hagas ahora antes de que te ilusiones más. Si estuviera en tu lugar, quisiera que me lo dijeran cuanto antes.

-¿Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres Greengrass? -Farfulló Hermione

-Draco está jugando contigo, todo fue una apuesta, a mi me ama, y vamos a casarnos saliendo de Hogwarts -Soltó Astoria con ojos brillantes

- ¿De verdad? Oh, gracias Greengrass tu sí que eres una buena amiga –Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo -¿Ya terminaste chismosa?- Preguntó hostilmente.

-Bueno Granger, allá tu si no me crees, pero ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a cualquier Slytherin? Tal vez Draco te diga la verdad ahora que ha ganado la apuesta –Dijo la serpiente y se alejo riendo con su par de estúpidas amigas.

No lo creía, Draco no podía ser tan buen actor, 5 meses fingiendo que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, todo por una apuesta, no, seguro que era una excusa para fastidiarla, aun así tenía que quitarse la luda. Caminó velozmente, trastabilló con un par de escalones y suspiró un par de veces antes de entrar a la sala de los menesteres, donde Draco y ella se veían a escondidas.

-Draco ... -Llamó Hermione entrando a la sala -¿Draco es verdad lo que me dijo Greengrass?-

-¿Ahora qué te dijo Greengrass princesa? -Preguntó el abrazándola por atrás. Hermione se separo para mirarlo de frente.

-Dijo que…-Hizo una pausa y tomo aire –Dijo que estabas conmigo por una apuesta.

Draco Malfoy trago en seco y palideció-Yo, Hermione

-Dime por favor que no es verdad –Preguntó al borde del llanto, ante la cara de susto que Draco acababa de poner -Esa tonta esta mintiendo, es lo que ella quiere, pero no es cierto, por que tu me amas ¿Verdad? No pudiste jugar así conmigo, ¡Astoria esta mintiendo! -Chilló desesperada

Draco la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que después de eso, ella no lo perdonaría, y quizás, fuera mejor asi, si su padre se enterara que su hijo Draco Malfoy estaba liado a una sangre sucia acabaría con ella.

-Hermione , escúchame por favor.-Dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, como nunca en mi maldita vida eh llegado a amar, a tu lado soy feliz, soy yo mismo y lo último que quería era hacerte daño, perdóname, por favor perdóname mi amor, yo… Hace algunos meses McDougal y Nott y me retaron a "meterte a mi cama" y yo, bueno no podía negarme, soy un idiota, sé que no debí, y me arrepentí al instante de conocerte, yo, me enamore de ti, Hermione y no quise que eso se acabara por favor perdóname, nunca pensé que acabaríamos así , que te querría tanto Hermione, después no fui capaz de decirte la verdad -Dijo Draco abatido, pero Hermione lloraba muy amargamente,

todos sus sueños se habían roto, todas sus ilusiones estaban desechas, ella le entregó su corazón, además de otras cosas y él lo rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Te odio Draco Malfoy! ¡Te aborrezco con toda mi alma! ¡Me entregue a ti y tú jugaste, por una maldita apuesta! ¡Eres la persona más miserable que he conocido! ¡No quiero volver a verte! –Le gritó con mucha rabia

-¡Hermione por favor!– El chico estaba desesperado –Sabes que te amo…

-Pues yo ya no Malfoy, guarda tus palabras falsas para otra estúpida que las crea, ya puedes ir a regodearte con tus estúpidos amigos mortifagos, por que ganaste ¿No es cierto? Lograste meter en tu cama a la empollona rata de biblioteca, a la estúpida sabelotodo, tuviste en tu maldita cama a la santurrona Granger, ya puedes ir a presumir Malfoy, y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra – Hermione temblaba ligeramente de furia, Draco Malfoy la miraba sin saber que hacer

-No, no es cierto, nada fue así... -Objetó el rubio tomando sus manos -Te amo Hermione Granger

-¡Suéltame! - Ella se apartó con repulsión -Me das asco Draco Malfoy, tu no sabes amar a nadie, más que a ti, eres igual que toda tu familia, un montón de mortifagos a los que no les importa nadie con tal de obtener beneficios, pero no voy a caer otra vez, y no vuelvas a tocarme o dirigirme la palabra en lo que te resta de vida, eso si no acabas antes en Azkaban con todos tus parientes - Le dijo con crueldad, aunque sabía que la marca que Draco portaba en en el brazo izquierdo, era impuesta y el chico lamentaba tenerla, le regaló una mirada cargada de resentimiento, que a Draco le dolió más que todas sus palabras y salió corriendo de allí echa un mar de lagrimas.

Draco se quedó en esa sala un par de horas, aventando y rompiendo todo lo que la sala le ofrecía, soltando maldiciones y palabrotas, hasta dañarse los nudillos, solo así pudo calmar un poco su agonía, Blaise Zabini lo encontró la mañana siguiente, tirado de borracho, fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, con una botella de whisky de fuego pegada al pecho y sangre en la camisa, Draco Malfoy, parecía un despojo humano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger estaba en la biblioteca, en uno de los pasillos del fondo, tratando de bajar un libro para el proyecto de runas antiguas que la profesora Vecor les había dejado desde hacía 2 semanas, pero había estado muy, muy ocupada besando y profesando amor a Draco Malfoy, como para preocuparse por ese estúpido trabajo. Bufó frustrada al lo alcanzarlo y sintió que alguien tras ella y estiraba la mano, para bajarle el libro, giró para encarar a la persona y miró tristemente al chico de ojos azules y cabellorizado que se lo entregaba con una sonrisa

-Gracias Nate -Dijo ella tomando el libro.

-Por nada Herms, me enteré lo que paso, y te juro que me encargare de que Malfoy reciba su merecido, jamás debío hacer eso contigo –Dijo el chico mirando a la castaña –Nathaniel Stevenson estaba enamorado de Hermione desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ella jamás le había dado una oportunidad.

-Herms, yo… -Empezó el chico dubitativo

-Dime que pasa Nate –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Nate se acerco a ella poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos y la besó tierna y apasionadamente. Ella se dejo llevar, y correspondió el beso, y, por desgracia Draco Malfoy vió la escena desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

Maldito Stevenson, maldita Granger, fue en lo único que pensaba el chico y salió a zancadas de la biblioteca.

-No Nate esto no puede ser –Dijo Hermione rompiendo el beso.

-Yo lo siento Hermione, me deje llevar, es que eres hermosa y me gustas mucho –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Nate, no voy a mentirte, sabes que yo solo te veo como amigo y no puedo estar contigo.

-¿Por qué Hermione? Déjame intentarlo, déjame amarte, olvida a ese bastardo, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz

-Lo lamento Nate pero no puedo olvidarlo, lo amo

-Hermione ¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a ese miserable que te hizo tanto daño?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es cuando amas a alguien, incluso si es tu peor enemigo- Suspiró con melancolía - No importa cuando te haya destrozado, ni cuanto se haya llevado, se quedo en mi corazón, y no hay lugar para nadie más

-Hermione por favor déjame...

-No insistas Nate, no puedo estar contigo, ni con nadie más...

* * *

><p><em> Bueno aquí empieza la historia, espero les guste, y dejen <strong>Reviews<strong> por favor! un enorme beso y Bienvenidas! _

_Lety (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo, gracias a las que leen, me han puesto en favoritos, alerta, y reviews, de verdad Gracias!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2 Cassandra<strong>

El trío de oro, Ginny y Luna, se encontraban en un lujoso hotel de Honolulú, acababan de llegar a aquel paradisiaco lugar, gracias al repetitivo "merecemos unas vacaciones" por parte de Ron, él y luna llevaban 10 meses de casados. Ginny y Harry 2 años, la castaña, estaba soltera por ahora, pero no venia exactamente sola. La pálida manita de una pequeña de 4 años que forcejaba por soltarse, ansiosa por recorrer el lugar la acompañaban.

-Mami, bájame, bájame –Pedía al borde del llanto una pequeña niña de 4 años de hermosos ojos grises, y cabello rizado dorado, en brazos de Hermione Granger.

-¡Basta Cassie! He dicho que no –Le reprendió Hermione

-Sniff,sniff…buahh -Bastaron esas pocas palabras para que la pequeña comenzara a llorar.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi princesita Hermione? –Le pregunto Ron fingiendo enojo, quien seguía exactamente igual, con algunos centímetros de más y un muy bien marcado abdomen.

-¡Mami no me deja bajar, tío Ron! -Dijo la niña aun con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal si el tío Ron te da una caja llena de deliciosas galletas Bertie Bott? –Pregunto juguetón el chico, la pequeña extendió una manita y tomo la bolsa

-Gracias tío, todavía quiero bajar –Pidió a su madre

-No Cassie

-Por favor, no voy a perderme –Imploro

-Vamos Hermione deja que baje un rato –Pidió el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, pero no te alejes. –Dijo la castaña bajando a su hijita, quien se olvido de todo llanto y salió corriendo al área de albercas del hotel.

Allí, recostado en un camastro un hermoso rubio leía un grueso libro de cuero negro. Levanto la vista y vio a una pequeña niña rubia que caminaba hacia él, se detuvo frente a su camastro y frunciendo el ceño mientras le escrutaba con la mirado, la niña le hablo.

-¡Hola! –Dijo la pequeña Cassie sentándose en el camastro siguiente a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tus padres no te dijeron que no debes hablar con extraños? -Respondió por todo saludo el rubio.

-Soy Cassanda ¿Me ayudas a abrir esto? –Pidió la niña al rubio sosteniendo su cajita de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott y una encantadora sonrisa en su tierna carita.

-¿Grageas Bertie Bott? Hace años que no veía unas. –Exclamo el rubio.

-Si me las abes te invito. –Le dijo Cassie sonriendo. El rubio tomo la caja y la abrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Draco Malfoy, y ¿tu? –Contesto devolviéndole la caja abierta a la niña.

-Cassanda ya te lo había dicho. –Contesto ella sulfurada.

-Está bien, lo olvide, toma –Contesto Draco divertido

-Gracias Daco, ¿Tu eres mago? –Pregunto Natalie.

-Sí, soy un mago, y es Draco –Le corrigió, divertido, esa niña definitivamente tenía algo que le agradaba.

-Yo también soy una buja y voy a ir a Hogwars cuando tenga 11. ¿Tú fuiste a Hogwars?

-Sí, pero es Hogwarts y tú te llamas Cassandra –La corrigió de nuevo, esta vez riendo, el también tuvo problemas con la R a esa edad.

-Ya sé que me llamo Cassanda, ¿En qué casa estabas?

-En Slytherin –Dijo tomando una gragea con sabor a piña.

-Bueno, mi mami Gi-Gryffindor, Y dice que Slytherin es malo, pero tú no me pareces malo. –Contesto Cassie tomando una gragea azul.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo se llama tu mama niña? –Pregunto el rubio

-¡Cassie! ¡Cassandra! –Gritaba una pelirroja desde el otro lado de la piscina.

-Me tengo que ir Daco, vas a jugar conmigo ¿verdad? –Inquirió Cassie

-Mmmm… -Dudo Draco. –Cassie hizo un puchero que amenazaba en convertirse en llanto.

-Está bien. –Contesto Draco sinceramente a la niña y es que por primera vez en su vida, tenía ganas de volver a ver a un niño.

-¿Lo pometes? –Pregunto la niña con un dedito en la boca.

-Lo prometo –Contesto Draco divertido. Cassie sonrió y bajo del camastro.

-Palabra de Merodearor

-¿Palabra de qué?

-Merodeador, es como cuando alguien está en los pasillos de Hogwarts con un mapa y …

- Si lo prometo –Corto el rubio

-Adiós Daco –Dijo Cassie despidiéndose con su manita.

-Adiós muñeca –Le contesto él. -¡Hey espera! Se te olvida algo. –La llamo.

-¡Es verdad! –Dijo y se regreso a besar la mejilla del chico, sin saber que a quien besaba era su padre.

-Yo hablaba de esto. –Dijo Draco dándole la caja de grageas.

-Puedes quedarte con ellas, el tío Ron tajo muchas. –Dijo Cassie al blondo.

-Bien, Gracias Cassie –Contesto y ella se alejo corriendo hasta llegar con Ginny Weasley.

-¡Cassie vámonos ya! Tu mami te está buscando.–Le dijo la pelirroja a la niña cargándola.

-Vamos tía Ginny

-¿Con quién estabas?

-Con mi amigo

-¿Tu amigo?

-Si mi amigo y va a jugar conmigo mañana. El también es mago –Añadió en voz baja

–Y dice que estuvo en Slytherin, ¿Por qué mami dice que Slytherin es malo?

-Mmm… porque hubo un mago que hizo sufrir mucho a tu mami

-Mi amigo no es malo –Dijo Cassie segura.

-Bueno, no todos eran malos, pero la mayoría lo era –Contesto Ginny entrando a la recepción del hotel.

-Cassandra me asustaste. –Reprendió Hermione a su hija.

-Perdón mami. –Dijo ella abrazando a Hermione.

-Está bien, pero no te vuelvas a alejar así.-Dijo Hermione besando a su pequeña.

-¡Judo solemente que no me alejare! –Dijo la niña alzando una mano. Hermione y los demás rieron con ganas.

-¡Es solemnemente Cassie! –Dijo Harry entre risas.

-¡Hagy! –Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño enfadada. – ¡Es mi judamento y es solemente!

-Está bien princesa, ¡Como tú digas! –Acepto Harry.

-Seguro que los merodeadores estarán reclamando derechos de autor –Comento Ron divertido.

-¡Seguro Ron! –Dijo Harry melancólico, Ginny beso su mejilla.

-Vamos a nadar –Dijo Cassie desde los brazos de Hermione.

-Si mi amor, pero primero a comer. –Le contesto acomodándole los dorados rizos.

-¡No!, comer no, comer no. –Grito negando con la cabeza.

-Si Cassie vas a comer.

-No mami

-Si mi amor, vas a comer

-Pedo si yo ya comí

-¿En serio? –Pregunto sarcástica.

-Si –Contesto la niña muy segura.

-¿Y qué comiste?

–Gageas de todos sabores

-Cassie eso no es comida,

-Pero si yo lo comí

-Pero no es nutritivo

-Pero si es comida, mi amigo también comió

-¿A si y que amigo?

-Pues mi amigo de Slytherin ¿Mami porque dijiste que Slytehrin es malo?

-Bueno no es que sea malo, pero hubo un mago que fue muy malo conmigo y estaba en Slytherin, pero no todos son malos en Slytehrin.

-Mi amigo no es malo, va a jugar conmigo –Dijo la pequeña emocionada.

-Que bien mi amor- Contestó la castaña sin importancia. Y minutos después de haber comido, y hacer comer un plato de sopa a Cassie todos subieron a las habitaciones a cambiarse para nadar un rato, a pesar de haber usado bloqueador solar para piel sensible FPS 75, Hermione no pudo evitar que su pequeña hija terminara como un camarón, con quemaduras de sol, así cayo rendida en la suave cama del hotel.

-¡Vamos mami despieta, despieta! –La pequeña Cassie con un pijama de hada, pantuflas y una varita de juguete saltaba sobre Hermione. -Ariba mami!

-Cassie basta –Contesto Hermione aun dormida.

-¡Ya levántate! –Grito la niña.

-Hija déjame dormir un poco más, estamos de vacaciones -Dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados, había pasado una buena velada con los chicos, después de acostar a Cassie. La niña hizo un gesto reprobatorio y accedió a dejar dormir a su madre, y aprovechando que una mucama había entrado y dejo la puerta abierta, salió de la habitación dando saltitos hasta el elevador, pulso un botón, el único que alcanzo y cuando la puerta se abrió vio a Draco Malfoy, su nuevo amigo.

-¡Daco! –Exclamo la pequeña feliz de ver a su amigo.

-¿Cassie? ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres, es que nunca te cuidan? –Inquirió el rubio viéndola en el elevador.

-Mi mami está dormida y me salí de la habitación –Explico la pequeña.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está tu padre que no se preocupa por esta lindura?

-No sé, mami dice que está en el cielo, nunca lo he visto. –Dijo tristemente.

-Bueno, yo, lo siento, ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

-No sé, todas son iguales –Contesto la niña preocupada.

-Bien, entonces te llevare a la recepción a que nos digan cual es –Dijo tomando a la niña en brazos y entro al elevador hasta la recepción.

-Señorita, buenos días, bueno esta pequeña está perdida y queremos saber dónde está su habitación.

-Buenos días-Contesto la recepcionista coquetamente al chico. -¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre pequeña?

-Hermione Ganger –Contesto con dificultad.

-¿Hermione Granger? –Pregunto Draco estupefacto.

-Si, eso Daco

-Hermione –Murmuro viajando en su mente, aun podía ver su cara llena de lágrimas el día que se separaron – ¿Será posible ? –Pensaba el rubio

-Es la habitación 512 –Contesto la recepcionista

-¿Daco? ¿Daco? –Hablo la niña pasando su mano por la cara de Draco. -¿Estás aquí? –Pregunto

-Lo siento ¿Qué número de habitación? –Respondió saliendo del viaje.

-512 –Repitió la señorita.

-Bien gracias. –Dijo y se alejo con la niña en brazos. -¿Quieres un helado antes de ir con mami?

-Siii ¡Vamos por un helado!

-Bueno pues vamos por uno –Dijo y camino con la niña en brazos al restaurante del hotel. Pidieron un helado de menta con chocolate y uno de amaretto para Draco.

-¿Te gusta la menta con chocolate Cassie? –Pregunto Draco a la niña.

-Es mi favorito, a mi mami también le gusta mucho –Contesto Cassie sin importarle que su pijama estuviera llena de helado.

***Flash Back***

-Hola hermosa

-¡Draco! –Exclamo Hermione abrazando al chico

-Te traje esto –Dijo dándole un paquete forrado con papel verde brillante.

-¡Chocolates con menta, mis favoritos!–Dijo ella desenvolviendo el paquete.

-Pase por el callejón Diagon y me acorde de que a mi princesa le encantan los chocolates con menta –Contesto el chico, pellizcando cariñosamente la nariz de la castaña.

-Gracias Draco, Te amo–Dijo ella. –Y yo a ti Mione. –Contesto el chico besándola.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Mama no me deja comer mucho helado, pero Haggy y Ron me dan a escondidas. –Dijo la niña esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Harry y Ron? Esta niña es sin duda hija de Hermione –Pensó Draco. ¿Pero será su hija también?

-¿Cassie cuántos años tienes? –Pregunto ansioso.

- 4, creo –Contesto con la carita llena de helado. Draco hizo cuentas rápidamente y su cara se lleno de felicidad.

-¿Solo vinieron tú y tu mama al hotel?

-No, también están el tío Haggy y Ginny y Luna y Ron, yo quería que Vícktor viniera pero mami dijo que tenía mucho tabajo.

-¿Víctor Krum?

-Si el jugador de quidditch

-¿Es novio de tu mama?

-Algo así, va a ser mi papa –Contesto Cassie y la ira invadió a Draco.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que vallamos con tu madre –Dijo Draco excitado. Pagaron los helados y subieron por el elevador hasta el piso 4, donde se encontraba la habitación "512" Donde Hermione y los demás estaban preocupados por la ausencia de la niña. Draco toco a la puerta y una rubia abrió quedando estupefacta al ver el cuadro, pero después relajo el rostro y sonrió

-¡Tía Luna! –Grito la niña salto hacia Luna desde los brazos de Draco.

-¿Cassie?–Llamo Hermione desde adentro aun en pijama y con solo un cárdigan encima. Había estado dando vueltas, histérica en la habitación, cuando en la recepción le dijeron que habían visto a la niña con un hombre rubio, alto, guapo y dijo que la traería a la habitación, Ron y Harry la habían ido a buscar. Luna, Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en la habitación por si aparecía. Camino hasta la puerta y palideció cuando vio a su hija a un lado de aquel hombre, quien no era nadie más que el gran Draco Malfoy, su verdadero y único amor, padre de su hija y quien probablemente a esas alturas ya estaría enterado.

-¡Mami! –Por parte de Cassie fue lo último que escucho antes de marearse y ver todo negro. Hermione se desmayo de la impresión y Draco la sostuvo antes de que cayera al frio piso de madera.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Les dejo un pedacito, Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo! Xoxo

Todos personajes de Harry Potter son de la increíble, maravillosa J.K Rowling, Cassandra, esa es mía: D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 3. Reencuentro<strong>

-Hermione despierta –Pidió Draco Malfoy, después del impacto, no había vacilado ni un instante en llevar a la castaña a la cama de la habitación

-¡Mami despietate! –Dijo Cassie dándole golpecitos en la cara a Hermione, no tenía miedo, estaba acostumbrada a que su madre se desmayara cuando le bajaba la presión, además aun no comprendía el peligro que esto podría acarrear, era una niña

-¿Está bien?-Pregunto Luna

-Está reaccionando –Respondió Draco, pasando una bolita de alcohol sobre la pequeña nariz pecosa de Hermione Granger.

-¡Mami! –Gritó la niña cuando Hermione abrió los ojos aturdida.

-Cassie –Dijo la castaña incorporándose – ¿Luna que…?

-Hjmm… - Draco carraspeó para hacerse notar, Hermione levanto la mirada, y sus castaños ojos enfocaron a Draco Malfoy, con su característica mueca-sonrisa, ella solo atino a abrir la boca muerta de pánico

-Iré a avisarle a los chicos que Cassie apareció –Avisó Luna saliendo de la habitación. Ven Cass acompáñame. –Dijo estirando sus manos hacia la niña, quien salto a sus brazos, ambas salieron de la habitación dejando a Draco y a Hermione completamente solos

-¡Lárgate Malfoy no tienes nada que hacer aquí! –Pidió Hermione, cuando logró componerse.

-Tenemos que hablar –Dijo el amenázate, Hermione sintió que se perdía en esos hermosos ojos color mercurio, una vez más, y esa melodiosa y sensual ronca voz la volvían loca, ahogando un gemido cabeceó.

-¡No Malfoy, no tenemos nada de qué hablar! ¡Hace 5 años que no tenemos nada de qué hablar! –Dijo afligida

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tengo una hija? -Dijo a bocajarro el rubio

-¿Hija? -Rebatió Hermione - ¿Qué hija? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo? Toc, toc, ¿Tierra llamando a Hermione Granger? Hablo de Cassandra, la niña rubia y de ojos grises, de casi ¡5 años! no te hagas -Dijo sulfurado

-¿Cassie? Cassie no es tu hija –Dijo ella evadiendo su mirada.

-¿No? –Pregunto sarcásticamente –Seguro te revolcaste con otro rubio de ojos grises mientras estabas en Hogwarts y andabas conmigo, porque no creo que sea de Stevenson –Espetó molesto, seguramente sería un horrible adefesio

-¿Stevenson de que hablas?

-Nathaniel Stevenson y tu besándose en la maldita biblioteca de Hogwarts, de ese estúpido esperándote afuera de tu sala común, de eso hablo -Escupió fastidiado por la actitud de la mujer

-¿Nate? Hahahaha –Rió ella -¿En serio creíste eso? Nunca me gusto, el me beso, y jamás le di motivos para ilusionarse

-Lo ves, ¡Es mía! ¡Mi hija!

-Mira Malfoy, si con cada mujer que te acuestas piensas que tienes un hijo, podrías poblar un país, y todavía tendrías que desterrar a algunos -Dijo Hermione irónicamente - Tal vez estas acostumbrado a que ellas no se cuiden y regar niños por el mundo, pero yo si tome mis precauciones.

-¿A si?

-Si –Contestó ella muy segura

-Hermione ni siquiera sabes poner un condón - Espetó Draco, Hermione se sonrojó incomoda ante el comentario y trastabilló antes de contestar

-No eres el único con el que eh estado Malfoy -Dijo maldiciendo a los genes dominantes de Draco Malfoy

-¿Quién es el padre? -Inquirió el rubio molesto, sus ojos parecían 2 peligrosas rendijas plateadas, ella mordió furiosamente su labio inferior y lo mojó ligeramente, un gesto que Draco conocía de sobre manera, y que le encantaba

-No te incumbe -Masculló ella, esquivando su atenta mirada

-Me incumbe Hermione, tu y yo tuvi...

-Hace mucho que no existe "tu y yo" entre nosotros –Cortó ella

–Por favor Hermione, Cassie es idéntica a mí, es mi hija y lo sabes perfectamente – Draco se estaba alterando de la actitud infantil de la castaña -Además la niña me dijo que no tenía padre, ¡Piensa que estoy muerto! -Gritó furioso.

-¡No es tu hija! No estuviste ahí cuando nació ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMAR NADA! – Hermione estaba sulfurada, nerviosa y con el ceño fruncido aun en la cama

-¡Por que tu me negaste eso! tu me quitaste el derecho de estar con MI hija ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada? –Le reclamo Draco. Hermione lo miro incrédula, hacia 5 años la dejaba y ahora le reclamaba que el que no le hubiera dicho que estaba esperando un bebe.

-El día que planeaba decírtelo…–Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos -Me entere que todo había sido un juego, que hiciste una estúpida apuesta con tus estúpidos amigos de Slytherin, que no te importaron las consecuencias y decidiste jugar conmigo, fui la burla de Slytherin. –Grito y lágrimas bajaron por su rostro -Yo te amaba Draco Malfoy, me entregue a ti, y tu solo jugaste conmigo –Le espeto en la cara.

-Eso no es cierto Hermione, sabes que no fue así,

-Greengrass y sus subordinadas se encargaron de decírmelo, tú me lo aseguraste Malfoy

-Pero fue solo al principio, yo tenía miedo de que mis padres nos separaran

-Ese es el punto, si yo te hubiera dicho que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo me lo habrías quitado

-Jamás lo hubiera hecho, las habría protegido, hubiera estado con ustedes en todo momento

-Ni siquiera intentaste retenerme –Sonrió con amargura. –Solo apostaste que me tendrías en tu cama, para probar que ni siquiera Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la sangre sucia, pelos de escoba, ratón de biblioteca sería tan sensata como para no caer en tus redes.

-Hermione no fue así

-¿No apostaste eso Malfoy? – Preguntó incrédula

-No, ósea si, ¡Bien lo admito! -Gritó -Todo comenzó por una estúpida apuesta, pero después yo… de verdad te amaba, y no me atreví a contártelo , precisamente para no lastimarte, para que no me dejaras, para no tener que apartarme de ti.

Y cuando esas arpías te dijeron la verdad, pensé que sería mejor así, tu no sufrirías, mis padres no te harían daño, cuando quise arreglar las cosas, te vi besándote con el malnacido de Stevenson -Explicó

-¡El me beso Malfoy, entiéndelo de una buena vez!

-¡Y no hiciste nada por evitarlo, hasta le correspondiste! -Replicó él

-Y eso fue porque tú habías jugado conmigo y nunca me buscaste Malfoy

-Iba a hacerlo, fui a buscarte, antes de que te revolcaras con Stevenson en la biblioteca.

-Yo no me revolqué con nadie en la biblioteca, esas son costumbres tuyas –Gritó ella sulfurada –

-¡Mentirosa! -Le dijo mojando sus labios en un gesto seductor

-¡Cállate! -Chilló ella

-Lo hicimos 3 veces ahí Hermione, 1 vez cerca de la Señora Pince, 2 en tu mesa favorita y 3 en la sección prohibida -Enumero él

-No es el punto –Comentó acalorada, el rió ante su sonrojo, ¿Era posible que después de haber hecho el amor con él, después de tantos años, y aun se sonrojara como una quinceañera? Si, esa era la Hermione Granger que el amaba, la chica pura e inocente, generosa y jodidamente hermosa

-¡Y ahora vienes después de 5 años, no se a que! -Los gritos de ella lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones - ¡Mejor lárgate Malfoy y no me hagas odiarte más de lo que ya lo hago!

-Quiero recuperar a mi hija, por tu culpa me he perdido verla crecer 4 años ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existiera! ¡Y ella cree que estoy muerto! -No se alejaría de ellas, no la perdería otra vez

-Y esos 4 años hemos estado magníficamente bien sin ti -Dijo con desprecio la chica

-Pero estarían mejor conmigo, Cassandra necesita un padre y no a tus estúpidos amigos -Trató de explicar -Puedo mantenerlas, tu estarías todo el día con ella, seriamos una bonita familia -Dijo en en tono extremadamente cursi

-Mis amigos no son estúpidos–Les defendió –Me han ayudado muchísimo con ella, han sido un buen ejemplo y una familia para ella también

-¿Lo ves? –Comentó con asco -¡Mi hija ha crecido con fenómenos de circo, una lunática y pobretones, y creo que un estúpido Búlgaro sin cerebro será su padre! - Chilló Draco

-¡Te estas pasando Malfoy, son mis amigos! -Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana

-Como sea, regresa conmigo Hermione, seamos una familia, Yo aun te amo –Propuso Draco acercándose a la chica.

-No Malfoy –Contestó ella apartándolo y caminando hacia la ventana. –No es tan fácil, no dejare que juegues conmigo otra vez, no puedes llegar 5 años después, tengo una vida y... Cassie y yo estamos muy bien sin ti - Dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas, inútilmente, aun le dolía todo lo que le había hecho el rubio, y lo peor es que aun lo seguía amando, igual o más que aquel día -Ella cree que su padre está muerto, y resucitarlo es lo último que necesita.

-Yo no me aleje Hermione, tú me alejaste –Le acusó –Me hiciste perderme 4 años de mi hermosa hija, y no sé cómo va a tomar el que su padre este vivo

-No se va a enterar -Aseguró Hermione

-Lo hará Hermione, muy pronto

-No lo sabrá por mí, ahora por favor vete de aquí o llamare a seguridad –Terminó con un ademán para que Draco saliera.

-Solo te diré Hermione...

-Granger desde ahora –Corrigió ella

-Bien Granger –Dijo con retintín -No pienso perder a mi hija otra vez –Dijo dando un portazo. Ella se estremeció y al momento que Draco abandonaba el lugar, entraron sus amigos y Cassie, Draco le beso el cabello a la niña y se alejó a zancadas, Ron y Harry entraron corriendo, muy preocupados, Hermione lloraba y temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué tienes mami? –Pregunto la niña secando las lágrimas de Hermione.

-Nada mi amor –Dijo y se aferró a su hija.

-Luna nos contó lo que paso Herms ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Harry

-Bien supongo

-¿Qué paso Mione?

-Cassie y yo regresaremos a Londres esta tarde

¿Qué? ¿Po que mami? Yo me quiedo quedar –Dijo la niña.

-Tenemos que irnos Cass

-Pedo dijiste que 2 semanas -Insistió la niña

-Mi amor tenemos que irnos ahora – Le partía el corazón, pero así tenía que ser, por su bien, y el de su hija

-Si tú te regresas nos regresamos todos Herms –Dijo Ginny con determinacion

-No Ginny -Replicó la castaña - No tienen que hacer esto, ustedes sigan de vacaciones, no quiero que hagan eso por mi culpa –Trato de persuadir

-No Herms, vinimos juntos y si tu te vas nos vamos todos –Intervino Ron decidido.

-No, no puedo dejar que ustedes se pierdan de esto, acabamos de llegar -Insistió Hermione

-Y es por eso que tú tampoco puedes irte Hermione –Apuntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Ginny, es que si ella se entera, y él me la quiere quitar, yo me muero Ginn –Explicó Hermione histérica, al borde del llanto, Cassandra no entendía, pero abrazo a su madre.

-Mami, ¿Es por mi amigo de Slytherin? ¿También es un mago malo? ¿El te hizo llorar? –Pregunto inocentemente -Si, no y si -Pensó Hermione, pero no podía contestarle eso a su hija , se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-Cassie, vamos a explorar el hotel – Pidió Luna con una sonrisa, aliviando la tensión, Cassie miro a su madre, esperando su aprobación, Hermione le sonrió y asintió

-Okhay –Cassie corrió fuera de la habitación con la chica

-Hermione no va a hacerte nada mientras estemos con vida, no te va a quitar a la niña

-Harry, no sé qué hacer, está en todo su derecho de verla, pero, ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a mi hija que su padre no está muerto? ¿Cómo le diré que es hija de un mortífago? Y Viktor

¿Qué voy a hacer con Viktor, Ginn? Todo estaba tan bien, por que tuvo que aparecer Malfoy en mi vida de nuevo – Lloró Hermione, Ginny abrazo a su mejor amiga, con amargura, todo sería difícil ahora.

-No vamos a dejar que te haga nada Hermione, te lo prometo –Aseguró Harry

-Aunque Cassie tenga un padre invalido –Bromeó Ron

-¡Gracias chicos! –Exclamó la castaña. Y se fundió en un abrazo con ellos, tenía los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener, no estaba sola, nunca había estado sola en esto, y agradecía a Merlín con toda el alma que los hubiera puesto en su camino ese 1 de Septiembre, cuando buscaba la rana de Neville, sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo y después de abrazarles con mucho fervor los soltó.

-¿Entonces no regresaras a Londres verdad? -Preguntó Harry esperanzado

-Bueno supongo que puedo quedarme un par de días más.

-¡Excelente por que hoy habrá un banquete en el salón! –Exclamó Ron

-¿Ronald es que no cambiaras nunca? –Gritó Ginny, Hermione y Harry rieron

-¡Tengo hambre Ginevra! -Se defendió dolido

-Está bien, yo también quiero salir a distraerme un rato, y Cassie debe tener hambre, voy por mi hija –Dijo y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación -Gracias de verdad chicos, no sé qué haría si ustedes -Añadió cuando salieron al pasillo, Harry, Ginny y Ron bajaron después de meditar las cosas un poco, no dejarían que Draco se llevara a Cassandra, aunque la pelirroja consideraba justo que la viera, ya que era su padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione bajó al lobby del hotel con la esperanza de no toparse con Draco Malfoy nuevamente, ya era bastante malo saber que estaban bajo el mismo techo, respirando el mismo aire, aunque año atrás no le hubiese molestado en absoluto intercambiar ese mismo aire.

-¡Mami! - Cassandra daba saltitos al lado de Luna Lovegood, al ver a su madre corrió hacia ella

-¡Princesa! -Hermione se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y extendió las manos para rodear a su hijita en un abrazo

-Tía Luna y yo estábamos jugando a buscar nargles -Explicó contenta la pequeña rubia

-Que bien Cassie – Dijo soltándola -¿Cuántos encontraron? -Al parecer Luna había encontrado a alguien que compartía sus visiones imaginarias.

-Yo tengo 4 y ella 3, tendríamos más, pero no les gusta salir cuando hay gente –Añadió emocionada

-Gracias por cuidarla Luna

-De que Hermione, me encante estar con ella, y cazar Nargles es muy divertido con usted señorita Cassandra

- También con usted señorita Luna –Sonrió la niña

-Bueno Hermione, iré a ver a Ron -Luna se alejó en busca de su testarudo esposo con una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió, era bueno que Ronald haya encontrado a una buena mujer, después de su ruptura amorosa, ella temía que el chico no volvería a hablarle, pero no fue así, meses después de cortar, y pasarla muy mal, al tener que soportar sus groserías y constantes burlas, Ron había encontrado el amor en Luna Lovegood, "La Lunatica" como solía llamarla en Hogwarts.

-Mi amor vamos a cambiarte, estas llena de helado, iremos a comer con tus tíos -Dijo Hermione observando la pijama de su hija

-Okhay mami -Cassandra asintió y abrazó tiernamente a su mami

-Cassie te amo -Le dijo Hermione muy conmovida

-Yo también te amo - Le dijo a su mama y le dio un besito en la mejilla, tenía una hija maravillosa, igual que su padre

-Vamos a cambiarte mi amor – Sonrío con amargura la castaña y cargo a su hija hasta la habitación, esperando que Cassie no la odiara por lo que había hecho, y pensando en todo lo que tendría que enfrentar muy, muy pronto.

* * *

><p><em>Bien que les pareció? <strong>Reviews<strong> por favor!_

_Y **mil Gracias** a todas por sus comentarios! Hacen mi día! _

_Un enorme beso a todas 3 _

**_Lety _**


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha! Este es un capitulo muy corto, pero espero que les guste, gracias y Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. Saben? es maravilloso leer sus Reviews y saber que les esta gustando esta historia! Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Si se preguntan como es Cassandra, yo la imagino como la Princesa Leonor de España, pero con ojos grises! Se los dejo, Disfruten, Besitos

-Todos los personajes son de J. (: solo los uso, para nunca olvidarlos!

**Cap 4. Nuevas Oportunidades**

Después de cambiarse bajaron al salón para degustar y en caso de Ronald, engullir el exquisito banquete tropical que ofrecía el hotel "Waikiki Marriott" estuvieron un rato en la playa, Cassie más quemada que nunca, jugando con arena y Ginny igual de roja que la pequeña, no hubo rastro de Malfoy, y Hermione se sentía intranquila por eso, esa sensación en el pecho, cuando no estas con la persona que amas, había regresado después de años de haber aprendido a ignorarla, subieron a refrescarse un poco y arreglarse para la fiesta polinesia que habría mas tarde, una tradición del antiguo rey Kalakaua, para elegir a la princesa de la isla Oahu, Hermione vistió a Cassie con un vestido blanco de playa, cortesía de la abuela Jean, Hermione estaba preciosa con su vestido lila, Ginny lucia uno rojo a juego con su cabello, y Luna, parecía una princesa con uno azul celeste y todas lucían hibiscos en el cabello, los chicos estaban guapísimos en trajes de manta,

Habia muchas chicas en bikini y faldas de palma, chicos que tocaban tambores y jugaban con fuego, muchas antorchas encendidas y mujeres que repartían collares lei, adornaban el lugar, y junto a la barra de bebidas, 2 mujeres coqueteaban con Draco Malfoy y un moreno de ojos azules que Hermione no conocía, rodó los ojos molesta y se alejo de la escena con las chicas, camino hacia la orilla del mar, y se sentó en una roca cercana, Malfoy decidió seguirla

-¡Aloha! –Saludo sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Te dije que no te quería volver a ver –Contesto con fingida indiferencia

-Eeh… estas preciosa Hermione – Comentó el rubio sonriente

-Es Granger para ti, ya lo sabes

-Te ves mejor cuando te enojas sabes

-¿Por qué no te vas a hacerle cumplidos a las zorras con las que vienes? –Soltó mordaz

-No vengo con nadie, solo Nott

-¿Ese es Nott? -Pregunto sorprendida –Wow, como pasa el tiempo

-Hermione

-Granger –Corrigió tranquila

-Como sea, no estábamos con esas chicas, ellas se acercaron ¿Ok?

-Como sea Malfoy –Imitó la chica -¿Por cierto, que haces aquí si no has venido con mujeres?

-Acompaño a Nott

-¿A qué?

-Negocios -Dijo como si fuera obvio

-Claro –Siguió mirando al mar

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Estoy bien gracias

-Hermione -Ella rodo los ojos nuevamente

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-A ti – Draco tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas

-Oh -Hermione ya no sabia que decir, el escenario era perfecto, el mar, las olas de Hawai, la hermosa puesta de sol, y el perfecto rubio con un casual traje de manta y cabello desarreglado que le decía que la quería "A ella"

-Voy a ver Cassie –Dijo retirando su mano y levantándose

-Te acompaño

-¡NO! –Gruñó

-¡Hermione también es mi hija, tengo derecho de estar con ella!

-OK –Dijo no muy convencida, caminaron juntos hasta la mesa de los amigos de Hermione, Ronald y Harry estuvieron a la defensiva apenas los vieron acercarse

-¿Hermione que hace el aquí? –Pregunto Harry molesto

-Aloha Daco, mira tengo un collar –Saludo Cassie a su "padre"

-Aloha muñequita –Saludo ignorando a los demás

-¿Vas a sentarte con nosotros?

-Yo eh –Miro a Hermione en busca de apoyo, ella asintió con la cabeza

-Claro vine a estar contigo –Contesto y la niña sonrió

-Tienes que probar las bochetas Hawaianas están muy ricas, saben como pizza pero sin pan –Ofreció

-Este si voy a probarlas, más al rato Cassie –Trató de zafarse

-Daco si no comes comida no vas a tener postre –Amenazo la niña -¿Verdad mami?

-Si Malfoy tienes que comer comida –Se burló Ron

-Mira Weasley que tu familia no tenga comida y tengas que tragar todo lo que hay aquí no significa que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!

-Ronald –Le regañó Ginny

-El comenzó –Se defendió, los demás observaban entretenidos, y Cassandra que no entendía mucho, solo rió por lo que decía Ron

-¿Qué es una puta?

-¡Cassandra! -Esta vez fue Hermione la que reprendió, Draco rió

-¿Qué mami?

-Cuando tengas edad lo sabrás, ahora no lo repitas ¿Ok?

-Okhay

Draco se sentó y todos comieron en silencio, a excepción de Cassie que no paraba de hablar, comentarios banales para los demás, que para Draco eran muy interesantes, ya que venían de su hija, que acababa de conocer, así pasaron un rato hasta que anunciaron el inicio del ritual para escoger a la princesa.

Apagaron todas las luces y la música, salieron 8 hombres bailando al ritmo de tambores, vestidos con apenas un taparrabos y plumas en la cabeza, y una docena de mujeres hawaianas danzando tras ellos, caminaron por todo el lugar rodeando las mesas, hasta que llegaron con los chicos y se detuvieron frente a Luna, con una reverencia la "raptaron" sin entender mucho la distraída rubia no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar hasta el escenario, un hombre con muchas plumas en la cabeza comenzó a hablar en un idioma polinesio, y las mujeres hawainas bailaron alrededor de Luna, ella solo sonrió y disfrutó el espectáculo, al parecer era la "Princesa del año" El hombre murmuro otras palabras y le coloco una corona de flores a Luna, Ginny, Hermione, y Harry disfrutaban el espectáculo, Ron miraba con orgullo a su esposa, Cassandra comentaba el show animadamente con Draco, que disfrutaba más el estar con la niña que lo que sucedia a su alrededor, llevaron a Luna en una especie de trono flotante, cargado por los hombres en taparrabo hasta su lugar de origen, se escucharon más tambores y aparecieron más bailarines, la fiesta había empezado.

Comieron, bebieron, bailaron, hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Cassie se durmió , Hermione decidió llevarla a acostar,Draco se ofreció a acompañarla, esta vez ella acepto sonriente. Llegaron a la habitación y Draco la acomodó en una de las camas

-Es una niña hermosa –Comentó Draco observándola

-Si –Acordó Hermione sonriendo

-Es igual a ti

-¿Cómo? Tiene tus ojos Malfoy, tu cabello, tus gestos, es idéntica a ti

-Es encantadora, educada, muy linda, es… hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, como tu Hermione –Le dijo acercándose

-Draco –Hermione estaba nerviosa, camino hacia atrás

-Dame una oportunidad Hermione, solo una, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir –Estaba más cerca, ella se alejo

-Yo… –Topó con el borde de la cama, Draco la tomo de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, ella estaba estática

-Draco

-Hermione… -Y la besó, aprisiono sus labios lentamente, al principio ella no correspondió, pero no se quejo, Draco intensifico el beso, mordió suavemente su labio superior y Hermione jadeo, el aprovecho para colar su lengua en la boca de la chica y Hermione paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ex-amante y comenzó a jugar con el sedoso cabello rubio, el la pego más a si, y la acostó sobre la cama, ella sonrió y acarició sus brazos, ahora ella busco los labios del chico, esos labios que había deseado desde hacia tanto tiempo, más de 5 años, los únicos que la hacían sentir en el cielo, el chico la beso con urgencia y pasión desmedida, los suaves y carnosos labios que lo volvían loco, desde que los probó, sin deshacerse del beso, coló su mano bajo el vestido de Hermione y comenzó a acariciar su pierna, hasta llegar a su muslo, ella reaccionó y lo empujo ligeramente, el intentó besarla, ella se negó esta vez, acalorada se incorporó y Draco hizo lo mismo, gruñendo internamente, Hermione se acomodo el cabello y salió de la cama

-Creo que ya es tarde, deberías irte –Comentó no muy convencida

-Mañana a las 8 en la terraza del hotel – Draco lo dijo más que como una invitación como una orden

-Ok –Atinó a decir la castaña, Draco se acercó a la cama de la niña y le dio un beso en la frente, regresó con Hermione y la tomo de la cintura nuevamente, le dio un beso de despedida, que ninguno quería que acabara y salió de la habitación, sonriendo como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo, años quizás, tenía solo unas horas para preparar la mejor cita que Hermione haya tenido. Caminó sintiéndose el rey del mundo por el lobby, si es que se podía sentir más así y llegó a su habitación.

Hermione no había dejado de sonreír desde que el chico salió de la habitación, y corrió a la habitación de junto a contarle a Ginny lo sucedido,

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginn! Merlín Ginebra abre la puerta!

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? –La pelirroja abrió en bata de dormir, bostezando

-Nos besamos

-¿Qué?

-Malfoy y yo

-¡Se besaron! ¡Woow! Muy bien Hermione! ¡Tendrás al Dios del sexo en tu cama otra vez!

-¡Ginebra!

-Es verdad Hermione, ¡Woow! Felicidades amiga

-¡Lo veré mañana! Me pidió una oportunidad –Explico ante la cara de duda de su amiga

-Oh tu si vas enserio mujer –Comentó Ginny

-¿Crees que no deba?

-¿Qué no deba? ¡Por Merlín, es el padre de tu hija! ¡Deben de! Por su bien y el tuyo también Hermione, es el amor de tu vida, un semental, es guapísimo, ¡Tienes que verlo Hermione!

-Ok, ok, bueno iré con Cassie, la deje sola, solo vine a contarte – Se despidió

-Ok Herms, que sueñes con tu Dios del sexo

-¡Gracias Ginebra! –Agradeció sarcástica, rodando los ojos -¡Ojala Harry nunca te escuche hablar así!

-Está dormido ¡Ni se te ocurra! –Amenazó la pelirroja

-Hasta mañana Ginn –Se despidió

Hermione se duchó y se puso su pijama favorito, le dio un beso a su hija y se durmió con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Draco en su habitación, se quemaba la cabeza para idear su plan de reconquista, sabría que no sería fácil convencer a Hermione Granger, pero ahora contaba con Cassie, sonrió, ella sería su aliada esta vez. Ya podría el búlgaro descerebrado olvidarse de ellas para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento muchisimo la demora! estaba en exámenes, bueno les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 5 Baila conmigo<strong>

Hermione se levanto temprano por la mañana y aprovechando que Cassie aún dormía, por el agotador y maravilloso día anterior, se metió a bañar tarareando, tardó menos de 20 minutos, se vistió con un sencillo vestido azul y sandalias blancas, y arreglo su cabello, cuando estuvo lista Cassandra ya estaba despierta.

-¡Mami! ¡Hay un señor en la puerta con regalos! – Exclamo en la entrada del baño, descalza

-¿Enserio? – Aunque se esperaba algo parecido, de parte de Draco, se sorprendió un poco

-Si, ¡Apúrate que se va a ir! - La pequeña había visto las cajas de regalos, y era muy curiosa como para quedarse con las ganas de ver que había afuera. Arrastro a su madre hasta la entrada de la habitación para que abriera la puerta.

-Ok Cassie, ya voy –Ella se dejo guiar, la puerta estaba abierta y había un señor de 50 años aproximadamente con un gran paquete, 2 cajas de chocolates, una preciosa muñeca rubia de porcelana con un vestido azul y un arreglo de flores, con más de 2 docenas de rosas rojas.

-Buenos días señorita- Saludó amablemente el señor, y le extendió unas hojas a Hermione -¿Podría firmar de recibido?  
>-Buenos días, claro -Firmo, y el señor dejo las cosas en una mesa de la habitación –Oh y esto es para usted –Le tendió un pedazo de pergamino<p>

-Gracias –Hermione saco unas monedas para el mensajero.

-¡Que tenga buen día!

-¿Qué dice, que dice que dice? –Cassie brincaba, Hermione abrió la nota

"_A__las__8__" _

_D.M _

-¿Qué dice mami? ¿De quién es?

-De Draco

-¿De Draco? –Pregunto, Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué dice?

- Dice que la muñeca es para ti

-¡Wee! –Se alegró, aunque ya lo sabía, generalmente todos los juguetes en su casa, con sus abuelos, la madriguera, o con Harry y Ginny, eran para ella. -¿Y los chocolates?  
>-También los chocolates - Sonrió Hermione, ahora tendría que buscar algo que ponerse, y donde dejar a Cassandra.<p>

Después de arreglar a Cassandra, y acabar con una caja de chocolates entre las 2, con la nueva muñeca de Cassie, bajaron al lounge del hotel, donde estarían los demás.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludo Hermione muy sonriente

-Buen día Hermione –Contestó Harry

-Hola Hagy, tía Ginny –Saludó de beso Cassie

-Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Ginny cargo a la niña

-Muy bonita como siempre, mira mi muñeca

-¡Que bonita Cassie, se parece a ti!- Comento –Espera, ¡Esa no la traías! –Afirmó y bajo a la niña.

-Me la regalo Daco – Explico emocionada.

-Oh –Miró a Hermione buscando una explicación, lo mismo hizo Harry.  
>-Hermione - Comenzó Ginny - Lo que me contaste ayer<br>-Aha- Hermione asintió

-Ok –Ginny entendió

-Harry mi amor –La pelirroja se acerco a su marido -Tengo que ir con Hermione a comprar un bikini, y lencería, y unas cosas que no he traído

-Aha –Harry entendía poco

-Iré con Hermione de compras ¿Si? –Le dio un pequeño beso a Harry –Y necesito dinero -Sonrió

-Ok –Harry extendió su cartera y se la dio a su esposa que sonrió y le dio otro beso.

-Puedo cuidar a Cassie si quieren -Ofreció

-No esta bien Harry, viene con nosotras – Intervino Hermione

-¡Si vamos de compras!

-No, Cassie, por que no te quedas a cuidar a tu tío Harry, para que ninguna mujer mala se lo lleve

-Amm Okhay –Accedió

-Ok, perfecto entonces, gracias Harry, nos vemos al ratito, pórtense bien mi amor –Se despidió la pelirroja y prácticamente empujo a Hermione a la salida del hotel

- Ok Ginny, ¿Que pretendes? –Pregunto cuando logró soltarse de su amiga.

- Vamos a comprarte un vestido, un bikini arreglar tu cabello y tus uñas, y Hermione, tienes que comprar lencería urgentemente –Ginny estaba muy emocionada, demasiado.

-Ah no

-Ah si

-No Ginny, estoy muy bien así –Se cruzó de brazos

-Hermione, no puedes andar por la vida con sujetadores de algodón y pantis sin ningún atractivo, hasta Cassie usa encaje y tiene 4 años –Puntualizó la pelirroja.

-¡Ginebra!

-De verdad mujer, como tuviste sexo con Draco Malfoy –Comenzó a caminar hacia el paradero de taxis

-Pues cuando uno tiene sexo no usa ropa, que yo me acuerde –Se defendió Hermione siguiendo a la pelirroja

-Hermione los juegos, la sensualidad, ¡No puedo creerlo!, Enserio Draco Malfoy debe amarte demasiado como para aguantar tus mojigaterías –Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla muy ofendida para decir algo

-No se tu pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, aprovecharía cada rincón del hotel, en primer lugar no lo hubiera dejado ir nunca

-Ginebra el me dejo –Hermione ya estaba molesta.

-Lo siento Herms, pero aun así, ahora lo tienes de vuelta, para satisfacer todas tus necesidades placenteras

-¡Hey! –Estaban subiendo a un taxi y el chofer no tenia por que escuchar a la pelirroja.

-¡No sabes que pasara hoy! –Exclamó Ginny –Al centro comercial por favor –Pidió Ginny al chofer

-Claro señorita

-¡Ginny no va a pasar nada!

-¿Como puedes estar segura?  
>-Lo estoy y ya – Hermione miraba por la ventana, hacia los lados, esquivando la mirada de Ginny<p>

-Ayer dijiste que no lo querías volver a ver, y terminaron besándose, por lo que entendí, casi se revuelcan – Hermione le lanzó una mirada para que se callara pero Ginny siguió -¿Dime que no querías Hermione?

-Es diferente, ayer tome de más – Trato de explicarse

-Mentirosa

-Ginny ni siquiera se si quiero ir –Se sinceró Hermione –No debería ir

-¡Claro que vas a ir!

-Y que hare con Cassie?

-Pues su hermosa tía Ginny la cuidara

-Gracias, pero no, no quiero Ginny, no iré –Negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione lo besaste, ¡Obviamente quieres! ¡Y el esta mas que dispuesto!

-Pero ¿Y si solo esta jugando? –Objetó Hermione –No sería la primera vez

-¿Por que jugaría Hermione?

-No lo se es Malfoy ¡No necesita un motivo! – Dijo muy convencida

-No estamos en Hogwarts, no creo que sea otra apuesta

-¡Ginny no te pases! –Amenazó Hermione

-Hahaha lo siento amiga, pero enserio, Malfoy te quiere, y quiere a tu hija, dale la oportunidad, date la oportunidad

-No lo se Ginn

-Nada, vas a ir a esa cita, y estarás espectacular, ¿Te dijo a donde irían?

-No, Draco nunca dice a donde – Sonrió recordando

*** Flash Back***

-Draco ¿Qué hacemos en la torre de astronomía? –Exclamo la chica abrazada a su novio de 3 meses -¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

-No exactamente –Ella levanto una ceja y el se alejo de ella para tomar su escoba detrás de la puerta

-¡Ah no!¡No voy a subirme a eso!

-Hermione estarás con migo, ¿No confías en mí? - Draco Malfoy haciéndose el ofendido "Serpiente chantajista y escurridiza"- pensó ella

-Si confío en ti, pero no e las alturas –Explico mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Vamos princesa, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo, vas a disfrutarlo –Le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Draco tengo miedo –Hizo un puchero

-No podrás ver mi sorpresa princesa –Explicó con una mueca

-Draco no

-Ok, no voy a obligarte, pero no veras lo que prepare, es una lastima, debería acompañarte de vuelta a tu habitación –Dijo el chico saliendo de la torre de astronomía

-Está bien

-¿Qué esta bien?

-Iré, me subiré a esa estúpida escoba, pero si algo me pasa Draco Malfoy

-Yo seré el que más lo sienta, lo juro

-Eso espero

-No va a pasarte nada, lo prometo

-Ok –Ella sonrió y con ayuda del chico subió a la escoba, rodeó su cintura, la cara sobre la clavícula izquierda de el, haciéndole cosquillas y aspirando su delicioso aroma a Antaeus de Chanel, que le había regalado el mes pasado, volaron por el lago, hasta atravesar el bosque prohibido, y aterrizaron en un claro, cuando ella abrió los ojos, estaba frente al mas perfecto y romántico lugar, que pudiese haber imaginado.

Un pequeño lago con cisnes blanquísimos, hadas bailando y cantando, decorando el lugar, pequeñas luciérnagas alumbrando y una mesa para 2 en medio del claro

-Aquí es donde cenaremos hoy –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Ok, tenemos mucho por hacer – Ginny la sacó de sus bellos recuerdos -¡Aquí esta bien señor gracias! –Pagaron y bajaron del auto, Ginny dispuesta a vaciar las tiendas, Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior.

Por su parte Draco, en la suite presidencial hacia reservaciones por teléfono,

-Si señorita si, ¡No ya le dije como! – Gritaba -Lo necesito antes de las 7, si claro que para hoy, ¡Por eso hablo ahora! –Daba vueltas por la habitación, con el teléfono celular en la mano, cuando Theodore Nott entró sin camisa y despeinado.

-Aha, 4 esta bien, no, lleno, todas las que tenga, solo rojas, si no importa, esta hablando con Draco Malfoy sabe, ¡El dinero no importa! ¡Solo quiero que tenga todo listo para cuando lo pedí! -Esta bien, gracias –Colgó

-Ok Malfoy ahora ¿A quién quieres conquistar?

-Hermione –El moreno se sentó en uno de los muebles de piel y se sirvió un vaso de whisky

-¿ Hermione Granger? ¿Está aquí?

-Con mi hija –Draco lo imitó y se sirvió whisky también

-¿Tienes una hija? ¿Desde cuando tienes una hija?

- No lo se, tiene 4 años, veré a Hermione en unas horas, y tengo que recuperarla como sea

-No la cagues Malfoy

-Eso ya lo se

-Enserio Malfoy, si Hermione accedió es por que aun te ama, no la desilusiones otra vez

-¿Me ama? ¿Crees que aun lo haga?

- Hermione nunca te olvidó, de eso estoy seguro

-Oh, claro, ¿Por qué vienes sin camisa y así?

-Este, me escondo de una brasileña, ¡Que chica!, pero no es mi tipo

-Ya ya, Theodore Nott, tiene un tipo

-No, pero ella no lo es

-Claro

Ginny y Hermione regresaron exhaustasdel centro comercial. Compraron un divino vestido rojo, ceñido al cuerpo y con algunos cristales de adorno, escogido por Ginny Weasley y unos altísimos stilettos dorados para combinar . Pasaron al spa y ambas tuvieron tratamiento completo, a Hermione le alaciaron el cabello, Ginny vació Victoria's Secret, e hizo que Hermione hiciera lo mismo porque "Una nunca sabe".

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Cassie estaba dormida al cuidado de Harry, así que Hermione decidió tomar un largo baño de espuma, seco su cabello mágicamente, y gracias al tratamiento que le habían aplicado, estaría lacio por unos días, se maquillo un poco y se puso el vestido con unos discretos pendientes y se calzó los tacone, si algo adoraba hermione granger. Eso eran los zapatos, su maquillaje era sencillo, un poco de blush, gloss y smokey eyes.  
>Tocaron a la puerta y se apresuro a abrirla. Draco Malfoy estaba perfecto en una camisa de seda negra, el cabello seximente peina hacia atrás, carísimos zapatos italianos, y un ramo de rosas negras en la mano.<p>

-Wow Hermione, estas preciosa

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo

- Son para ti - le extendió el ramo de rosas negras, ella sonrió

-Gracias, y también por lo de hace rato- Dejo que el chicho pasara

-Solo voy a ponerlas en agua

-Claro –El recorrió el lugar con la mirada, mientras la chica aparecía un florero.

-¿Y Cassie?

-Va a quedarse con Ginny y Harry

-Theo pudo haberla cuidado

-Esta bien con Ginny, Draco – Exclamo un poco abrumada

-Si pero

-Ya déjalo si, estoy lista –Hermione tomo su bolso

-Claro que lo estas Hermione, estas bellísima –El chico abrió la puerta y le ofreció un brazo a Hermione

-Gracias –Ella se sonrojo y la tomo

-Draco

-¿Si?

-Me encanta esa camisa

-Es tuya cuando gustes Hermione –El hizo una mueca-sonrisa y ella se sonrojo aun más

Llegaron a la playa del hotel, al muelle precisamente, donde estaba un precioso yate a punto de zarpar, Draco la guió hasta allí y subieron al lujosísimo 'Constellation' Draco ayudo a Hermione a subir.  
>El lugar estaba lleno de velas, había una mesa redonda con lugar para 2 y un mesero sonriendo esperándolos, con una botella en la mano y un pianista tocaba las piezas favoritas de Hermione, piezas que Draco le había tocado alguna vez.<p>

-¡Draco wow!

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta - Hermione se esperaba algo así, no había olvidado lo que era una cita con Draco Malfoy, pero aun así, siempre lograba sorprenderla.

Caminaron hasta ocupar sus lugares, Draco le ayudo a sentarse, y tomo asiento muy cerca de ella, el mesero trajo langosta y 2 copas de champagne, cenaron sin decir mucho, solo sonrisas por parte de la chica e intensas miradas de deseo de Draco, combinadas con algunos besos traviesos, el mesero trajo un mousse de limón con moras azules.

-¿Bailaria conmigo bella dama? –Dramatizo Draco, haciendo una reverencia y tendiendo una mano a la castaña una vez que terminaron de cenar.

-Sería un honor caballero –Ella acepto y el beso su muñeca. Tiro de ella y la pego a su cuerpo, bailaban "Everything" de Michael Bublé

-You are my everything –Susurro Draco a Hermione, que tenía la cara escondida en el cuello del chico

-¿Draco, qué pasará con nosotros?

-Lo que tú quieras que pase – Puntualizó

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Cassie

-Sabes que lo mejor es que ella tenga una familia

-Lo se, es solo que, no se como vaya a tomarlo, y además, ¿Cómo voy a decirle que eres su padre?

-Cuando llegue el momento te ayudaré ¿Esta bien?

-Si –Ella volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre el cuello del chico y el le beso el hombro

- Hermione te amo, nunca olvides

-Yo también te amo Draco,

-Se besaron a la luz de la luna, escuchando el suave oleaje del mar de Hawai, dearon de bailar, Draco dirigió a la chica hasta el camarote, mientras besaba cada rincón de su bronceada piel, había un camino de pétalos rojos, hacía cama matrimonial llena de rosas también, la ropa era un estorbo, y Hermione agradeció mentalmente a Ginny, por haberla echo comprar ese estupendo conjunto de encaje verde, que sabía que Draco amaría. La desnudo mientras ella le quitaba la camisa y el cinturón, se saco los tacones y el chico se deshizo de su pantalón, tumbó a la chica en la cama y siguió besándola

-Hermione –Le dijo entre besos

-¿Si? –Ella estaba que explotaba de placer y el chico ya estaba muy excitado

-Te ves increíble de verde – Comento, ella sonrió y buscó los labios del rubio otra vez. El exploro todo su cuerpo lentamente, hacia 5 años que no lo hacía, y diablos, la extrañaba terriblemente, a pesar de haber tenido mucho sexo, durante toda su vida, solamente con Hermione Granger, había echo el amor, cuando ella estuvo lista, Draco entró en ella y ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

Hermione no supo si fue el champagne, el romantico ambiente, o el baile, o todo junto, pero esa noche, se entrego completamente a Draco Malfoy.

-Te amo Draco –Draco la beso a modo de respuesta, y ella gimió en su boca. El salió de la chica y ella se acurrucó a su lado.

Se besaron por última vez y ella se durmió, casi al instante, Draco Malfoy, no podía ser más feliz, acababa de hacer el amor con Hermione Granger, quien dormida desnuda en sus brazos, en un yate en Hawai, nada podía ser mejor. La observó dormir, hasta que el sueño lo venció. Si todo salía bien le propondría matrimonio, muy pronto.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? Muchas gracias princesitas<p>

MyriMalfoyBlack, fuiste la primera en dejar review! Gracias! 89cheshire, Niktee Blume, JheniBlack, .Colmillos, Lorena, Sierva, Diane Potter, Sailor Mercuri, Harryandale, Diansweetmalfoy, nina92, MichellePotterBlack ! GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ES INCREIBLE SABER QUE LES GUSTA, Y Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras.

Diganme que les gusta y que no, aun no acabo el Fic,así que puedo hacer modificaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 Sueño de una noche de Verano**

Draco despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol, en su perfecta y blanquísima cara, un aroma a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales y sonrió al ver el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que dormía aún a su lado, le beso la pequeña nariz y le acaricio la espalda, la chica se despertó bostezando

- Buenos días princesa – Saludo el sonriendo

- Hola – Contesto somnolienta Hermione

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-Mejor que nunca, el la beso y ella correspondió, lo abrazo acercándolo mas a su cuerpo y Draco quedo encima de la chica, el levanto la ceja y con una sonrisa picara de Hermione, Draco entendió lo que ella quería, y no le negaría nada.

Después de otra larga sesión de sexo, se bañaron juntos y siguieron amándose, Hermione conjuro ropa para ambos, no podía salir al hotel en un largo vestido de satén rojo de la mano de Draco Malfoy, aunque la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.  
>Entraron al restaurante del hotel riendo, Draco abrazándola por atrás.<p>

- Luna y Ron ya estaban desayunando

-Hermione los vio y se deshizo del abrazo de Draco

-Hola chicos

-¿Hermione que es esto? - Grito Ron - ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?

-Yo eh estuve con -Comenzó

-No me digas que estuviste revolcándote con este imbécil, ya no eres una niña -Exclamo poniéndose de pie

-Cielo basta- Intervino Luna

-No Luna, Hermione tiene que entender lo que esta mal

-Ella no tiene que entender nada, y deja de gritarle –Gritó Draco

-Tu no te metas maldito mortífago –Gritó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-Me meto por que me importa infeliz muerto de hambre

-Draco cálmate - Hermione veía lo que venia

-No Hermione, ya me canse de que este pobre diablo te falte al respeto

-Tu eres el único que le falta al respeto a Hermione

- Voy a matar a este bastardo

- No vas a matar a nadie Ronald Weasley –Luna se puso de pie, los demás huéspedes que veían la escena con curiosidad

-Quiero verte intentarlo comadreja – Draco esbozo una sonrisa

-Maldito hurón – Ron estaba casi encima de Draco Malfoy

-Ron basta, vámonos de aquí- Intervino Luna tomando a su esposo del brazo

-No Luna -Dijo soltándose

-Lárgate Ronald no me importa lo que tengas que decirme –Gritó Hermione

-Hermione este mal nacido, te va a ilusionar y hará otra estupidez, y será peor Hermione, sabes de lo que es capaz

-Ron –Luna empezaba a preocuparse

-No he terminado

-Te va a lastimar y a Cassandra también, y voy a matarlo Hermione

-Quiero que lo intentes Weasley

-Cállate que no estoy hablando contigo y ya no estaré diciendo te lo dije,

Hermione, porque ya lo sabes

-No necesito que lo hagas Ronald, no me importa

-Pues que bueno, porque si regresas con este imbécil, dejaras de ser mi amiga. Estarás muerta para mi –Le gritó colérico a la castaña, Draco solo apretó su mano, dándole apoyo.

-Pues espero que no te importe perder una amiga, por que Draco y yo estamos juntos, y si nos revolcamos toda la noche, y la mañana también, y si no te parece. Hasta nunca Ronald

-Pues estas muerta para mi Granger -Rabió el chico más rojo que su cabello

-Bien –Exclamo apretando los molares  
>-<p>

Bien –Acepto el

Ronald se alejo furioso y Luna lo siguió, disculpándose, Hermione salió corriendo también, en dirección a la playa y Draco la siguió, la encontró llorando bajo una palmera

-¿Estas bien?

-No - Ella rompió en más llanto y el se sentó a su lado ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y el, la abrazo

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así Draco?

- Por que es un imbécil, y le falto oxigeno al nacer

-Es mi mejor amigo, después de Harry, pero los quiero Draco, y me duele que no acepten ni respeten mis decisiones

- No los necesitas –Le dijo besándole la frente

- No estaría completa sin ellos, además tu no ayudas –Le reprocho con un puchero –Siempre están peleando, desde Hogwarts, ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

-Somos enemigos naturales, y sabes que no los aguanto

-Lo se, pero has un esfuerzo por favor, por mi –Pidió mirándolo fijamente, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Mmm, esta bien, hare un esfuerzo, por no matar a ese infeliz pobretón

-¡Draco!

- Pero no prometo nada.

- Draco ¿Qué hare si no me apoyan en esto? solo Ginny esta de acuerdo

-Voy a estar contigo siempre, lo sabes - Le beso las pecas de su nariz y dejo que llorara sobre su camisa

Mientras en la habitación de Harry y Ginny,

Cassandra veía la televisión sin zapatos y la carita llena de salsa de tomate, en el sillón junto a Harry Potter , habían pedido servicio a la habitación, mientras Ginny se bañaba.

-Tío Haggy ¿Daco es mi papa ahora?

-Eh, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por que mi mamá y el están juntos, como con Viktor, y el dijo que era mi papa

-Eh no Viktor no es tu papa Cass

-¿Entonces Daco si es mi papá?

-No lo se princesa, eso debes preguntárselo a tu madre

-Mmm si ¡Pero no la eh visto! Desde ayer no la veo, creo que se regreso a Londres sin mi – Dijo asustada

-Hahaha Cassie tu madre nunca haría eso, sabes que te ama

-¿También ama a Daco?

-¿Te molestaría?

-Mmm No, pero a Viktor si va a molestarle

-Si ya lo creo –Murmuro

-¿Entonces quien es mi papa tío Haggy?

-Eso te lo dirá Hermione cuando sea el momento –Intervino Ginny Weasley quien salía del baño con una toalla y gotitas de agua escurriendo -¡Oh por Merlín Cassandra pareces un plato de pasta! - la niña tenía un bowl entre las piernas y el sillón estaba manchado, ella sonrió inocentemente

-Harry si así tienes a Cassie, ¿Qué será de nuestros hijos cuando los tengamos? Los dejaras correr desnudos y sucios por las calles

-¡Oye! Si quieren andar desnudos no voy a detenerlos

-¿Yo puedo hacer eso? ¿Como las chicas de la alberca? –Inquirió sonriente

-No tú no puedes, vamos a bañarte señorita y Potter, encárgate de limpiar ese tiradero –Dijo llevándose a Cassie a bañar

Hermione se había quedado dormida en brazos de Draco, su camisa estaba completamente empapada, pero no le importaba, por que había sido Hermione quien la mojara, la levanto y la llevo a su suite, la acomodo en la enorme cama King size y pidió servicio a la habitación, para cuando ella se despertara, se cambio de camisa y se dedico a observar dormir a Hermione, cuando se hubo levantado fueron a buscar a Cassie, Draco noto que Hermione aun estaba triste, le dio un beso en la cabeza y la abrazo todo el camino, hasta que en la puerta de Ginny la castaña lo aparto

-Ginny –Toco la puerta con los nudillos

-Hola Hermione pasen –Saludo la pelirroja abriendo -¿Estas bien Herms? –Exclamo al ver la cara de su amiga, los restos de lágrimas eran visibles y el cabello estaba algo desarreglado, a pesar de seguir lacio.

-Si, vine por Cassie

-Esta adentro con Harry, Hola Malfoy

-Weasley –Draco saludo con un gesto de cabeza

-¡Mami! –Cassie salto del sillón y corrió a los brazos de su madre

-¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto besándole rubia cabecita y ambas mejillas

-Bien, pero Ginny dice que soy como una pasta, y que no podre salir a correr desnuda como las chicas de la playa

-Aha –Hermione inquirió a la pelirroja con la mirada, Ginny rodó los ojos

-Es culpa de Harry –Dijo como si explicara todo

-Claro

-Hola Daco

-Hola Cassie –La saludo su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ginny muchísimas gracias por cuidar a mi latosa princesa

-Descuida Hermione, sabes que me encanta hacerlo, tienes mucho que contarme

-¡Ginny!

-Te veré al rato

-Adiós tía Ginny

-Adiós princesa

Salieron de la habitación hacia la de Hermione, Draco estuvo jugando con la niña, mientras Hermione ponía al tanto a la pelirroja en la habitación de al lado.

Ginny estaba muy sorprendida, mas entusiasmada que Hermione por lo que pasaría y sentía envidia, en el buen sentido, por su amiga.

Después Draco llevo a Cassie a la playa, estuvieron mucho rato en el mar, sin protector solar, cosa que ambos rubios lamentaron después. Hermione tuvo que hacer de enfermera untando sábila y ungüentos refrescantes sobre las quemaduras de su hija y ahora novio, Draco se quedo a dormir con ellas. Todo iba muy bien, parecían una hermosa familia. Al otro día las chicas se fueron al spa del hotel, todo el día, incluida Luna, quien se sentía muy mal por la actitud de Ron, ya Ginny y Harry habían intentado hablar con el, y el chico se negaba a cambiar de parecer, el no iba a hablar con "Traidoras que se liaban con mortífagos" pero a Hermione ya no le importaba tanto, tenia a Draco y a Cassandra, y sus demás amigos la apoyaban, era cuestión de tiempo para que Ronald Weasley entrara en razón.

Esa tarde no vio a Draco tampoco en la noche, al otro día decidió ir a buscarlo,

Salió de su habitación con Cassie en pijama y una varita de juguete.

-Mami cuando vaya a Hogwarts voy a tener una varita de verdad?

-Si Cassie

-¿Va a tener una estrella como esta?

-No, pero si harás magia –Explico entrando al elevador.

¿Qué? –Exclamo al ver salir de la suite de Draco a una exuberante rubia acomodándose un corto vestido negro, con los tacones en la mano, entro a la suite furiosa, para encontrarse con un rubio apenas en bóxer

- ¿Que significa esto Malfoy? ¿Quien era la mujer que salió de aquí? -Gritó la castaña furiosa

-Hermione puedo explicarlo – El rubio estaba muy apenado

- ¿Te acostaste con esa mujer?

-No yo no –Comenzó el –Ayer Nott y yo fuimos a una fiesta, porque tu estabas con tus amigos - Hermione recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se encontró con una morena de cabello negro despertando en la cama de Draco

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Tuviste una orgia o algo parecido? Sabes que, no me importa, esta muy claro –Siguió gritando, Cassie observaba la escena sin entender mucho.

-No Hermione tranquilízate

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Acabo de ver salir de aquí a una mujer vistiéndose y tienes a otra zorra en tu cama y ¿Quieres que me tranquilice? –Le espeto furiosa al borde del llanto

-No tranquila, Cassie va a pensar que estas loca

-¿Me estas llamando loca? –Volvió a gritar

-No claro que no, deja que te explique

-No Malfoy no quiero que me expliques nada.

-Hermione espérate por favor, es un malentendido

-Sabes que, déjame en paz, Esta claro que no puedo confiar en ti, eres un cerdo depravado y no quiero volver a verte

-No Hermione regresa, espérate, voy a explicarte que paso

-Hasta nunca –Salió rápidamente con la niña, entro a su habitación, cogió sus pertenencias y comenzó a empacar

-¿Mami que pasa? –Pregunto Cassie observando y sin entender

-Nena volvemos a Londres

-¿Por qué? ¿Daco tenía una pijamada y no nos invito?

-Algo así

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, enérgicamente

-Hermione abre por favor –Era Draco Malfoy, Cassie corrió a la puerta

-¡No Cassandra! - Le grito la niña se quedo estática en la puerta -No abras esa puerta

-Pero mami es Daco

-Hermione voy a tirar esta maldita puerta

-No abras esa puerta, nos vamos a Londres -

-¿Porque ?

- Ronald tenia razón, nena –Hermione comenzaba a llorar

-Que te hizo Daco mami? Es por culpa de sus amigas?

- No mi amor, es culpa de el solito, Ronald tenía razón, iba a ser peor –Dijo más para si que para Cassie, la niña la abrazo y trato de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus pequeños pulgares

-No llores mami, no me gusta que llores

-Esta bien mi amor, te prometo que ya no lo hare –Dijo limpiándose la cara

- Hermione deja que te explique, Cassie ábreme por favor –Pidió desde afuera el rubio.

- Daco vete de aquí! - Le grito la niña al chico

-Hermione abre de una vez

- Lárgate Malfoy –Cassie seguía apoyando a su mamá –No nos invitaste a tu pijamada

-¡Cassandra eso no es cierto! ¿Hermione le estas metiendo ideas a la niña? Abre o voy a tirar la puerta –Amenazó

-No te atrevas Daco Malfoy- Advirtió Hermione -Draco abrió de una patada

-¡Eres un salvaje! Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, vete de aquí

- Hermione vas a escucharme

-No tengo nada que escuchar, fuiste a una fiesta ,te revolcaste con 2 mujeres, esta claro,

-No no fue así

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-No se Hermione, fuimos a la fiesta y no supe nada más

-¡Que sínico eres! Déjanos en paz, estamos muy bien sin ti

-Ok, voy a dejar que te calmes y vamos a hablar cuando Cassie no este presente ¿Ok?

-¡Claro no quieres que escuche tus porquerías!

-Hermione voy a explicarte lo que paso

-¡No Malfoy vete! –Le dijo muy seria

-Esta bien, pero voy a regresar cuando te hayas calmado –Se fue dando zancadas y Hermione le observó reprimiendo lágrimas

-Nena nos regresamos, vamos a avisarle a los demás.

-Ok mami –La niña aceptó y ayudo a empacar.

Mas tarde fueron con Harry y Ginny, cuando se enteró, Ron estaba muy feliz y decidió volver a hablarle a Hermione, los chicos decidieron regresar a Londres también, como apoyo a la castaña.

Bien dicen que no todo es para siempre, y la felicidad menos, para la castaña había sido un maravilloso sueño de una noche de verano, del cual no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Gracias x leer! y Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras!<p>

Bueno si han pasado por mi Perfil algunas sabrán que vivo en Cancun, y estamos en alerta de Huracán, no pasa nada, solo lluvias en exceso y mucho aire, no tendré clases esta semana, lo que es bueno porque puedo escribir más, pero la señal ha estado fallando, espero poder subir capítulos a tiempo. Puedo decir que sobreviví a Wilma hace 6 años, fue una experiencia, bastante interesante y aburrida. Huracán categoría 5 que se estaciono 3 dias en Cancun, y destruyo gran parte de la ciudad. Este no hará nada puesto que es Categoría 1

Y bueno Hermione regresa a Londres, pasara un tiempo antes de que perdone a Draco, las cosas se ponen mas interesantes, espero que les guste.

**Besos. Lety **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 Sorpresa **

Regresaron a Londres, había pasado 1 mes desde que huyó de Malfoy, y pensó que estaría tranquila, que no la encontraría, aunque eso la tenía muy intranquila, ya que una parte de ella quería desesperadamente volver a verlo, llamarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba y que lo amaba y la otra, la parte racional de Hermione Granger le decía que seria una mala idea, y que estaban mejor sin el.

Hermione vivía en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, sus padres la apoyaron en todo momento y le habían dejado ese departamento para que viviera con la niña, Hermione trabajaba en San Mungo, en realidad en su casa, en investigaciones y nuevos avances de la medicina muggle junto con la mágica, para el hospital, solo iba a entregar los reportes de vez en cuando y cuando había juntas. Así que podía pasar mucho tiempo con Cassie. Y ahí estaba, observando como su hija jugaba. Hacia un par de horas que Viktor estuvo de visita con ellas, se había tenido que ir a una reunión de sus inversiones. El búlgaro seguía jugando, pero además jugaba en la bolsa de valores.

-Ven mami mira mi dibujo –Dijo Cassie enseñando a su madre un dibujo de corazón pintado infantilmente con crayones.

-Que bonito Cass –Dijo Hermione

-Es para ti –Dijo la pequeña y extendió el dibujo a Hermione

- Te quiero mucho mami –Hermione tomo el dibujo y abrazo a su hija, Cassie le devolvió el abrazo –Te amo Cassie, nunca lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo mami

Esa parte de Hermione tenía miedo de que Malfoy las encontrara y quisiera llevarse a Cassandra si ella no aceptaba volver con el, el la alejaría de su lado para siempre. Cassie era su única razón de vivir, desde que termino su relación con Draco vivía por y para su pequeña, y no iba a dejar que nadie se la arrebatara, mucho menos su padre. Aunque tenía a Viktor, sabia que el búlgaro siempre la apoyaría, la amaba, aunque Hermione lo quería mucho, no compartía los mismo sentimientos. Y por otra parte, el no podría hacer nada por evitar que se la llevara Draco Malfoy, tenía todo el derecho legal, y el poder adquisitivo y contactos para hacerlo, seria una batalla completamente perdida.

-Draco Malfoy entro a un gran edificio, y fue hasta la recepción

-Buenas tardes Lucy ¿Esta Zabinni?-Saludo a la secretaria.

-Si Sr. Malfoy lo esta esperando –Dijo sonriendo la secretaria

-Gracias

-¿Lo conseguiste Blaise? –Irrumpió en la oficina de Blaise Zabinni, que elegantemente decorada a negro y verde, digno de un Slytherin.

-Lo tengo Draco, Granger trabaja en San Mungo, pero casi no va, tu hija estudia en Dragon Headington School y esta es la dirección del departamento –Dijo el moreno y le entrego una tarjeta al blondo.

-Genial –Murmuro el chico mas para si que para Blaise

-Ya Cassie, dejo esa muñeca y sube a la cama – Cassie jugaba con la muñeca que Draco le había regalado en Hawai

-Pero no tengo sueño mami –Se excusó

-Pero ya es muy tarde, deberías estar dormida desde hace 1 hora

-Pero son vacaciones –Objetó nuevamente

-Y mañana no iras de compras conmigo si no te duermes ya

-Esta bien, ya me duermo, pero me cuentas un cuento-Dijo Cassandra y saco un libro de cuentos que Luna le había regalado el año pasado para su cumpleaños

-Esta bien amor. –Acepto Hermione y subió a la niña a la cama. Estaba por empezar a leer cuando sonó el timbre,

-Espera aquí Cassie, ahora regreso. –Dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Cassie y camino a abrir la puerta. Sin saber que su pesadilla y sueño mas constante le esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Hola Hermione! –Dijo Draco Malfoy afuera del departamento, Hermione se apresuro a cerrar la puerta, pero Draco fue más rápido y metió el pie impidiendo que Hermione lo dejara afuera, Tras segundos de forcejear inútilmente, la castaña se dio por vencida, y se aparto para que Draco pasara, camino al interior del departamento y lo examino.

-No esta nada mal Hermione, pero podrían vivir en la mansión conmigo.

-Nadie va a vivir en tu estúpida mansión Malfoy

-Entonces me quedare aquí ¡Con mi hija! –Le grito

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Soy un Malfoy, y un Malfoy logra lo que se propone, ya deberías saberlo

-Si lo se perfectamente –Dijo con rencor -¿A que viniste?

-Te dije que quería recuperar a mi hija, ¿Enserio creíste que podías escapar así como así de mi?

-No puedes llevarte a Cassandra –Chilló Hermione alterada

-Pero tú si pudiste alejarla de mí ¿No? Tu si pudiste negarme el derecho de estar con MI HIJA, de verla crecer, y pudiste negarle el derecho a tener PADRE, le negaste el derecho de ser una Malfoy y te largaste una segunda vez cuando todo estaba bien

-Tú te acostaste con 2 mujeres, la misma noche –Se defendió

-Ya te trate de explicar como fueron las cosas, y ya te dije Hermione, que no pienso perderme mas a nuestra

-Ni siquiera sabe que eres su padre. No puedes quitarme a mi hija. –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y es que a ella le hubiera encantado que Draco hubiera estado con ellas todos esos años, que la hubiera apoyado, que hubieran visto crecer a su pequeña juntos, todavía lo amaba, nunca dejo de hacerlo, y Cassie solo le recordaba a su padre cada día más, pero Hermione no podía olvidar lo que le hizo. Había jugado con ella una y otra vez.

-No pienso hacerlo Hermione, no pienso hacer lo que tu me hiciste hace 5 años, no voy a quitártela -Le espeto -Solo quiero estar cerca de ella, quiero verla crecer estos años, tengo tanto derecho como tu a estar con ella.

-Déjame estar con ella Hermione, déjame estar con ustedes, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que siempre te ame –Suplico Draco, Hermione sonrió tristemente

-¿Y ahora a quien le apostaste que LA ESTUPIDA DE HERMIONE GRANGER VOLVIA A CAER A TUS PIES? –Le gritó

-Malfoy cada que puedes tienes a una tipa en tu cama, cualquier zorra que se te resbale cuenta para liarte con ella.

-Hermione por favor, ya habíamos olvidado esto

-No Malfoy, tú lo olvidaste, yo aun no, jugaste conmigo, y lo que paso en Hawai, solo fue un recordatorio de lo que eres una maldita serpiente, que no descansa hasta obtener lo que quiere, ya me tuviste ¿No? ¡Ahora déjame en paz! –Dijo dolida, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermione ya te explique que al principio fue una apuesta, pero sabes que todo fue real, ¿Crees que uno puede fingir amor tan bien?

-Dímelo tu Malfoy, eso es lo que hacen las malditas serpientes ¿No? -Sentencio furiosa la castaña.

-Hermione yo te amaba - Comenzó Draco -Te conocí, y me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eras, la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, la chica más noble y valiente que jamás conocí, la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de mi vida, te ame Hermione, y lo sigo haciendo, en todos estos años, nunca deje de pensar en ti –Habló el rubio y Hermione sintió el escozor de lagrimas que luchaban por no salir, quería correr a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, que lo había extrañado muchísimo todos esos años, que no hizo otra cosa mas que pensar en el desde que volvió de Hawai, que Cassie preguntaba por el diario.

Pero ya no dejaría que Draco Malfoy jugara con ella, si el chico era sincero, ella le dejaría estar con Cassie, pero nada mas, desde antes de que Draco Malfoy reapareciera en su vida, ella tenia una bonita relación con Viktor Krum, un hombre que la amaba, la espetaba, y la hacia sentir como una princesa. No como la chica de una noche. Chasqueo la lengua fastidiada y Draco caminó por el departamento.

-¿Dónde esta Cassie?

-En su habitación, a punto de dormirse. La niña escucho los gritos y salió.

-¿Mami quien es? –Pregunto saliendo descalza y con el libro en la mano.

- ¡Daco! –Grito la niña desde la puerta de su habitación y corrió a los brazos de Draco, olvidándose del libro

-¡Princesa! –Dijo el y la tomo en brazos besándola, Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, hubiera dado todo por que fuera un día común en el que Draco llegaba de trabajar y la niña lo recibía efusivamente y ella, fuera su esposa, que fueran una familia, una verdadera familia . Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla recordando lo feliz que había sido y lo mucho que sufrió cuando se separaron.

Seco la lágrima con el dorso de su mano y siguió observando como la niña jugaba y reía con Draco como si supiera que es su padre. Y Draco estaba maravillado con la niña, era hermosa, igual que su madre, muy dulce y cariñosa, y astuta como su padre, sabia que sería una excelente bruja.

-Iré a preparar algo para comer –Murmuro Hermione y fue a la cocina, cuando regreso con una bandeja con sándwiches y jugo Cassie ya había tirado la sala, muñecas y peluches por todos lados, y ella saltaba en los sillones de un lado a otro y Draco la observaba embelesado. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita y la niña dejo de saltar y cínicamente esbozo una sonrisa. Hermione esbozo una mueca.

-Te vi Cassandra Granger, sabes que no puedes saltar en los sillones –Le reprendió

-Mami Daco dice que me comprara más juguetes –Dijo Cassie cambiando de tema. Hermione miro a Draco interrogante

-¿Le dijiste algo? –Espeto furiosa

-No…aun

-¿Decirme que mami? Pregunto la pequeña - ¿Cómo sabe Daco donde vivimos?

-Cass ven aquí –Dijo Hermione y se sentó con la niña en brazos, seria una larga explicación.

-¿Recuerdas que te hable de Hogwarts?

-Si

-Bueno pues Draco estudiaba conmigo -Comenzó

-¿Era tu novio? –La niña los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos

-Algo así –Dijo y se movió incomoda

-Fui su novio –Afirmo Draco

-Ok, fuimos novios, y pues D

-Hermione y yo nos queríamos mucho, éramos muy felices

-¿Verdad Hermione? –Desafió el chico

-Si y luego pasaron cosas terribles –Objeto

-Tuvimos que separarnos, por cosas que suceden – Dijo Draco

-Claro, cosas que suceden –Hermione perdía la paciencia y estaba muy nerviosa

-Ai…-suspiro pesadamente –Cassie…Draco es tu padre

-No mami,, mi papito esta en el cielo y Viktor dijo que seria mi papá –Insistió Cassie

-Pero no lo es mi amor, Draco es tu papa, de verdad –Dijo Hermione y la niña escondió su cabeza en el regazo de su madre

-Yo no quiero que sea mi papá, es mi amigo, va a jugar conmigo, tú dijiste que mi papito estaba muerto y Viktor va a ser mi papá

-No nena Draco es tu padre

-¿Me mentiste? –La niña estaba a punto de llorar

-No Cassie yo –Hermione mordió su labio inferior desesperada y la niña lloraba

-¿Enserio le dijiste que estaba muerto? –Draco espetó ceñudo

-Yo, no sabia donde estaba tu padre, después de Hogwarts nos separamos - Pidio ayuda a Draco con la mirada, pero él tampoco sabia que decir

-¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Por qué Daco no vino a vernos?

-Porque, porque yo no sabia que tenia una hija, pero ahora que lo se, no me separe de ti jamás princesa –Animó el rubio limpiando las lágrimas de su pequeña hija

-¿De verdad? ¿Vas a vivir con nosotas?

-NO –Soltó Hermione -No Cassie tu papi tiene otra casa –La niña puso una cara triste, y Draco puso una igual.

-Pero vendré a verte diario - Draco trató de alegrar a la niña.

-¿Lo pometes?

-Lo prometo

- ¿Mami si Daco es mi papa, que será Viktor cuando te cases con el?

-¿Vas a casarte con ese maldito trol descerebrado? –Grito Malfoy furioso

-¡Malfoy! –Grito –No hables así delante de mi hija

-¿Vas a casarte con Krum? – Pregunto serio, intentado no gritar

-Si, estamos comprometidos

-Ese imbécil no va a vivir en la misma casa que mi hija

-¡Malfoy dejas de hablar así o te largas de mi casa!

Y usted señorita, ya tienes que irte a dormir.

-Un rato mas mami –Pidió la niña

-No Cassie ya es muy tarde

-¿Y si papi se queda a dormir hoy? Pofavor mami –Suplico la pequeña

-¡No Cassie! Entiende que Draco tiene que irse.

-Daco no te vayas

-Hazle caso a tu mami, ya es muy tarde princesita, necesitas descansar, te prometo que mañana vendré a verte.

-Pero yo quiero que juegues conmigo, no quiero descansar.

-Cassie obedece o no iremos de compras mañana. –Amenazó Hermione

-¡Hay! Está bien, pero mañana vendas ¿Verdad Daco?

-¿De compras? Hermione puedo…

-¡No!- Interrumpió la chica con una fingida sonrisa–Es cosa de chicas Draco.

-Bien entonces vendré a la hora de la comida –Acepto derrotado el rubio.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si muñequita claro que si -Prometió Draco y Cassie sonrió.

-Adiós preciosa-Dijo tomando a la niña en brazos besando su frente.

-Adiós Daco-Dijo ella besando su mejilla.

-Bye Hermione dijo entregándole a la niña, se inclino hacia ella para besarla, y ella se movió para evitarlo.

-Hasta luego Malfoy-Contesto fríamente. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija con ella en brazos, Cassie cayó rendida en unos minutos.

Cassandra era preciosa, y mas cuando dormía, sus hermosos ojos grises, y su rizado cabello rubio, la hacían única, era un pequeño ángel que el destino le había regalado, cuando mas lo necesitaba, fue ella quien le había quitado el dolor que Draco Malfoy y no dejaría que la destrozara otra vez. Además, pronto se casaría con Viktor Krum, por que el si la quería de verdad.

-Con ese pensamiento y mil recuerdos lloro hasta quedarse dormida, como muchas otras veces lo había echo.

* * *

><p>Ok, ya vi que no les gusto que los haya separado, pero es necesario, y no sera por mucho tiempo, Subire pronto el otro capitulo, Gracias x leer ! 3<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Aloha princesitas! Me di cuenta de que a nadie le gusto que los separara, lo siento, es parte de la historia! Les dejo esta capitulo, es un poco mas largo que los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8. Princesas<strong>

-¡Mammi Levántate! Es tarde –Grito Cassie la mañana siguiente sobre Hermione

-Ya voy Cassie dame unos minutos

-No, Ahora mami ¡Levántate! –Grito la pequeña de nuevo

-Está bien, me levanto, pero deja de brincar encima de mí

-¡Apúrate Hermione! –Le grito Cassie, aun brincando

- Niña eres peor que un despertador –Se quejo Hermione

-Y soy encantadora, y me amas mucho, lo se mami -Dijo con una dulce carita

-¡Eres de lo peor Cassandra! -Dijo Hermione besando a la niña. –Ahora vamos a bañarte

-No, no, no ¡Eso no!- Suplico huyendo de la cama, Hermione corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla para meterla a la bañera, minutos y muchos gritos después, las 2 estaban bañadas y vestidas desayunando waffles con tocino y jugo de naranja.

-Mami ¿Daco vendrá hoy?

-No se mi amor, supongo que si

-¿Por qué no lo quieres?

-¿Mami Qué va a pasar cuando te cases con Viktor? ¿Cómo es que ahora tengo 2 papas? ¿Yo naci cuando estabas en Hogwarts? –Atacó Cassie con preguntas

-Cassandra que cosas dices, vamos date prisa, que se nos hará tarde

-Está bien –Acepto no muy de acuerdo.

Salieron de compras toda la mañana, era algo que disfrutaban mucho juntas.

Fueron a una plaza Muggle, Hermione y Cassie compraron vestidos y zapatos, bolsas y algunos juguetes. Comieron un helado y compraron mas golosinas. Pasaron a ver a los padres de la castaña y regresaron mas tarde al departamento.

Cuando regresaron Draco Malfoy estaba parado junto al elevador con el ceño fruncido

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Hermione? ¡Creí que habías huido otra vez! –Dijo molesto.

-Buenos días para ti también Malfoy

-¡Daco viniste! –Saludo Cassie saltando fuera del elevador

-¿Cómo estas nena? –El chico se inclino para cargarla

-Llevo media hora esperándolas

-Te dije que iríamos de compras -Se defendió y puso las bolsas de compras en el suelo, para abrir.

-Te dije que vendría para llevarlas a comer

-Draco mami me compro muchos vestidos y juguetes, ¿Quieres que te enseñe mis muñecas? Tengo muchas en mi cuarto.

-Claro preciosa –Contesto ayudando a Hermione con las compras

-Gracias, ponlas sobre la mesa, toma asiento

-Cassie te traje algo

-¿Una muñeca?

-Eh… no no es una muñeca –Draco saco de su bolsillo una hermosa cadena dorada con un dije de una bailarina de esmeraldas precioso.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Esta muy bonita! ¡Gracias Daco! Mira mami lo que me trajo Daco

-Si mi amor es muy bonita

-Que bueno que te gusto, ven te lo pondré –Dijo Draco y rodeo el cuello de la niña para colocarle el collar.

-Gracias Daco –Dijo la niña mirando su nuevo collar

-Ahora ya tengo uno como el tuyo mami

-Si Cassie –Hermione sonrió para si

-¿Aun lo tienes? –Pregunto Draco sorprendido, ella asintió con la cabeza.

*** Flashback***

-Princesa te traje un regalo –Dijo Draco entrando a la sala de los menesteres donde lo esperaba Hermione Granger.

-Oh pero no tenias que mi amor, no cumplimos nada hoy –Dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Pero quise hacerlo -Dijo Draco sonriendo dándole una hermosa cajita azul marino, Harry Winston, la abrió y Hermione se sorprendió al ver un hermoso collar de un diamante en forma de corazón.

-Wow Draco es precioso, pero no puedo aceptarlo

-Claro que puedes, Hermione, además tu te robaste mi corazón, esto lo representara mejor, ¡Quiero que tu lo tengas, siempre, para que no me olvides! –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Wow Draco me encanta gracias –Le dijo la chica sorprendida y muy conmovida, se agarro el cabello para dejar que el chico le pusiera el dije y la beso.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

–Voy a guardar mis vestidos –Dijo y corrió ha su cuarto

-Es una niña hermosa –Dijo Draco cuando Cassie se fue. Hermione asintió

-Lo hicimos bastante bien –Dijo Draco -Bueno no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo hambre. Draco las llevo a un restaurante de comida italiana, Draco disfrutaba ver a su hija manchándose la carita felizmente

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus modales? –Le regaño Hermione

-Hmm si pero no vinieron conmigo hoy – Contesto risueña y siguió jugando con la comida, Draco la miraba embelesado, como cada instante que pasaba con ellas

-Parece que fuiste educada por Ronald y no por tu madre

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con gente de la peor clase –Comento mordazmente Draco

-Basta Malfoy –Advirtió la castaña

-Mami voy a ir a jugar

-No, termina tu plato

-Ya no quiero

-Hermione déjala ir un rato

-Si Hermione déjame ir un rato –Repitió Cassie

- No –Dijo decidida la chica

-¿Y ahora?

-NO

-Vamos déjala ir

-Agh tu pagaras las consecuencias Malfoy –Advirtió

-Me hubiera gustado mucho estar el día de su nacimiento –Comento casualmente Draco al ver correr a la niña

-Oh, no lo creo, estuve 14 horas en labor de parto, tuvieron que sedarme 2 veces, Ginny gritaba más que yo, Viktor casi llora y Ron se desmayo. Por suerte Luna estuvo en el parto, fue de mucha ayuda.

-Aunque no lo creas, me hubiera encantado –Dijo melancólicamente y a Hermione le invadió una profunda tristeza.

-Bueno, si tienes un pensadero, puedes verlo después

-Nada me gustaría más. - Hermione sonrió amargamente.

-Ok

Estuvieron un rato hablando de la niña, de su color favorito, sus cumpleaños, como iba en la escuela, si tenia muchas amigas, que practicaba en las tardes, Hermione se empezaba a dar cuenta, de que realmente Draco quería a su hija, y que ella le había robado valioso tiempo a los 2.

Draco no había insinuado nada personal con ella aun, y eso le molestaba inconscientemente.

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vallamos – Dijo Hermione

-Iré por Cassie –Dijo Draco, la castaña asintió

Draco volvió minutos después, con Cassie llena de chocolate y los pies descalzos y sucios, igual que su vestido antes rosa.

-Definitivamente olvidaste tus modales hoy -Rio Draco

-Oh tu vas a bañarla llegando a casa – Sonrió malévolamente Hermione

-Si Daco tu vas a bañarla llegando a casa -Repitió Cassie

-Cassie deja de repetir todo ¿Quieres? - Pidió Hermione, Draco pago la cuenta y subieron al auto del rubio. Cassie tarareo una canción todo el camino, Hermione y Draco, ninguno hablo hasta que llegaron al departamento

-Cassie vamos a bañarte estas muy cochinita –Dijo Hermione apenas entraron

-Pero no soy cochinita soy una niña

-Corre al baño antes de que te salga una nariz de cerdito

-Rápido, apúrate Daco, ven a bañarme -Dijo asustada tocando su nariz, a punto de llorar

-¿Yo?- Pregunto asustado

-Tú me vas a bañar- Ordeno la pequeña, Hermione lo miro divertida

-Muy bien, yo puedo- Dijo haciendo acto de valor

-Era una broma Draco yo la baño -Dijo Hermione

-No, esta bien, quiero hacerlo, nunca eh bañado a mi hija-Objeto él

-Bien, estaré aquí por si me necesitan

-Puedo arreglármelas sola con mi hija-Exclamo y llevo a la niña hasta su baño

10 minutos después Hermione entro a ver como iban, había espuma salpicada por todo el baño, ropa mojada y Draco estaba empapado sentado en cuclillas fuera de la bañera de Cassie, la pequeña adentro estaba sulfurada y con el ceño fruncido, dando instrucciones al rubio.

-¡No así no, ponme más shampoo! - Indicaba Cassie

-¿Así? -Draco tenía la camisa empapada y algo de jabón el cabello

-Si pero tápame los ojos -Pidió Cassie

-Ok, Shampoo, listo

-Ahora el jabón- Pidió la niña. Hermione observaba desde la puerta.

-Daco tienes que utilizar la esponja- Exigió -¿Qué nunca bañas niños?

-Bien- Dijo irritado

-Mi nariz, rápido antes de que salga ota nariz- Pidió molesta

-Ya te dije que no te va a salir nada - Dijo Draco

-Déjame terminar, hizo usted un gran trabajo señor Malfoy- Pidió Hermione sonriendo y tomando la esponja de la pequeña, Draco conjuro un hechizo para secar su ropa mientras dejaba que Hermione aseara a la niña

-Ya estás lista nena, Draco pásame la toalla por favor- Hermione envolvió a la niña en toalla de patitos y la cargo hasta su cama. -Draco puedes pasarme un pijama, en el segundo cajón por favor- Pidió Hermione

-¿Este? –Draco tenía una batita de seda verde con listones blancos en la mano.

-Si, y Daco necesito un calzoncito también- Pidió Cassie

-Hmm ok, voy a meter la mano al cajón de la ropa interior de mi hija –Murmuro para si mismo – ¡Lo que me hacen hace!

-También le gustan los holanes rosas –Dijo pasándoselos a Hermione

-Degenerado es tu hija

-Yo solo digo que son lindos- Sonrió

-Mami vas a leerme un cuento hoy?- Pregunto mientras Hermione le ponía la pijama que Draco había sacado

-Si mi amor, espera un segundo- Dijo y salió del cuarto

-Daco me cepillas -Pidió sonriente

-Claro, donde esta tu amm ¿Con qué te peina tu madre?- Pregunto confundido

-Mi cepillo esta allí, en la mesita del espejo –Explico desde la cama

-Si ya lo vi- Contesto- Ven aquí - Comenzó a cepillarla y Cassie se quejo

-Con cuidado Daco, "Soy de alto mantenimiento" -Pidió

-Lo siento

-¡Aiii! -Volvió a quejarse -Daco no sabes peinar – La niña lo miro triste, amenazando con llorar, en ese momento entro Hermione

-Mami péiname, Daco no sabe- Hermione lo miro inquisitivamente y el se encogió de hombros, minutos después la niña estaba peinada y tranquilamente dormida en su camita, Draco la veía embelesado, y Hermione los miraba con melancolía.

-Vamos a dejarla descansar- Pidió, ya que el rubio no tenía intención de abandonar la habitación.

-Es tan hermosa-Exclamo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña

-Lo se- Sonrió la castaña

-¿Cómo lo haces, como puedes educarla y darle todo lo que necesita sola? Yo ni siquiera pude bañarla - Exclamo molesto

-Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella Draco, por que la amo, por que quiero lo mejor para mi niña-Explico sonriendo

-Nuestra- Corrigió

-Como sea

-Hermione, dame la oportunidad, sabes que te amo, siempre lo he hecho- Comenzó

-Yo no estoy segura de eso Draco, ya lo sabes, Cassie es tu hija, si, y puedes tenerla siempre que quieras, pero no a mi, no quiero volver a ilusionarme, estoy muy bien con mi vida

-No voy a ilusionarte, tu has sido la única mujer a la que he amado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Hermione, me has dado una hija increíble, por favor –Imploro el rubio, Hermione veía sinceridad en sus ojos, y Merlín sabia que ella le creía, que ella sentía lo mismo por el, estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, de que el estuviera interesado en ella de nuevo, que quisiera tanto a su pequeña hija, fruto del amor, o apuesta o lo que sea, pero era suya, y Draco la adoraba, si bien al principio Hermione estaba asustada de lo que pudiera hacer el rubio para quitarle a la niña, estaba convencida de que seria lo ultimo que el haría, pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Además, estaba Viktor de por medio

-Draco ya es muy tarde, mañana tengo que ir a San Mungo –Cambió de tema.

-¿Puedo cuidarla mientras?- Pregunto resignado

-Ehh esta bien – Acepto –Ven temprano por ella

-Está bien

-Buenas noches Draco- Se despidió guiando al rubio hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches Hermione- Dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Draco salió y Hermione se quedo así unos instantes, pensando, recordándolo y se odio a si misma, por no poder perdonarlo, sabía que nunca seria completamente feliz sin ese hombre a su lado, y su hija, estaba tan contenta de tener un padre, sintió escozor en los ojos; de lagrimas en camino se fue a su habitación, sabiendo que esa noche, otra vez los recuerdos no la dejarían dormir.

En la mañana Draco paso por Cassie antes de que Hermione se fuera, y la llevo a comprar juguetes, golosinas y después a la mansión, ya que Draco la llevaría hasta en la noche a su casa, estaban en el estudio, Draco arreglaba unos papeles, en el sillón de piel negra, mientras la pequeña sentada en una gran silla a juego con los sillones, terminaba un dibujo, llevaban mas de media hora sin hablar, la niña concentrada en su tarea, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, igual que su madre, cuando estaba en medio de algo importante

-Dracoo - Se escucho el grito de una mujer

- ¡Ai no Parkinson!- Murmuro el chico

-Malfoy ¿Donde estás? – La pelinegra sonaba muy contenta

-Cassie quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo- Ella asintió y siguió concentrada dibujando quien sabe que

Pansy Parkinson, hermosa y elegante, como siempre subia las escaleras de la mansión rápida y graciosamente en unos loubutin de 4 pulgadas y un entallado vestido beige.

-Pansy que haces aquí –Pregunto el rubio viendo a su amiga afuera de su oficina

-Solo venia a darte la buena noticia ¡Draco voy a casarme! –Gritó emocionada y abrazo al chico, el le correspondió

-¡Wow Pansy! ¡Felicidades! Charles se estaba tardando, solo espero que sepa como tratarte - Pansy Parkinson había asistido a una gala en el palacio de Buckingham el año pasado, donde conoció a un Charles Phillip con el que bailó toda la noche, salieron, se conocieron más y después de 6 meses de romance, se iban a casar. Pansy estaba muy feliz, por que sería princesa, la reina Silvia, la aceptaba totalmente y estaba encantada de que fuera ella y no Sofía Hellqvist, la tonta modelo, quien ocupara el trono algún día. -¡Es una excelente noticia!

-¡Lo se! ¡Draco estoy muy feliz! –Exclamo dando saltitos -¿Seré padrino de algo verdad?

-¡Si! Algo así, Draco quiero que tú me entregues en el altar -Pidió la chica seria.

-¡Wow yo, Claro que si Pansy, será un honor! -Acepto el chico, el padre de Pansy estaba en Azkaban, junto con Lucius Malfoy y otros mortifagos

-Gracias, gracias Draquito –Le dijo y le pellizco las mejillas

-Pansy basta

-Ok, Pansy se dirigió al despacho de Draco, quien ya esperaba lo que venia, abrió la puerta y se quedo estática al ver a la niña.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella Draco?

-Mi hija –Dijo simplemente

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No la han dejado para ver cuanto dinero pueden sacarte? –Pregunto muy confundida

-No Pansy, enserio es mía –Aclaró

-¿Es una broma verdad? –La chica miraba a la niña de arriba abajo.

-No, es enserio

-¿Me voy un mes a Suecia y te encuentro con una niña?

-Hola –Saludo la aludida

-Hola ¿Quién es tu mama? –Pregunto observándola

-Hermione –Dijo como si fuera obvio, Pansy abrió mucho los ojos

-Oh, ¿Enserio? -Exclamo aun mas sorprendida

-Si, Hermione Granger, y yo, Hogwarts, hace 5 años, conoces la historia –Explicó Draco a la pelinegra

-Wow, entonces si es tu hija –Volvió a ver a la niña y a Draco –Se parecen pero tiene la nariz y pecas de Granger -¡Espero que su cerebro y modales también!

-¿Cómo te llamas nena?

-Cassandra

-¡Hay que bonita! –Exclamo Pansy acercándose

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-4, Casi 5

-Cass yo soy tu tía Pansy, y supongo que tu padre no te ha hablado de mi –Dijo a modo de reproche

-Lo siento, acabo de conocerla también

-¿Tengo otra tía?

-Si, Pansy será tu tía también –Explico Draco

-Okhay –Aceptó

-¡Ai es una lindurita! ¡Ya tengo paje para mi boda! ¿Cassie quieres ser la niña de las flores en mi boda?

-¿Voy a llevar flores?

-Si y una canasta y un vestido divino, aun no decido el color, pero será hermoso

-Okhay

-Si pero tienes que avisarle a Hermione

-¿Esta viviendo contigo? –Pregunto

-No –Pansy lo observo inquiriendo con la mirada -Larga historia Pans

-Ok, ya me la contaras, bueno a sido un placer conocerte Cassandra, espero que tu padre me deje pasar un día de tía a sobrina contigo pronto, cuídate princesita,

-Adiós Pansy – Se despidió Cassie dándole un beso a la pelinegra

-Bye Draco, tengo que ver a Charles – Exclamo feliz

-Bye Pans, por favor no digas nada

-Ok, lo prometo –La chica salió sonriendo.

-¿Daco mi mami ya se olvido de mi? –Pregunto Cassandra dejando las crayolas, ya era tarde y la chica no había llamado

-No nena como crees, tu mami esta trabajando, pero vamos a hablarle para que estés tranquila. Draco saco un iphone de su bolsillo y marco el número que Hermione le había dado en la mañana

-Hermione – Dijo con Cassandra en las piernas que quería escuchar

-¡Hola Draco! Lamento mucha la hora, es que sigo en una investigación, tendré que quedarme hasta más tarde pero ya le avise a Ginny, ira en unos minutos por Cassie

-No, esta bien puede quedarse a dormir aquí

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema

-No, mejor le diré a Ginn que vaya por ella, no quiero dar molestias

-Hermione no es ninguna molestia, sabes que tú nunca lo eres, y además, es mi hija. –Comento contento

-Bueno esta bien ¿Puedo hablar con ella? –Pidió Hermione

-¡Mami!

-¡Hola Cassie! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, pero ya te extraño

-Ai lo siento mi amor, yo también te extraño mucho, pero estoy trabajando, ¿Te molestaría quedarte con tu padre a dormir o quieres que Ginny vaya por ti? –Pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Hmm esta bien, me quedo con Daco –Dijo la niña al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre

-Ok entonces mañana iré por ti princesa, ¡Te quiero!

-Yo también, buenas noches mami

-Buenas noches princesa. Pásame a tu papá por favor –Pidió Hermione y la niña le extendió el celular a Draco

-¡Bueno Hermione, si yo también te quiero! –Dijo el chico

-Muy gracioso Malfoy, espero que se acuesten a dormir temprano, no coman muchas golosinas y hay no, no tiene ropa, ni cepillo de dientes ni nada

-¡Tranquila mujer! No te preocupes, yo soluciono eso

-Esta bien Draco, Buenas noches, si algo le pasa a Cassandra, ¡Tendrás muchos problemas Malfoy! –Advirtió y colgó

-Bien Cass, te quedas a dormir aquí –Dijo Draco contento.

-¡Pero no tengo una pijama! -Dijo alarmada

-Hmm, en ese caso voy a tener que conseguirte una

-¡Christine! –Gritó el chico por el interphone

-Si señor Malfoy-Contestó la mucama desde la cocina

-Necesito que compres ropa de niña, amm pijama y ropa interior y vestidos, de 4 años

-Ok señor Malfoy, enseguida vuelvo

-Listo, ya tendrás ropa, aquí, y hay muchas habitaciones en la mansión, así que puedes escoger la que gustes

-Pero me va a dar miedo dormir solita en tu castillo Daco –Dijo Cassie algo nerviosa

-Oh siempre puedes dormir en mi habitación, ha estado llena de chicas toda la vida, pero sin duda tu serás la más hermosa

-¿Tendemos pijamada y vamos a comer golosinas hasta tener dolor de estómago?

-Hmm no creo que a Hermione le parezca

-Yo no veo a Hermione por aquí –Dijo Cassie levantando una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy

-Muy astuta Cassandra –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Voy a pedir que preparen comida y golosinas y tú compórtate mientras vuelvo ok

-¿Puedo explorar la mansión?

-Eehh, si, si puedes, ahora vuelvo -Draco salió a buscar cosas mientras Cassie entraba en cada puerta de la mansión que podía abrir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todas por sus Reviews ! enserio me hacen muy feliz ! :D<em>**

**_Michelle Potter Black : Hahaha tipica novela mexicana! Pero no será necesario, si Hermione se casa en este Fic, será con Draco Malfoy! y Claro estáran cordialmente invitadas (:_**

**_.Colmillos, Dunnadharel Gracias nenas! Todo esta bien en Cancún, no paso a más de lluvia!_**

**_Feliz Halloween! Espero que todas se disfracen!_**

**_Besitos !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9. Narcissa Malfoy **

Draco, Cassandra y Blaise Zabini habían pasado toda la noche viendo películas de Disney que Draco había descargado, mientras comían palomitas, nachos, gomitas de dulce y helado que Blaise había traído. Los 3 estaban tirados en los sillones del cuarto de juegos de la mansión -¡Draco! –Una aguda voz gritaba haciendo eco en la enorme y silenciosa mansión, era muy temprano por la mañana.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Dónde estás? –Narcissa Malfoy con un sombrero y lentes de sol caminaba haciendo ruido con sus altos tacones por el lobby de la mansión.

-¿Madre que pasa? –Se asomo Draco por la escalera, con el ceño fruncido, la camisa del pijama abierto y el cabello revuelto

-¡Son las 9 de la mañana! ¡Que manera es esa de despertar a la gente cuando esta durmiendo!

-¡Y que manera es esa de recibir a tu madre que ha estado 2 meses en Paris, sin verte, acabo de enterarme que tienes una hija, corro a conocerla! ¡Y que recibimiento obtengo de parte de mi único hijo! ¡Tengo una nieta y soy la ultima en enterarme! ¡Al menos Pansy me hablo para avisarme que va a casarse! ¿Dónde esta? –Dramatizo la rubia

-¿Hablaste con Pansy? ¡Voy a matarla! -Murmuro

-¡Por supuesto que hable con Pansy! ¡Ella se preocupa más por mí que mi propio hijo! ¿Dónde está mi nieta? –Pregunto impaciente

-¡Oh! – Exclamo la mujer al ver una pequeña cabecita rubia asomarse saliendo de la puerta de la habitación de Draco con Blaise Zabini

-¡Narcissa! ¡Es un honor verte, estás cada vez más bella! –Coqueteó Blaise con la madre de Draco

-Gracias Blaise, es bueno verte también –Dijo simplemente -¿Es ella? –Dijo señalando a la pequeña

-Madre ella es Cassandra – Explico Draco

-Cassie, ella es tu abuela Narcissa

Narcissa se quedo atónita al ver a su nieta, la pequeña que le sonrió desde las escaleras.

-Draco, es tan hermosa, es igualita a ti cuando eras un bebé -Sonrió feliz

-¡Por que no me habías dicho que soy abuela! ¿Sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo eh querido una niña? ¡Es una lastima que tu fueras varón, y tu padre ya no quiso tener mas hijos! ¿Qué edad tienes princesa? –Soltó Narcissa observando a la pequeña

-Voy a cumplir 5, mi mami dice que haremos una fiesta y puedo invitar al tío Ron y Ginny y Harry y mis amigos de la escuela y a todos –Exclamo contenta

-Si mi amor, tendrás la mejor fiesta del mundo, de eso se encarga tu abuela –Dijo Narcissa, Cassandra sonrió, enseñando sus pequeños dientes

-¡Ay es tan linda! Eres igual a tu padre, cuando tenía tu edad, pero más bonita- Le dijo a la niña que veía los profundos ojos azules de Narcissa

-Gracias abuela, tu también eres muy bonita- Le dijo sonriente a la elegante mujer

-¡Me dijo abuela!- Narcissa dio un saltito de felicidad -Oh cariño ven aquí-extendió los delgados brazos y la niña se dejo abrazar

-¡Draco es increíble, por fin me hiciste abuela! -Draco sonrió complacido viendo que su madre la aprobaba

-Ven cariño, pasaras tiempo de calidad con tu abuela, mientras tu padre termina –Lo vio aun en pijama, con el cabello revuelto -Lo que sea que haga

-Hermione vendrá por ella a las 5 -Le dijo Draco a Narcissa, antes de que se alejara

-¿Hermione Granger? ¿La amiga de Harry Potter? –Preguntó alarmada

-Si madre – Dijo Draco serio

-Bueno eso es un problema que ya resolveré luego, vámonos Cassandra –Le dijo a la niña, que no muy convencida tomo la mano que Narcissa extendía. Narcissa se llevo a la niña a su habitación y estuvo horas examinándola, preguntándole cosas y enseñándole cada rincón de la mansión, los jardines, el gran salón de baile, la sala de arte, su enorme guardarropas, el cuando de Draco cuando era un bebé, etc.

Tomaron el te con galletas y panques libres de azúcar , Hermione llego por la niña a las 6 menos 15, disculpándose por el retraso.

-Cassie es hora de irnos a casa- Le dijo al entrar a la mansión

-Mami -Cassie corrió con su madre -Tengo otra abuela, y es la mas bonita y se parece a mi y a Daco, y me dio una pulsera mira - Explico la niña muy contenta enseñándole a Hermione un brazalete de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes en forma de flor.

-Es muy bonito mi amor, le diste las gracias- Le dio un beso en la frente

-Si mami

-Señora Malfoy, buenas tardes- Dijo Hermione a la aristocrática mujer que bajaba con elegancia las escaleras

-Hermione -Saludo Narcissa secamente

-Yo eh, gracias por el regalo – Dijo con cuidado

-Es mi nieta, no tienes que dar las gracias - Ella asintió

-Siéntate- Pidió Narcissa -Platiquemos un poco- Le dijo mientras entraban a la sala con la castaña, -Muñequita, ve a despedirte de tu padre -La niña corrió hacia el despacho de Draco

-Hermione -tienes una niña encantadora

-Gracias Señora Malfoy – Dijo nerviosa

-Oh por favor llámame Narcissa- Pidió la mujer

-Bien Narcissa- Acepto mordiendo su labio inferior

-¿Está registrada con tu nombre cierto?- Hermione asintió -¿Has pensado en su futuro?

-Siempre lo hago Narcissa- Defendió la castaña, viendo a donde iba la mujer

-No es bueno que una niña crezca sin su padre, siendo ilegitima, es una bastarda, no es lo correcto, tu me entiendes

-Disculpe – Hermione estaba ofendida

-No Hermione, no lo digo de esa manera, pero tu sabes a lo que se tendrá que enfrentar en un futuro

-Su hijo va a darle su nombre, eso ya lo habíamos hablado

-Me refiero a que, querida, Cassandra es una Malfoy, debe criarse como tal

-Con todo el respeto Señora Malfoy, creo que he hecho un buen trabajo sola , no quiero que mi hija sea una chiquilla maleducada y consentida, fastidiosa y acomplejada como lo fue su hijo- Espeto molesta

-¡Draco esta perfectamente bien educado! –Se defendió Narcissa aun más molesta que la castaña

-No, no lo esta, es un niño mimado y consentido, y no dejare que haga lo mismo con Cassandra

-Se que consentí demasiado a Draco, pero esta perfectamente educado, es un caballero y todo un hombre de negocios

-Si como no un caballero –Murmuro Hermione

- Considéralo Hermione, aunque no quieras, sabes que aquí tendrían una mejor vida, ella una mejor educación, Hermione no tienes necesidad de trabajar, así estarías mas tiempo con ella, tienen que vivir en la mansión, si tu no quieres esta bien, pero Cassandra debe vivir aquí, es su hogar, será la heredera de mi hijo algún día.

-Narcissa, gracias por la oferta, pero no, hemos salido adelante perfectamente bien, con permiso, voy por mi hija –Dijo molesta y salió en busca de la niña

-Tu madre ¡Esta loca! –Dijo entrando al despacho, Draco tenía pan tostado en la mano y Cassandra comía tocino

-Ya lo se –Comentó casual

-¡No se que pretende, pero no me va a quitar a mi hija! – Chilló

-No le hagas caso, no hará nada

-¡Quiere que vivamos aquí en la mansión, y educarla diferente y no se que mas de tu estúpido apellido! –Siguió gritando

-Bueno entiéndela, es su primera y única nieta, es normal que quiera lo mejor para ella.

-Si, pero eso no es lo mejor para ella

-Hermione lo mejor para ella es que sus padres estén juntos

-¡Aii tu también! Yo me voy, antes de que Cassandra piense lo mismo, vámonos Cassie- –Chilló sulfurada y se apresuró a salir de la mansión con Cassandra en brazos.

Dejando a una muy perpleja Narcissa y a Draco riendo por los pensamientos de su loca madre, pensamientos que compartía totalmente.

Hermione condujo hasta su casa sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Cassie le contaba

-Vimos muchas películas y comimos mucho y tomé té con mi abuela – Comentaba Cassandra emocionada

-Aha

-Mami la abuela Cissy tiene muchas flores en su jardín, vamos a plantar más cuando Daco me lleve a ota vez a su casa

-Aha –Hermione seguía molesta, demasiado enojada por el comentario de Narcissa Malfoy ¡Qué se creía aquella mujer para decirle como educar a su "Ilegitima hija"!

-¿Vas a dejarme ir otra vez con Daco? –Pregunto Cassie

-Aha

-¡Mamá! -Grito Cassie desde el asiento trasero

-¿Qué? ¡Lo siento Cassie! ¡Estoy enojada! – Contestó irritada

-¿Cuándo iremos a casa de Daco ota vez?

-¡No lo se Cassie! -Contestó sin mucho ánimo –Tal vez nunca regreses a esa casa de locos –Dijo más para sí que para la niña. Llego al edificio y Viktor Krum subía las escaleras cuando ellas entraban

-¡Viktor! –Exclamo Cassie apenas vio al búlgaro y corrió a saludarlo

-¡Cassandra! –El chico la cargo y ella le dio besitos en la mejilla

-Te extañe mucho Viktor! – Le dijo contenta

-¡Herrmione! ¿Dónde estabas? He venido ayer y no había nadie, no contestabas el teléfono ¿Está todo bien?

-¡Viktor lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó soltando aire – Es que ¡Han pasado tantas cosas!

-Sabes que puedes contarrme lo que sea ¿Qué pasa Herrmione? ¿Estás bien?

-Si yo ¡Hola! – Le dijo riendo nerviosamente ¿Tú cómo estas?

-Estoy bien –Dijo simplemente -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Draco Malfoy! –Soltó secamente

-¡Oh! –Viktor comprendió. Entraron al departamento y Hermione mantuvo entretenida a la niña mientras le explicaba a Viktor lo que había pasado, omitiendo detalles y algunas situaciones. Estaban en el sillón bebiendo una tasa de té que el búlgaro había preparado

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? ¡Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo!  
>-Gracias Viktor, de verdad, pero no pensé que sería así, la situación se me esta saliendo de las manos, Narcissa quiere que Cassie viva en la mansión, Draco quiere lo mismo y ¡Ahhh! ¡No se que pasara! –Chillo desesperada<p>

-Tranquila no van a hacerles nada –Le dijo abrazándola, Hermione sonrió de lado, el chico se acerco más a ella, y la beso con frenesí, la chica correspondió y Viktor la pego más a su cuerpo, estuvieron así algunos segundos, reencontrándose, Viktor ya estaba encima de ella en el sillón de 2 plazas, y Hermione se dejaba llevar, por que si algo tenía que decir la castaña, es que Viktor Krum besaba condenadamente bien, ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Cassie los llevaron a la realidad, y Hermione aparto al chico.

-¿Cass todo bien? – Le dijo mientras el búlgaro se apartaba más.

-Si mami, estoy acomodando mi casa de muñecas

-Ok, sigue jugando corazón – Pregunto acomodándose la blusa

-Herrmione –Comenzó el chico

-¿Mañana a las 7? –Preguntó sonriendo

-¡Perfecto! –Le dijo poniéndose de pie y le dio un apasionado beso de despedida, Si Draco Malfoy podía meterse con 2 tipas una misma noche, ella también podía tener citas.

Draco toco la puerta del departamento de Hermione en la mañana

-Hola Daco –Cassandra abrió, Hermione estaba en la cocina, poniendo la mesa

-¡Buenos días! Huele muy bien por aquí –Saludo entrando al lugar,

-Hola Draco –Le saludo Hermione, el chico le beso la mejilla

-Hola Hermione, solo pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludar

-Claro ¿Quieres desayunar?

-¡Estaría encantado, se ve exquisito! –Dijo con una mueca de sonrisa.

-Ok –Puso un plato más y se sentaron a la mesa

- Hermione Narcissa quiere pasar más tiempo con Cassie y bueno quiere que la lleve un tiempo a la mansión

-¡No de ninguna manera! Tu madre no va a quitarme a mi hija –Dijo tranquila pero molesta a la vez

-¡No va a hacer nada! Es mi madre, estará un poco loca, pero es inofensiva para Cassandra, además la adora –Comentó

-No lo se Draco, prefiero que no este con ella –Dijo peleando con un pedazo de pollo

-¡Es su abuela!

-Si ya se –Dijo tranquila

-¿Cassie quieres ir a la mansión? Tu abuela quiere verte –Pregunto Draco olvidando a la castaña

-¡Si ¿Mami puedo, puedo, puedo? -La niña tenía

-No –Dijo rotundamente

-¿Por favor? –Imploró la niña con un puchero

-No Cassandra, Sophie vendrá por ti en la noche

-¿Ashley? ¿Quién es Sophie?

-Una amiga

-¿Y por qué tendría que venir por mi hija una de tus amigas? –Dijo el chico visiblemente molesto

-Por que voy a salir –Dijo sin levantar la mirada, una patata parecía ser muy interesante

-¿Cómo?

-Saldré a cenar -Explicó

-¿Estas teniendo citas? – Draco apretaba el tenedor al grado de doblarlo mirando fijamente a Hermione

-Saldré con Viktor –Dijo evitando su mirada

-¿Krum?

-Si

-¿Cómo puedes salir con ese maldito trol sin cerebro? –Alzó la voz

-Oye si tu puedes tener bacanales, yo puedo salir a cenar con un amigo –Dijo Hermione molesta

-Yo no tuve ningún bacanal –Hermione lo miro incrédula –Osea si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo

-¿Qué es un bacanal mami? –Interrumpió la niña

-Nada Cassie

-Hermione no pasó nada; ya te lo explique, estábamos borrachos, esas maravillas tropicales azules que nos sirvieron tenían narcóticos naturales o algo así, no pude haberme acostado con ellas

-No me importa Malfoy, ya no creo en ti

-¿Entonces puedo ir a casa de Daco?

-No

-Hermione, no puedes salir con Krum

-Si si puedo –Dijo tranquila

-¡Ese imbécil se va a arrepentir y tu también! –Le grito -¡Yo te eh invitado a salir y no me has aceptado nada y viene ese idiota y de buenas a primeras le dices que si!

-¡Al menos el no es un estúpido mujeriego!

-Hermione – Dijo amenazándola con la mirada

-Vete de mi casa Malfoy, estas colmándome la paciencia –Le dijo ya muy molesta

-Sabes que Granger, -Comenzó el rubio - Tienes miedo, miedo a ser feliz, porque sabes que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi, y eso te tiene aterrada

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! No tienes derecho a decir como me siento –Le gritó de pie

-Sabes que es verdad –Objetó con una mueca de sarcasmo

-¡Mientes! ¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo! –Grito de nuevo

-Estas más asustada que una rata de laboratorio

-¡Vete Draco Malfoy! –Le grito sacando al chico a empujones del departamento

-Bien Hermione –Dijo rechinando los dientes –pero vas a lamentarlo; mi hija no vivirá con ese imbécil, y no creo que quieras enfrentarte a un problema legal

-¡No vas a quitarme a Cassandra! –Grito, ya fuera de si

-¿Ah no? Ya lo veremos -Dijo regalandole a Hermione una venenosa mirada al mas puro estilo Malfoy

Salio azotando la puerta del departamento, Hermione volvió a la mesa y siguió comiendo, tomo un vaso de jugo, pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, ya pensaría en alguna solución. Cassie la observo entendiendo que estaba molesta y decidió no seguir insistiendo, se concentro en terminar su desayuno para irse a jugar, después se saldría con la suya.

* * *

><p><em>Hola princesitas (: Gracias x leer, en cuanto algunas teorías de lo que paso en Hawai, no Ron no tuvo nada que ver, solo les diré que hay personajes que parecen buenos, pero no lo son, en su momento sabrán de quien se trata.<em>

_ estoy trabajando en una historia sobre una esclava y su amo, más precisamente Hermione y cierto Rubio Hermoso, pronto comenzare a subirla, háganme feliz con un Review Pliss! _

_Besos. _

_Lety _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola preciosas, estamos llegando al climax de la historia, pero el final esta algo lejos, les dejo para que lean (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 10. Venganza <strong>

Draco Malfoy manejaba como un psicópata, pisaba con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador de su carísimo ferrari F430, que costeaba gracias al Emporio Malfoy&Co, ardía de coraje, conduciendo a alta velocidad, llego a las oficinas de la empresa, se bajo como un autómata y sin siquiera saludar a su amable secretaria se encerró en su oficina, de un portazo.

Refugiándose detrás de su escritorio color caoba, estaba recargado en la fría silla de cuero, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de rabia y venganza en el rostro. Partía plumas, manchando sus blancos dedos, Ignoro el teléfono un par de veces y hasta que se harto levanto la bocina para gritarle a su secretaria,

-No estoy, cancela todo lo que haya – Dijo con aparente calma, partiendo otra pluma.

-Pero señor Malfoy –Dijo la pobre mujer – Tiene cita con el Señor Calloway – Madelaine, su secretaria llevaba cerca de 2 años trabajando para el, y aunque estaba acostumbrada al mal genio de su jefe, siempre le asustaba.

-Dile al Señor Calloway que se vaya a la mierda, no estoy para nadie – Le gritó y colgó, sin dejarla hablar.

-Crack – Otra pluma, se le enterró un pedazo en el dedo, pero no le importo mucho, era la cuarta que partía, y todas las que encontrara tendrían el mismo fin; no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hermione y Viktor Krum. Escucho que tocaron a la puerta y no lo ignoro, hasta que se asomo Blaise Zabinni.

-Toque y no me abriste –Se excuso sentándose frente al rubio quien lo vio con fastidio -¡Huy no estamos de humor hoy! ¿Qué te hicieron las plumas?

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo Draco irritado

-Hombre hace días que no te veo, pase a saludar –Blaise era socio y ayudaba a llevar las empresas.

-Déjate de mariconadas Zabinni

-Vamos al Club, Nott está allí con Astoria, Daphne y Pansy

-No tengo ganas de salir –Dijo observando la tinta azul que corría por sus dedos y bajaba manchando el escritorio.

-¡Vamos Draco, no tienes nada que hacer y si sigues aquí acabaras con todas el material de oficina, es temprano, y el clima es ideal para nadar!

-No quiero salir –Dijo ceñudo

-Mmm ¿Vamos a buscar chicas? –El moreno insistía con una sonrisa en la cara

-Zabinni ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas de mi oficina y me dejes en paz? –Grito furioso

-¿Solo un rato? –Dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

Draco no supo como pero acabo con sus zapatillas de deporte en el Queen's Club, bebiendo una margarita en una mesa con sombrilla sentado frente a Pansy, Daphne Greengrass y Blaise que coqueteaba descaradamente con la mesera que los atendía, hablaban de la próxima boda de Pansy.

Theodore Notty Astoria Greengrass venían de la cancha de tennis hablando en murmuros

-Te dije que funcionaria –Dijo Nott –Ya tienes el camino libre otra vez

-Eso espero Nott –Astoria acariciaba su largo cabello

-Te toca tu parte mujer, apuesto a que lo harás bien –Le dijo el chico

-Puedes estar seguro Theo –Dijo sonriendo de lado, se acercaron a la mesa y Astoria se sentó en la silla junto a Draco y Theo a su lado

-¿Pansy ya tienes fecha para la boda? –Comento Daphne bebiendo soda dietética

-No estamos seguros, queremos que sea en la primavera, pero la reina Silvia quiere que sea antes de Enero, y aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas, no se si me de se oía contenta, tenia una permanente sonrisa en la cara, Draco la había visto así muy pocas veces, pero se veía que la pelinegra estaba contenta, amaba a su prometido, tendría la boda de sus sueños, Pansy siempre se creyó una princesa, desde pequeña jugaba con tiaras, su madre la llevaba a concursos de belleza y más adelante, en Hogwarts fue la princesa de Slytherin y ahora , realmente seria la princesa de Suecia. Si, definitivamente sangre real corría en sus venas, sonrío al verla así, se lo merecía; era una excelente chica, aunque algo mimada y muy berrinchuda era guapísima y de buena familia, además de ser su mejor amiga, si Draco no hubiese amado a Hermione Granger, se hubiese casado con Pansy Parkinson –De pensar como sería sin la castaña, negó con la cabeza y soltó una ligera risa sarcástica

-Supongo que habrá princesas y duquesas reprimidas que con un poco de alcohol estarán encantadas de que yo satisfaga sus más exóticas fantasías –Comento Zabinni

-No te atrevas a hacer tus porquerías Blaise – Advirtió Pansy –Habrá mucha seguridad, ¡Y no quiero ningún encabezado diciendo que mis invitados tuvieron relaciones sexuales en mi boda!

-Una boda con la realeza debe ser de lo más fastidioso –Comentó con envidia Astoria, quien no había dejado de ver a Draco Malfoy –Tanta seguridad, paparazzi y ni siquiera podrás dar un buen espectáculo por miedo a que te tachen de escandalosa

-A algunas escandalosas solo las quieren para eso Astoria, para dar espectáculo, y satisfacer necesidades, pero nunca para casarse -Dijo mordazmente Pansy

-Como sea –Dijo Astoria rodando los ojos -¿Draco me acompañarías a mi casillero? ¡Es que olvide mi móvil! –Pidió la chica jugando con su largo cabello, Draco, caballeroso ante todo asintió, la chica sonrió y se puso de pie, Draco la siguió hasta los casilleros, Pansy bufó con fastidio.

-Draco –Dijo Astoria una vez que recuperó su teléfono, Draco estaba sentado en una de las bancas del vestidor, esperando a la chica -¿No te gustaría nadar un rato conmigo? Hace calor y luces tenso, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe cielo?

-Astoria… –Comenzó el chico

-¡Deja que te de un masaje cariño! –Exclamo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico, Draco Malfoy se relajo y dejo que la mujer lo mimara –Astoria paso sus delgados brazos por debajo de la camisa del chico y se aproximo mas a el, comenzó a besar su cuello, luego sus mejillas hasta llegar a la boca del rubio, el no protesto y le siguió el juego. La chica se sentó sobre el y rodeo su cintura con sus largas piernas. Draco Malfoy aprovecho la posición de Astoria para tocar sus glúteos.

-Vámonos de aquí cielo –Dijo Astoria entre besos, Draco asintió y se aparecieron en el departamento de la chica.

Sophie Szhor era una de las mejores amigas de Hermione, tenía 23 años y unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello castaño, y piel bronceada, era francesa y también era bruja. Hermione la conoció en la escuela de medicina, Sophie adoraba a Cassandra, estaba encantada de cuidarla siempre que Hermione se lo pedía. Llego temprano por la niña dándole tiempo a Hermione para que se preparara para su cita.

Sus intensos ojos azules hacían bizcos mientras Cassandra intentaba imitarla, llevaban horas retándose una a la otra

-¡Sophie no puedo, me rindo, no se vale! –Le dijo con un puchero, sentándose en un sillón, estaban en el departamento de la chica, la decoración estaba inspirada en Paris, en tonos dorados, negros y violetas, cuadros y velas adornaban la sala principal, y Cassandra adoraba ese lugar.

-Descuida, ya saldrá –Le dijo acariciándole el cabello

-¿Puedo peinarte? –Pregunto Cassie

-Mmm pero después yo te peino ¿Ok?

-Ok –Dijo y caminaron a la habitación de Sophie para peinarse.

-¿Sophie crees que mi mami y Viktor vayan a casarse? –Pregunto Cassandra mientras

-No lo se Cass, ¿Te gustaría que se casaran? –Contesto la ojiazul

-No se, por que Daco es mi papá, pero mi mami siempre pelea con el, y ahora salió con Viktor y ya no entiendo nada – Comento mientras trenzaba el largo cabello de Sophie

-Mmm nena no depende de con quien se case tu mami, supongo Draco siempre será tu papá y te digo un secreto –Cassie asintió y se acerco a la chica -¡Tu mami ama a Draco! –Le susurro al oído a Cassie

-¿Enserio? ¿Como lo sabes? –Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Por que lo se y ya, no tienes de que preocuparte Cass, de cualquier manera, sabes que yo te adopto si ya no quieres vivir con Hermione –Bromeo la chica, Cassie volvió a su cabello.

-Voy a considerarlo Sophie, pero me gusta vivir con mi mami, y además ¿Quién la va a cuidar? –Exclamo preocupada

-Si ese es un buen punto

-Debería tener un hermanito, para que el la cuide – Comento casualmente –Y así tendría con quien jugar

-¿Y le vas a prestar tus juguetes? –Pregunto Sophie divertida

-No, son míos, además los hermanitos no juegan, son bebes –Explico

-Ok –Rió Sophie -¿Ya acabaste?

-Sip

-¡Gracias señorita, eres una excelente peinadora!- Dijo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba su recamara, pero es mi turno y voy a dejarte como a una princesa

-¡Sophie pero ya somos princesas! –Dijo explicando lo obvio

-Cierto, pero te dejare más guapa

-Entonces esta bien ¿Y después me pintas las uñas? –Sophie asintió y comenzó a trabajar en la rubia cabecita de la pequeña.

Hermione se preparaba para su cita, no se hizo mucho, ya que seria algo casual, se puso un pequeño vestido negro y tacones, se maquillo y dejo su cabello suelto, pero aun así, se veía muy bien. Contenta con lo que vio en el espejo se sentó a esperar al búlgaro. Minutos después tocaron a la puerta

-Hola Viktor –sonrió la castaña

-Herrmione estas herrmosa –Le dijo el búlgaro, su sonrisa de ensancho

-Gracias, tu también

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro –Ella lo siguió y subieron al auto del hombre.

-Viktor la llevo a "_Galvin La Chapelle_", uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Hermione, en alguna ocasión ella y Draco habían escapado para cenar allí. Era un lugar muy agradable, romántico también.

Se sentaron y ordenaron la cena, minutos después Hermione vio una cabeza rubia que le llamo la atención, Draco Malfoy entraba al lugar junto con Astoria Greengrass, apretó los dientes con rabia al ver como abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura.

Se sentaron en la mesa del fondo, la mesa que Draco siempre pedía cuando cenaba ahí con ella, soltó un par de bufidos y trato de ignorarlos y se concentro en el búlgaro. Pero no dejo de observarlos _"discretamente"_ en toda la cena, Astoria reía tontamente ante cada comentario del rubio y el le acariciaba las piernas por debajo de la mesa, sin dejar de mirar su escote. Después de unos minutos Hermione fue al tocador y cuando salió, se encontró con Astoria

-¡Granger! –La saludo la mujer, ella la ignoro -¿Qué modales son esos Hermione, no saludas a una vieja amiga? –Dijo con la más falsa de sus sonrisas

- ¿Qué quieres Greengrass? Que yo recuerde, nunca fuimos amigas

-Pero Hermione, si yo te advertí lo que pasaría con Draco, yo estaba con el, cuando creíste ser su novia, yo nunca quise que te engañaran Hermione, por esto tuve que decírtelo y ahora Draco finge quererte para estar con tu hija, pero aceptémoslo querida, yo soy lo mejor para el, siempre me querrá a mi, y descuida me encargare de que le mande una buena pensión a tu pequeña bastarda.

-¿Mi que? –Preguntó con la mandíbula desencajada

-Tu pequeña hija, Draco me platico sobre ella, estaría encantada si nos prestas a la niña para que tire flores el día de mi boda, Pansy me comento que esta monísima, me asegurare de que tenga una buena educación si Draco decide quedársela, y tal vez le toque algo de la herencia

-¡Oh muy amable de tu parte! –Dijo con sorna la castaña –Mi hija no necesita nada de Malfoy, y tú –Advirtió -No vas a acercártele -Camino a la salida

-¿Te vas Hermione? Bueno espero que tengas una agradable velada con tu cita, Viktor Krum, no pierdes el tiempo Hermione, que bueno que estés superando a mi novio. –Hermione la ignoró y regresó a su mesa. Sin dejar de mirar a la cursi pareja.

Draco la besaba ocasionalmente o le susurraba cosas al oído. Hermione hizo lo propio con Viktor Krum quien estaba encantado con la actitud de la chica y correspondía con ahínco a sus mimos, después de unos minutos, al ver que Astoria daba de comer en la boca a Draco y Viktor se estaba poniendo muy meloso con ella, no aguanto la situación, se excuso con un dolor de cabeza y le susurro algo al chico, el asintió un par de veces y pidieron la cuenta, la castaña salió a los jardines del lugar, mientras Viktor hacia una llamada. Draco Malfoy la siguió inmediatamente.

-Hola Hermione, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí –Le saludo cuando ya no eran vistos por los demás

-¿Estas saliendo con Astoria Greengrass? –Contesto irritada al rubio

- Bueno, tú sales con Viktor Krum –Dijo malicioso

-¡Esa perra destruyo nuestra relación! –Dijo con rencor

- Yo no soporto a ese imbécil sin cerebro – Explicó

-¡Es Astoria Greengrass! ¿Cómo puedes? Llamo "Bastarda" a tu hija –Chillo de coraje

-Si tu tienes citas, yo también puedo –Hermione lo miro incrédula

-¿Estas compitiendo Malfoy? ¡Por que tú te acostaste con 2 mujeres primero! – Le gritó

-Tú comenzaste la competencia Hermione, atente a las consecuencias –Dijo severo

-Pues termínala solo Malfoy, yo me voy –Hermione lo miro muy indignada, y camino lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron hacia Viktor Krum, que venia en dirección a ella. Subieron al auto y Hermione no le comentó nada en todo el camino, Viktor entendió que su dolor de cabeza era muy intenso. Llegaron al departamento de Hermione y ella se despidió con un beso.

Draco volvió a su mesa y no tardo en irse después de que Hermione y Viktor salieran del lugar, dejo a Astoria en su casa, quien no paraba de hablar e insistir en que el chico se quedara, Draco se negó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y Astoria lo dejo ir con un falso puchero y lo hizo prometer que volverían a salir, a Draco no le molestaba la chica, era guapa, tonta, fácil, no chillaba como Pansy, aunque en ocasiones era demasiado intensa, era de buena familia, y se moría por el, pero no era Hermione, aunque habían salido, nunca hubo amor, solo fue por complacer a su madre, y la sociedad, nunca la había amado, y nunca la amaría. Llego a la mansión con una amarga sensación y ganas de disculparse con Hermione, sabia que Hermione solo estaba dolida, y quería desquitarse, tal vez ponerlo celoso, y el había buscado venganza con Astoria, por que sabia que con ella, le daría donde más le dolía a la castaña. No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en Hermione y en como estaría. Se debatió entre ir o no a pedir disculpas, pero no sabia si ella seguía con Viktor, sintió celos del búlgaro, por que el había estado en la vida de Hermione y de su hija mucho más tiempo que el, tal vez Hermione merecía sufrir un poco.

Hermione echaba chispas de coraje, se sentía estúpida, humillada, quería llorar, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo estaba celosa, muy celosa de la mujer que de alguna manera los separo, que se jacto de ser siempre mejor que ella, que la humillo en Hogwarts diciéndole que era una sangresucia, que si Draco estaba con ella, era solo por un juego, le dijo que era una pobre caza fortunas y que nunca se quedaría con el Slytherin, ahora parecía restregarle la victoria en la cara, alegando que gano, y además dijo que su hija era una bastarda, por gente como ella, es que había decidido alejarse del mundo mágico y vivir en Londres muggle, y ahora esa mujer venia a insultarla, chillo de coraje y comenzó a llorar, ella solía ir a ese restaurante con Draco Malfoy, solían pedir esa mesa, y el la besaba como besaba a Astoria, ella era la que reía y se sonrojaba tontamente ante cualquier comentario del chico. Además, ¡Ella lo había llevado primero al lugar, Draco nunca comía en lugares con muggles! y ahora se paseaba por su lugar favorito con esa zorra. Draco siempre la había defendido de las groserías de Astoria, y ahora que no hizo más que burlarse de ella, defendió a esa mujer, el siempre dijo que lo suyo con Astoria se termino, que ella era solo una amiga, y al parecer, hasta en eso mintió.

Lloro más tapando su cara con un almohada, por que al verlo con otra entendió que realmente si lo quería, que nunca dejo de amar a Draco Malfoy y que el chico tenia razón; estaba aterrada, la idea de que algo más pudiera salir mal, le impedía darse la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, para mi la mala del cuento es Astoria <em>(Por que en los libros se queda con Draco)<em> y no Pansy, como muchos la pintan, y bueno esta "mujer" traera más problemas, espero que este capitulo despeje tus dudas **Sailor Mercuri (:**_

_Un beso a todas y muchas Gracias!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos los personajes (excepto Cassandra y Draco) y este fantástico mundo le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 11. Malas Influencias<strong>

-Mi amor levántate –Hermione movió suavemente a su hija para despertarla

-Mmmm –La niña se negaba a pararse

-Cassie, tienes que ir al colegio – Le hablo de nuevo

-No mami –Murmuro cubriéndose con la suave sabana de satén rosa

-Cassie… –Comenzó

-No quiero ir

-Ya tuviste muchos días de vacaciones, levántate nena –Insistió la castaña

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela, esta llena de muggles sangesucias! –Le dijo molesta, Hermione abrió la boca sin decir una palabra, eso le había dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso Cassie? –Pregunto dolida

-¡Mi abuela Cissy dice que el colegio es para muggles y sange sucias, y que yo debo ir a Howars!–Exclamo tallándose los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, Hermione apretó los dientes con rabia y maldijo a toda la estirpe Malfoy

-¡Cassandra, tus abuelos son muggles, tus amiguitos son muggles, Sophie es muggle también, y yo soy una sangre sucia hija, y no quiero que te expreses de esa manera con ninguna persona

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió ya despierta y sentada en la camita

-Por que es una mala palabra, no la repitas, voy a matar a tu padre –Dijo molesta

-¿Ya regreso? –Preguntó la niña contenta

-No lo se, cuando lo vea. –Dijo con amargura

Habían pasado 10 días desde el incidente con Draco en el restaurante, y el chico no había dado señales de vida, ni una corta visita, ni una llamada, Hermione sabia la razón, y pensó que Draco estaba muy ocupado con su nueva novia. Cuando Cassie preguntaba por su papá, ella tuvo que inventarle que estaba de viaje

Las vacaciones de Cassie habían terminado, desde que tenía 3 años, iba al colegio, Hermione al ser madre soltera, tuvo que dejarla dese muy pequeña, pero a Cassie le gustaba su colegio, Headington Dragon School era uno de los mejores en Londres, Cassie diario aprendía algo nuevo, además de que les enseñaban lengua Francesa y Español, podía tomar clases de Ballet y tenia muchos amiguitos.

Hermione alisto a la niña y la llevo al colegio, le dio un beso y le recordó no repetir ninguna palabra que escuchara de su padre, Cassie asintió y entro al salón de clases.

Hermione camino por Londres Muggle hasta atravesar al Caldero Chorreante para llegar al Callejón Diagon, necesitaba unos ingredientes para unas pociones de San Mungo, llevaba meses investigando y tratando de buscar una cura para una rara enfermedad recién diagnosticada en un paciente, tenia síntomas de la viruela de dragón, pero el paciente presentaba perdida de glóbulos blancos y dificultades en el sistema digestivo y hemorragias internas.

Entro a La Botica por algunos ingredientes y tuvo que ir al callejón Knockturn, por que no encontró todo lo que necesitaba, salió lo más rápido que pudo y casi choca con Pansy Parkinson, saliendo de Borgin y Burkes.

-Lo siento –Se disculpo rápidamente

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –Le preguntó la chica sonriendo

-Eh Hola Parkinson, vine a buscar unos ingredientes –Contesto cabreada

-¿No estarás preparando alguna peligrosa poción verdad? -Bromeo

-No, es para San Mungo –Explico sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer

-Oh claro, yo viene a ver si podían repararme una pulsera, voy a casarme y la necesito para ese día, es una reliquia familiar – Y obviamente estas invitada, te hare llegar la invitación cuando tenga la fecha

-Felicidades –Contesto extrañada de tanta cordialidad de parte de la ex-princesa de Slytherin

-Gracias –Contestó –Por cierto Hermione que bueno que al fin te veo, le pedí a tu hija, que esta hermosísima si quería ser mi pajecita en mi boda y dijo que si, pero Draco dijo que tendría que preguntarte primero a ti

-No eh visto a Draco desde hace más de una semana –Dijo con cierta tristeza

-Oh, no lo sabia, bueno ¿Qué dices? ¿Me la prestas?

-Pues, si Cassandra quiere, esta bien

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamo Pansy – Espero que me dejes pasar un día tía-sobrina con Cassie, es tan adorable –Comentó sin dejar de sonreír

-Claro, pero acaba de entrar a la escuela

-¡Hay que linda! ¿Puedo verla hoy? Así veremos como será su vestido, y sus zapatos y las flores que llevará

-Hoy, no lo se, tengo que ver a Ginny en la tarde, ¿Mañana?

-Ok, mañana esta perfecto, podemos ir a comer y platicar un poco ¿Nos vemos en Harrods?

- Esta bien Parkinson, te veré a las 2 cuando Cassie salga de la escuela –Acepto Hermione

-Hermione llámame Pansy ¿Si? No estamos eh Hogwarts, y ya no soy una chiquilla malcriada y mimada – Dijo con sinceridad

-Esta bien Pansy, te veré a las 3 –Asintió Hermione y sonrió

-¡Gracias! Dile a Cassie que su tía Pansy le manda muchos besos y abrazos y que se muere por verla

-Ok, le daré tu mensaje –Dijo y ambas mujeres caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

Hermione llego al colegio de Cassie a las 2 en punto. Cuando los niños empezaron a salir, se acerco a buscar a su hija, la vio platicando con un par de amiguitas

-¡Mami! –Cassie corrió hacia su madre apenas la vio

-¡Cassie! ¿Cómo te fue princesa? –Le pregunto abrazándola

-¡Bien, ya tengo más amiguitos y mi miss es muy linda! –Comento

-¿Todo en orden Cass? –Le pregunto

-Todo en orden mami –Contesto asintiendo, Hermione sonrío y camino tras su hija, la castaña recibía muchas llamadas de parte de la dirección del colegio, por que Cassandra además de ser muy inquieta, no controlaba sus primeros indicios de magia, constantemente era la causante de episodios extraños en la escuela

-Que bueno, nena vamos a comer con Ginny y Harry, despídete de tus amigos –Cassie asintió y se despidió de sus amiguitos y su miss, volvió con Hermione dando saltitos, llegaron al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place y Ginny las recibió

-¡Hermione, Cassie! –Dijo abrazando a ambas –Hace mucho que no las veía, pasen están en su casa

-Hola tía Ginn ¿Dónde esta Haggy,? –Pregunto Cassie buscando a Harry con la vista

-Debe estar en la cocina cielo

-Mmmm Ok –Cassie corrió a la cocina y Hermione y Ginny se sentaron a platicar

-¡Hermione ya casi es tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Pregunto Ginny

-Nada Ginny, estoy muy ocupada enserio

-¡Pero Hermione es tu cumpleaños! ¡Pasa una vez al año! Tenemos que celebrar, ¿Si?

-De verdad Ginny no se me antoja nada, ya sabes con todo lo que esta pasando – Explicó Hermione, la pelirroja asintió

-Tienes que contarme todo Hermione

Cassie se abalanzo a los pies de Harry y lo abrazó

-¡Tío Haggy! –Saludó

-¡Cassandra! –Exclamo el levantándola -¿Cómo esta mi merodeadora favorita?

-¡Tu merodearora favorita tiene hambre! ¡Ya dame los dulces, rápido Haggy! –Le ordeno extendiendo la palma de su mano

-Primero tienes que comer, Ginny preparo tu platillo favorito –Le dijo

-¿Pizza? –Trato de adivinar la niña

-Eh no

-¿Hamburguesas y papas fitas?

-Eh, no el otro

-¿Pasteles y chocolates?

-No, hizo chuletas ahumadas en salsa de mango y ajo

-Haggy ese es tu platillo favorito no el mío –Le dijo con el ceño fruncido –Además Ginny no sabe cocinar –Exclamo la niña con mucha razón, Ginny Weasley desgraciadamente no había heredado los dotes culinarios de Molly Weasley

-Pero se metió a un curso de cocina, además Dobby la ayudo –Defendió Harry a su esposa

-Hmmm ¡Ya dame mis dulces! –Le gritó desesperada

-Ok, déjame ir por ellos a la habitación, y no le digas a tu madre

-¡Shhh no lo digas!–Dijo mientras Harry salía de la cocina, ella lo siguió hasta la sala y se sentó junto a su madre que charlaba animadamente con Ginny. Cuando el chico subió las escaleras, Hermione y Ginny dejaron de hablar misteriosamente.

-Supongo que deben tener hambre, voy a poner la mesa –Dijo Ginny caminando a la cocina

-Te ayudo Ginn –Hermione la siguió y Cassie aprovecho para subir a gatas las escaleras hasta la habitación de sus tíos, donde Harry guardaba los dulces

-¡Haggy! –Susurró Cassie aun gateando -¡Juro solemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

-¡Nunca lo son, comienzas a ser igual a tu padre!–Susurró Harry para si

-¡Mis dulces Haggy Potter! –Cerró la puerta despacito y camino hacia Harry, el chico saco un cofre, le dio un par de ranas de chocolate y unas gomitas de gusanos

-¡Todos Haggy! –Pidió

-Cassie vas a dejarme pobre un día de estos –Dramatizo Harry

-Ginny dice que tienes muchas monedas en Ginggots –Dijo con la mano extendida

-Cassie no voy a darte todos los dulces, además Hermione los vera –Advirtió

-¡Pero tengo la bolsa de mami! ¡No los va a ver! –Le dijo ceñuda y abrió el pequeño bolso encantado de Hermione

-De acuerdo merodeadora, pero yo no te di nada – Le dijo vaciando más caramelos y monedas de chocolate.

-¡Entonces me tendrás que dar más después, por que no me diste nada! –Dijo muy seria, Harry negó con la cabeza riendo

-¡Eres de lo peor Cassandra! – Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, Cassie se encogió de hombros alzando las manitas y después comenzó a comer dulces

-¡Pero te voy a invitar medorearor! –Dijo ofreciéndole unas gomitas, el chico las tomo y ambos se sentaron en el suelo a engullir golosinas, Cassie debajo de la cama, asomando apenas la cabeza.

-Harry, Cassie, la mesa esta puesta... –Grito Ginny desde abajo. Ambos merodeadores guardaron apresuradamente los dulces y bajaron lentamente las escaleras. Hermione y Ginny ya habían servido los platos y Harry y Cassandra se sentaron misteriosamente en la mesa. Hermione lo advirtió gracias a la enorme sonrisa de su hija y la mancha de chocolate en su blusita blanca, dirigió a Harry una mirada reprobatoria

-¿Cassie, has visto mi bolsa encantada? –Pregunto a la niña que balanceaba sus piecitos bajo la mesa

-¿Cuál mami? –Dijo quietecita

-Sabes cual es mi bolsa encanta Cass –Hermione veía que Cassie estaba nerviosa

-¿Hmm la que se hace grande? –Dijo mirando a Harry alarmada

-Si esa –Le dedico una acusadora mirada

-Ah, no, creo que esta en la casa

-Claro Cassandra –Hermione la miro con falsa decepción, por dentro estaba sorprendida de la pequeña –Harry agradece que mis padres son dentistas, de lo contrario, te enviaría la cuenta del seguro dental –Dijo divertida

-¿Qué? –El aludido se acomodo las gafas y se hizo el distraído, Hermione alzo una ceja

-¿Quién le dio dulces a mi hija?

-¡Ella me obligo! –Se defendió Harry

-Si ya sabia –Hermione movió la cabeza –Cassandra –Comenzó –Mi bolsa

-¡Yo no la tengo! – Dijo alzando sus manitas a sus lados

-¿Ah no?

-No

-Entonces llego sola debajo de la mesa –Dijo divertida y la levanto

-¡No mami, no me quites mis dulces, dámelos! –Exclamo cuando se vio descubierta

-No Cassandra, vas a terminar de comer, y no veras dulces hasta el fin de semana

-¡No dámelos! –Dijo con un puchero, amenazando lágrimas, Hermione negó y señalo su plato de crema de queso -No quiero comer –Comenzó a sollozar

-¡Vas a comer Cassandra Granger! –Amenazo Hermione -¡Me desobedeciste y me mentiste!

-Estás enojada conmigo –Cassie tenia un puchero de tristeza y lágrimas alrededor de sus grises ojitos

-Lo que hiciste no esta bien Cassandra –Hermione la regañaba sin gritar, pero muy seria, la niña bajo su rubia cabecita y Ginny no pudo verla así y se sentó al lado de su ahijada.

-Hermione esta bien, si no tiene hambre que no coma –Imploro por ella

-No Ginny, Cassandra esta portándose muy mal últimamente –Dijo Hermione mirando a su hija, Ginny miro ceñuda a Harry

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas Potter? ¡Esta muñequita esta llorando y es tu culpa! –Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, Harry la miro incrédulo y busco ayuda en Hermione, Cassie, al sentir el enojo de su madre y la protección de la pelirroja comenzó a berrear

-Cassandra deja de llorar –Pidió Hermione

-No –Dijo ella, llorando más fuerte -¡Ya no me quieres! ¡Me dijiste Cassandra Granger y no Cassie! –Dijo tristemente continuando su berrinche. Ginny no pudo más, cargo a la pequeña y ella se abrazo al blanco cuello de su tía.

-¡Es increíble que existan personas tan crueles e insensibles en este mundo! –Dijo la pelirroja, reprochándole a Hermione, miro a su esposo ceñuda -¡Hoy duermes en el cuarto de visitas Harry Potter! - Ginny se llevo a la niña a la sala y Hermione soltó un bufido

-¡Ok si fue mi culpa, yo prometí que le daría dulces si se portaba bien, la ultima vez que la cuide y cumplió, Hermione no seas tan dura con ella! – Pidió el ojiverde

-No Harry, yo se como es mi hija, además, últimamente se esta comportando muy mal, y todo es influencia de Malfoy… -Comenzó la castaña

-¡Tiene 4 años! –La defendió

-Si, y ¡Dijo que no quería ir a la escuela porque estaba lleno de muggles y sangre sucias! –Exclamo al borde del colapso la castaña y Harry callo de inmediato y entendió lo que estaba pasando

-¡No se que voy a hacer Harry, además amenaza con quitármela! –Dijo seria, Harry la abrazo

-Si es preciso lo mato Hermione, no va a quitarte a mi ahijada -Dijo seriamente, mientras Hermione se abrazaba mas a su mejor amigo.

Ginny regreso después de media hora; había dejado dormida a la niña, se sentó a comer sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry y Hermione, hasta que Harry explico todo, Ginny soltó la cuchara al instante

-¿Qué? ¡Me va a oír esa mujer! ¿Quién se cree que es Narcissa Malfoy para opinar sobre su educación? ¡Esta loca! –Exclamo al escuchar y le dio la razón a Hermione, cuando ya tenían que irse Hermione despertó a Cassie

-Cassie despierta - Le dijo suavemente, ella se removió en el sofá y abrió los ojitos, vio a su mamá y se sentó

-Tenemos que irnos mi cielo –Hermione le acaricio el cabello

-¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo mami? –Pregunto triste

-¡Cassie nunca podría enojarme contigo! –Le dijo abrazándola, la niña se aferro al cuello de su madre y Hermione la abrazó más fuertemente

-¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Lo pometo! –Le dijo llorando

-Esta bien Cassie, ya no llores princesa –Le dijo Hermione limpiándole las lágrimas –Tenemos que irnos, despídete de tus tíos, Cassie negó y se escondió en el cuello de Hermione, ella se despidió con la mano de Harry y Ginny y salió del lugar.

Por mucho que le doliera el comportamiento de Cassandra, Hermione sabia que no era culpa de la niña, durante sus cortos 4 añitos había sido una niña mimada y consentida por todos, pero muy dulce y comprensiva, nunca malcriada, y ahora con Draco y Narcissa Malfoy metiendo las narices, sentía que tenía a una futura princesa de Slytherin en sus brazos.

No podía negarle a Draco Malfoy que viera a su hija, pero agradecía que no se hubiese presentado en toda la semana, aunque el saber que estaba ocupado con Astoria no la tenia nada tranquila

* * *

><p><em>Cassie no se ha portado muy bien, pero es una bebé, Déjenme saber que opinan! <em> _Gracias x leer, sus Reviews y alertas me hacen MUY FELIZ :D ! _

_Besos. Lety _


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12. 2 Palabras**

Astoria Greengrass despertó con una sonrisa sobre las suaves sabanas de la cama de Draco Malfoy, se estiro y se acurruco sobre el caliente cuerpo del chico

-Draky levántate bebe- Le dijo acariciándole el cabello, el chico se removió molesto y la ignoro

-¡Vamos Drakito! –Insistió la mujer repartiendo ruidosos besos en la cara y cuello del chico

-Astoria déjame dormir – Grito Draco irritado, aferrándose a una almohada

- ¡Prometiste llevarme de compras cielo! -Se quejo, moviendo al chico otra vez, el no respondió

-¡Draco levántate! –Grito la chica

-¡Astoria basta! –Le grito ya despierto -¡Por Merlín eres insoportable mujer! –Dijo levantándose de la cama,

-¿Entonces me llevaras de comprar amor? –Dijo ella volviendo a la tarea de besarlo

-Ve sola, toma mis tarjetas –Le contesto dejándose consentir

-Pero Draco quedaste de acompañarme, ¿Quién me ayudara a elegir mi ropa interior? –Le dijo con un puchero

-Dile a Blaise estará encantado de ayudarte

-¡Draco! –Astoria hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, el chico la ignoro mientras se metía al baño, suficiente aguantarla toda la noche por un poco de sexo, sabía que la necesitaba para darle celos a Hermione, pero no tenía idea de cómo se desharía de la mujer.

Astoria lo siguió con la firme intención de bañarse con él, Draco bufo y la paró en seco

-¡Basta Astoria! Necesito mi espacio, eh cumplido tus caprichos toda la semana, déjame solo un momento –Le gritó irritado, Astoria hizo una mueca de tristeza –Escucha, déjame tranquilo y más tarde te acompaño a gastar mi dinero, ella asintió con una sonrisa y el chico cerró la puerta.

Pansy, Hermione y Cassandra comían en un restaurante de Harrods, un exclusivo centro comercial muggle donde Pansy estaba encargando algunas cosas para la boda, el vestido era secreto y lo haría un diseñador sueco, el favorito de la reina Sylvia.

-¿Hermione puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo la pelinegra comiendo su ensalada, Hermione asintió cautelosa – ¿Por qué dejaste a Draco?

-Pansy, no quiero hablar de eso –Contestó simplemente

-Hermione, Draco te ama, y adora a Cassandra

-Y se revuelca con Astoria –Comentó fastidiada

-¡Por Dios! ¡Es Astoria Greengrass! Nadie toma a esa loca en serio, seguramente quiere darte celos y ella lleva años esperando la ocasión de "conquistarlo"

-No lo sé, es muy extraño, ni siquiera ha llamado –Dijo con recelo, Pansy negó con la cabeza

Acabaron de comer y se dirigieron a la Boutique de Monique Lhuillier, Pansy y Hermione eligieron un precioso vestido de organza y tul blanco con florecitas Champagne para Cassie, Pansy insistió en comprar también el vestido de Hermione

-"Vamos, ni siquiera es mi dinero, La corona lo pagara todo, que son unas monedas de mas"- Hermione acepto y compraron un carísimo vestido negro con piedras doradas, de la misma diseñadora, y que además le sentaba de maravilla.

Salieron con una Pansy muy contenta y Cassie brincando de la boutique y Hermione se paró en seco cuando vio a Draco Malfoy con Astoria Greengrass colgada de su brazo, y muchas bolsas de compras, saliendo de Lascivious, una exclusiva tienda de lencería. Pansy frunció el ceño y Astoria camino hacia ellas cuando las vio

-¡Hola Pansy! Que gusto verte por aquí, ¡Oh y vienes con Hermione y ¿Tu eres Cassandra cierto? – Soltó la mujer, aparentemente muy alegre, Draco se topo con la mirada de Hermione y ella la sostuvo mientras Astoria fastidiaba a Pansy y le pellizcaba las mejillas a Cassie

-Hermione –Hablo Draco por primera vez ella bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza -¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunto el rubio

-Bien

-¡Papi! –Cassie se deshizo de la fastidiosa mujer y corrió a abrazar a su padre -¿Por qué no me has ido a ver?

-¡Me llamaste papi! –Exclamo Draco muy contento, beso la frente y mejillas de su hija, ella sonrió y se abrazo al cuello de Draco

-¿Cuándo iras a la casa? –Volvió a preguntar Cassie

-Bueno no sé yo…–Busco la mirada de Hermione -¿Cuándo puedo ir?

-Cuando no estés con otra mujer supongo –Dijo con recelo, si ya le enfermaba saber que estaba con otra, verlo salir de una Boutique de Lencería le ponía rabiosa, Draco sintió los celos de la castaña y esbozo una mueca, su plan estaba funcionando

-Sabes que tu puedes cambiar eso –Hermione rodo los ojos -¿Puedo pasar al rato?

-¿No estarás muy ocupado con lo que acabas de comprarle a tu…- Examino a la mujer –A esa mujer?

-Hermione nunca estoy ocupado para ustedes ya lo sabes – Le dijo con Cassie abrazándolo aun

-Está bien –Aceptó Hermione, Astoria vio que Draco platicaba con Hermione, y dejo su charla con Pansy para pararse junto al rubio

-Mi amor podemos irnos, tengo que pasar con Daphne –Le dijo plantándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, Hermione apretó los dientes y evito mirarlos

-Vámonos Cassie –Dijo quitándole a su hija a Draco, Astoria jaló al chico y se fueron

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero Pansy? –Chilló Hermione cuando la pareja se hubo alejado

-Draco me va a escuchar –Exclamo molesta la pelinegra

Draco Malfoy se apareció en la puerta del departamento de Hermione con una pizza y películas, toco el timbre y Hermione le abrió.

-Hola –Saludo Draco besando la mejilla de la castaña

-Pasa tu hija está en la sala –Dijo permitiéndole la entrada y puso la pizza en la mesa, Cassie sonrió cuando lo vio y lo abrazo

-¡Hola princesa! –Draco la cargo

-Hola papi –Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Hermione los miro con fastidio, Cassandra quería cada vez mas a Draco Malfoy, y ahora que decidió llamarlo "papi", Cassie imitaría a su padre y repetiría cada palabra que el rubio dijera.

El pecho de Draco se inflaba de orgullo cada vez que su hija lo llamaba papi, había dejado de ser "Daco", y no es que le molestara, pero, que su pequeña hija lo llamara "Papi" era una de las mejores cosas que cada vez la adoraba más y sabía que sería una excelente bruja en Slytherin y continuaría con el linaje Malfoy, ya podía morir tranquilo, pensándolo bien, que Cassandra no continuara nada.

Hermione sirvió la pizza y trajo refresco para los 3, Cassandra hablaba con Draco sobre su escuela y sus nuevos amigos, el vestido que Pansy le compro y todo lo que su pequeña e ingeniosa cabecita le permitía recordar e inventar

-Hermione –Comenzó Draco cuando acabo su pizza –Quisiera llevarme a Cassandra un para de días a la mansión

-¿Tu madre está allí? –Pregunto cautelosa

-No, está en América atendiendo unos negocios

-¿Astoria vive contigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

-Entonces está bien, pero tiene escuela mañana, así que supongo que el fin de semana

-¿No puede faltar un par de días?

-¡Si! –Intervino Cassie

-No, tienes ensayo Cassie, por cierto ¿Ya invitaste a Draco a verte?

-No

¿Y qué esperas?

-Daco ¿Quieres ir a verme a mí recital de Ballet?

-¡Hey! Pensé que ya era tu padre –Comento con el ceño fruncido, Hermione rio ante la inmadurez del "hombre"

-Está bien "papi"- Dijo Cassie con énfasis en la última palabra - ¿Quieres ir a verme?

-¡Claro que quiero ir a verte! ¿Cuándo es? –Exclamo contento

-El próximo viernes y no lleves a ninguna mujer, puedes invitar a Blaise y Pansy ya esta invitada, pero solo ellos –Contestó Hermione

-Está bien, no pensaba invitar a ninguna mujer de todas maneras –Hermione sonrió y le dio una mordida al pedazo de pizza que Draco sostenía en su mano

-¡Hey! Es mía –Le dijo divertido y ella rió, el chico le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y ella dio otra mordida a la pizza.

-Hermione tienes una mancha –Draco indico señalando la mancha de tomate en la comisura del labio de la chica

-¿Dónde? ¿Ya? –Dijo tratando de limpiarse con su mano

-No, espera –Draco se acerco y limpio con su pulgar, la chica se estremeció ante el contacto con la fría piel de Draco y se alejó del chico, Cassie veía como sus padres interactuaban sin gritarse y sonrió

-Ya es tarde –Comentó nerviosa –Y Cassie tienes que ir a la escuela

-¿Puedo llevarla a la cama? –Pregunto Draco, Hermione asintió y juntos se llevaron a Cassie a su habitación,

-¿Mañana te veré papi? –Pregunto Cassie desde su camita

-No lo sé, pregúntale a tu madre

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? –Volvió a preguntar la niña y Draco dirigió su mirada a Hermione, ella lo evitó

-Algún día Cass –Le dijo Draco guiñando un ojo –Ya duérmete

-Si quieres puedes recogerla después de la escuela –Dijo Hermione

-Está bien –Draco asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a Cassie – Buenas noches princesa, Hermione hizo lo mismo y apago la luz al salir.

Afuera de la habitación, Hermione se tropezó con un juguete y estuvo a punto de caer, pero los fuertes brazos del rubio lo evitaron, la sujeto de la cintura, quedando peligrosamente cerca de su boca, ella titubeo un par de veces y Draco se acerco más, hasta alcanzar sus labios, ella reacciono y abrazo el cuello de Draco mientras él la pego más a su cuerpo, Hermione mordió suavemente el labio superior de Draco, el la levanto del trasero y la pego a la pared

-Cassandra puede oírnos –Dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada –Draco la callo con un beso y ella respondió con frenesí, ¡Cuánto extrañaba esos labios! Hermione empujo al chico hasta su habitación y Draco abrió la puerta por detrás, sin dejar de besarla murmuro un hechizo silenciador y llegaron a la cama dejando un camino de ropa a su paso.

- Draco tienes que irte –Dijo Hermione con dificultad

-No Hermione –Contesto sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica

-¡Draco, no está bien, tu estas con Astoria! –Replicó Hermione

-¿Quién es Astoria? –Bromeo Draco desabrochando el sujetador de Hermione, mientras ella le ayudaba con el pantalón

-¿Encaje verde Hermione? Te queda bien –Comentó con lujuria el rubio

-Agradécele a Ginny –Dijo Hermione sin un ápice de pudor

-Después lo hare, estas mejor sin el –Dijo lanzándolo lejos

-Draco –El chico se ensaño con los senos de Hermione y comenzó a masajearlos, ella jadeo y se mordió el labio inferior -¡No somos nada! –Atinó a decirle –Draco detente –El mordisqueo un pezón, Hermione no pudo contener y gimió rasguñando la espalda de Draco

-Tenemos una hija Hermione- Contestó el empujando a la chica en el colchón

-Que está en la habitación de al lado Malfoy– Hermione beso el abdomen del chico, Draco le quito las bragas y ella copero

¿Quieres que me detenga ahora Granger? –Preguntó el chico, ella lo beso a modo de respuesta

-¡Ahhh! –Draco introdujo un par de dedos en el sexo de la chica, quien arqueo la espalda aferrándose a las sabanas con las uñas

-Contesta ¿Quieres que me pare? –Draco comenzó a besarle la entrepierna, ella gimió de nuevo, Draco mordisqueo suavemente la parte más intima de Hermione y ella arqueo la espalda aun más

-¡Oh!

-Bien, veo que tengo que detenerme –Comentó malicioso apartándose de Hermione, ella gruño molesta

-¡No te atrevas! –Amenazo con el ceño fruncido

-Acepta que me amas –Susurro en el oído de Hermione

-No –Contesto Hermione entrecortadamente

-Entonces tendré que irme –Le dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-No –Repitió Hermione

-¿No qué? –Draco estaba cerca de su boca

-No te vayas –Pidió reclamando los labios del chico

-¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas? –Draco deshizo el beso, Hermione volvió a gruñir

-Quédate

-No Hermione, 2 palabras, sabes cuales

-Estas con Astoria –Le dijo molesta

- Dilo y me deshago de ella– Animó Draco, Hermione mordió su labio inferior y beso el cuello de Draco, quien con todo el control que pudo se aparto unos centímetros

-Voy a irme Hermione –Ella no contestó y Draco comenzó a alejarse, Hermione estaba furiosa quería gritar que lo amaba, pero sabía que el chico seguía viendo a Astoria

-¡Deja a Astoria! -Replicó

-¡Dilo! –Ella negó

-Bien Hermione, te veré mañana –Dijo dándole un último beso y comenzó a vestirse

-¿Enserio vas a irte? –Preguntó con angustia

-¿Vas a decirlo? –Volvió a preguntar, ella negó con la cabeza

-Bien

-Bien –Bufó Hermione.

Draco salió de la habitación con un prominente bulto en su entrepierna, tendría que tomar un baño de agua helada llegando a la mansión, sin tiempo que perder se apareció en su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Hermione caería muy pronto.

Hermione echaba fuego por los ojos, estaba furiosa, casi vuelve a caer en las redes de Draco Malfoy, decirle que si lo amaba, era cuestión de orgullo, y estaría perdida si hubiese contestado, además ¿Cómo hubiera explicado a su hija que su padre salía con otra mujer y amanecía en su cama? Se puso un camisón para dormir y farfullando improperios para el rubio e inútilmente trato de dormir.

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Les gusto? Háganme saber si no por favor!<p>

Es muy difícil no caer ante el amor de tu vida, pero Draco no se ha comportado muy bien, aun así, Hermione no tardará en caer, lo prometo

_Besos. Lety_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola princesitas! Ya se, tarde muchisimo en subir, lo lamento, mi compu estaba fallando y además presente mi examen de admisión para el Tec de Monterrey (: estoy muy feliz! Bueno les dejo el Capitulo, es un poco raro la verdad!, espero les guste, y Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 13. Mercurio y Chocolate <strong>

Hermione recogió a Cassie de la escuela y volvió a su departamento, Draco no tardaría en llegar para llevarla a la mansión, acordaron que Cassie pasara el fin de semana con el, mientras Hermione se quedaría sola viendo películas y poniendo su cabeza en orden, o tal vez llamaría a Sophie para salir a divertirse en la noche y perderse en el alcohol.

-¿Mami puedo llevar juguetes? –Pregunto la niña metiendo todo lo que podía a su maletita rosa

-Cassie solo son un par de días

-Hmm pero van a estar solas –Explicó

-Esta bien, pero deja ese horrible peluche, esta muy viejo y sucio –Dijo Hermione quitándole un conejo desgastado y sucio a su hija

-Pero el señor Tommus tiene que cuidar a Sally –Insistió Cassandra

-Cassie tienes más juguetes en casa de Draco

-Pero me gustan más estos –Dijo metiendo nuevamente al conejo a la maleta

-Esta bien, pero pórtate bien ¿Si?

-Si mami

Draco llego al departamento y entro directamente al cuarto de la niña, aunque podía aparecerse, Hermione le había dado una llave para cuando fuera necesario.

-Hola Hermione –Dijo besando la comisura de sus labios y abrazando su cintura

-Hola –Respondió ella hiperventilando, recordando la noche anterior

-¿Cassie ya estas lista? –Le pregunto a la niña

-Casi voy a buscar mi varita de juguete y mi escoba, por que vas a enseñarme a montar

-Ok –El aceptó feliz

-¿Vas a dejarme? –Le pregunto a Hermione cuando la niña salió en busca de sus juguetes

-Bueno, fuiste el buscador del equipo de Slytherin ¿No? Quien mejor que tu para enseñarle

-Creí que Krum o Potter le habían enseñado ya –Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella, Ella trago saliva y negó,

-Eso te corresponde a ti –Le dijo cuando estaba muy cerca del chico, el la tomo de la cintura y su aliento se mezclaba, ella comenzaba a perderse con el delicioso aroma que emanaba el rubio, Draco aprovechando el momento le robo un beso y Hermione respondió, Cassie entró y sonrió al verlos juntos, salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

-Gracias por dejarme –Dijo Draco y le dio otro beso, ella asintió y sus narices se rozaron, Draco volvió a besarla y Hermione le mordió el labio, y lo empujo a la cama de su hija, besaba a Draco con mucha pasión y un dejo de urgencia, quedando ella encima de el, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y el cuello, Draco la cambio de posición, quedando el encima de la chica y al hacerlo se prendió un juguete de Cassie haciendo ruiditos de estrellas destellando, Hermione rió tontamente

-Tienen que irse –Dijo sin despegar mucho sus labios, Draco sintió cosquillas y volvió a besarla

-Ya Draco basta –Hermione seguía besándolo riendo

-¿Me amas Hermione? –Pregunto Draco entre besos

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Hermione seguía besándolo -Déjame salir –Le dijo apretando firmemente sus brazos pero sin mucha fuerza

-¿Y ahora? –El la aprisiono más

-No Malfoy–Siguió negando, besándolo entre risas

-Sal conmigo a cenar –Le dijo besándola, ella no respondió

-Hermione -Ella asintió suavemente y el sonrió, dándole un último beso le ayudo a incorporarse, salieron de la habitación, el abrazándola por la espalda, Hermione le quitaba las manos sin dejar de reír y el volvía a abrazarla

-Malfoy contrólate –Le dijo

-Tu eres la sucia que ni en su propia casa, con su hija a un lado, puede dejar de gemir –Le dijo lascivamente, ella se sonrojo y se alejo

-¿Cassie bebe estas lista? –Le dijo cuando encontraron a la niña en la sala, ella asintió con el conejo y su pequeña escoba en cada bracito -Bien, ya es tarde, deben irse, cuídate hija, pórtate bien, te amo Cassie –Dijo abrazándola, la niña asintió y beso a su mamá

- Cuida a mi hija Draco, cualquier cosa que pase es tu culpa y te mandare a Azkaban –El asintió alzando una ceja

-¿Azkaban eh? Dicen que las celdas son pequeñas, tal vez quieras acompañarme Hermione –Dijo con lujuria, Hermione se sonrojo, -Ya váyanse –Dijo entregándole la maleta al rubio, con un asentimiento salieron del departamento y Draco manejo hasta la mansión.

Draco y Cassandra llevaban horas en la sala de entretenimiento de la mansión, estaban muy concentrados tratando de pasar de nivel en el nuevo juego de Zelda que Blaise había olvidado hacia unos días, Cassie había jugado con videojuegos anteriormente; con sus primos muggles y con Ron y Harry.

Draco no era un excelente jugador, pero le daba trucos que ayudaban a ganar más rápido a Cassie; ella estaba en pijama y tenia un bowl de palomitas en las piernas, tomaba un puño de vez en cuando sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, Draco estaba a su lado y le robaba palomitas cuando no era su turno.

-¿Cariño dónde estás? –Astoria Greengrass acababa de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy -¿Draco? –La mujer entro a la sala de entretenimiento-¿Cielo que haces aquí? ¡Me has dejado sola desde hace 2 días por estar jugando videojuegos! –Exclamo Astoria con un puchero, batiendo sus pestañas

-Hola Astoria –Dijo simplemente Draco –Estoy ocupado con "Mi Hija" –Le dijo sin mirar a verla –Ya puedes irte

- ¡Queridita que gusto volver a verte!–Saludo con una sonrisa falsa a la niña -¡Tu padre habla tanto de ti!

-¿Papi quien es ella? –Pregunto Cassie a su padre

-¡Soy Astoria cariño! ¿No me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en el centro comercial, soy la novia de tu padre y seré tu nueva mami en poco tiempo –Dijo extendiendo su sonrisa

-Yo ya tengo mamá –Contestó Cassandra molesta –Vete, estamos jugando

-Cassie no seas así conmigo –Pidió ella –Solo vine a ver a tu padre y aprovechando que estas aquí ¿Qué te parece si juego contigo un rato?

-No me parece, solo tenemos 2 controles y no vas a jugar –Le dijo retadora

-Podemos jugar otra cosa –Insistió Astoria con una sonrisa de fastidio

-No quiero

-Cassandra –advirtió Draco

-¿Te vas a casar con ella? – Preguntó Cassie

-¿Qué? No

-¿Draco? –Astoria se sintió ofendida e hizo un puchero, el celular de Draco comenzó a sonar y el se sintió salvado por un ring ton.

-Espera un segundo, es importante -¿Astoria puedes vigilarla? –La chica asintió indiferente

-No te vas a casar con mi papi –Dijo Cassie cruzando sus bracitos

-Claro que si nena, y tu serás mi pajecita de honor –Dijo esforzándose por tolerar a la niña

-No, por que seré pajecita en la boda de Pansy –Le dijo la niña arrugando la nariz, esa mujer no le agradaba nada

-¡Oh! ¿No lo entiendes verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes? No importa, seré tu nueva mami, te conviene estar de mi lado querida, si te portas bien y no eres muy latosa, te prometo que compartiré a tu papi contigo- Amenazo la mujer, Cassie la miro ceñuda y no contesto

-Te prometo que cuando viva con el en la mansión, te dejare venir a visitarlo

-Es mi papá –Contestó muy despacio, como midiendo sus palabras, arrugando la nariz –Y no te lo presto –Astoria la miro de arriba hacia abajo

-Ignorare ese comentario niña, estas a tiempo de cambiar tu actitud conmigo, por que te guste o no voy a casarme con tu padre –Le dijo muy seriamente y sonrió

-Eres una golfa –Le dijo la niña sin saber realmente lo que decía, Astoria abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano al pecho

-¡Eres tan ordinaria como la sangre sucia de tu madre! – Dijo con aire de superioridad –No te preocupes, veremos si te aceptan en un internado en Francia

Draco entró a la habitación y Astoria se lanzo a los brazos del chico

-¿Todo bien cielo? ¿Por qué no habías ido a verme? ¡Te eh extrañado tanto! –Dijo la mujer enredando sus delgados dedos en el cuello del rubio, mirando de reojo a la niña, le planto un beso, Cassandra arrugo más la nariz y apretó los dientes

-¡Deja de besar a mi papá! –Le gritó furiosa –Astoria la ignoró y Draco cedió ante la mujer, Cassandra estaba a punto de comenzar una rabieta, soltó aire por la boca y apretó sus manitas antes de aventar el control de videojuegos directo a la cabeza de la mujer, Astoria abrió mucho los ojos y se separo de Draco, llevándose las manos al lugar del golpe, Draco miro sorprendido a Cassandra

-¿Cassandra por que hiciste eso? –Le gritó

-¡Te esta besando, y se va a casar contigo, y va a vivir aquí y no voy a compartirte! –Lloriqueó

-¡Ouch Draco me duele!

-¿Astoria que le dijiste a mi hija? –Draco miró ceñudo a la mujer

-Solo le dije que estábamos saliendo cariño, y tu hija me ofendió cielo, dijo que era una golfa

-¿De donde sacas eso Cassandra?

-Mami dijo que tienes golfas, que duermen contigo y tus banacales

-Bacanales – Dijo para si –Cassie, no repitas todo lo que escuches, y eso no es cierto - Cassie continuo llorando

-Cielo llévame a la recamara me duele mucho, siento que me estoy mareando –mintió haciéndose la victima

-Espérame aquí Cassandra –Advirtió y ayudo a Astoria a llegar al cuarto de enfrente, Cassie los siguió con la mirada y lloró aun más, ignorando las órdenes de su padre, nunca había sido una niña muy obediente, los siguió y vio como la trepadora mujer trataba de retener a Draco con ella en la cama, el la ignoró y salió

-¿Va a vivir contigo? –Pregunto la niña cuando estuvo sola con su papá

-No, ¿De donde sacas eso?

-Astoria dijo, y que me va a llevar a un internado a Francia

-Esa mujer no te va a llevar a ningún lado, de todas maneras, lo que hiciste no esta bien –Le regaño -¿Dónde están tus modales? Tu madre te ha educado muy bien, no creo que este feliz cuando se entere lo que has hecho –Dijo severo –Quiero que le pidas una disculpa a Astoria

-No

-Discúlpate con Astoria

-No quiero

-Cassie entra a esa habitación y pídele una disculpa, no solo la insultaste, la golpeaste

-No quiero

-Cassandra

-Daco

-Cassandra

-Daco

- Discúlpate con Astoria, es la última vez que te lo pido –Pidió Draco

-No –Avisó moviendo los labios muy suavemente –Es la última vez que te lo digo Daco Malfoy

-¡No me hables así Cassandra! –Le advirtió

Cassandra miro a su padre con mucho coraje, tenía los dientes apretados, la nariz arrugada y las pupilas dilatadas

-No voy a disculparme

-No vas a ver ninguna película ni comer golosinas –Ella lo ignoró y siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, estaba muy irritada

-Y no te voy a enseñar a volar –Cassie comenzó a bufar sonoramente y apretó sus manitas en puños, Draco miro fijamente a su hija y la niña hizo lo mismo, se escuchó un estallido y comenzó a salir humo de la pantalla, ella se asusto y lloró más

-¿Cassie que hiciste?

-No se

-Incendiaste la televisión –Dijo muy sorprendido

-Buaah –Comenzó a llorar Cassie asustada

-No, no llores, no pasa nada

-Llévame a casa –Pidió Cassie abrazando a Draco

-Esta bien Cass, voy a arreglarla –Trató de tranquilizarla pero la niña siguió hipando, Draco saco su varita y con un simple "reparo" la televisión estuvo como nueva, pero eso no tranquilizo a Cassandra

-Quiero ir con mami –Pidió de nuevo, empapando la camisa de Draco

-Cassie quedamos que pasarías el fin de semana conmigo, además Hermione ya tiene planes para hoy

-Daco –Lloriqueó sin saber que más hacer -Quiero irme con mami –Insistió con un puchero de tristeza

-¡Hay esta bien! –Viendo que la situación estaba fuera de sus manos, aceptó y se apareció en el departamento de Hermione con su hija en brazos. La castaña se sobresalto al verlos aparecer en la sala y corrió al ver que su hija lloraba

-¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? –Preguntó molesta

-Yo no le hice nada

-¿Qué paso mi niña? – Hermione comenzó a examinar si su hija no tenía un hueso roto o algún raspón, al parecer todo estaba en orden, pero seguía llorando

-Incendie la tele mami –Le dijo escondiéndose en el cuello de Hermione, ella entendió que fue magia accidental y la abrazo más fuerte

-No pasa nada bebe, eso se arregla ¿Qué sucedió Cass? ¿Qué te hizo Draco?

-¡Por Merlín Hermione, te dijo que yo no le hice nada! ¡Dame un poco de crédito, soy su padre! –Hermione lo ignoró

-Astoria me dijo que sería mi nueva mami y que se va a casar con mi papito y yo no quiero y dijo que me va a mandar a Francia –Dijo hipando

-Ay Cassie – Hermione le beso la frente y miro ceñuda a Draco Malfoy

-¡Oye yo no la invite, ella llego sola, como siempre, y esta pequeña monstruita le aventó un control en la cabeza y le dijo golfa! –Dijo Draco

-¿Es tu hija y defiendes a esa mujer? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-No, no la defiendo, estoy diciendo que lo que hizo Cassandra esta mal

-Si ya se que esta mal, pero no voy a regañarla por pegarle a esa mujer, y no dijo ninguna mentira –Dijo Hermione con orgullo

-¿Hermione? –Sophie entró por la puerta y se sorprendió de ver al rubio en casa de Hermione y a Cassie llorando

-¿Qué me perdí? ¿No se supone que estabas sola? ¿El es el padre de Cassandra? ¿Por qué lloras Cass? –Soltó la recién llegada rápidamente

-Sophie el es Draco Malfoy, Draco ella es Sophie Szohr – Presentó Hermione, la ojiazul levantó una ceja

-¿Hermione estas segura de que ya no tienes nada con el? –Pregunto coqueta –No me molestaría ser la madrastra de tu hija –Hermione rodó los ojos

-Eh, es una lastima que no te haya conocido antes, pero tengo un par de amigos que estarían encantados de conocerte Sophie -Dijo Draco besando la mano de la chica

-¡Oh, espero que sea muy pronto Señor Malfoy!

-¡Por Merlín! Mi hija tiene una crisis y ustedes dos están coqueteando en mis narices –Exclamó Hermione y se llevo a su hija a su habitación, la acomodo en la cama y se sentó a su lado

-Ya paso nena, no voy a dejar que tu padre te deje ver a Astoria de nuevo, tranquila bebé –Le dijo a la niña

-Pero me quiere quitar a papá, mami cásate con Daco –Pidió con lágrimas de amargura

-Cassie, nena hay cosas que no se pueden

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tu padre y yo ya no somos nada

-Se estaban besando en mi cuarto, y en Hawai, y ayer –Le dijo llorando

-Oh viste eso–Hermione se puso muy roja al verse en evidencia, Cassie asintió

-Es complicado

-¿Entonces papi se va a casar con Astoria? –Pregunto con un puchero

-No –Dijo Hermione muy segura

-¿De verdad? –Cassie sonrió

-Antes la mato, ¿Ok? No va a casarse con esa mujer –Aseguró dándole un beso en la frente a la niña

-¿Y Viktor?

-¿Qué hay con Viktor? –Hermione se hizo la tonta

-¡Hmm tu dime que hay con Viktor!

-Nada mi amor, no hay nada con el

-¿Y mi papi?

-Cass, no se que vaya a pasar –Exclamo Hermione tomando aire -Pero sea lo que sea, Draco es tu padre y no dejara de serlo ¿Ok?

-Ok –Cassie asintió y bostezó,

-Has pasado por mucho últimamente princesa, ya es hora de que te duermas - Hermione le acomodo las almohadas y espero a que se durmiera

Salió a la sala y encontró a Sophie y Draco Malfoy charlando animadamente, al parecer Sophie ya sabia la historia completa de parte del rubio,

-Hermione siéntate, Draco me estaba contando cuando le golpeaste en tercer grado –Comentó alegremente la chica -¿Por qué nunca me habías contado esto?

-Eh bueno yo, no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa –Le dijo sonrojada

-¿Cómo esta Cassie? –Preguntó Draco

-Asustada y muy confundida, pero ya se durmió –Contestó sentándose frente al chico, sus miradas se encontraron un par de minutos, en los que ninguno hablo, Sophie los observaba curiosa y decidió irse

-Bueno ya me voy Hermione, pasare a verte mañana –Dijo poniéndose de píe

-Adiós Sophie –Dijo Hermione sin prestar mucha atención, estaba perdida en esos divinos ojos color mercurio,Draco no dijo nada cuando la ojiazul salió, inmerso en los embriagadores pozos de chocolate

-Siento mucho lo que paso Hermione –Comenzó el rubio

-Debiste haber defendido a tu hija

-Lo hice, pero no es correcto lo que hizo, y tu lo sabes –Le dijo serio, ella asintió

-Ella no siente apoyo de tu parte, y tiene miedo de perderte –Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-Nunca lo permitiría –Le dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione, ella reacciono y se aparto

-Este bien

-¿Puedo verla?- Preguntó Draco abatido

-Esta dormida, la veras mañana –Le dijo simplemente Hermione –Y ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas

-Hermione –Draco sintió una punzada de dolor ante el rechazo de la castaña

-También quiero dormir Draco, tengo que explicarle a mi hija que esta pasando y prepararla para lo que vaya a pasar -Le dijo con tristeza -Nos vio en la mañana y dice que besaste a esa "Golfa", esta muy confundida y es lo ultimo que quería para ella

-Hermione, no esta pasando nada con Astoria -Dijo Draco seriamente -Sabes que eres tu a quien amo -Hermione no dijo nada, solo lo observó y siguió perdiéndose en sus ojos, que junto con su aroma, era muy dificil para Hermione no caer en la tentación, trago saliva

-Tengo mucho que explicarle a mi hija mañana, buenas noches

-No tienes que explicar nada, Hermione te amo, y se que me amas, cásate conmigo y olvidémonos de tantos problemas –Ofreció tomando las manos de ella nuevamente, ella sonrió con melancolía y se soltó

-Vete a tu casa Draco – El rubio suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta

-Te amo Hermione -Dijo antes de salir, Hermione lo observó con lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-Yo también te amo Draco -Murmuro cuando el ya no podia escucharla

* * *

><p><em>Gracias x leer nenas, y felicidades a <strong>Michelle Potter-Black <strong> que decidio publicar!_

_vamos dejen un **REVIEW **y me haran muy feliz (:_

_Besitos .Lety_


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola! Tiene muchísimo que no actualizó, lo siento, bueno no las distraigo más y les dejo este, espero les guste _

_Gracias x leer! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.14 Te amo <strong>

-Viktor –Cassie abrió la puerta del departamento de Hermione y abrazó al búlgaro que sonreía frente a ella

-¡Prrincesa! ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bonita –Le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Si me doy cuenta –Le dijo riendo –Cada día más herrmosa, igual que tu madre –Dijo entrando con la niña al departamento - ¿Dónde esta Herrmione?

-En su cuarto, ¿Viktor tú te vas a casar con mi mami?

-Eh eso quisiera prrincesa –Le dijo pellizcándole la nariz cariñosamente

-Hola Viktor –Saludó alegremente Hermione que salió de la habitación al escucharlos

-Hola herrmosa –Contestó el búlgaro tratando de besar los labios de Hermione, ella se movió poniendo la mejilla

-Cassie ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no abras la puerta? –Regañó a la niña

-Pero es Viktor mami

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Ok?

-Ok

-¿Cómo estas Herrmione?

-Bien y tu

-Bien, hace mucho que no te veía, no contestabas mis mensajes ni llamadas, así que decidí venir a verte ¿Todo bien?

-Viktor lo siento, eh estado tan ocupada

-Lo entiendo ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Yo eh

-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Viktor no tengas de salir la verdad

-¿Entonces vemos unas películas en tu casa?  
>-Viktor no quiero ser grosera contigo<p>

-¿Qué pasa Herrmione?

-Viktor tengo que hablar contigo, Cassie puedes ir a tu recamara –Pidió a su hija –Te alcanzamos en un momento ¿Si?

-Okay –Contestó no muy convencida y bajo de los brazos del búlgaro, cuando Hermione estuvo segura de que no la escuchaban comenzó

-¿Quieres café? –Viktor asintió y Hermione camino nerviosamente a la cocina, saco 2 tazas y con ayuda de su varita preparo un poco de café

-¿Qué pasa Herrmione? -Repitió caminando hacia la chica

-Viktor no podemos seguir saliendo –Soltó Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estas viendo a alguien más?- Viktor estaba muy sorprendido

-Yo - Contesto dubitativa

-¿Es Malfoy Herrmione?

-Viktor, es complicado

-Explícame entonces ¿Estas saliendo con Draco Malfoy o no?

-Técnicamente no

-¿Entonces? –El búlgaro estaba muy cerca de ella y Hermione estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de confesar

-Viktor –Dijo lentamente –Amo a Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué? ¡Herrmione no puedes! ¿Cómo puedes amarrlo después de todo lo que te hizo? ¡Jamás se ha preocupado por ti o por Cassandrra! ¡Esta saliendo con otra mujer! ¡No es posible que lo quierras Hermione! -Le gritó y ella trago en seco, por que por cada cosa mala que Viktor dijera y ella recordara, sentía que más amaba a Draco Malfoy

-Herrmione no me hagas esto, sabes que yo te amo, y nunca podrás ser feliz con ese desgraciado ¡Dame una oporrtunidad! – Pidió el búlgaro

-Viktor lo amo, no hay nada que pueda hacer ante eso, he estado muchos años sin el, y pensé que no sobreviviría, sufrí su ausencia como no tienes una idea, a pesar de todo lo que paso en Hogwarts y todo lo que me ha hecho, no puedo vivir sin el, si no fuera por Cassandra, me habría quitado la vida, no me importa si puedo pasar un solo minuto con el, preferiría eso a estar con otra persona el resto de mi vida, no me importa lo infeliz o feliz que pueda ser , pero no puedo estar con nadie más, lo siento Viktor

-Herrmione eres la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida, desde que te vi en Hogwarts supe que erras la indicada, fuiste la única que no corrió por un autógrafo, ni siquierra me volteaste a ver, yo fui el que te siguió y espíe en la biblioteca porque me tenias cautivado con tu belleza, tu inocencia, eres la crreatura más exquisita que eh visto

-Viktor no sigas –Dijo Hermione con lagrimas en lo ojos

Draco Malfoy entro en silencio al departamento, no vio a nadie en la sala y escucho voces en la cocina, caminó lentamente y escucho parte de la conversación que Hermione sostenía con el búlgaro, su sangre hirvió, el le había pedido que se casara con ella ayer, y ella ni siquiera se inmuto y un trol sin cerebro llega a decirle que la ama y que es hermosa y un montón de cosas obvias y Hermione llora como una niña, apretó los dientes en un gesto de rabia y soltó aire violentamente y se escondió detrás de una columna

-Herrmione te amo, siempre lo eh echo, erres muy herrmosa, la bruja más inteligente de tu edad , una gran amiga, la mejor madre que eh conocido, erres tierna y cariñosa y amo como sonríes y cuando estas enojada, ese gesto tuyo de morrder tu labio inferior me vuelve loco, me encanta verte jugar con Cassandrra y sabes que amo a esa pequeña niña con todo mi corrazón, por que es tuya Herrmione, y algunas veces la siento como mía también y me encantarría que en serio dejaras que fuera un padre para ella

-Viktor –Hermione estaba muy conmovida y seguía llorando

-Amo escuchar mi nombre de tus labios –Le dijo tomando su mentón entre sus grandes manos, acaricio sus labios con los dedos y Hermione se estremeció ante el rose, cerro los ojos y Viktor aprovecho para besarla sobre la barra de la cocina, fue un beso cargado de deseo y pasión por parte de el, y angustia y ansiedad por parte de la castaña, cuando se separaron Hermione se sonrojó violentamente

-Viktor no puedo seguir con esto – Dijo Hermione y Viktor volvió a besarla, Hermione se aparto –Viktor amo a Draco Malfoy –Le dijo alejándose más, y fue lo único que Draco necesito para que su pecho se inflara de orgullo, Viktor volvió a buscar los labios de Hermione y ella negó, Viktor la sujeto de la cintura e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hermione, ella forcejeo un poco y Draco no pudo más cuando vio al imbécil descerebrado besar los labios de la mujer que amaba 3 veces, sin el consentimiento de esta, salió detrás de la pared

-Quita tus manos de ella – Gritó Draco cuando Krum sujeto las muñecas de la castaña, Hermione se sorprendió al verlo

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Hermione aun sin soltarse del agarre del búlgaro

-Quita tus malditas manos de ella –Repitió ignorando a la castaña

-¡Tu no me das orrdenes! –Le gritó Viktor soltando a Hermione, Draco se acerco a el y Viktor también

-A mi no vas a gritarme imbécil de mierda –Le gritó furiosamente el rubio, Hermione los veía nerviosamente adivinando lo que pasaría –Lárgate de aquí

-¡Tu no eres nadie para correrme! –Le grito Viktor

-¡Soy el padre de Cassandra y el amor de la vida de Hermione! ¡Ya la oiste! –Le gritó nuevamente -¡Y no voy a permitir que estés bajo el mismo techo que mi hija, ni que vuelvas a tocarla a ella o a Hermione!

-Eso vamos a verlo –Dijo maliciosamente el búlgaro antes de golpear fuertemente al rubio en la cara, Draco le dio un puñetazo y Viktor otro

-¡Basta! –Gritó Hermione -¡Malfoy contrólate, Viktor por favor Basta! –Exclamo tratando de detenerlos, pero ambos la ignoraron, Cassie salió al escuchar los ruidos y quedo atónita al ver a sus 2 hombres favoritos peleando, y su mamá gritando con lágrimas en lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Deja de pegarle a Viktor, Daco déjalo! –Pidió la niña pegándole al rubio que estaba encima de Viktor y le dio un ultimo puñetazo y un par de patadas antes de dejarlo tirado en el suelo, Draco tenía sangre en la nariz y boca y los nudillos, el búlgaro tenía un ojo morado, sangre en la frente y al parecer un par de costillas rotas

Viktor tosió sonoramente y Cassie se arrodillo junto a el -¿Estas bien Viktor? –Le pregunto angustiada -¡Mami tiene sange en todos lados! –Lloriqueó asustada y le ayudo a pararse mientras gritaba -¡Daco vete de aquí!

-Cassie –Comenzó este avergonzado por la escena que había presenciado su princesa

-Vete de aquí, no quiero que le pegues a Viktor –Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, abrazando al búlgaro

-Hija déjame explicarte –Pidió el rubio con amargura viendo como su hija abrazaba a otro

-Vete Daco, ya no te quiero, ya no quiero que seas mi papá –Le dijo molesta mientras Viktor sonreía triunfante, Draco sintió estacas clavándose en su retorcido corazón y buscó apoyo en Hermione, como siempre que concernía sobre su hija, pero esta vez, ella ya no sabia que hacer

-Váyanse los 2 de mi casa –Dijo simplemente

-Hermione –Objetó Draco

-¡Largo de mi casa los 2! –Gritó esta vez, Cassie la miro molesta y arrugo la nariz, Draco exhalo abatido y camino a la puerta golpeando a Viktor una ultima vez, el búlgaro hizo caso omiso y se dejo abrazar por la niña

-¡Vete de mi casa Viktor! –Volvió a gritar y separo a Cassandra de el, una vez que ambos hubieron salido la chica comenzó a llorar abrazando a su hija

-¿Qué tienes mami? ¿Daco te pego también? –Le pregunto dándole besitos con ternura, ella negó con la cabeza y se limpio un par de lágrimas –Si te pega también yo voy a pegarle –Le advirtió

-No nena, Draco jamás me pegaría –Le dijo muy segura y Cassie le acarició la cabeza

-¡Bueno sigo enojada con el! – Dijo Cassie, no dejes que venga a la casa mami, ya no quiero que sea mi papito –Le dijo con determinación –Cásate con Viktor mami –Pidió la niña y Hermione lloró aun más, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho

-Cassie, Viktor y yo terminamos –Explicó y la niña puso una carita muy triste

-¿Entonces ya no voy a tener papá? –Pregunto amenazando con llorar

-No nena, Draco es tu padre –Le dijo tratando de tranquilizándola

-No quiero que sea mi papi – Dijo con un puchero

-Cassandra adoras a Draco Malfoy

-Ya no

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es malo, y le pego a Viktor, y prefiere a Astoria y me gritó –Explico triste, Hermione trago saliva

-No Cass, Draco te ama, es tu papito, no va a estar con esa mujer, ya te lo explique

-Pero le pego a Viktor

-Mi amor, no te metas en esos líos, los 2 son un par de cavernícolas tontos –Dijo Hermione abrazándola, Cassie asintió y abrazo más el níveo cuello de su madre, Hermione llevo a Cassie a su cuarto y se durmió con ella, sintiéndose muy afortunada de tener a la mejor hija del mundo.

oOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano para terminar un trabajo de San Mungo, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con libros alrededor y una laptop en su regazo, Cassie ya había desayunado y estaba jugando en su cuarto, muy tranquilita para no desconcentrar a su madre.

Hermione escucho sonar el timbre de la entrada y se levanto, sabiendo quien probablemente sería, abrió la puerta y levantó la mirada para ver a Draco Malfoy, el chico llevaba una camiseta polo color ultramarino con un pantalón negro a juego con sus zapatos, Hermione lo examinó de pies a cabeza y observo que el rubio tenía aun el mentón hinchado, la nariz roja y los nudillos de la mano izquierda vendados, en la derecha llevaba un regalo envuelto y un ramo de rosas, enarco una ceja.

-¿Otra muñeca? -Draco asintió

-Las flores son para ti –Le dijo suavemente –Hermione lo miró a los ojos - Perdoname Hermione –Le dijo acercándose

-Perdóname por no haber estado ahí para ustedes, por no ser un buen ejemplo para Cassie, por no haberte apoyado cuando más lo necesitaste, perdóname por ser un imbécil, por no haberte buscado, por hacerte sufrir estando con otra – Draco parecía sincero, Hermione se abalanzó a su cuello y beso sus labios con frenesí, el chico soltó lo que traía en las manos y acerco más a la chica rodeando su cintura, profundizando el beso

-¡Ya no puedo con esto Draco! –Dijo Hermione hipando –Draco volvió a besarla y la empujó suavemente sobre el sofá, besando su cuello, sus mejillas, su pecosa nariz, su frente y sus labios, Hermione hundió los dedos en el cabello de Draco y deslizaba sus manos debajo de su camiseta

-Tienes que hablar con tu hija, esta muy molesta contigo –Le dijo Hermione separándose

-Lo se –Contestó Draco

-Esta en su cuarto – Dijo Hermione y Draco asintió dejando de abrazarla

-Voy a verla, ¡Te amo Hermione! –Le dijo antes de tomar el regalo y abrir la puerta de su hija

-¿Cassie? –Llamo Draco cuando entro al pequeño cuarto color rosa, donde su hija jugaba en su mesita de té, con un par de muñecas, un conejo de peluche y un lobo, ella volteo al escucharlo y contrario a la costumbre de correr al verlo, el rubio se extraño de que ella siguiera en su juego

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto extrañado desde la puerta, ella asintió lentamente -Te traje algo –Le dijo nerviosamente

-Gracias –Contestó la niña desde su sillita de madera

-¿No me vas a saludar?

-Hola

-Cassandra

-Daco

-Soy tu padre

-Ya lo se

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

-¿Sigues saliendo con Astoria? -Draco trago seco y no contesto

-¿Qué te ha dicho Krum? –Pregunto con cuidado

-¿De que?

-Sobre mí

-Dijo que eres malo –Contestó simplemente, Draco asintió

-¿No abrirás lo que te traje? -Pregunto Draco señalando la caja de papel dorado, Cassie arrugo su pequeña nariz, meditando la situación

-Esta bien –Le dijo caminando apresuradamente a la cama donde estaba el regalo, araño la envoltura y saco una hermosa muñeca Barbie

-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Ya la tengo, Viktor me la regalo mira –Le dijo sacando una muñeca idéntica de un baúl de juguetes, Draco sintió que su sangre hervía

-Pero el no te llevara a un parque de diversiones todo el día y comerán pizza y te comprara los juguetes que quieras

-No quiero más jueguetes Daco, y Ginny me llevará a donde yo quiera mañana –Le dijo con la nariz arrugada -Sigo molesta contigo, mejor vete y no regreses

-¡Cassie no puedes seguir molesta conmigo por eso!

-Si puedo

-No no puedes, soy tu papá y te ordeno que no estés molesta conmigo

-Solo mami me da ordenes –Le dijo arrugando la nariz

-Cassandra no voy a comprarte ningún juguete si sigues con esa actitud

-Viktor y Harry me los van a compran –Le dijo sulfurada

-Pero yo te compro más

-No es cierto

-Que si

-No es cierto

-Lo voy a hacer

-No me importa

-Cassandra

-Daco

-Mira fui hasta una juguetería y te escogí la muñeca más bonita y más cara que encontré, por que pensé que te gustaría, busque una que tuviera un ridículo vestido rosa con piedras brillantes y cabello rubio como el tuyo, y tuve que soportar que la tonta cajera me coqueteara y se tardara buscando el precio, camine por Londres Muggle casi una hora, así que vas a tirar esa tonta muñeca que te regalo Viktor por que te compre una nueva más bonita –Exclamo Draco

-Es la misma –Dijo la niña con los bracitos cruzados

-Entonces yo la tiro –Draco tomó la muñeca de Krum y la aventó por la ventana

-Mami –Lloriqueó Cassie y Hermione entro a la habitación cruzando los brazos

-¿Ahora que Cassie?

-Daco tiró mi muñeca -Hermione volteo a ver al rubio con las cejas levantadas, pidiendo una explicación

-Se la dio el estúpido de Krum y no quiero que tenga nada de ese imbécil –Explicó el rubio y Cassie lloro alzando sus bracitos para que Hermione la cargara

-Mami dile a Daco que se vaya –Pidió la niña abrazando a Hermione

-Cassie es tu papá

-Pero estoy molesta con el

-Daco vete

-Hermione –Draco pidió ayuda

-¿Draco por que siempre tienes que ser así? –Inquirió Hermione cuando la niña se ocultó en su cabello

-¡Hermione ayúdame, a ti si te hace caso! –Imploró

-Lo siento Draco, no quiere verte –Le dijo y movió los labios diciendo "Yo lo arreglo" Draco asintió

-Ya Cassie, ya se va –Draco bufo molesto y salió del cuarto

-¿Cassie que pasa? ¿Por qué sigues molesta con Draco? -Preguntó Hermione una vez que la niña estuvo más tranquila

-Por que si

-Cassie

-Mami es malo, esta en Slytherin –Dijo como si eso explicara todo, Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Nena es tu papá y no es malo, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y el que más te va a amar, enserio–Explicó jugando con los risos de su bebé

-Pero esta con Astoria

-No ya no esta con ella

-¿Cómo sabes?

-¡Por que lo se y ya! –Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, Cassie se encogió de hombros como diciendo "Lo que sea"

-Vas a salir a ver a Draco

-No, tú ve a verlo –Ordenó la pequeña dándole la espalda a su madre

-Cassandra –Advirtió Hermione

-Mami, estoy tomando el té, con Sally, Penelope y el Señor Tommus

-Draco te regalo a Penelope ¿No?

-Si -Aceptó frunciendo el ceño la niña

-¿Estas jugando con algo que te regalo? Pensé que ya no lo querías –Probó la castaña

-SI, pero cuando me la dio si lo quería –Contestó mordazmente la niña

-Bien Cassandra, hablare con Draco.

Hermione salió de la habitación, Draco la estaba esperando afuera de esta

-¿Y bien? –Comenzó el chico

-Sigue enojada y no quiere verte

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó agobiado

-Sabes perfectamente porque –Le dijo tranquila, el rubio se rasco la cabeza con un gesto nervioso –Draco la defraudaste de muchas maneras; defendiste a Astoria cuando tuvo una crisis nerviosa que provoco magia accidental y no la apoyaste como ella esperaba, dice que le gritaste y le ordenaste, y le pegaste a Viktor Krum, que es una de las personas favoritas de tu hija, Draco Cassie te adora, pero se siente defraudada por su papito –Explicó Hermione y Draco hizo una mueca de amargura sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

-¿Qué hago Hermione? -Preguntó acongojado el rubio, ella se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas

-Demuéstrale que la amas, que de verdad te importa, y no actúes como un niño malcriado, se supone que ella es la bebé y tu el adulto, compórtate como tal, actúa como un padre de verdad, al que ella pueda recurrir siempre que necesite algo, que sepa que cuenta contigo incondicionalmente

-Pero así es Hermione, sabes que la adoro, es mi niñita –Le dijo besando sus delgadas manos

-Pero ella no lo entiende Draco, el todo lo que ve es al chico rubio que se supone que es su padre, que le da regalos y la consciente, pero que le pega a Viktor, que tiene otra novia y pelea con ella como un amigo de la escuela, ¡Ni siquiera Ronald se comporta como tú!

-Oye no me compares con tu amigo el pobretón

-¡Draco! –Regañó Hermione

-Ok, lo lamento, ¡Hermione no se que hacer! –El rubio en verdad estaba abatido –Sabes que nunca tuve un buen ejemplo, mi padre era puras apariencias, profanaba amor por mi madre y orgullo por su único heredero, cuando la verdad es que la menospreciaba y la insultaba cada que podía, y a mi, nunca estuvo orgulloso de mi Hermione, me metió las peores ideas en la cabeza, me hizo ser un ser despreciable, frio y calculador, sin sentimientos

-Tu no eres como el Draco, serás un padre genial –Le dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazó, Draco correspondió a este gesto besando sus castaños rizos y la abrazo aun más.

-¿Hermione?

-Si –Contestó ella inhalando su aroma

-¿Lo que dijiste ayer cuando ese imbécil te beso? –Comenzó Draco y Hermione decidió esconderse más en su cuello

-¿Qué escuchaste? –Pregunto nerviosa

-¿Dijiste que me amabas?

-¿Qué más escuchaste? – Hermione no quería voltear a verlo

-¿Qué más dijiste? –Inquirió el chico dubitativo

-Nada

-¿Hermione?

-¿Solo escuchaste eso?

-¿De verdad me amas? –Preguntó Draco obligando a Hermione a encararlo, ella asintió suavemente y Draco se sintió más feliz que nunca -¿Puedes decirlo? –Pidió con una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió también y lo beso

-Te amo Draco –Dijo abrazándolo bajo la mirada inquieta de su hija que acababa de salir de su cuarto, Cassie apretó sus manitas en puños y entró nuevamente a su cuarto en silenció.

* * *

><p><em>Las dejaré con esto, y solo puedo adelantarles que algo malo pasará, Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen muy feliz, espero que me envíen muchos esta vez.<em>

_Las quiero princesitas 3 _

_Besitos a todas._

_Lety _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad me gusto mucho escribirlo, bueno no las distraigo más y las dejo_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 15. Quédate <strong>

Draco no se quedo a adormir con Hermione esa noche, la castaña no lo dejo, sabiendo que la situación con Cassandra podría empeorar, y fue una buena decisión, ya que Viktor Krum decidió aparecerse por el departamento, muy temprano por la mañana.

-Hola Viktor - Hermione abrió la puerta algo cabreada

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó el chico cuidadosamente, Hermione asintió y dejo que el chico pasara

-¡Viktor! –Gritó la pequeña al ver a su amigo -¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya no te duelen los golpes? –Le pregunto corriendo a sus brazos, Viktor la recibió y la cargo

-No princesa, ¿Tú como estás?

-Bien, ven vamos a mi cuarto para que te enseñe mis dibujos – Pidió Cassie yéndose a su habitación, Viktor se acerco a Hermione

-Herrmione, siento mucho lo de ayer –Comenzó el chico, Hermione negó

-Ya paso Viktor, todo esta claro –Aseguro, Viktor negó con la cabeza

-No Herrmione yo te quiero, y a Cassie también

-¿Viktor vas a venir o no? ¡Apúrate! –Apremió Cassandra

-Ve con ella, voy a preparar algo de comer –Dijo Hermione refugiándose en la cocina, Cassie empujo a Viktor para que caminara a su habitación, y le mostro sus dibujos, estuvieron un rato platicando y jugando, mientras Hermione se escondía en la cocina, una hora después les hablo para que comieran, Hermione sabia que Viktor no le diría nada delante de la niña, así que no dejo que el búlgaro estuviera a solas con ella.

-¿Herrmione podemos hablar? –Dijo el chico cuando terminaron de comer

-Ya tienes que irte Viktor es tarde, además tengo trabajo

-Es importante

-Tengo que salir

-Bien, entonces vendré pronto –Dijo poniéndose de pie, Hermione lo imito y lo guio a la salida

-Adiós Viktor

-Cuídate Herrmione, te quierro –Dijo el búlgaro besando la mejilla de la chica

-Cuídate –Dijo ella únicamente, antes de cerrar la puerta

oOoOoOoOo

Ginny y Luna llegaron en la tarde con Hermione, insistían en que pasara el fin de semana en la madriguera por su cumpleaños

-Vamos Hermione, hace mucho que no te tomas un par de días para descansar, tiene mucho que no ves a mis padres –Ginny trataba de persuadirla –Es tu cumpleaños, ya invite a Remus y Tonks, además Charlie y Fleur estarán allí

-Pero ahora con lo de Draco no se

-Podemos invitarlo –Dijo Luna con una amable sonrisa

-Si mami vamos, quiero ver a los Señores Weasley y a Ted y Victoire –Insistió Cassie quien estaba ansiosa por jugar en los jardines de la Madriguera, con sus primos y los gemelos

-No lo se Ginny, tengo mucho trabajo, además Cassandra tu festival de Ballet es el viernes

-Pues después de mi festival, y le decimos a Viktor que vaya – Animó

-¿Desde cuanto tanto amor por Viktor?

-No se –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Ok Cassandra –Dijo Hermione cuidadosamente

-¿Entonces si? –Sonrió Ginny cambiando de tema

-¿Realmente tengo otra opción? –Contestó Hermione, Ginny negó contenta y Cassie sonrió

-Bien, vamos a preparar todo –Dijo la pelirroja tomando su bolso, Luna choco las palmas con Cassie y se despidieron antes de entrar a la red Flu directo a "La Madriguera"

-Bien Cassie, tienes que ir a tu clase de Ballet, y tendrás que practicar mucho por que Draco ira a verte –Dijo Hermione cuando las chicas se fueron

-¡Pero no quiero que Draco vaya! – Dijo negando con la cabeza –Es malo

-Cassie ya hablamos de eso –Exclamó Hermione, Cassie se cruzo de brazos

-Es tu padre y tu lo invitaste Cassandra, también vendrán Narcissa y Blaise, y quiero que te comportes

-Está bien –Aceptó Cassie, entro a su cuarto para cambiarse y se fueron a la clase.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione se sentó junto con las otras madres a esperar a su hija mientras trabajaba desde su teléfono celular, recibió un mensaje de Draco: - "Quiero verte 3" Hermione sonrió como una quinceañera enamorada y contestó: "Estoy en la clase de tu hija"

-"Voy por ustedes en 10min (:" mandó el rubio, "Ok 3", Hermione envió la dirección y siguió trabajando, mientras Cassie practicaba con las demás niñas.

Draco Malfoy entro al estudio de Ballet bajo la atenta cámara de Rita Skeeter, la mujer se había pasado siguiendo al soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico toda la mañana, su vuela pluma escribía furiosamente sobre un pergamino, mientras ella se dedicaba a gravar al rubio.

-Hola hermosa –Saludo Draco entrando al estudio de danza, Hermione sonrió y beso los labios del chico con fervor, a lo que Draco respondió ante la mirada de las demás madres.

-¡Hermione no me dijiste que tuvieras novio! –Exclamo una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, tenía una revista de chismes en la mano y el celular en la otra.

-Eh, señora Williams, el es Draco Malfoy, el padre de Cassandra

-Querida pensé que no tenías contacto con el padre de tu hija –Exclamó la mujer

-Un placer señora Williams –Saludó Draco besando caballerosamente la mano de la mujer

-¡Oh! ¡Y es todo un caballero! –Exclamó sonrojada la Señora Williams, -Eres tan guapo, comprendo por que Hermione te escogió para padre de su hija, aunque es extraño que te presente hasta ahora, ¿Van a volver o algo parecido? Por que si estas libre no dudes en llamarme querido –Añadió descaradamente, Hermione abrazó posesivamente a Draco durante todo la clase, advirtiendo que el rubio era suyo, Draco correspondió mientras veía a Cassie embelesado.

Cuando acabó la clase Hermione fue por su hija y se detuvo unos minutos a hablar con la maestra, sobre el vestuario y aspectos de la presentación. Draco era acosado a preguntas, por algunas madres y niñeras sobre quien era su hija, y si era padre soltero.

-Adiós cariño –Se despidió coquetamente una mujer de menos de 25 años, le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio –Llámame -Añadió entregándole un número a Draco, Hermione vio la escena y se cruzo de brazos

-¿Tienes que coquetear siempre? –Le reclamo

-¡Oye ellas estaban encima de mi! –Se defendió el rubio

-¡Oh pobrecito, atacado por las mujeres! –Se burló Hermione

-Oye basta, no te pongas celosa

-No estoy celosa Malfoy –Dijo ella

-¿Soy Malfoy ahora? –Preguntó con sorna

-¡Agh! –Chilló Hermione

-Tranquila mujer, vine para estar con ustedes un rato –Hermione se cruzo de brazos y no contestó -¿Cassie quieres ir al cine?

-Hmm esta bien –Contestó la niña

-¿Me das un beso?

-¡No, tu dámelo! –Dijo ella y Draco la cargo besándola y haciéndole cosquillas, Cassie rió y abrazó a su papá, Hermione sonrió olvidando su enfado al ver juntos a las personas que más amaba en el mundo

-¿Ya no estas molesta conmigo?

-¿Sigues siendo malo? –Preguntó dubitativa

-¡Oye soy Draco Malfoy! –Explicó Draco

-Entonces un poquito, Malfoy –Dijo la pequeña

-No me gusta que las mujeres estén enojadas conmigo Cassandra –Le dijo haciéndole más cosquillas

-No ya…hahaha….déjame….hahaha – Pidió Cassie entre carcajadas. Draco la bajo

-¿Sigues enojada? –Le pregunto el rubio, Cassie lo pensó 2 veces

-Pero me compras un helado y más muñecas

-Cassie –Empezó Hermione

-¿Qué mami? –Dijo Cassie con inocencia

-Deja de manipular a tu padre –Dijo Hermione

-¿Mani que?

-Deja de chantajearlo

-Esta bien Hermione, no le compre nada en 5 años, creo que es justo que la consienta ahora que puedo, tengo mucho dinero que gastar –Dijo Draco besando la pequeña mejilla de su hija

-Cassandra te dejará en la ruina –Advirtió Hermione y caminaron hacia el carro de Draco, el rubio las llevo al cine y le compró muchas golosinas a Cassie, después entraron a una tienda de juguetes y la niña eligió muchos, Draco ordenó que los llevaran al departamento de Hermione al otro día, las llevo a casa y quedaron de pasar por el helado otro día.

Hermione Granger se levantó temprano ese día ya que Cassie había quedado con una amiguita, vinieron por ella y después de desayunar comenzó a leer "El Profeta", su mandíbula llegó al suelo cuando leyó la primera plana

_¿Draco Malfoy tiene una hija?_

_Así es queridos míos, el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico tiene una pequeña hija de 5 años con nadie más que la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, el día de ayer fueron interceptados por nuestras cámaras afuera de un estudio de Ballet donde la niña toma clases, estaban en una acalorada discusión, lo que nos hace pensar que la pequeña y adorable Cassandra solo es producto de una relación que la pareja tuvo a escondidas durante su último año en Hogwarts. Después pudimos captar que el encantador heredero de la fortuna Malfoyes un excelente padre, llevó a su hija al cine, y después a una carísima juguetería muggle, donde la pequeña escogió muchos juguetes, claro Hermione también estuvo ahí, pero parecía molesta, es lógico, si no ha podido cazar a ningún hombre, cualquier mujer estaría amargada. _

_Además Draco Malfoy esta saliendo con la señorita Astoria Greengrass, una preciosa chica de buena familia, ella perteneció a la casa de Slytherin, en Hogwarts, y es 2 años menor que el rubio, Astoria nos concedió una entrevista el día de ayer._

"_Esa mujer es una arribista, solo esta tras el dinero de la familia Malfoy" "Mi Draco la ve únicamente por la niña, ella no tiene la culpa, pobrecita, es tan mal educada como la madre", y nosotros le creemos a la señorita Greengrass, Hermione Granger se le ha visto salir con muchos famosos, y parece ser que tiene una debilidad por los jugadores de Quidditch, ya que sus relaciones anteriores han sido con hombres que cumplen los 2 requisitos, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, que están actualmente casados, y recientemente con Viktor Krum, con quien ya antes había tenido relaciones, y ahora el guapísimo Draco Malfoy, pero la pobre chica no ha logrado pescar ninguno, ni siquiera lo logro con una hija, y bueno, la verdad es que es algo insignificante, por no mencionar sus orígenes muggles, si bien no se quedará con la sabelotodo-Granger ,de lo que estamos seguros es que Draco Malfoy esta ocupado querías lectoras; así es, va a casarse próximamente, con la encantadora Astoria, la verdad es que se lo merece, es hermosa, educada, hija de una importante familia de sangre pura, igual que nuestro querido heredero, y estaré ahí para traerles todos los jugosos detalles de la unión._

_PD: Abajo tenemos algunas imágenes de nuestro querido Draco y otros solteros codiciados. _

_Por Rita Skeeter _

Draco arrugó el periódico en sus manos y se dirigió al departamento de Astoria, entro sin tocar la puerta

-¡Astoria! –Gritó Draco irrumpiendo en el lugar

-¡Hola querido, hace tiempo que no me visitas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte! –Saludó la mujer coquetamente desde su recamara, estaba sentada cepillando su largo cabello lacio, Draco avanzó hacia ella con el periódico en manos

-¡Explícame que es esto! –Exigió Draco frente a la chica

-¿Qué? ¡Ah ayer tuve una charla con Rita Skeeter, es encantadora y va cubrir el reportaje de nuestra boda! –Contestó con una sonrisa

-¿De que boda hablas? ¡Yo no voy a casarme contigo!

-Pero Draco no esta bien visto que una señorita decente viva con un caballero como tu, si es a lo que te refieres –Dijo la mujer haciéndose tonta

-¡Astoria entiende de una buena vez que no tengo nada contigo! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? –Le gritó

-¡No me hables así Draco! –Exigió la mujer

-¡Pues entiende que ya no somos nada Astoria! ¡Nunca tuvimos algo real!

-Eso es mentira, ¡Tú me amas! –Negó la mujer

-No, a ti no se te puede amar, eres vanidosa, interesada, solo piensas en ti, y en dañar a los demás, jamás podría amarte – Le espetó con asco el chico

-Draco ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú me amabas! Desde el verano que pasamos en el valle ¿Ya no recuerdas? –Dijo la chica llorando

-Éramos unos niños, cometemos errores, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo, es a Hermione a quien amo –Explicó el rubio

-¡No puedes cambiarme por una sangre sucia! –Gritó furiosa

-Ella es mucho mejor que tu –Contestó Draco con una sonrisa socarrona - ¡Y no vuelvas a insultar o lastimar a mi familia! –Advirtió antes de salir

-¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto Malfoy! –Gritó Astoria aventando el cepillo de plata hacia la puerta por la que salió el rubio.

Acto seguido Draco se apareció en el departamento de Hermione. Toco un par de veces y la castaña lo recibió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué son todas esas mentiras que puso esa mujer? ¿Por qué dice todo eso Astoria Greengrass? –Hermione estaba muy molesta, y tenía una mueca de amargura

-¡Esta loca no le hagas caso, acabo de advertirle que no se meta con mi familia! –Hermione se movió para que el chico pasara y siguió con la misma expresión en el rostro

-Ya Hermione, voy a hacer que esa mujer no vuelva a poner nada sobre ti –Le dijo abrazándola,

-No es eso Draco

-¿Entonces? –Draco la miro sin comprender, Hermione escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico

-Tienen razón, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, soy una simple sabelotodo de orígenes muggles, común y corriente y Astoria es la chica sexy de piernas largas, hermosa y educada, heredera de una familia sangre pura, deberías estar con ella –Dijo amargamente, Draco besó su cabello y levantó su mentón.

-Hermione eres la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido, y eres a tu a quien amo, y eso no lo va a cambiar una estúpida reportera ¿Entiendes? –Hermione asintió, Draco la beso con parsimonia y ella volvió a esconderse en su pecho.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? –Le preguntó

-Fue a casa de una amiguita, va a quedarse a dormir- Contestó Hermione separándose del chico

-¿Quieres salir? –Preguntó el chico

-No puedo, quede con Sophie de acompañarla a arreglar un asunto

-¿Puedes cancelar?

-No Draco, es importante –Le dijo riendo

-Hmm Paso por ti en la tarde –Avisó, Hermione asintió –Bueno iré a advertirle a esa mujer que no vuelva a publicar nada sobre ti –Añadió

-Adiós Draco –Se despidieron besándose con fervor

-No espera –Draco volvió a besarla

-Te amo Draco Malfoy

-Yo más Hermione Granger, no lo dudes –Ella sonrió

oOoOoOoO

Draco tocó a la puerta de Hermione a las 7 en punto, la chica abrió, estaba deslumbrante, en un vestido de gasa color lila con tacones de tiras plateadas y un clutch a juego.

-Wow, cada día estás más hermosa –Le dijo Draco besando su mano

-Gracias, tu también estás guapísimo –Draco vestía una camisa gris y un pantalón negro su sedoso cabello estaba libremente despeinado, dándole un aspecto muy sexy, y su perfume, era droga pura para la castaña

-Vamos – Le ofreció el brazo y subieron al ferrari del chico, estuvieron tomados de la mano todo el camino, en un cómodo silencio, Draco manejo hasta _"Le Manoir_" un lujoso restaurante, cuando llegaron Draco abrió la puerta de Hermione y le ayudó a bajar y un empleado se llevo el auto.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita, buenas noches –Saludó el recepcionista del restaurante "_Le __Manoir__"– _Permítame llevarlos a su mesa

-Gracias

El mesero dirigió a Draco y Hermione a un lugar en el fondo de_ "__L e__Manoir_" un lugar más intimo, había una mesa redonda para 2, con iluminación tenue, por ordenes del chico.

Ordenaron y Draco pidió una botella de champagne, mientras platicaban.

-Draco, hay algo que nunca supe –Comenzó nerviosa, Draco la miro curioso, sabia hacia donde iba esa conversación – ¿Realmente me quisiste o todo fue una simple apuesta? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, Draco le beso la frente antes de responder

-La apuesta fue real –Ella Lo observo detenidamente – Lo demás no Hermione –Ella lo miro atenta, esperando a que explicara

-Veras, fue una noche después de ganarle un partido a Hufflepuff, Zabinni, Nott y Morag McDougal estábamos en la sala común de Slytherin tomando y jugando poker cuando Blaise perdió su último galeón, Morag McDougal iba ganando,

*** FlashBack***

-Dejémonos de juegos –Comenzó Morag Mc –Te propongo algo Malfoy, tal vez no eres tan valiente o lo suficiente hombre para esta misión, son 10,000 galeones a juego

-Habla –Corto el rubio

-Tienes un mes para conquistar a una chica

-Simple–Dijo Draco con una mueca

-Tendrás que enamorarla, y llevarla a la cama

-Muy simple

-Si, pero esta chica es diferente, será todo un reto, es de Gryffindor

-Se pone mejor –Dijo Draco tomando un sorbo de whisky de fuego

-Es Hermione Granger –Soltó McDougal con una diabólica sonrisa, Draco se atragantó

-¿Estás enfermo? ¡No pienso tocar a la sangre sucia! –Dijo el rubio con una mueca de asco

-¡Pero amigo tú no discriminas cuando se trata de sexo! –Dijo Blaise

-¡No es solo una sangre sucia! ¡Es Granger! La estúpida sabelotodo amiga de Harry Potter-Escupió el rubio

-Vamos Draco será divertido – Animo Theodore Nott llenando su vaso de ginebra

-Oh ¿Es que no puedes con la leona? –Comentó con sorna Stephen Cornfoot, un Ravenclaw amigo de Nott

-Yo puedo con todas las mujeres –Dijo Draco burlón, tomando más bebida

-Entonces… -Comenzó Morag McDougal

-Ella no es una mujer técnicamente – Se defendió con el ceño fruncido

-Esta bien, acepta que te da miedo, no puedes con la sangre sucia –Picó Stephen

-Cierra la boca Cornfoot

-Eso quiere decir que… -Comenzó Nott

-Maldita sea acepto, ya cállense

-¡Ese es mi amigo! –Animó Blaise

-Bien Draco, tienes un mes para engatusar y llevar a la cama a la sangre sucia, de lo contrario, me quedo con los 10,000 galeones y todo el mundo sabrá que no pudiste con una simple sabelotodo–Dijo con una mueca-sonrisa Morag McDougal

-Pero Cornfoot tienes que liarte con Millicent Bulstrode y Morag –Dijo malicioso -Si yo tengo en la cama a la sangre-sucia antes de un mes, vas a hacer lo mismo con Lunatica Lovegood.

-¿Trato? –Preguntó Morag malicioso, extendiendo su mano derecha. Stephen asintió

-Trato –Dijo Draco dándole un apretón de manos

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Lo intente la primer semana, claro sin resultados, tu eras tan obstinada y desconfiada, que no podía, y me estaba enfermando la situación, no caíste fácilmente, eso fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti Hermione. La chica lo observó furioso.

***Flash Back****

-Buen día para leer Granger -Hermione estaba recargada en un árbol, a la orilla del lago con un libro sobre su regazo, su cabello volaba libremente y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-No fastidies Malfoy –La chica volteó a verlo ceñuda

-Solo pasaba y decidí saludarte – Dijo sentándose a su lado

-¿Con que derecho te sientas aquí? –Pregunto con la mandíbula desencajada

-Deberías divertirte más Hermione

-Granger para ti

-Bien Granger, te hare compañía mientras lees –Ella cerró el libro de golpe

-Ya termine –Dijo con aversión

-Bueno te hare compañía aun así, déjame ver ¿Jane Austin?

-Es muggle

-Ya se, mi madre lee esas cosas –Dijo simplemente

-¿Orgullo y Prejuicio? Vaya Hermione, no sabía que te gustaran las historias románticas, ¿Quién te gusta Hermione? ¿Estás enamorada de Weasley? ¿O es Potter?

-Supongo que no te iras Malfoy –Comenzó Hermione con fastidio

-No Hermione –El chico sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos

-¡Yo llegue primero! –Chilló exasperada

-No me molesta que te quedes Hermione-Contestó Draco simplemente

-¡Deja de llamarme Hermione! ¡Soy Granger para ti!

-¡Tranquila mujer! No deberías estar tan amargada, vas a envejecer muy pronto, y ya no serás bonita –Dijo colocando un castaño rizo atrás de la oreja de la chica.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy! –Dijo con furia

-Oye los terrenos del colegio son para todos –Le dijo riendo, Hermione tomo su libro y se levantó echando chispas

**** Fin del Flash Back****

-¿Recuerdas cuando saliste del corredor y te ayude con tus libros? –Ella asintió -Típico, pero funciono, me dejaste ayudarte, los llevé hasta tu sala común - Hermione rió ante el recuerdo

-Me diste un beso en la mano y dijiste "Descansa Hermione" –Intervino la chica

-Si, después te invité a Hogsmade, para limar asperezas y aceptaste

-Me llevaste al salón de té y me robaste un beso –Siguió Hermione con una sonrisa

-Tú correspondiste y te pedí que saliéramos de ahí, me seguiste y yo supe que mi plan había funcionado –Dijo Draco, Hermione asintió con tristeza – A las 3 semanas, logre mi misión –Continuo Draco

-Tuvimos relaciones en la sala de los menesteres –Dijo Hermione con una irónica sonrisa, Draco negó

-Hicimos el amor Hermione, me enamore profundamente de ti como un tonto, estaba loco por ti, no había momento en que no pensara en ti –Continuo, Hermione sonrió -Pansy era la única que sabía la verdad, ante los demás, aun no habías estado en mi cama, la apuesta se terminaría, y no tendría motivos para verte

-Oh

-Le pedí más tiempo a McDugal, acordamos 2 meses, pero tendría que hacerte sufrir y humillarte frente a todos para que valiera la pena, yo acepte, no quería dejar de verte, y si Slytherin se enteraba que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, sería mi fin, Astoria no entendía por que ya no le hacía caso, y nos siguió una noche, se enteró que estaba enamorado de ti, y lo demás, lo sabes muy bien –Hermione asintió

-Astoria me conto todo lo de la apuesta

-Y todo terminó, le pague los 10,000 galeones a McDougal y dije que no continuaría

-¿Astoria no dijo nada? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-No se atrevería a desafiarme –Hermione asintió y Draco la beso

-Te amo Draco –Le dijo cuando se separaron, siguieron comiendo entre besos y caricias, hasta que fue muy noche y tuvieron que irse, cuando subieron al auto, Hermione aun sonreía

-Gracias, fue una linda velada – Dijo Hermione frente a su puerta, a la luz de la luna

-Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación –Dijo besando su mejilla, su perfume inundo las fosas nasales de la castaña, el mismo perfume que usaba desde Hogwarts, cuando eran novios, aprovechando la cercanía del rubio, lo beso inesperadamente, Draco reacciono al sentir los dulces labios, de la castaña, suaves, tibios, y jodidamente dulces, se sentía igual que hacia 5 años, la asió de la cintura y ella abrazo su cuello, comenzó a jugar con sus rubios cabellos, Draco succiono el labio superior de Hermione, su lengua se encontró con la de la castaña, intensificando el beso, que pasaba de tierno a uno cargado de deseo y pasión, solo Merlín sabia cuanto había deseado volver a besar esos rosados labios que lo volvían loco.

Se separaron para tomar aire y ella le sonrió, después de otro largo beso, ella hablo, "Quédate" Draco volvió a besarla con urgencia, ella abrió la puerta y lo guio hasta su recamara, dejando un camino de ropa en el trayecto.

* * *

><p><em> Déjenme saber que les parecio, háganme feliz con un Review (: <em>

_Besos._

_Lety _


	16. Chapter 16

_Todos los personajes son de la increible y maravillosa J. __aunque el vaticano insista en que "HARRY POTTER Y EL YOGA" son satánicos._

_Soy Católica y creo en Dios, pero ¡¿Qué le pasa a la iglesia? Me molestó muchísimo leer la declaración de Gabriel Amorth, jefe de exorcistas del vaticano, si Harry Potter es satánico, entonces ¿Qué demonios fue la SANTA INQUISICIÓN? Deberían dejar de decir blasfemias y utilizar el dinero que tienen para erradicar la pobreza y el hambre del mundo._

_Bueno, no las aburro más con esto, se que a algunas no son católicas y a otras no les interesa, __así que les dejo unas imagenes de lo más parecido que me imagino a Cassandra:_

_ i m g 0 . e t s y s t a t i c . c o m / i l _f u l l x f u l l . 2 8 5 3 4 8 2 4 0 . j p g _

_i m g 1 . e t s y s t a t i c. c o m / i l _ f u l l x f u l l . 2 8 5 2 2 2 5 4 9 . j p g _

_i m g 1 . e t s y s t a t i c . c o m / i l _ f u l l x f u l l . 2 8 5 2 2 2 5 2 9 . j p g ya saben, solo eliminen espacios ! __(:_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 16. Quiero un bebé <strong>

Draco Malfoy se despertó feliz como un bebé, el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione Granger y su respiración acompasada, eran el mejor escenario para despertar. La noche anterior se había reconciliado totalmente con Hermione, y habían aclarado muchas dudas del pasado, todo pintaba maravillosamente bien para ellos, además su preciosa hija ya no estaba enojada con el, oh si la vida era bella.

Draco medito la situación un par de minutos, observó la habitación con la mirada y se topó nuevamente con la figura de la castaña, comenzó a besar los brazos y el cuello de Hermione, sus mejillas, su nariz, la chica comenzó a despertarse perezosamente.

-Buenos días princesa –Le dijo el rubio besándola de nuevo, ella sonrió y correspondió los mimos.

-Hola amor –Contestó ella -¿Es así como vas a despertarme siempre?

-Solo por el resto de mis días –Le dijo el entre besos, ella se dejó y también lo beso

-Es muy temprano Draco –Dijo Hermione viendo el reloj

-No quiero desperdiciar ningún segundo contigo, además no esta Cassandra –Ella asintió

–Sabes Hermione, deberíamos darle un hermanito a Cassandra para que tenga con quien jugar –Soltó Draco mientras mordía el lóbulo de la castaña

-No empieces Draco –Le dijo besándolo

-Vamos Hermione, Cassie esta a punto de cumplir 5, por cierto tenemos que planear su fiesta y es hora de que tenga un hermanito, ¿Sabes lo malo que es no tener con quien jugar? Tú también eres hija única ahora que recuerdo. ¿No tienes algún hermano muggle verdad?

-No Draco, no tengo ningún hermano, pero no lo se, me refiero a nosotros, es muy pronto, ni siquiera tenemos algo estable –Dijo ella sentándose

-¿Cómo que no tenemos algo estable? ¿Hermione para ti no es enserio esto? –Exclamó el chico molesto

-No quise decir eso –Se disculpo

-¿Entonces? –Draco también se sentó con los brazos cruzados

-Draco, hace años que estamos separados, ni siquiera se si esto va a funcionar

-Hermione no te entiendo, me amas, te amo, tenemos una preciosa hija ¡Y tú no crees que esto vaya a funcionar! ¡Si piensas de esa manera será mejor que le busque hermanos a mi hija por otro lado! –Exclamó el rubio muy molesto

-No te atreverías

-Sabes que si – Le reto

-Pues has lo que quieras –Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos también -No voy a negociar eso

-No te pongas así –Pidió el chico agobiado

-¡Pues tu tampoco te pongas así! –Le gritó ella

-Oye te ves hermosa cuando te enojas –Dijo Draco, ella no respondió -¡Y desnuda te ves mucho más bella! –Ella se sonrojo ante su falta de ropa

-Déjame en paz Malfoy –Atinó a decir

-No decías eso ayer

-¡No vas a chantajearme de nuevo!

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el ya estaba sobre ella besándola y acariciando sus pechos, ella gimió y se dejo llevar por el dios del sexo, después de una buena sesión de sexo siguieron en la cama abrazados hasta que Draco continuó con sus ideas

-Hermione quiero muchos, muchos hijos –Dijo acariciando su espalda

-Pensé que te molestaban las familias grandes, como los Weasley –Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

-No me molestan, odio a los Weasley, por que son pobres y poblan la tierra de miserables pelirrojos como ellos, sin dinero, sin clase, tienen mas hijos de los que pueden mantener, ¿Por que no piensan en la miseria antes de nacer ? Gracias a Dios Hogwarts es gratuito para todos los magos, tendrían que vender un riñón para pagar sus estudios.

-Draco –Se quejó ella

-Yo puedo mantener a un equipo de futbol... ¡Hermione tengamos un equipo de futbol! –Gritó como si acabara de descubrir América

-Draco no te gusta el futbol

-Mmm entonces Quidditch, así Cassie también puede jugar – Dijo emocionado, Hermione lo miro fijamente como si pensara que estuviera enfermo y negó con la cabeza

-Voy a bañarme –Anuncio bajando de la cama deslizando la sabana con ella

-Te acompaño –Dijo Draco siguiéndola

-No te invite –Negó con la cabeza -¿Sabes? Creo que tienes problemas mentales, enserio te afectó ser hijo único

-¡Ya se quiero un equipo de americano! ¡Son más! –Dijo mientras Hermione entraba al baño ignorándolo

Después de asearse y desayunar la pareja fue por Cassandra a casa de su amiguita Ashley, y fueron por un helado, estaban en una bonita mesa estilo parisina en la parte de afuera de la heladería cuando Draco atacó

-¿Cassie quieres un hermanito? –Pregunto Draco comiendo un delicioso helado de Capuchino

-Draco no empieces –Pidió Hermione

-Hmmm no se ¿Va a jugar conmigo?

-Si –Contestó Draco, Hermione rodó los ojos

-Entonces si –Contestó ella batiendo su carita de chocolate

-¿Ves? Cassie también quiere tener hermanitos –Dijo Draco

-Pues cómpraselos, o búscalos por otro lado – Dijo ella con indiferencia

-Hermione

-Draco

-¡Por favor mami! –Intervino Cassie

-No mi amor, suficiente tengo contigo

-¡Por favor Hermione!

-¡Basta los 2! ¿Es complot contra mi o que? –Dijo molesta

-¡Pero quiero un bebé! –Dijo Cassie

-No, fin de la discusión –Terminó Hermione, Draco suspiro derrotado

-¿Entonces no voy a tener un hermanito? –Pregunto Cassie con un puchero

-Por ahora no mi amor –Explico Hermione, y fue suficiente para que la niña comenzara a llorar

-¡Es tu culpa, tu lo arreglas! –Dijo Hermione señalando a Draco, el la miro sin saber que hacer y Hermione se levanto dejándolo solo con su problema

-Ya Cassie no llores, tu mamá va a aceptar -Dijo secando las lagrimas de la nena

-Pero no quiere –Alego ella

-Va a querer, pero tienes que ayudarme a convencerla ¿Si?

-Si –Contesto la niña abrazando a Draco, y lleno su camisa de helado, el no le dio mucha importancia y se limpio y limpio a su hija, Hermione regresó unos minutos después

-¿Ya acabaste con tu drama Cassie? –Le pregunto, la niña la vio feo

-¡No soy damatica! –Contestó con el ceño fruncido

-Claro y yo también soy rubia –Dijo Hermione –Draco tenemos que irnos

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir a San Mungo, pasare a dejar a Cassie con Ginny

-Yo puedo cuidar a mi hija perfectamente Hermione –Dijo el fingiendo enfado

-No lo se, la ultima vez termino llorando –Objetó ella

-Pero ya no estará Astoria

-Si ya no estará Astoria –Repitió Cassie

-Hmmm

-¿Si? –Pregunto la niña con un puchero, Draco miro expectante a la castaña

- Esta bien –Aceptó ella –Pero Cassandra ya estas muy sucia y no tienes ropa en casa de Draco

-Pues vamos de compras, de padre a hija –Dijo Draco solucionando el problema

-¡Si vamos de compras! –Repitió Cassie

-Oye deja de repetir todo lo que oyes –Advirtió Hermione

-Bien, que no coma muchos dulces y que se acueste temprano, y ponle ropa limpia, cualquier cosa me avisas, sabes mi celular y si no puedes hablar a San Mungo o a Luna ¿Ok?

-Tranquila mujer, puedes apagar el celular, no pasará nada –Dijo Draco besándola

-Esta bien, solo cuídense mucho si Draco –Pidió ella

-Adiós Mione –Le dijo el volviéndola a besar

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas así –Dijo ella sonriendo, el volvió a besarla

-Ya mami vete –Dijo Cassie separándolos

-Adiós cielo –Hermione beso la cabecita de su hija

-Bien princesa vamos de compras y luego a portarnos mal –Dijo Draco y Cassie sonrió maliciosamente

Estuvieron toda la tarde vaciando tiendas y luego le hablaron a Blaise y fueron a un centro de video juegos hasta que tuvieron hambre, fueron a comer hamburguesas y papas fritas y Cassie quiso más helado.

-Ya es tarde Cassie vámonos a casa –Anuncio Draco

-Pero quiero más helado –Pidió la niña

-No ya comiste mucho –Objetó el rubio

-¡Papi! –Comenzó ella

-Esta bien, pero ponte los zapatos –Pidió Draco

-Pero no encuentro el otro

-Tu madre va a matarme, pareces un puerquito descalzo –Le dijo observándola

-Pero no se va a enterar por que me voy a cambiar de ropa ota vez –Dijo Cassie mordazmente

-No ya vámonos a la casa –Draco pago la cuenta y cargo a su hija sin zapatos hasta el auto, Blaise los siguio

-¿Pasamos a comprar donas? –Pidió Blaise

-No Blaise -Contestó Draco manejando

-¿Helado? –Intentó Cassie

-No Cassandra

-Hmm ¿mujeres?

-Blaise estoy con mi hija

-¡Bien, no mujeres, no alcohol, ni dulces ni helado, Demonios Draco tu vida se esta yendo al carajo! –Soltó el moreno

-¡Blaise! NO digas groserías delante de Cassandra

-¿Qué es carajo? –Preguntó Cassie

-Nada Cassandra, si no lo repites te compro un helado

-Ok, y también donas y chocolates –Dijo la niña

-Bien pero no digas nada a tu madre –Aceptó el rubio, Cassie y Blaise chocaron sus palmas en señal de triunfo.

Llegaron a la Mansión y Draco baño a Cassandra a bañar, le puso el pijama y estuvieron viendo palomitas hasta que Cassie se durmió, el la llevo al cuarto que había preparado para ella y la puso en la cama.

-Vaya Draco eres todo un padre de familia –Se burló Blaise cuando estuvieron en el despacho del rubio

-Cállate Blaise

-Enserio jamás pensé verte así

-No jodas

-Tú eres el jodido amigo, dentro de poco serás un mandilón de primera

-Cállate Blaise, algún día vas a enamorarte y estarás peor que yo

-Claro lo que digas, nunca voy a enamorarme

-Claro –Repitió Draco

-Voy a ver a Cassie, no se si es de las que se despierta en la noche –Avisó Draco dirigiéndose a ver a la niña, con Blaise siguiéndolo, entraron al cuarto y la encontraron tosiendo

-¿Cassie estás bien? –Preguntó pero ella estaba dormida

-¿Cass? –Blaise le tocó la frente

-Draco esta niña esta hirviendo –Dijo el moreno, Draco la toco y se puso blanco

-Tiene calentura ¿Qué hago? –Preguntó alarmado

-No se yo no tengo niños –Contestó el moreno

-¡Hermione va a matarme! –Exclamó - ¿Le hablo a Pansy?

-No ella solo sabe hablar y gastar dinero –Dijo Blaise

-Bien Pansy no, Hermione no es una opción, mi madre está en Vancouver, y ya no le hablo a Astoria... de todas maneras tampoco sabe, no puedo llevarla a San Mungo porque esta Hermione –Enumeró Draco desesperado - ¿Blaise has salido con alguna doctora o enfermera?

-¿Qué? ¡No se nunca les pregunto! –Contestó el moreno

-No yo tampoco –Negó Draco

-¿Qué hago no deja de toser y esta muy caliente?

-Hmmm puede que Daphne sepa

-No ya no le hablo –Dijo Blaise

-¡Sophie! –Exclamó el rubio

-¿Quién es Sophie?

-Una amiga de Hermione, si voy a marcarle, Blaise cuídala, que no se destape –Dijo el rubio mientras marcaba, minutos después la ojiazul se apareció en la chimenea con un botiquín

-Bien Draco ¿Dónde esta Cassie? –Preguntó la chica

-Sígueme–Draco la guió y Sophie corrió a ver a la niña, saco unos aparatos desconocidos para Draco y comenzó a examinarla

-¿Desde cuando tiene calentura?

-No se, menos de una hora creo, la acabamos de ver-Contestó Draco

-¿Ya le pusieron compresas de agua?

-¿Qué?

-Compresas de agua fría para bajar la temperatura –Explicó ella

-No, no se hacer eso

-¿Cómo puede Hermione dejarte a cargo a Cassandra? –Se quejó la chica poniéndole paños fríos en la frente a Cassie -¿Comió helado, estuvo descalza o se mojo últimamente?

-Eh, comió helado y estuvo descalza –Explicó Draco

-Pobre creatura –Murmuró la chica

-Draco no me dijiste que tuvieras una amiga tan guapa –Coqueteó Blaise -¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

-¿Tu eres el imbécil que le enseña groserías a Cassie? –Preguntó ella

-Eh, imbécil no, Blaise Zabini para ti preciosa

-Szohr para ti Zabini –Dijo la chica haciendo que Cassie tomara una poción -Espero que con eso se le baje la temperatura y Malfoy voy a hablarle a Hermione -Avisó la chica

-¡No! No le digas –Pidió el rubio

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, es su madre y necesita saber! –Explicó ella

-No, deja que yo lo haga

-Esta bien toma –Dijo ella tendiéndole el celular, Draco lo tomo resignado

-Si muero es tu culpa Szohr –Dramatizo el rubio

-Bueno Hermione, eh ven es urgente

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija? –Preguntó ella alarmada

-Nada, solo ven

-Malfoy responde ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?

-Todo está bajo control, solo ven –Insistió el antes de cortar

-Va a matarme –Le dijo a Sophie, ella se encogió de hombros riendo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un vaso de agua, un café o una copa de Champagne bella doctora? –Comenzó Blaise, Sophie lo miró ceñudo, voy a esperar a Hermione afuera

-Puedo darte un recorrido por el lugar –Insistió Blaise, Sophie salió sin hacer caso y el la siguió, en unos pocos minutos Hermione llego y vio a Blaise y Sophie besándose en la sala principal

-¿Qué? ¿Para esto me hablo Draco? –Preguntó ella, Sophie se separó del moreno y miró a Hermione

-Draco esta con Cassie esta en su habitación –Explicó la ojiazul

-¿Qué tiene mi hija? –Preguntó irritada la castaña

-Nada, solo pesco un resfriado, ya lo controle –Hermione respiro profundamente

-¿Blaise que hicieron con mi hija?

-Eh nada Hermione –Contestó el moreno

-¿Comieron más helado?

-Este… -Comenzó el chico

-Voy a verla, Gracias Sophie –Dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, entro a la habitación que encontró con la puerta abierta y vio a Draco sentado en una silla a un lado de su hija

-Hermione no me mates, déjame explicarte, no sabia que se podía enfermar –Comenzó Draco cuando ella entró, Hermione no respondió y toco a su hija

-La fiebre esta bajando, ¿Ya le dieron algo?

-Eh Sophie le dio esto –Draco le enseño unas pociones, ella las leyó y asintió

-Bien, ve a descansar yo la cuido –Le dijo a Draco sentándose en el diván a un lado de la cama

-No, es mi culpa, yo la cuido –Dijo el

-No Draco, no es tu culpa –Negó ella –Nunca has convivido con niños, es normal, el negó de nuevo

-¿Tan difícil es cuidar a un niño? ¿Por eso no quieres tener más? –Pregunto Draco seriamente, Hermione sonrió y negó

-No Draco, es maravilloso tener hijos, pero no se, es complicado, eh pasado muchas noches como esta cuidando sola a Cassandra, a veces Ginny o la señora Weasley tuvieron que hacerlo por que yo tenía que trabajar –Dijo Hermione, Draco tomo su mano tristemente

-Pero estoy contigo ahora, eso no volverá a pasar, quédense a vivir a la mansión, con migo –Pidió Draco

-No lo se, es… muy pronto –Contestó ella

-Prométeme que vas a pensarlo –Pidió Draco, Hermione dudo –Solo promételo

- Está bien, voy a pensarlo

-¿Y el tener hijos también? –Aprovecho Draco

-Vamos a intentarlo –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Draco la abrazo y se sentó junto a ella en el diván a cuidar a su hija, por su parte Blaise y Sophie hacían uso de una de las muchas habitaciones de Malfoy Manor, en la mañana Cassie se despertó y se levantó de la cama para levantar a sus papás que se habían quedado dormidos en el diván

-Mami –Dijo Cassie muy quedito despertando a Hermione

-¿Cómo estas mi amor? –Preguntó ella tocando su frente y mejillas -¿Te sientes mal?

-No, pero me duele la garganta –Dijo, Draco comenzó a despertarse también

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien –Contestó ella sentándose en las piernas de su papi, Hermione se levantó y fue por una poción

-Tomate esto Cassie –Le dijo –Y vuelve a la cama, Draco la cargo y la metió bajo las sabanas

-No tengo sueño mami

-Abre la boca –Ella obedeció y Hermione le dio una poción color azul

-Sabe feo –Dijo la niña

-Pero va a curarte –Explicó la castaña

-Voy a pedir que preparen el desayuno –Dijo Draco saliendo de la habitación, frente a las escaleras se topo a Blaise y Sophie saliendo de una habitación y sonrió

-Voy por comida, estás en tu casa Sophie –Ofreció el rubio, la chica sonrió y asintió, Blaise la asió de la cintura y la volvió a meter a la habitación.

Draco pidió a Martha, el ama de llaves de la mansión desde que Narcissa había liberado a los elfos, el mismo subió una bandeja repleta de comida, Hermione les sirvió y los 3 comieron en la cama como una familia feliz.

* * *

><p>Acabo de salir de la escuela (: es tan genial! solo un semestre más de prepa y entrare a la Universidad :D Y ya tengo más tiempo para escribir!<p>

Bueno no se si falte mucho o poco para el final la verdad, había preparado 20 capítulos, pero ahora tengo más material, así que serán más (: espero que les agrade la idea.

Trataré de actualizar pronto, Gracias por leer princesitas 3

Un Beso. Lety


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola! No las entretengo, aquí va el capítulo _

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 17 Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione <strong>

Cassandra y Hermione pasaron un par de días en la mansión Malfoy, Draco insistió para que se quedaran a vivir con el, pero Hermione se negó nuevamente, aunque ya no creía que era tan mala idea.

Cassie se recupero del resfriado a tiempo para su festival de Ballet, fue una pequeña ninfa plateada en la obra Giselle.

Tenía un precioso tutú de corte romántico, blanco con adornos plateados, a juego con su leotardo, sus rizos estaban peinados en una media cola y una tiara muy bonita.

Ginny y Harry estaban ahí, y Draco Malfoy que había llevado a Blaise y a Narcissa quien se emocionaba cada vez que Cassandra estaba en escena.

-Es tan bonita –Dijo la pelirroja a Hermione

-Draco Malfoy espero que me des más nietos pronto –Exigió Narcissa

-Más te vale –Le dijo observando a su nieta

Cuando termino la función felicitaron a la niña, Blaise y Narcissa se fueron, Cassie se negó a quitarse el tutú y Hermione la dejo, después se desaparecieron junto con Ginny y Harry.

Tardaron unos segundos en aparecer en el jardín de la Madriguera, Ginny tocó la puerta de su casa y la señora Weasley corrió a abrirles.

-¡Ginny, Harry! Que bueno que llegaron –Los saludo la señora Weasley

-¡Bienvenida Hermione! –Saludo Molly abrazando a la castaña

-Gracias señora Weasley

-¡Cassandra! ¿Cómo estas mi niña? ¡Felicidades por tu presentación!

-Gracias Molly –Contestó la niña dejándose abrazar por la mujer

-Hola primo –Saludo Tonks a Draco desde el comedor

-¿Nymphadora? –El chico estaba sorprendido

-Tonks –Corrigió ella

-Eh claro, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el rubio

-Mas bien ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Hola Tonks –Saludo Hermione

- Así que ya están juntos, ¡Enhorabuena! –Felicito la chica, Hermione sonrió y Draco metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón sin saber que hacer

-Draco querido te llevare al cuarto para que pongas las maletas ¿Te quedaras con Hermione cierto? –El asintió –Bien supongo que el cuarto de Percy servirá, Cassie puede quedarse con Victoire, Teddy y Sophie.

Draco siguió a la señora Weasley mientras Hermione y Cassie saludaban a todo el mundo, estaban Remus y Tonks, Teddy, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Ron y Luna, Ginny, Harry, George, Fred, Sophie, los señores Weasley y una chica que Hermione no conocía.

-Siéntate Hermione – Dijo Luna, Ron miró ceñuda a la castaña

-Voy a jugar con los niños, alejado de las traidoras –Musitó Ron sin dejar de mirarla, Hermione no le prestó atención y se sentó a platicar con las chicas.

Draco bajo con la señora Weasley y Remus lo metió a la plática con los demás hombres

-Hijo ven –Le llamó Remus -Estábamos hablando de los automóviles muggles

-¡Son una maravilla! –Exclamó el señor Weasley

-Eh si –Dijo el rubio extrañado

-¿Tienes uno? –Preguntó Bill

-2, un Ferrari 430 y un Mercedes

-¡Vaya! ¡Me encantan los ferraris!–Dijo el señor Weasley –Tienes que dejar que lo maneje un día –Pidió

-Claro señor Weasley –Dijo Draco, Hermione lo vio integrándose y sonrió, era grandioso que Draco aceptara a su amigos y que ellos lo aceptaran también; sabían que era un ex-mortifago y que había actuado muy mal en el pasado, pero la familia Weasley y los miembros de la orden, no eran rencorosos, de echo eran personas maravillosas a las que Hermione podía considerar su familia.

Cassie estaba jugando beisbol con Teddy y Victoire y George en el jardín de la señora Weasley cerca de un par de hadas sobre las hermosas flores que la señora Weasley plantaba.

Ronald llego y se unió a los niños en el equipo de Victoire y Teddy, Cassie estaba con George, ella golpeó la pelota y Ron la atrapó ágilmente.

-Perdiste Cassie, me toca – Dijo arrebatándole el bate a la niña

-¡Dámelo Ron! –Exigió ella

-No Cassie, es mi turno, tu perdiste –Cassie se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-¡Dámelo comareja! –Gritó

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Te llamo comadreja hermanito –Se burló George chocando palmas con Cassie

-¡Si comareja! –Repitió ella

-Eres igual que tu padre el mortifago, no tienes derecho a ser una merodeadora – Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

-Si soy –

-No no lo eres, eres una traidora

-¡Soy una meroreadora y tu eres un, una zanahoria!–Volvió a gritar Cassie ahora, muy molesta

-Estás en el lado oscuro –Dijo Ron, dándole la espalda –Vámonos niños –Ron se llevó a Teddy y Victoire de 6 y 4 años y Cassie comenzó a llorar, George seguía riendo y solo la abrazó la niña se quitó y fue a buscar a su madre.

Cuando Cassie entró llorando a la casa de los Weasley, Hermione seguía platicando en la sala de estar

-¡Mami! –Cassie pidió atención cuando llego con su madre, Hermione la vio llorando y se preocupo

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te caíste? –Preguntó examinándola, Cassie negó con la cabeza

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quién te hizo llorar? –Intervino Draco quien se apresuró al ver llorar a su princesa

-La comareja

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Hermione

-La comareja –Repitió la niña abrazando a su padre

-El imbécil de Weasley –Explicó Draco, Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Draco te he dicho que no llames así a mis amigos –Dijo Hermione

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota Cass? –Interrumpió Draco sin prestar atención al comentario de la chica.

-Ron no quiere que sea merodearora -Exclamó con tristeza -Dijo que soy una traidora por estar contigo, y dijo que eras un morfitago –Hermione rodo los ojos

-¡Voy a matar a ese imbécil! –Exclamo Draco dándole a Cassie a Hermione.

-Draco basta –Advirtió ella

-¡Voy a matarlo! –Repitió el rubio, Ginny y Luna escuchaban expectantes

-Yo hablare con el –Intervino Ginny –No quiero que lo mates ahora Malfoy, mi madre lloraría, pero con mi ahijada nadie se mete, Lo siento Luna –Comentó saliendo al jardín.

-¡Ronald cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas con Cassandra!-Se escucho gritar a la pelirroja

-¡No te metas Ginevra! –Contestó el pelirrojo desde el campo de juego

-¡Es mi ahijada y me meto cuando quiero! –Objetó, Cassie escuchó a su madrina e hipó inconscientemente

-No le hagas caso mi amor, el ni siquiera es un verdadero merodeador-Le dijo Hermione abrazándola, Cassie abrió los ojos muy sorprendida –Pregúntale a Remus, que te cuente la historia –Comentó la chica y Cassie corrió con el licántropo

-Algún día voy a matarlo – Comentó Draco volviendo a la plática con los demás.

A la media noche la señora Weasley sacó un pastel que había preparado con Sophie y Fleur para Hermione

-Todos acérquense, es hora de felicitar a Hermione –Avisó Sophie poniendo la tarta sobre la mesa del comedor –Querida tu de este lado –Dijo Molly haciendo que Hermione se sentara frente al pastel de 2 pisos, tenia 25 velas y era de vainilla francesa con cubierta de chocolate y fresas. Sonrió y observó a todos a su alrededor, Cassie hacia un intento por ver el pastel y Hermione la cargo en sus piernas

-¿Quieres ayudarme? –Preguntó, la niña asintió y metió un dedo al chocolate llevándoselo a la boca y dándole otro a su madre.

Después de cantarle Cassie y Hermione apagaron las velas y mordieron el pastel, Sophie sacó del horno unos cupcakes recién horneados mientras Ginny y Luna repartían el pastel

Todos abrazaron y felicitaron a Hermione, recibió algunos regalos, un collar de Ginny, artículos de broma de los gemelos, una cartera de Sophie, Fleur le obsequió un estuche de maquillaje, un portarretratos lleno por Harry, un par de libros, y algunas prendas.

-Mami este es para ti –Dijo Cassie con una cajita en la mano

-¿Qué es mi amor? –Preguntó Hermione curiosa, abrió la caja y sacó un lindo relicario ovalado con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes

-Ábrelo –Pidió Cassie, Hermione obedeció y encontró un par de fotos de Cassie y Draco juntos y otra donde estaba ella con los 2.

-Gracias Cass –

-Cambia de colores –Le dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo que cambia de colores? –Preguntó ella tocándolo y el relicario se tornó rosado

-Estás feliz –Dijo Draco abrazándola, Hermione lo miró confusa –Está encantado, cambiara según tu humor

-Gracias Draco –Dijo Hermione y besó los labios del chico

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, Cassie lo escogió, yo aun no te doy mi regalo -Hermione asintió y Draco le puso el relicario, al tocar la piel de Hermione se tornó amarillo

-Sientes curiosidad –Dijo el chico besando su cuello -Pero tendrás que esperar, ella sonrió y el anillo volvió a un violeta intenso

-Y eso significa que estas enamorada, espero que no aparezca ese color cuando estés con otros, o lo sabré –Amenazo el

-Te amo Draco –Hermione volvió a besarlo.

Estuvieron un par de horas más platicando y bromeando con todos, cuando ya era muy tarde todos se fueron a acostar, Hermione llevó a Cassie con Sophie, Fleur y los niños.

-Hermione esto es muy incomodo, deberíamos irnos y regresar por la mañana –Se quejó Draco

-Draco no seas grosero

-No soy grosero, soy delicado, no estoy acostumbrado, este colchón es muy duro, y las sabanas raspan

-Draco –Avisó Hermione

-¿Podemos irnos ahora? –Pidió el chico otra vez

-Yo me quedare con mis amigos –Dijo poniéndose un pijama de pantalón y playera con estampado de florecitas, Draco la imitó resignado y se puso únicamente un pantalón de seda azul y se acostó con ella.

Tardo cerca de media hora dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que Hermione lo aprisiono con sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su pecho hasta que se quedó dormido.

Draco Malfoy despertó incomodo en medio de la noche, si, el pequeño colchón de los Percy Weasley no era tan suave y cómodo como los de Malfoy Manor, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba ,tanteó buscando al calido cuerpo que lo rodeaba minutos antes y no encontró, se estaba mal acostumbrando a dormir abrazado a Hermione, abrió los ojos lentamente y no pudo ver a su hermosa castaña, llamo su atención que la luz del baño estaba encendida, espero un par de minutos a que ella volviera, pero escucho ruidos y decidió ir a buscarla, caminó descalzo y con mucha pesadez hasta el baño y se asomó por la entreabierta puerta de pino, Hermione tenía las 2 manos apoyadas sobre el inodoro, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la frente perlada en sudor, Draco tragó saliva ante la imagen de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Hermione estás bien? –Preguntó alarmado, ella se sonrojó más al verlo y asintió lentamente, el iba a acercarse, cuando la chica sintió arcadas nuevamente y se inclinó para vomitar.

- ¿Nena que pasa? –Draco avanzó asustado hacia ella y aparto un par de rizos de su frente, espero a que terminara y tomo su mentón, buscando sus castaños ojos, Hermione miro fijamente a los hermosos ojos grises de Draco, había logrado traspasar la barrera de mercurio con la que él ocultaba sus emociones y sabia que el temía por ella, se sintió miserable y esquivo su mirada

-Nada – Dijo simplemente soltándose, Draco vio que el relicario tenía un tono naranja.

-No mientas

-Estoy bien Draco, de verdad, algo debió haberme caído mal – Insistió ella

-Pero si apenas comiste –Objetó el rubio buscando abrazarla. Hermione sintió vergüenza, Draco Malfoy era perfecto, tenía solo el pantalón de su pijama, su marcado torso estaba desnudo y su cabello despeinado lo hacían parecer un Dios, en cambio ella estaba despeinada y parecía un arbusto pequeño, tenia mechos pegados a la frente y espalda, su playera estaba manchada de vomito y olía terrible, seguramente su aliento estaba igual, se alejo de Draco y caminó hacia el lavabo, tomo su cepillo de dientes ante la penetrante mirada del chico.

-Dame un momento a solas ¿Si? – Pidió al ver que no se iría, Draco asintió sin muchas ganas y salió, Hermione cerró la puerta y se lavó los dientes 2 veces, observó su reflejo en el espejo, ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer de 25 años, recién cumplidos, sus largas pestañas rozaban sus parpados, y había brillo en sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la acción, pero no se sentía mal - Sería posible que…? – Sacudió su cabeza olvidando y salió.

Draco la esperaba recargado en la pared, fuera del baño, Hermione caminó hasta el baúl de sus cosas, tomó otra playera y se cambió ante la atenta mirada del chico.

-Mione deberíamos ver a un médico, no es normal que vomites en medio de la noche

-Estoy bien amor –Repitió con una sonrisa –Además soy medi-maga ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo ella besando la mejilla del rubio

-Aun así quiero que alguien te vea –Insistió el

-Draco me siento bien, enserio, solo quiero descansar un poco –Protestó Hermione volviendo a la cama, Draco la siguió resignado y se acostó junto a ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Si te sientes mal, quiero que me avises –Exigió él, Hermione asintió con una tierna sonrisa y besó su desnudo pecho. Draco la abrazó más y besó sus rizos.

hacia tan poco tiempo que la tenía y no podría dejar que algo malo le pasara, Hermione Granger era la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida y era la madre de su preciosa hija. Le dio más besos en la cabeza y ella comenzó a dormirse en sus brazos, el en cambio apenas pudo dormir.

En la mañana Hermione se despertó antes que Draco y sigilosamente entró al baño para bañarse, el chico seguía dormido así que lo dejó descansar y fue por Cassandra, le costó trabajo hacer que se quitara el tutú, pero la niña accedió cuando Hermione le enseño un precioso vestido con flores verdes y moradas, cuando ambas estuvieron listas, bajo para ayudar con el desayuno.

-Buenas días –Saludó alegremente Hermione, con una mano rodeando la pequeña mano de su hija, quien brincaba las escaleras

-Hola querida –Saludó la señora Weasley vigilando un cuchillo que picaba verduras

-Buenos días Hermione, Cassie –Dijo Ginny desde la estufa.

-Buenos días –Saludó la pequeña

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó la castaña

-Mmm ¿Podrías vigilar el horno? Iré a despertar a todos –Dijo Molly Weasley sonriendo, Hermione asintió y dejo que Cassandra se fuera a jugar para vigilar su tarea

-Hermione – Comenzó Ginny –Sabes que en esta casa todo se oye y mi recamara esta debajo de la de Percy, ¿Estabas vomitando anoche?

-Eh, solo fue un malestar Ginn, estoy bien

-Aha

-De verdad, algo me cayó pesado –Insistió Hermione pelando unas papas

-¿No estarás…?

-No no lo estoy –Cortó ella

-No puedo, es muy pronto –Musitó para sí Hermione

-Hermione querida, ayúdenme a preparar la mesa –Dijo la señora Weasley entrando a la cocina –No tardan en bajar, Ginny pídele a Ronald y los gemelos que pongan otra mesa y Fleur ya debería estar aquí, iré por ella –Ginny salió en busca de sus hermanos, seguida de su madre, dejando a Hermione sola sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Hermione –Saludo Sophie

-Hola Soph

-¿Te ayudo? –Pregunto la chica sonriendo

-Eh bueno esta casi todo, solo las tostadas, puedes checarlas

-Claro –Hermione y Sophie siguieron trabajando en la cocina, hasta que Sophie vio por la ventana que Cassie y Victoire estaban con un desconocido

-Ahora vuelvo – Dijo saliendo al jardín

-¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la ojiazul sorprendida ante la imagen, Viktor Krum vestido pulcramente con una polo que marcaba sus perfectos pectorales, sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas y una pequeña caja

-Hola Sophie, vine a ver a Hermione – Contestó sonriendo

-Deberías irte, Draco no tarda en bajar –Dijo la chica preocupada

-¡No voy a irme por culpa de ese imbécil! –Exclamo el

-Viktor–Comenzó Sophie –No armes escándalos, es el cumpleaños de Hermione, no le causes problemas con Draco

-Pero Ronald me invitó –Es excusó

-Si Sophie, déjalo entrar yo lo invite –Dijo el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras

-Entiendo que le causaras un problema a Hermione

-Es mi casa, si Hermione trae mortifagos, yo invitó a quien quiero –Soltó Ron

-Ron, no la perjudiques –Pidió la chica

-Vamos amigo, estás en tu casa –Le dijo al búlgaro dejándolo entrar, ante la mirada de impotencia de la chica.

-Cuida lo que comes Weasley –Le advirtió Sophie antes de retirarse de la sala

Draco bajó las escaleras y vio al nuevo visitante, apretó los puños y camino con premura hasta el búlgaro.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí infeliz? –Le gritó

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy? No eres bienvenido en esta casa –Dijo Ron junto al búlgaro

-Mira Weasley, no me hace mucha gracia estar en esta a la que llamas "casa", pero a Hermione le agrada estar con las ratas como tú, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu familia, quien cortésmente me "invito" –Le espetó

-¡Lárgate! –Exigió al búlgaro quien seguía en su mismo sitio sin chistar

-Vine a ver a Herrmione, y no me irré hasta verla -

-Pues no la verás y aprende a hablar retrasado -Le dijo molesto -Llevas años viviendo en Inglaterra, ya deberías saber algo

-¡Voy a enseñarrte otras cosas! -Exclamo el búlgaro soltando los obsequios, le dio un golpe a Draco en la mandíbula, el se limpió la sangre y sonrió antes de pegarle a su contrincante

-¿Quieres otra costilla rota? -Preguntó Draco con burla pegandole en el estomago y cara, Viktor tampoco se dejó y atacó al rubio

- ¡Aaaaah! -Chilló Fleur al ver a los chicos peleando -¿¡Pegho que pasa aquí! ¡Ronald, detenlos, haz algo! -Pidió al pelirrojo que observaba la pelea con una macabra sonrisa.

-Dejalos Fleur, son un par de imbéciles - Dijo retirándose

-¡Hermione! -Gritó la chica asustada, Hermione y Ginny salieron de la cocina rápidamente, la castaña corrió a separarlos

-¡Draco basta! -Le gritó sujetando uno de sus brazos

-No te metas Hermione -Dijo Draco apartando a la chica, para darle un nuevo golpe al búlgaro en la nariz, Draco, le pegó en sus partes intimas y Viktor cayó al suelo, el rubio aprovechó para patearlo, pero Viktor no tardó mucho y cambió de posición propinando más puñetazos en el abdomen de Draco

-¡Viktor! -Chilló, Fleur tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se tapaba la boca, Ginny corrió por ayuda y Victoire y Cassandra entraron, esta última cruzada de brazos molesta, Fleur abrazó a su hija quien veía con curiosidad la pelea.

-¡Deja a mi papi! - Dijo corriendo a darle una patada en la espinilla al búlgaro

-¡Cassandra no te metas! -Le gritó Hermione débilmente, el olor a oxido la estaba mareando, Draco tenía sangre en la cara y los puños, Viktor también, además de algunas manchas en su camisa.

-¡Auuch! ¿Cassie? - Se quejó Viktor

-¡Vete Viktor!- Dijo la niña pateándolo, sin hacer caso a su madre, Draco sonrió y también le pegó. Hermione se desvaneció y su cabeza golpeó con la punta de una mesa de cristal, antes de que cayera en la alfombra de la señora Weasley. Fleur gritó y se apresuró a la castaña

-¡Mami! -Gritó Cassie y corrió con su madre y Draco la imitó después de darle un último golpe al búlgaro. Sophie entró al escuchar los gritos y se arrodillo junto a su amiga

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? <em>_Se que tarde en actualizar, la verdad esperaba más Reviews, se que hay muchas que leen y no dejan, pero de verdad, quiero saber si les gusta o no, siento que estoy escribiendo a la deriva, Vamos podemos llegar a 100! mientras más Reviews reciba, más pronto actualizare. _

_Un beso a todas y gracias por leer ! 3_

_Lety _


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow! Pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo, me ha encantado que dejaran Reviews, se que algunas no tienen cuenta, pero enserio Gracias a las que si dejaron! 3 me hicieron el día (: _

_¿Podemos llegar a 140? ¡Yo creo que si!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 18. Positivo <strong>

-Está despertando

-¡Hermione! ¿Me escuchas?

-Hermione Granger abrió los ojos lentamente, los azules ojos de Sophie Szhor la penetraban fijamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y todavía estaba el olor a oxido, sintió nauseas de solo acordarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación que había pertenecido a Percy Weasley, trató de incorporarse y sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

-¿Sophie? ¡Ayy! ¿Qué me paso? –Se quejó tocando su cabeza

-Te desmayaste mujer – Explicó la chica – Creo que fue el olor a sangre, o la impresión, o el que no habías desayunado, pero te pegaste en la cabeza, y hace mas de un par de horas que estás inconsciente, todos están afuera esperando noticias tuyas. –Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Draco estaba parado a su lado y tocó su frente

-Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza –Comentó ella, Draco besó su mano y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, Hermione observó que Draco tenía el labio ligeramente hinchado y había sangre en su camisa, de ahí el olor a oxidó, trato de ignorar las nauseas y sonrió acariciando su labio

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó al rubio

-Lo estoy ahora que despiertas, me has pegado varios sustos hoy – Le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-¿Varios? ¿Qué quieres decir Draco? – Preguntó Sophie

-Hermione vomitó en la madrugada, un par de veces –Contestó Draco, las chicas intercambiaron miradas y Sophie exhalo una bocanada de aire

-Draco necesito que salgas un minuto –Dijo Sophie finalmente

-No voy a salir –Negó el chico

-Vas a salir –Retó ella –Necesito hacerle unas preguntas a Hermione, y no quiero que la distraigas -Draco buscó la mirada de Hermione y ella asintió, salió maldiciendo y azotó la puerta, afuera todos le esperaban con muchas preguntas.

Sophie se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Hermione también lo hiciera, la francesa humedeció sus labios antes de continuar

-Hermione, estás embarazada – No era una pregunta, sino una severa afirmación, Hermione negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca un par de veces volviéndola a cerrar, sin decir nada

-¿Hace cuando tuviste tu último periodo? –

-Hace… más de un mes, no sé, no recuerdo –Contestó perpleja, si sus cálculos eran correctos, tenía 3 semanas de retraso.

-Amiga tienes que hacerte una prueba de embarazo –Dijo Sophie –Aunque podría asegurarte que allí hay un bebé – La chica apuntó al estomago de Hermione, y ella se llevó las manos instintivamente a su vientre

-No –Negó Hermione con la mirada perdida –No puedo, Draco, Viktor no… - Hermione entró en shock, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-Hermione ¿Draco es el padre? –Sophie también se asusto

-No estoy embarazada Sophie, no puedo –Hermione temblaba ligeramente

-Tranquila, voy a darte un calmante -Hermione asintió y Sophie le hizo tragar unas pastillas

-¿No usaron protección para hacer sus cochinadas? –Bromeó Sophie, Hermione rió melancólicamente

-La verdad es que con Draco nunca, ni siquiera en Hogwarts,y con Viktor, bueno, no sé, supongo que él hizo el hechizo de protección, nunca pensé que podría suceder esto…

-Al parecer tampoco se le ocurrió a ellos

-Bueno y Blaise, yo se que tampoco se ocupa de esas cosas

-¡No me hables de Zabini! –Chilló Sophie –Coqueteó con la mesera cuando fui al tocador de damas, no lo eh visto desde entonces

-Oh, pensé que…

-No pienses nada –Cortó la chica –Tenemos que resolver esto

-Sophie ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si es de Viktor… -Dijo Hermione con la voz ahogada

-Primero tenemos que estar seguras de que estas embarazada, después veremos de quien es –Dijo con una triste sonrisa, con una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, Cassie quiere verte, y los demás también, dejare que pasen, Hermione asintió sin muchos ánimos.

Entraron Ginny, Luna y Draco con Cassie en brazos

-¿Cómo estás Hermione? –Preguntó Luna

-Bien, gracias Luna

-¿Mami estás enferma? –Preguntó Cassie abrazándola

-No cielo, es porque no había comido

-¿Pero ya estás bien? –Preguntó otra vez, Hermione asintió y le dio un sonoro beso en su pequeña mejilla

-Hermione, Viktor insiste en que no se irá hasta verte –Dijo Ginny evitando la mirada de su amiga

-Dile a ese desgraciado que se largue –Soltó Draco

-Está bien amor, dile que pase, y por favor, déjennos solos –Pidió

-Hermione no voy a salir de esta habitación –Se negó el chico aferrándose a Hermione

-Draco por favor, solo serán un par de minutos

- ¿Y si intenta propasarse? –Inquirió el rubio

-No hará nada –Prometió ella –Por favor dejen que entre - Draco salió malhumorado con Cassie y las chicas.

Viktor entró dirigiendo una mirada de odio al rubio, el búlgaro traía las flores y la cajita en una mano, al parecer la otra estaba lastimada, tenía un parpado hinchado y parte del mentón ligeramente morada. Hermione sintió arcadas nuevamente cuando el chico se acercó a ella, su camisa estaba impregnada de sangre

-Hola –Saludó Viktor con una sonrisa

-Hola –Dijo ella simplemente

-¿Cómo estás? –El búlgaro se acercó

-Bien gracias –Sonrió

-Herrmione solo quería felicitarte y te traje esto –Dijo dándole un ramo de rosas rojas y una cajita azul celeste con un moño blanco, ella lo abrió y vio un precioso brazalete de oro blanco con rubíes en forma de flores.

-Viktor, es hermoso pero no puedo aceptarlo –Dijo Hermione devolviéndole la caja

-Perro lo compre para ti, porrque te quierro, por lo que hay entre nosotros

-Viktor no hay nada –Dijo ella con cansancio

-Perro hubo algo, y estoy seguro de que sigue presente – Objetó el chico –Yo te amo, y tu me amas

-No Viktor, las cosas han cambiado, amo a Draco Malfoy, siempre lo he amado, además -Comentó con amargura -Es el padre de mi hija, toma no puedo aceptarlo –Hermione extendió la caja nuevamente y el chico la tomo

-Herrmione, ese imbécil solo te trae problemas, ¿Porr que no entiendes que yo te amo?

-Viktor sabes que te quiero mucho, fuiste mi primer amor, pero él es el amor de mi vida, y no puedo cambiarlo –Comentó ella

-¿Fui tu prrimer amor Hermione? –Viktor sonrió con ilusión y Hermione asintió con simpleza -¿Cuándo dejé de serlo?

-No lo sé, cuando volví de Bulgaria, aun te amaba, después, Ronald, Draco y –Suspiró – Esto no tiene sentido, lo que tuvimos fue hermoso, pero no te amo Viktor, eres increíble, y mereces estar con alguien que te ame

-No me imporrta que no me ames, yo te amo a ti, y a Cassandra –Comentó el

-Viktor –Dijo Hermione desesperada –Draco es el padre de mi hija

-No me importa Herrmione –Viktor la miró fijamente. Hermione ahogo un gemido, al búlgaro nunca le había importado que ella tuviera una hija con otro, amaba a Cassandra, como si fuera su hija, ¿Si el bebé que esperaba fuera de Viktor?, el chico sería un excelente padre, si fuera niño seguramente sería igual a él, con el cabello negro y piel morena, sus pestañas serían muy largas, en otros tiempos se hubiera alegrado mucho, pero no ahora, si bien Viktor aceptaba a Cassandra, pero Draco no aceptaría un hijo de Viktor Krum. Hermione se estremeció, rogaba a todos los Dioses del Olimpo y a Merlín que no estuviese embarazada, o por lo menos que no fuera de Viktor

-Herrmione

-Viktor por favor vete –Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa prrincesa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal? –Hermione sacudió la cabeza

-Por favor vete –Imploró con la garganta seca

-Está bien si es lo que deseas –Dijo el búlgaro besando la comisura de sus labios, la cercanía con el búlgaro fue lo último que su estomago pudo aguantar, Hermione no espero a que el chico saliera, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño con prisa, Draco entró enseguida, golpeando al búlgaro a su paso, y escucho el ruido de la chica vomitando, entró al baño y le detuvo el cabello, la chica terminó y siguió apoyada sobre el inodoro un par de minutos, eternos para Draco.

-¿Hermione qué pasa? – Inquirió, la chica no contestó, solo movió la cabeza

-¡Hermione háblame! ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Ella seguía sin contestar, y Draco le tomo la temperatura don el dorso de la mano, pero estaba normal, tomo el relicario entre sus dedos, estaba en un extraño color ámbar oscuro, casi café

-¡Hermione! –Draco la zarandeó un poco, ella reaccionó y se abalanzo al cuello de Draco, él la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, Hermione sintió el suave aliento del chico golpeando su cuello y hundió su cara en su regazo, la chica empezó a hipar y Draco temió por su salud mental

-¿Hermione qué pasa? –Draco tomó su mentón, estaba bastante asustado, y ella seguía sin decir nada –Hermione, ¿Puedes decirme que te sucede? ¿Qué te dijo Sophie? ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de Krum?–Hermione hipó lastimosamente

- Si…-Comenzó la castaña –Si Cassie no fuera tu hija ¿La amarías igual?

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? –Cortó el -¡Cassandra es mi hija! –Aseguró el rubio

-¿La amarías si no lo fuera?

-Hermione

-¡Contesta!

-¡Demonios claro que si, la adore desde el primer día, y no sabía que era mi hija, además bastaría con que fuera tuya! –Exclamó el molesto

-¿Me amas? –Preguntó Hermione expectante

-Con toda el alma, lo sabes amor –Le dijo besando su nariz, Hermione sollozó y el relicario se torno de los colores del arcoíris

–Pandemonium –Susurró Draco para el -¿Hermione que sucede? –Repitió el chico

-Draco, podrías… -Volvió a hipar -¿Podrías quedarte conmigo el resto del día? – El la observó con miedo, ella seguía llorando y parecía cargar con una inmensa amargura

-Claro que si –Dijo Draco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, la llevó a la cama y la tapo como si fuera una niña y acurrucó a su lado, Hermione tomó una mano de Draco y la entrelazó con la suya, Draco siguió pensando en la pregunta de la chica, sería posible…Obviamente no, ¡Cassandra era su hija! No había duda de eso.

Estuvieron así, más de 1 hora, sin decir nada, hasta que Draco escuchó el estómago de Hermione

-Nena, no has comido nada desde ayer –Comentó –Iré a traerte algo

-No, no vayas -

-Tienes que comer Hermione, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte –Dijo Draco severo y Hermione acepto –No tardaré –Le dijo antes de besar su frente.

Draco salió y el lugar estaba despejado, ya todos sabían que Hermione estaba bien, pero necesitaba descansar, Remus y Tonks tuvieron que irse con Harry desde la mañana, hubo una urgencia en el ministerio, por lo que no sabían nada, Fleur y Bill también se habían ido, Ronald no había dado señales de vida, lo que agrado mucho al rubio, solo estaban Sophie, Luna y Ginny sentadas con la señora Weasley que se callaron al momento que Draco bajo las escaleras

-Señora Weasley –Comenzó Draco –Hermione no ha comido nada en todo el día, esperaba que…

-Estaba esperando a que salieras para llevarle de comer –Dijo Molly con una sonrisa -Ven llévale esto –Se levantó y preparó una bandeja con abundante comida

-¿Papi puedo ver a mami? –Preguntó Cassie que jugaba con un puzzle en la sala con Teddy

-Claro princesa, espérame un segundo –Draco siguió a Molly y salió con una bandeja y Cassie a un lado de él, la niña abrió la puerta y corrió a la cama de Hermione

-¡Mami!

-Mi amor – Hermione la cargó y le dio muchos besos en su carita, Cassie rió bajito

-Tienes que comer Hermione, dame a mi preciosa niña –Dijo Draco haciendo cosquillas a Cassie

-No…Jaja… papi no…Jajaja…basta -Ella siguió riendo

-Draco basta –Intervino Hermione contenta, su relicario estaba ahora rosa, casi violeta, pero con unas pequeñas manchas caoba.

-Está bien, pero come Hermione –Ella asintió y el dejó a la niña en paz, Cassie siguió riendo ya más tranquila y trató de hacerle cosquillas a su padre, quien se dejó unos segundos, para volver a atacarla.

-Jajajajaja… No papi… -Siguió –Déjame Daco…

-Bien, pero no me digas así

-¿Daco?

-Cassandra

-Daco

-Cassie –Intervino Hermione

-¡Tú come Hermione! –Ordenó la niña

OoOoOoOoOo

Volvieron a Londres al otro día, Draco insistió en llevar a Cassandra a la escuela para que Hermione descansara, apenas salieron y Hermione fue a una farmacia para comprar varias pruebas de embarazo muggle. Llamó a Sophie para tener apoyo y la chica acudió de inmediato, y allí estaba, sentada sobre el tocador de Hermione con las piernas cruzadas, rodeada de cajas de pruebas vacías y un galón de jugo de uva.

-No, tiene que haber un error –Hermione se negaba a aceptarlo aunque tenía la prueba en la mano con 2 rayitas marcando positivo.

-Hermione es la cuarta prueba positiva, estás embarazada

-¿No lo estamos haciendo mal? ¿Segura que 2 es positivo? –Inquirió Hermione desesperada

-Hermione estas embarazada y deberías decirle a Draco pronto

-No, no aun

-Hermione …–Comenzó Sophie

-¿Sophie como voy a decirle? ¡¿Hola Draco cómo te va, ah por cierto estoy embarazada y no sé si es tuyo? –Chilló Hermione, Sophie se quedo quieta

-Lo siento Sophie, es solo que…-Hermione caminaba dando vueltas por la habitación, miró fijamente la prueba y suspiro, lo peor estaría por venir

-¿Sophie podemos ir a San Mungo? Para saber cuánto tiempo –Sophie asintió con una sonrisa, Hermione al menos, ya lo había aceptado.

Entraron a San Mungo, y se dirigieron al laboratorio, ambas trabajaban allí, así que no necesitaban de permisos para realizar análisis, Sophie sacó un par de frascos de aspecto nada agradable y se los dio a tomar a Hermione, su vientre se tornó morado e irradiaba una luz brillante

-¡Estas embarazada! –Chilló Sophie aplaudiendo, Hermione tragó en seco

-Ahora tenemos que hacerte un ultrasonido

-¿Ultrasonido? - Hermione negó con la cabeza –Sophie eso le correspondería a Draco

-¿Hermione quieres saber o no si tu hijo es de Malfoy? –Exclamó Sophie irritada -¡Estas actuando como una niña! ¡Por Merlín mujer ni siquiera eres primeriza!

Sophie tenía razón, con Cassie, lo había tomado muy bien, pero tenía la certeza de que Cassandra, era una Malfoy, con este bebé, o bebita, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo tenía. Hermione asintió y subieron al auto de Hermione, un sencillo jetta negro del 2006, Sohpie la arrastró al consultorio de ginecología en el hospital Portland de Londres Muggle donde había trabajado en sus prácticas antes de graduarse.

-Robert –Saludó la ojiazul a un guapo medi- mago que estaba sentado en un consultorio, Robert Siodmack había salido un par de veces con Sophie, pero al final habían quedado como amigos, el tenía el cabello color miel y sus ojos también, casi amarillos.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Hermione? ¿Qué las trae por aquí? –Preguntó al ver a las chicas

-Necesito de tu ayuda –Soltó Sophie inclinándose sobre el escritorio –Y de tu discreción Rob

-Lo que sea por ti Szhor –Robert le guiñó el ojo y Sophie hizo un amago de sonrisa

-¿Podemos usar la sala de ultrasonidos?

-¿Estas embarazada Sophie? –Exclamó atónito

-No idiota

-¿Hermione? ¿Otra vez?

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea! –Intervino la chica

- Robert necesito que nos ayuda ahora –Dijo Sophie

-Y que no digas nada –Dijo Hermione

-Está bien, saben que soy un profesional, vamos –El chico se levantó y las guió a la sala –Sabes que debes hacer Mione –Le dijo a la castaña, ella asintió y se subió a la camilla, Robert prendió unos aparatos y una pequeña pantalla

-Hermione destapa tu abdomen – La chica obedeció y Robert le aplicó uno gel en el estomago, ella sintió cosquillas, y Robert puso un aparatito en su estomago, comenzó a moverlo. Hermione mordió su labio inferior con mucha fuerza al ver una diminuta bolita en su vientre

-Mione tienes 3 semanas, casi 4, y se está desarrollando muy bien

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Sophie expectante

-¡Eso no sirve! ¡Necesito saber cuántos días exactos! –Chilló la chica

-¡Hermione! –Robert se llevó una mano a la boca -¿No sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo?

-¡No maldita sea! ¡Si supiera no estaría aquí! –Gritó ella malhumorada, se levantó de golpe y camino a la salida

-¡Ni una palabra Robert! –Advirtió Sophie siguiendo a su amiga

-Bien, entonces necesitamos hacer una prueba de paternidad, solo así saldremos de dudas –Dijo la ojiazaul cuando por fin alcanzo a la castaña

-Pero tiene que pasar más tiempo –Comentó Hermione –Además necesito ADN de Draco y Viktor, y no sé cuando veré a Viktor

-Tiene que ser pronto -Subieron al auto y entraron al departamento de la castaña, Sophie se fue después de deshacerse de las pruebas y cualquier evidencia.

-Hermione –Saludó Draco entrando por el departamento con Cassie en brazos

-Hola amor- Saludó ella cerrando rápidamente su computadora

-Hola mami –Cassie bajó de los brazos de su padre

-¿Cómo te fue cielo?

-Bien, hice un dibujo y no me dejaron tarea –Contestó la niña

-¿Qué hacías? –Pregunto sospechoso

-Ah, eh, una investigación

-¿Fuiste a San Mungo? -Ella asintió -¿Te revisaron? –Ella volvió a asentir

-¿Y?

-Estoy bien, solo fue un malestar, se me bajó la presión es todo –Mintió, Draco asintió y se acercó para besarla

-Pansy me entregó la invitación para la boda, iremos a Suiza en 2 semanas –Hermione sonrió –Y Hermione

-¿Si?

-Tengo que darte tu regalo de cumpleaños hoy –Ella sonrió –Necesito que bajes

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora, pero tienes que taparte los ojos –Draco sacó un pañuelo y se lo colocó en los ojos a Hermione –Bien, sígueme, tenemos que bajar

-Ok

-Solo síguenos –Dijo Cassie empujando a su madre por la salida

-¿Draco a donde me llevan? –Preguntó Hermione tratando de tocar algo

Draco abrió la puerta y Cassie lo siguió con Hermione de la mano, bajaron por el elevador y Draco la abrazó por atrás y la guió hasta la salida del edificio, al estacionamiento

-Bien ya puedes abrir los ojos –Dijo el rubio quitándole la venda, frente a Hermione había una hermosa camioneta negra Cadillac SRX 2013, con un enorme moño arriba. Hermione abrió la boca, muy sorprendida y Draco puso en sus manos las llaves del auto

-Es tuyo –Ella tomó las llaves y miro a Draco sin saber que hacer

-¡Vamos a pasear mami! –Dijo Cassie abriendo la puerta delantera

-Draco…

-Nada Hermione, es tuyo y de Cassie también, además tienes otro obsequio dentro Hermione abrió la camioneta y saco una caja muy grande

-Es…

-Ábrelo –Ella obedeció y abrió la caja, dentro había un precioso vestido entallado, color vino y corte de sirena, había unos tacones de tiras plateadas y una pequeña caja azul que Cassie abrió, Hermione quedó muda ante la guirnalda Harry Winston que su hija sostenía, tenia 128 diamantes, y un total de 117.03 carats.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Draco –Quiero que la uses hoy

-Draco no puedo

-Pasaré por ti a las 7

-Pero

-Nada Hermione, es mi dinero, y ahora también de ustedes 2, son mi familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer –Dijo el rubio

-¡Cassie tiene que ir a la escuela mañana! –Atinó a decir después de salir de su asombro

- Narcissa estará encantada de llevarla

-¿No puede esperar hasta el fin de semana?

-No, no puedo esperar ni un día mas –Dijo el besando su mano, Hermione sonrió

-Vámonos Cass –Dijo el rubio y la niña bajó de la camioneta

-Draco, Cassie no tiene nada en tu casa

-Lo arreglamos en la mañana amor –Dijo Draco besando sus labios

-Papi yo también quiero un carro –Dijo Cassie tomando la mano que Draco ofrecía, el rio ante la ocurrencia

-Cuando cumplas 15 voy a comprarte los que quieras

-Mmmm falta mucho tiempo – Observó la niña

-Sí pero tendrás muchos para entonces –Dijo Draco desapareciéndose con su hija.

* * *

><p><em>Que les pareció? Espero que me lo digan en un comentario, bueno ya sabemos que Hermione si esta embarazada, creen que sea niño o niña, tal vez gemelos? aun no lo se, ayuden me a decidir !<em>

_Si alguien quiere ver la camioneta solo quiten espacios! _

** www. upssa. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/09/ Cadillac-SRX-3. jpg**

_el vestido es Vera Wang, lo usa Leighton Meester para Wonderstru_ck

**30. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_luj3ueOpjk1qbovnzo1_500. jpg **

_y por supuesto la guirnalda Harry Winston _

**www. momist. com /uploaded_images/ Harry-Winston-diamonds-wreath-necklace-701740. jpg**

_**En la mañana trate de subir y modificar algunas cosas, y algunos capítulos están desordenados, Alolomora : Estoy en eso! :S **_

_**un beso y dejen Reviews por favor! Vamos 140 y subo (:**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola (:_

**_ WOW 150 (: GRACIAS X TODO !_**

_Les advierto que hay un ligero lemon en este capítulo, y bueno, leanlo! _

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 19. Cásate Conmigo <strong>

El relicario se tornó nuevamente de todos los colores del arcoíris estaba muy, muy feliz, Draco la amaba, se lo había demostrado de mil maneras, tal vez no le afectaría que tuviese un bebé de otro, pero si ese otro era Viktor Krum, Merlín sabe que habría problemas, se sentía una miserable basura, nadie creería por lo que estaba pasando Hermione Granger, siempre la número uno de su clase, hasta en la universidad, a pesar de que tenía que hacerse cargo de una pequeña niña, había tenido las mejores notas hasta el último semestre de medicina, siempre entregaba sus prácticas e investigaciones a tiempo, jamás salía de antro o a divertirse, no tomaba, ni fumaba, jamás había probado las drogas y era una excelente madre, prueba de ello era Cassandra, pero Hermione Granger, nunca en sus 25 años y desde que perdió la virginidad con Draco Malfoy había utilizado un condón, estúpido, si demasiado ridículo para ser cierto, pero era una mujer extremadamente sensible y entregada en cada tarea que realizaba, y el sexo no era la excepción.

Hermione Granger no era ninfómana, mucho menos una ramera, Viktor Krum y Draco Malfoy habían sido los 2 únicos hombres con los que había tenido relaciones sexuales, a ambos los amo, cada uno en su momento, Viktor fue su primer novio, y su primer amor, y Draco era el amor de su vida, y el padre de su preciosa hija.

Y no se arrepentía, a pesar de las consecuencias, Cassie era bellísima, y era producto del desliz y la calentura de un par de adolescentes enamorados, pero ahora, no merecía el perdón de Dios, era una mujer adulta, de 25 años, perfectamente consciente de sus actos y consecuencias, con una hija además, y en una supuesta relación con el padre de esta, y ahora con este bebé, bueno, solo Merlín sabría las consecuencias.

Si pudiera culpar a alguien, sin duda alguna sería Astoria Greengrass ¡Maldita sea Astoria Greengrass! Si Draco no hubiese salido con ella, nada de esto estaría pasando –Pensó Hermione, se permitió actuar de acuerdo a su dolor, y despecho, por su estúpido orgullo, al saber que Draco estaba con otra, ella también podía ¿No? –Claro pero él no se embaraza y yo si –"Estúpida sabelotodo" –Se dijo con ironía.

Tuvo que haberse cuidado, asegurarse que el búlgaro usara el hechizo, tomar pastillas, usar preservativos, había tantas maneras de protegerse y no pensó en ninguna.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Musitó para sí, ni siquiera tenía ganas de estrenar su camioneta, aunque era preciosa y ahora con otro bebé, le sería muy útil, claro, en caso de que el bebé fuera de Malfoy.

Tendría que esperar por lo menos hasta cumplir el mes, y obtener una muestra de ADN de cada uno, para saber quién era el padre -¡Hasta las prostitutas saben quién es el padre de su hijo! –Chilló soltando un bufido, aunque por las fechas, estaba casi segura de que era de Krum, fue cuando aún seguía con el búlgaro, pero comenzaba a reconciliarse con Draco.

Miro el interior de su nueva camioneta, los asientos eran de piel, tenía una computadora con GPS y bolsas de aire en cada asiento, no la merecía, mucho menos el precioso vestido, y ese hermoso collar, merecía que la emparedaran, como a las monjas impuras, que la desterraran en una isla desierta, sola, o que la inquisición llegara por ella, por adultera, ¡Pero el collar era tan hermoso! Ya se había acostumbrado a los costosos regalos de Draco en Hogwarts, Draco la llenaba de detalles siempre, al principio no los aceptaba, no quería que Draco pensara que estaba con el por interés, pero el chico se enojaba y ella al final, accedía.

Tomo la caja y subió al departamento, tomaría un largo baño de espuma y después iría al salón para arreglar su cabello y uñas, y tendría que estrenar la camioneta para ir al salón, sonrió y se apresuró a meterse a la bañera.

A las 6:45 Hermione estaba casi lista, Josh, su estilista favorito le había alaciado el cabello y maquillado para una ocasión especial. Se quitó el relicario y colocó el collar de diamantes, abrió un pequeño baúl donde guardaba las joyas de su madre y las que Draco y Viktor le había regalado y sacó unos pendientes con un único diamante en forma de gota, eran de su madre, su padre se los había regalado en un aniversario, se calzó los zapatos y el vestido, que le sentaba genial, obra de Pansy Parkinson seguramente, se puso unas gotas de su perfume favorito por segunda vez, Coco Mademoiselle y esperó a Draco en el diván junto a su cama.

El ruido del timbre la hizo saltar y llevarse una mano al pecho, ¡Que perturbada tenía la conciencia últimamente!

Se miró una última vez en el espejo, contenta con el reflejo, y salió para recibir al rubio.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, tal vez sería una buena ocasión para contarle que estaba embarazada, tal vez no, giró suavemente la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Draco Malfoy sonreía en un elegante tuxedo negro –Estás increíble –Le dijo, Hermione sintió el calor en sus mejillas

-También tú– Se aproximó a él y buscó sus labios, cerró la puerta del departamento, mientras se besaban con fervor, Draco sintió amargura y desesperación en el beso de la muchacha, seguía triste, y él no sabía por qué, mordió sus labios ligeramente y ella soltó un gemido que Draco aprovechó para colarse en su boca, en un lento beso cargado de pasión y deseo, mucho deseo, sin soltarla, la hizo bajar por el elevador y reprimió las ganas de quitarle el vestido a mordidas y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, hasta nublar su mente de tanto placer y hacerla olvidar sus problemas, hasta que la chica tuviera una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro, gracias a él.

Hermione se aferró a su cuello con una mano, mientras acariciaba su cabello con la otra, liberó los labios del rubio cuando necesitó aire, solo un par de segundos, para volver a su labor. Salieron del edificio lentamente, Draco abrazaba por la espalda a Hermione y repartía besos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros

, ella sonreía tontamente olvidándose de sus preocupaciones,

Frente a ellos había una preciosa carroza blanca, tirada por media docena de corceles blancos y un lacayo

-Draco…-Comenzó Hermione

-Iremos a cenar a un lugar especial, ¿Recuerdas cuando aceptaste ser mi novia? -Ella asintió, claro que lo recordaba

-Iremos al mismo claro

-¡Pero está muy lejos, no podemos volver tan de noche! – Replicó Hermione

-Nos quedaremos en la cabaña – Explicó Draco

-Oh –Se quedó quieta unos segundos, sabía lo que venía, y tal vez no era lo mejor por ahora–Iré por algo de ropa – Pero no le importaba

-Pansy se encargó, vamos, cuanto antes mejor –Cortó Draco ayudándola a subir, ella asintió y subió cuidando no pisar el vestido, Draco se sentó a su lado y le hizo una invitación para que se sentara en sus piernas, Hermione no dudó y se apresuró a colocarse sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y dejando sus piernas sobre las del chico, entrelazó sus delgadas dedos con los del chico, y Draco las besó haciéndole cosquillas, esa suave mano se vería mejor en un par de horas.

-Draco

-¿Si?

-Te amo –Susurró Hermione apoyada en el pecho del rubio

-Y yo a ti princesa –Contestó el rubio besando sus labios, una hora después llegaron al claro y Draco ayudó a Hermione al bajar de la carroza.

Caminaron por un sendero iluminado por velas y algunas hadas que jugaban, hasta llegar a un claro, junto a un lago, Hermione recordó su primera cita con el rubio, todo era idéntico, la mesa redonda para 2, las hadas bailando por los arboles, el piano encantado que tocaba una suave melodía, la luna brillando en todo su esplendor, y la cabaña, tal y como la recordaba.

Draco la guió a la mesa y después de ayudarla, se sentó frente a ella, por arte de magia aparecieron platillos de comida gourmet, y un par de copas, con una botella de champagne, se puso muy nerviosa y mirando con enfado la copa que Draco le ofrecía, la apartó de su vista, sin que él le diera importancia, comieron intercambiando miradas cargadas de amor y un par de comentarios cursis, hasta el

postre, era un delicioso sundae de vainilla de Tahití, cubierto por una lamina de oro comestible, Hermione degustaba el helado, con los ojos de Draco fijos en ella, cuando terminaron de cenar el rubio hizo una reverencia a Hermione y tomó su mano.

-¿Me concede esta pieza bella dama? –Hermione soltó una risita tonta y tomó la mano que Draco ofrecía, bailaron hasta la media noche, bajo la luz de la luna, jurándose amor eterno, Draco la llevó hasta la orilla del lago, donde una vez le pidió que fuera su novia y Hermione se puso muy tensa cuando Draco Malfoy se arrodilló ante ella

-Hermione, sé que no soy la mejor persona de este mundo, vamos, ni siquiera soy una buena persona –Comenzó el chico –Soy un desertor de mortifago, soy racista y clasista, narcisista desde el pelo hasta la punta de mis pies –Añadió con una nerviosa sonrisa –Se que te humille y te hice pasar los peores momentos en Hogwarts, se que por mi culpa has sufrido mucho, y lo siento muchísimo, me arrepiento profundamente de toda la desdicha que te he hecho pasar, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de esa estúpida apuesta, de hecho, es lo mejor que me haya pasado, porque sin ello, no te habría conocido realmente, no tendríamos una preciosa hija, y no te amaría como lo hago hoy, Hermione, eres la mejor bruja que conozco, la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y la mejor y más dulce madre que he visto, eres la mujer a quien amo Hermione Granger, y que amaré por toda la eternidad –Hermione contenía el aire conmovida por las palabras del chico.

-Por eso Hermione, y muchas otras cosas que siento al verte, y que no puedo explicar, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Draco sacó una pequeña caja cuadrada y tomó la mano de la chica y la abrió revelando un precioso anillo de 128 pequeños diamantes que rodeaban un gran diamante rosado. Hermione ahogó un gritito ante la joya, Draco sonrió y tomó su mano izquierda, Hermione estaba en un estado peligrosamente cercano a la inconsciencia, pero mucho más allá de la felicidad, Draco colocó el anillo en su dedo anular

-¿Hermione Granger, quieres casarte conmigo? –Preguntó el chico expectante.

Hermione se humedeció los labios y abrió la boca atónita antes de asentir – ¡Si Draco, si ! –Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro.

-¡Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo! -Draco sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho y levantó a Hermione fácilmente para darle vueltas en el aire, ella se aferró al rubio y cerró los ojos, Draco la bajó y beso cada rincón de su cara y manos, Hermione podría morir de felicidad ahí mismo, hasta que el rubio bajó una mano hasta su vientre y ella se estremeció, la embargó un sentimiento de profundo miedo y una terrible ansiedad

-Draco –Articuló ella, pero el rubio la cayó a besos, Hermione aturdida tardó en responder, pero al sentir las fuertes manos de su "prometido" en su cintura se puso tiesa, logró poner sus manos en el firme pecho del chico y lo empujó ligeramente, él le observó contrariado

-No… no puedo –Negó ella –No ahora… -A Draco le pareció un absurdo comentario y volvió a besarla, Hermione se resistió un par de segundos

-Tenemos que hablar –Logró murmurar contra su boca

-Hablaremos todo lo que quieras después querida – Susurró Draco besando su cuello, subiendo por su mandíbula hasta la comisura de sus labios, llegó a su boca y ella protestó, pero cuando Draco mordió ligeramente sus carnosos labios, ella abrió la boca y finalmente correspondió al beso, dejándose llevar, si tal vez se iría al infierno, tal vez Draco la dejaría después de eso, pero ¿Y qué? Le disfrutaría mientras tanto.

Draco la beso con mucho ahínco mientras la empujaba hasta un árbol cercano a la cabaña y apoyó el delgado cuerpo de la chica, mientras seguía besándola, Hermione rodeó su cadera con las piernas y lo acercó más a ella, Draco dejó que ella se recargara en él y sin dejar de besarle el cuello la cargó hasta la entrada de la cabaña, con mucha dificultad Hermione batalló con el cerrojo hasta abrir la puerta y se dirigieron a la habitación que ambos conocían perfectamente bien.

Draco la bajó y bajó el cierre del vestido, ella mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente y dejó que Draco lo bajara, dio un pequeño salto para salir del largo vestido y sus manos buscaron con urgencia los botones de la camisa de Draco, trastabilló un poco, pero logró despojar al chico de la camisa y el cinturón.

Tomó su cara con ambas manos y la besó fogosamente hasta llevarle a la cama de satén dorado, la empujó suavemente y Hermione cayó sobre el colchón, su cabello quedó regado sobre los almohadones dejando a la vista su conjunto de encaje rojo, Draco masajeó sus senos por encima del sostén y subió en un camino de besos hasta su clavícula , mordió ligeramente su lóbulo derecho provocando que Hermione soltara un gemido, y levantó la espalda de la chica ligeramente para soltar el broche del sostén, lo aventó lejos y se dedico a besar sus perfectos senos con devoción, Hermione jadeó y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Draco, cuando él mordisqueó con suavidad un pezón, masajeando el otro, pellizcándolo y haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

A esas alturas Hermione, no pensaba, se dedicó a sentir y disfrutar cada caricia.

Draco le quito las bragas de un tirón dejándola únicamente con el collar y por supuesto el anillo de diamantes, Hermione se apresuró a quitarle el pantalón y deshacerse del bóxer del chico.

Draco siguió besando el abdomen de Hermione, rozando su latente erección con el sexo húmedo de la chica, Hermione buscó el miembro endurecido de Draco con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, de arriba hacia abajo, Draco gimió complacido y besó salvajemente los labios de Hermione, ahogando su placer en ella, cuando estuvo a punto de explotar apartó la mano de la chica y abrió las piernas de Hermione, en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre ella, y la penetró con fuerza, ella se aferró con las uñas a sus fuertes hombros y Draco la embistió, Hermione ahogó sus gemidos en la boca de Draco, su mente se nublaba cada vez más con cada embestida, y en el vaivén de sus desnudos cuerpos, Hermione Granger olvidó todos sus pensamientos, entre gemidos ahogados, se olvidó del tiempo y el lugar entre jadeos de placer, se olvidó hasta de su nombre, solo sabía que esta con Draco Malfoy y que la hacía muy dichosa.

Hermione llegó al orgasmo, y Draco se vino dentro de ella, segundos después de escucharla. La besó una última vez y salió de ella, la colocó sobre su desnudo pecho

-Te amo Hermione Granger – Susurró contra sus labios y acarició su espalda hasta que juntos, se quedaron dormidos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se removía incomoda entre las sedosas sabanas y los brazos del rubio, Draco sintió los movimientos de la chica y entornó los ojos, vio el delgado cuerpo de Hermione temblar, la chica estaba empapada en sudor, tenía el ceño fruncido, y la nariz arrugada, había lágrimas surcando su rostro; estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y vaya que era una horrible pesadilla.

_Hermione estaba tendida en una camilla de hospital, con una horrible bata azul y una enorme panza, que le dolía terriblemente, se aferraba a ella y gritaba y se quejaba con cada contracción, sudaba más que de dolor, de miedo, Viktor Krum estaba a un lado de ella, cargando a Cassandra con un oso de peluche y un ramo de rosas, Draco del otro lado la observaba taciturno con los brazos cruzados._

-Hermione… -Escuchó a lo lejos

_Había un par de medi-magos a su alrededor, se acercaron a ella cuando tuvo una contracción especialmente fuerte, Hermione gritó y fue cuando uno de ellos sacó un bebé y este comenzó a llorar…_

-Hermione…

_Ella solo alcanzó a ver un pequeño bulto en una manta color azul, Draco y Viktor miraban expectantes al pequeño bulto y ella trataba de levantarse para ver a su bebé_

-Hermione despierta – Y ella abrió los ojos angustiada, miró a Draco y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos

-Tengo miedo –Soltó entre sollozos, él la estrujó contra él y le besó el cabello –Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla –Hermione siguió sollozando entre hipidos durante media hora, Draco esperó a que la chica se calmara, jugueteando con su cabello y acariciando su desnuda espalda, cuando ella soltó el último sollozo y se apartó para verle tristemente, Draco la beso, muy suave y lentamente, en un intento de calmar sus miedos, tratando de hacerla sentir segura, y borrar su tristeza, porque sabía que algo andaba muy mal con Hermione Granger

-¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? –Le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla, ella negó contra su pecho

-Hermione

-No

-Me estas preocupando, quiero saber que sucede contigo, primero enfermas y estas terriblemente triste, acabo de proponerte matrimonio y tú tienes miedo – Replicó el, Hermione lo miró atentamente, pero sin escucharle realmente

– Estoy contigo, te amo y ya nada puede separarnos nena –Le dijo besando su frente, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, todo parecía tan mágico, tan maravilloso, y ella estaba a punto de derrumbarlo todo

-¿Qué?

-Yo… Hermione le miro fijamente, su semblante era lúgubre y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus brillantes ojos.

-Draco -Draco Malfoy la miraba preocupado, estaba asustado, por ella, por él, por ellos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y decidió hablar, por que Draco Malfoy tenía que saber la verdad, aunque después le odiara por ello.

-Estoy embarazada…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, no sé qué pensar de este capítulo, a mi me gustaría que el bebé fuera de Draco, pero aun no lo sé, es pequeñito y tendremos que esperar para que Hermione pueda hacer un test de paternidad.<em>

_Un aviso, tal vez no pueda actualizar esta semana, mi hermosísima y divina prima Cassandra de casi 3 años vendrá de visita 15 días, con su mellizo y su pequeña hermanita, desde Chicago, y muero por comérmelos a besos, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar._

_Michell Potter Black, Sailor Mercuri O Neptune, 89cheshire,Zafiro Malfoy Black,Melroose M, SolCullen's, Roxa Cullen Hale DiansweetMalfoy, Cullen-Malfoy, __gracias x estar desde el principio, y siempre dejar un hermoso comentario! __MyriMalfoyBlack fuiste la primera! Serena Princesa Hale, AlejandraLoga Bienvenidas! Just a little Shooting Star, entenderas a Cassie más adelante! _

_Mel Malfoy, ritsuka10, irenelove2, Naile Colmillos, dunnadharel, , Diane Potter,nina92, NikteE Blume, __maria99, robotica,,Alejandra,Alolomora,Mady,Lorena,Greengrass, miri, clara, silvia, 1234, miri, chris, Kanna White, GabylMutis, Elen Malfoy, Alejandra Loza, HarryAndale, **muchisimas Gracias!**_

__Un millón de __**gracias**__ a todas por su apoyo, me alientan a seguir escribiendo, y sus __**reviews**__ me hacen el día!__

_Vamos entre más** reviews**, más pronto actualizaré! Creo que quedan 5 o 6 capítulos, y no sé si habrá epilogo, o continuación, quieren ver a Cassie y sus hermanitos después o ya las fastidie demasiado?_

_Link para el anillo de Hermione,__**_Secret Kiss of the Rose ,_**_ es de_**_ De Beers, _**_y pueden obtenerlo por solo __$525,000 dolares (: __

**costliest. net/ wp-content/uploads/2011/05/costliest-engagement-ring-De-Beers-Secret-Kiss-of-the-Rose-Ring. jpg**

_Si no actualizo antes, les deseo felices fiestas y Feliz Navidad, y un Prospero y muy feliz Año Nuevo! Y claro, que Draco Malfoy aparezca bajo su árbol de navidad, desnudo y con un moño de regalo !_

_Un beso y muchos abrazos (:_

_**Lety**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y sinceramente este capítulo me tomo mucho trabajo, es parte clave en lo que sucederá después, bueno les dejo el capítulo_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 20. Serpientes<strong>

"_Estoy embarazada"_

_L_as palabras de Hermione sonaban en la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, Las rubias neuronas del chico bailoteaban y saltaban dentro de su cabeza, y por el hormigueo que sentía en todo el cuerpo, parecía que todas sus células, también querían festejar, miró anonadado a Hermione y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, tomó entre sus pálidas manos el pequeño rostro de la chica y le beso la pecosa nariz con dulzura y amor, los pómulos y bajo hasta los rosados labios de la chica, Hermione no respondió el beso, cerró los ojos y solo dejó que Draco jugueteara con su boca, el no pareció no percatarse de ello, bajo hasta el aun plano abdomen de Hermione, y lo besó repetidas veces, hasta que sintió que la chica se estremecía y miró su rostro, surcado de lágrimas, ¿Por qué diantres lloraba? Él podría bailar de felicidad y ella seguía con esa mirada tan fúnebre, se veía aterrada, acongojada, como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo, como si la noticia no le agradara…

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? – Preguntó Draco azorado -¿No te alegra que tengamos un bebé?

Hermione le miro fijamente, lo estaba arruinando todo, la perfecta relación que tenia con Draco, la felicidad que traería a Cassandra ese matrimonio, por fin serían felices, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, estaba a punto de acabar con los sueños y esperanzas de ambos.

Trago en seco dispuesta a contarle la verdad, si la echarían a la hoguera después de eso, bien se lo merecía

-Vas a odiarme – Musitó con voz apagada, Draco la observó con recelo

-Draco… - La muchacha se quedó quieta y sollozó durante casi un minuto -Creo que…

-¿Qué Hermione? ¿Qué demonios pasa? –Le interrumpió impaciente, Hermione cerró los ojos y tembló levemente

- _Creo que el bebé es de Viktor Krum_

Y el mundo de Draco Malfoy se vino abajo, la fiesta se acabó repentinamente y sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar velozmente, la felicidad se extinguió, la expresión de bobalicón enamorado que tuvo en el rostro hacia solo segundos, cambio totalmente a la expresión que tendría una bestia a punto de atacar a su presa, sus ojos eran un par de rendijas de acero recién pulidas, titilaban de pura furia y Hermione supo que lo había perdido

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Draco la tomó fuertemente por los hombros y ella se estremeció, la miró fijamente buscando un atisbo de mentira, un asomo de burla en sus llorosos ojos, tenía que ser una broma, una muy cruel, pero ella seguía sin moverse, su labio inferior temblaba con cada sollozo y Draco sintió que la chica tiritaba también

-¡Habla maldita sea! – La zarandeó con fuerza y los largos dedos del chico se hundían en su tierna carne causándole un intenso dolor, sus pupilas se dilataron y la expresión de su rostro reflejaba una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa

-Por las fechas, estoy casi segura, de que es de Viktor

-¿Por las fechas? –Farfulló con rabia

-Draco, lo siento mucho de verdad, se que debí cuidarme, no me odies –Suplicó entre sollozos

-Me engañaste con Krum –Fue lo único que dijo el chico, la noticia del bebé era irrelevante, _Hermione, su Hermione, lo había engañado_

-Estuve con Viktor, cuando tu estuviste con Astoria –Intentó defenderse, no intentaba culparlo, aunque de cierta manera, pensara que toda la culpa era de él, la había engañado, se había ido con otra, otra vez, y bien dicen que no hay nada peor que una mujer despechada, ella había recurrido a su fiel admirador, Viktor Krum, por puro despecho.

Draco la miró con un desgarrador brillo en los ojos -Así que esperas un bastardo del idiota de Krum –Siseó -Has sabido todo este tiempo que tienes un _"semi-trol"_ ahí dentro y aceptaste casarte conmigo – Apuntó, Hermione abrió la boca desconcertada, se esperaba todo, pero no que Draco la insultara de esa manera, y menos al que podría ser su hijo

-Eso no es verdad – Chilló

-¿Ah no?

-Yo no… no estoy segura aun, podría ser tuyo

-Pues más vale que lo estés pronto, porque no pienso pasarme la vida manteniendo al mocoso de ese trol –Farfulló el rubio, Hermione lo miró como si fuera un extraño

-¡Nunca te he pedido que mantengas a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera acepte la pensión de Cassandra, y hace años que debiste haberte hecho cargo de eso! –Gritó con histeria alejándose del chico

-¿Ves? ¿Eso es lo que querías no? ¡Dinero! Por eso aceptaste casarte conmigo, ¿Planeabas dejarme y llevarte mi fortuna para después ir a revolcarte con krum, Hermione? ¿Es que a él no le alcanza el dinero? ¡O tú no tienes suficiente con eso! Astoria tenía razón_, ¡Solo eres una sangre sucia interesada!_

Hermione temblaba de coraje, mientras gruesas lágrimas de impotencia bajaban por su rostro ¡Cómo podía tratarla de esa manera! ¡Cómo podía ser tan despiadado y cruel con ella! Hacia un par de horas le había dicho que la amaba, y ahora la llamaba_ sangre sucia_ _interesada. _

Le observó con la barbilla en alto y los ojos brillantes de furia, se limpió las lágrimas con un manotazo y se levanto de la cama, el Slytherin miraba inexpresivo pero con atención los movimientos de la chica, Hermione tomó el vestido rojo y se vistió con rapidez, se calzó los tacones y tomó su varita, al hacerlo su mirada chocó con el brillante anillo, soltó una risita desesperada y se lo sacó con fuerza para arrojarlo a los pies de la cama, se deshizo del collar de diamantes, mandándolo junto a la otra joya y caminó hacia la puerta de roble con la nariz apuntando al techo, dirigió una última mirada y salió de la cabaña con un portazo, ante la mirada atenta de un perplejo Draco Malfoy.

-¡Mierda! – Bramó Draco, ok Hermione lo había "engañado" con Viktor, pero él, se había revolcado con Astoria para darle celos, tenía tanta culpa como ella en esta situación, por supuesto que no creía nada de lo que le había dicho anteriormente , y actuó como un autentico bastardo, pero ¿Como esperaba Hermione que reaccionara? Con los brazos abiertos y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara diciéndole que no importaba, que todo saldría bien, ¿Qué él se haría cargo de su engendro?

¡Por supuesto que no! Si no era su hijo, no era su responsabilidad, que mandara al bebé en una balsa al Nilo, o lo subastara en internet a una de las estúpidas admiradoras de Krum, ¡A él que le importaba! Pero Hermione se negaría seguramente, y lo alejaría del niño como lo hizo una vez con Cassandra, por el mismo miedo a perderla.

Era un idiota, un completo imbécil, por fin tenia a la mujer de su vida, y la trataba como a una ramera, la verdad no le importaba mucho el niño, había amado a Cassandra, sin saber que era su hija, por el hecho de que Hermione fuera su madre, y haría lo mismo con ese bebé, aunque no fuese suyo, lo que le afectaba era el saber que Hermione le había engañado con Krum, dio un par de puñetazos al colchón, hasta que un resorte salió, saltó de la cama tropezando con una pata, soltó una docena de maldiciones y se vistió a prisa, tenía que ir tras ella.

Hermione corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas y el entallado vestido le permitían, corrió por el bosque, entre arboles y ramas cada vez más grandes, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que alejarse de ahí, si Draco pensaba eso de ella y su bebé, no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar un segundo más, tropezó con una rama saltada y cayó al suelo, amortiguó la caída con las palmas de su mano, rasgando el vestido y raspándose ambas rodillas, se miró las manos ensangrentadas, y entonces, comenzó a llorar, como una pequeña niña que se había raspado y esperaba que su madre la abrazara con amor para consolarla, besando sus heridas con dulzura, solo que el dolor que ella sentía, era muy diferente, le dolía el corazón, porque aunque estaba destrozado, y las piezas eran tan pequeñas, que era muy improbable que las viera, pero ahí estaba, latiendo desesperadamente por acabar con ese sufrimiento, se dejó caer escuchando como unas hojas se quebraban y sintió como si fuesen las migajas de su corazón, porque ella estaba quebrada.

Draco tomó su varita y avanzó a zancadas por el bosque, Hermione corría peligro sola en ese oscuro lugar, corrió gritando su nombre y alejando ramas, con miedo de que no la encontrara antes algún oso pardo o una jauría de lobos, hasta que la encontró echa un ovilló, temblaba ligeramente, y lloraba con tanta angustia, que Draco quiso matarse a base de crucios, Hermione tenía el cabello más enmarañado que nunca y su cara estaba sucia, al igual que su roto vestido, había sangre en sus manos y rodillas, y un raspón en su frente

-Hermione…-Ella no respondió

Draco caminó sin soltar la varita y se arrodillo junto a ella, Hermione parecía no notar su presencia, hasta que Draco acercó una mano y acarició su mejilla, ella se estremeció y se alejó como un animalillo asustado

-No me toques- Escupió con asco

- Tenemos que volver a la cabaña-

-No –Dijo ella secamente

-Hermione por favor –Imploró el chico

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre! ¡No voy a permitir que lo sigas ensuciando Malfoy! –Gritó colérica

-Buscó su varita y gateó hacia ella, pero Draco fue más rápido y se la arrebato

-¡Devuélveme mi varita! –Chilló rabiando

-No hasta que vuelvas a la cabaña –

-No pienso estar un segundo más en la misma habitación que tu ¡Dame mi varita! –

-No –Negó, Hermione lo miró sulfurada

-Ahora tranquilízate, puede hacerte daño

-¡Como si te importara!

-Me importas

-No parece

-Podemos seguir la discusión en la habitación –Dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus rodillas y abrazando su espalda con el otro

-¡Bájame! –Hermione chillaba y golpeaba el pecho del chico en un fallido intento de ser liberada, Draco la ignoró y camino apresuradamente hasta que Hermione dejó de golpearlo dándose cuenta de que él era más fuerte, y no la soltaría.

Draco entró a la cabaña con la chica en brazos, y la bajó cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione caminó hacia la ventana y observó la luz de la luna brillando sobre el lago

-Quiero irme–Dijo con voz apagada

-Mañana, estás herida y tienes que descansar

-Quiero irme ahora

-Es muy tarde, el carro vendrá mañana

-Entonces voy a desaparecerme

-No puedes, en tu estado, sería muy peligroso

-¡Oh y eso sería grandioso para ti! ¿No Malfoy?

-Hermione, lo siento, de verdad, no era en serio todo lo que dije…-Comenzó el rubio

-Pero soy perfectamente capaz de aparecerme en mi departamento, apenas tengo un mes, y aunque te pese, soy la mejor bruja que conoces, dame mi varita –Le interrumpió

-No puedes irte

-Dámela Malfoy –Gruñó

-No

Se retaron con la mirada, Hermione temblaba de furia, sus corneas amenazaban con saltar y el rechinar de sus dientes avisaba que se quebrarían en cualquier momento, Draco por el contrario la miraba impasible, casi con indiferencia, otra vez la barrera, la misma que Hermione había cruzado hacia más d 5 años, y ahora caía como una máscara sobre Draco Malfoy, Hermione supo que Draco no daría tregua e hizo una pequeña rabieta, derrotada, pateó la mesita frente a ella, descalza, y ahogó un gritito de dolor, Draco se acercó y ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la ventana, el lo entendió y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Mañana a primera hora te llevaré, ahora voy a limpiar esas heridas y vas a dormir

-Como si pudiera hacerlo junto al ser más repugnante de la tierra

-Voy a dormir en la otra habitación –Avisó entrando al cuarto de baño

-En el fondo del lago estaría mejor -Le dijo Hermione con hastío, Draco la ignoró y volvió con paños de agua limpia y alcohol, Hermione seguía de pie junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y la nariz arrugada

-Ven –Pidió Draco, ella se negó con la mirada y Draco tuvo que jalar levemente su brazo para que obedeciera, Hermione se sentó de mala gana en la orilla de la cama, y Draco comenzó a limpiar las heridas de manera muggle, se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle por qué no utilizaba su varita, no quería intercambiar palabras con él, era eso, o que se sentía endemoniadamente bien que el chico tocara suavemente su piel, Hermione evitó mirarlo, si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido, que Draco estaba muy preocupado por ella, y arrepentido de verdad.

-Ya está –Murmuró cuando hubo curado los raspones de su cara, manos y rodillas, ella casi protestó cuando dejó de tocarla, pero debía recordar que estaba molesta y no lo quería cerca.

-Hermione

-Granger –Corrigió ella buscando otro punto que no fuera su cara

-¡Mírame! – Ordenó el chico irritado

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –Respondió en el mismo tono

-Hermione lo siento, de verdad, no debí decir eso

-Ya sé lo que sientes, no te preocupes, lo dejaste muy claro – Aseveró apretando los dientes

-Tienes que escucharme –

-Tú nunca me escuchas

- Ya que te niegas a darme mi varita, o llevarme a mi casa, lejos de ti, voy a dormir, hazte un favor y vete a la sala, alejado de la _sangresucia_

-Hermione

-Buenas noches Malfoy –Dijo esperando a que saliera, de la habitación, Draco hizo una mueca y salió con un portazo. Hermione se acostó en la desordenada cama pero apenas durmió un par de horas, y Draco tampoco pudo pegar el ojo, en la habitación de al lado, pensando en ella.

En la mañana Draco escuchó ruidos en el baño y entró a la habitación, Hermione estaba vomitando un inexistente desayuno y sintió que él chico la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, en otra ocasión, le hubiese dado vergüenza y le hubiera pedido que se alejara, lo miró molesta y se enjuagó la boca violentamente

-Ayer olvidé darte la maleta que Pansy preparó –Dijo extendiendo una pequeña maletita rosa, lo miró con desconfianza y la tomó

-Voy a pedir preparar algo para desayunar mientras te cambias –Hermione cerró la puerta apenas el rubio hubo salido y agradeció a Pansy por el cepillo de dientes y la ropa interior limpia, se duchó y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla con un top demasiado ajustado para su gusto, salió a la pequeña sala-comedor de la cabaña y un delicioso aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, se detuvo frente a una mesita café redonda, con deliciosa comida en ella, un dolor en su estomago le indicó que debía comer algo pronto.

- Toma asiento Hermione, hice huevos estrellados con tocino, hay pan tostado y mermelada y frutas–Anunció el rubio llevando una jarra de jugo de naranja a la mesita

-¿Tenias todo preparado no? –Dijo obedeciendo

-Bueno, siempre esta lista, con todo lo necesario para una estancia agradable

-Así que aquí traes a todas tus mujeres – Observó ella

-No, a mi madre le gustaba venir aquí cuando yo era pequeño, era de mi abuelo, Abraxas, Draco se sirvió y Hermione lo imitó, se sirvió huevos, 2 rebanas de tocino, fruta y engulló una rebanada de pan tostado

-¿Con Cassie también fue así? –Inquirió observándola curioso

-¿Qué? – Protestó ella

-El apetito, los desmayos, el vómito –Enumeró con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos

-No, con ella solo tuve nauseas, los olores fuertes me daban asco, y todo el tiempo estaba cansada

-Por eso te dormías en clases – Observó él, con una sonrisa, Hermione asintió tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja

-Todos creían que era porque estudiabas demasiado

-Si

-Cuéntame que más paso cuando estabas esperando a Cassie –Hermione lo miró con recelo-Sigo enojada contigo Malfoy – Soltó cruzándose de brazos

-Podemos actuar como personas adultas y resolver nuestros problemas

-Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo

-¡Entonces háblame!

-Eso hago

-Cuéntame sobre mi hija –Hermione suspiró y aceptó reacia

-Casi no tuve síntomas, por eso no supe que estaba embarazada sino hasta casi los 2 meses, cuando iba a decirte –Draco la miro con nostalgia y ella continuó – Tenía muchos antojos, Viktor se llevó la peor parte

-Otra vez ese imbécil –Farfulló Draco molesto

-Siempre estuvo pendiente de mí, y fue quien me complacía y me traía comida a media noche, pero Ron comía conmigo todo lo que se me antojaba en el día.

-¿Dónde pasaste tu…embarazo?

-En la madriguera, después de que mis padres murieran a manos de los mortifagos –Draco se tensó al escucharla y la chica siguió – Cassandra me pateaba cuando… -Hermione se contuvo de decir "Cuando lloraba por ti en las noches"

-¿Cuándo Hermione? –Preguntó él emocionado

-Cuando, escuchaba música –Mintió –Y ya deja de preguntarme cosas, quiero irme –Dijo tajante

-Está bien –Draco desapareció la comida con su varita y trajo la maleta, le abrió la puerta a la castaña y caminaron detrás de la cabaña, donde estaba el auto plateado de Draco

-¡Maldita tenías el auto aquí, y me hiciste esperar toda la noche! –Gritó Hermione viendo el precioso auto

-No iba a manear en la noche –Dijo Draco como toda respuesta, abrió la puerta para que Hermione entrara y dejó la maletita en la cajuela, subió al auto y manejó hacia Londres Muggle, nadie habló en todo el camino, cada vez que Draco lo intentaba ella subía el volumen de la radio, furioso Draco arrancó el botón de encendido, y ella se limitó a observarse en el espejo, y jugar con su teléfono celular.

-Hermione

-…

Draco lo intentaba, pero la chica se negaba a escucharlo, molesto, pisó el acelerador con fuerza y llegaron antes de lo esperado al departamento.

Ella bajó antes de que él pudiera ayudarla y caminó a prisa dentro del edificio, Draco la observó con melancolía, bueno Cassandra estaba en la mansión, si quería verla, Hermione tendría que ir a buscarla, y verlo a él, sonrió y se dirigió a la mansión.

Draco entró a la Malfoy Manor y Cassandra corrió hacia el

-¿Dijo que si? ¿Dijo que si? –Preguntó cuando Draco la levantó y besó su mejilla -¿Van a casarse?

-Bueno, dijo que sí, pero vas a tener que ayudarme

-¿Hmm que gano yo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un carro como el de mami –Draco rió

-Cassie no puedo darte una camioneta

-Entonces uno de juguete y 5 muñecas

-Voy a comprarte el carro de juguete y una muñeca –

-No, el carro y 3 muñecas

-Hmm ok

–Draco le contó su plan a Cassandra y ella asintió encantada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione corrió por las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde estaba su departamento, trastabillo con un par de llaves al abrir el cerrojo, y finalmente abrió, cerrando con un portazo se dirigió a su habitación, y observó molesta el desorden de zapatos y ropa tirada por todo el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la caja que Draco le había dado con el vestido y el collar, la tiró al suelo y cayó el pequeño relicario, revelando un par de fotografías, se hinco para recogerlo y al tocar la piedra, se tornó marrón grisáceo, observó con cuidado las fotografías de las personas que más amaba en el mundo y se echó a llorar a la cama, estuvo así por más de media hora, hasta que escuchó la voz de Sophie

-Hermione, la puerta abierta – La ojiazul entraba al cuarto con una sonrisa, Hermione trató de limpiarse las lagrimas, pero estas ella estaban pegadas en su rostro -¿Hermione qué pasa? ¿Por qué llorabas?

La chica se acercó a la castaña y se arrodilló junto a ella

-He roto con Draco –Balbuceó Hermione y Sophie abrazó a su amiga, negando con la cabeza

-Le dije que –Hipó –Le dije que estaba embarazada –Sophie la miró comprendiendo -Y que creo que es de Viktor –Soltó Hermione sollozando

-Oh Hermione, hiciste bien, volverán, estoy segura –Sophie traba de consolarla, pero sus palabras solo sirvieron para que Hermione llorara aún más

-No, me insultó, me llamó _interesada sangresucia_, e insultó a mi bebé Sophie, no volveré con él –Aseguró, Sophie movió la cabeza incomoda

-¿Dónde está Cassandra?

-En Malfoy Manor

-Oh –Sophie esbozó una sonrisa

-Sophie ¿Puedes ir por ella? –Pidió Hermione

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a San Mungo –Mintió

-Por favor – Imploró con ojos llorosos –No quiero volver a verlo

-De verdad Hermione, sabes que lo haría, pero ya voy retrasada, limpia ese desorden y ve por tu hija, cuida a mi ahijado –Le dijo apuntando su pequeño vientre y salió sonriendo, Hermione la observó molesta, claro que no tenía que ir a San Mungo, Sophie mentía, pero aunque no quisiera, tendría que enfrentar a Malfoy, obedeció a su amiga limpio el desorden de manera muggle.

No podía aparecerse, ni usar la red flu, así que tendría que manejar hasta Malfoy Manor, en la camioneta que Draco le había regalado, de paso se la devolvería.

Cuando llegó tocó el timbre y una mujer rechoncha la hizo pasar

-Hola –Saludó Hermione

-Buenos días señorita Granger, pase por favor – Indicó amablemente la mujer

–Gracias, solo vine por Cassandra

-La pequeña está en el cuarto de juegos con el joven Malfoy, me pidió que no los molestara

-Bueno, es mi hija, dígale al señor Malfoy que voy a llevármela – La mujer la miró y jugó inquieta con sus manos, bueno voy a avisarle, subió las escaleras con rapidez y bajó después de unos minutos

-Señorita Granger, puede subir –Hermione retuvo aire y subió lentamente, entró al despacho sin tocar y evitó mirar a Draco

-Hola mami –La saludo Cassie con una sonrisa

-Hola hija, tenemos que irnos

-Pero, no quiero

-Cassandra, vámonos –Pidió Hermione, Cassie miró a Draco y luego a su madre

-No

-No te estoy preguntando, vámonos –Dijo jalando la pequeña mano de su hija

-No –Cassie hizo un intento por soltarse, Hermione ejerció más presión y tiró de su pequeña mano

-No mami no quiero –La pequeña se aferró con la mano libre a las piernas de su padre, quien veía a la castaña con un malicioso brillo en los ojos

-¡Malfoy suelta a mi hija! –Ordenó

-Pero si es ella la que no me suelta – Se defendió –Deja que se quede aquí, es su casa, y también tuya, puedes quedarte –Ofreció con una sonrisa, Hermione farfulló unas palabras y tiró de su hija

-¡Cassie suelta a Draco!

-No

-Cassandra, ¡Por favor obedece! – Hermione cargó a la niña quien lloraba e intentaba bajarse

-No mami no - La niña comenzó a patalear y Hermione tuvo que dejarla en el suelo para no ser golpeada, la miró extrañada a su hija, como si no la conociera y luego a Malfoy

-Entonces vas a quedarte con él – Escupió Hermione, Cassie dejó de lloriquear y escudriñó a su madre, luego buscó la mirada de su padre, asintió y corrió a abrazar a Draco

-Bien Cassandra, solo no dejas que te rompa el corazón – Hermione salió de la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta, bajó con lentitud por las grandes escaleras de Malfoy Manor y caminó como un espectro hasta el portón de roble, dejando a la mucama con la palabra en la boca. Se apareció en su departamento, dejando la camioneta, a su hija, y la mitad de su corazón en Malfoy Manor, corrió al baño y vomitó un par de veces, sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas, no debió haberse aparecido, lo sabía, pero era la manera más rápida de escapar, apoyándose en las paredes llegó a su cama, se acostó sobre las almohadas, y lloró, no sabía de dónde sacaba tantas lagrimas, los últimos días se los había pasado llorando, primero la noticia del embarazo, luego Draco Malfoy y ahora Cassandra, _SU Cassandra, _quien había preferido a su padre, Draco Malfoy, a quien apenas conocía, sobre su madre, aquella quien había dedicado su vida entera a cuidarla y protegerla, pero claro, Draco Malfoy entra a una habitación y todas quieren tener su atención.

Aunque solo era una niña, y Hermione sabía que Cassie actuaba aun sin entender la situación, no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada por su propia hija.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Mami lloraba –Comentó Cassie nerviosa, arrugando graciosamente la nariz

-No pasa nada princesa, tenemos que darle tiempo para que nos extrañe – Dijo Draco para tranquilizar a su hija

-Daco no dijiste que mami lloraría –Ella lo miró molesta – Quiero ir con mami – Exigió

-Iremos, mañana temprano

-No, quiero ir con mami ahora

-Cassie teníamos un plan

-Pero mami lloraba, y ella no llora mucho, Haggy dice que cuando mami llora, en verdad pasa algo malo

-Cassandra…

-Llévame con mami –Demandó una vez más la pequeña, esta vez llorando – Draco Malfoy suspiró sonoramente, Cassie tenía razón, Hermione Granger no era como todas las muchachitas estúpidas con las que Draco había salido anteriormente, que lloriqueaban y gimoteaban batiendo sus largas pestañas lentamente, hasta conseguir lo que querían, Draco se ocupaba de ellas complaciendo sus caprichos o las callaba a besos, cosa que nunca funcionó con la castaña, cuando Hermione Granger lloraba, algo muy malo ocurría. Miró a su hija en el suelo llorando y pensó que Cassandra era como toda Slytherin mimada y consentida, tenía 4 años y ya utilizaba pucheros, gritos o berrinche en el peor de los casos, para conseguir lo que quería, solo Hermione se negaba a ceder con ella, pero ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy para negarle algo a la futura princesa de Slytherin?

-Ve por tus cosas – Soltó accediendo y Cassie se secó las lágrimas, tomó su mochila, metió un conejo de peluche y una muñeca de cabello dorado y se paró junto a su padre

-Ya vámonos –Dijo tomando su mano

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? Voy a darte las 5 muñecas que querías –Intentó negociar

-Quería 6 y 2 cochecitos rosas – Objetó ella

-Quedamos que sería un carro y 5 muñecas -Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido

-De cualquier forma vas a comprármelos, llévame con mami –Apremió la niña

-Está bien, pero vas a ayudarme, ¿Cuáles son las flores favoritas de tu madre?

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntan eso?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que le gusta a mamá! ¡Todos quieren que les ayude, le llevan flores, bombones, colores, pero a mí no me preguntan! – Exclamó molesta

-¿Quieres que me case con Hermione o no?

-Sí, pero también quiero flores –Aceptó ella

-De acuerdo, iremos a la florería y escoges las que quieras ¿Ok?

-Y ¿Chocolates también?

-Lo que quieras

-¿Y también me vas a comprar el cochecito y mis muñecas?

-Sabes que si Cassie –Dijo ayudándole con la mochila.

Salieron de Malfoy Manor en el Ferrari plateado mientras Cassie hablaba sobre Hermione

-Viktor llevaba tulipanes pero a mami no le gustaban mucho, siempre las dejaba en la cocina, y Louis llevaba poni, ponías…

-Peonias –Corrigió Draco - ¿Quién es Louis?

-Amigo de mami

-Lo que sea, ¿Le gustaban?

-Mmm las dejaba en mi cuarto

-¿Entonces?

-Mami tiene una rosa en un libro, dice que era violeta, pero ya está muerta, y Haggy y Ron le regalan rosas en su cumpleaños

-Rosas –Murmuró Draco ¡Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado! De todas las flores que Draco había regalado a Hermione, ella siempre las recibía con una sonrisa, cuando le regalo aquella rosa violeta que cortó en el jardín, ella lo abrazó efusivamente y lo besó

-Bien -Draco condujo hasta la florería más cercana y compró 3 docenas de rosas violetas y macarrones de chocolate rellenos de crema de menta, un enorme oso polar de peluche y Cassie eligió un ramo de plumerías blancas y merengues de fresa, salió feliz de la pequeña tienda, en una mano llevaba las flores y en la otra sujetaba fuertemente las golosinas, Draco le abrió la puerta del carro y la ayudó a subir, manejó nervioso, escuchando el parloteo de su hija y cuando hubieron llegado frente al edificio donde vivía Hermione, se arregló el cabello y Cassie lo imitó, tomó los regalos y subió por el elevador con Cassandra, la niña tocó el timbre y Hermione abrió la puerta con lágrimas secas surcando su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡Espero que sí! <em>

_Bueno Hermione ya le contó todo a Draco, Cassandra está dispuesta a ayudar a sus papás, pero aun no sabe lo de su hermanito ¿Cómo lo tomará? ¿Aceptará Hermione volver con Draco? _

_Es el capitulo 20 y espero que lleguemos a __**200 Reviews**__! Vamos y actualizo, si se puede (:_

_Aun falta saber de quién es el bebé y si es niño o niña, no podemos olvidar la boda de Pansy, donde Astoria aparecerá, y no para bien. _

_**¡Un enorme beso y un millón de Gracias por su apoyo! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Si ya se, tarde una eternidad! No hay excusa que valga, lo siento, pueden aventarme tomates, virus o lo que les plazca, :C , Mi Disco Duro se descompuso y tardaron en arreglarlo, así que no podía sacar la historia (: Pero tengo compu nueva! _**

**_Acabo de ver Hunger Games (: Leí los 3 libros en una semana y me deprimió mucho el final :'( Como sea amo a Cato 3 y a Peeta y a Gael (: _**

**_Este no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, el que sigue, me gusta mucho más, y prometo subirlo muuuy pronto. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 21 Memorias<strong>

Hermione miró a Draco de pies a cabeza, e hizo un mohín, tomó las flores y le arrebató la caja de chocolates, y las puso en la mesa, suspiró y cerró lentamente los ojos.

-Vete –Ordenó enfrentándolo

-Oye tengo que hablar contigo - Draco se acercó a ella y tocó ligeramente su hombro derecho, Hermione se estremeció y se retorció para quitar la mano del chico

-No, no tenemos nada de que hablar, vete de mi casa

- Hermione – Draco la tomó por ambos brazos y la giró hacia él con delicadeza, Hermione se estremeció nuevamente por el contacto y frunció el ceño molesta

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Soy una asquerosa sangresucia, no ensucies más tu boca con mi repulsivo nombre, no pierdas tu tiempo con migo

-Hermione, lo siento, sabes que no era mi intención, no quise decir eso, estaba molesto -

-Contigo ya no se nada –Le cortó ella a punto de llorar – Y no me interesa, ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-¡No hasta que me escuches!

-Pues no voy a hacerlo – Objetó cruzándose de brazos

-Entonces no me iré –Draco la imitó y Hermione abrió la boca como un pez, frunció el ceño arrugando la nariz y lo empujó a la salida, tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero Draco le detuvo con un pie

-No Hermione, vas a escucharme –Dijo abriendo nuevamente, Hermione intentó cerrar nuevamente, se dio por vencida después de un par de intentos y bajo los hombros molesta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vas a escucharme

-No, no voy a hacerlo

-Lo harás o no te dejaré en paz Hermione, sabes que siempre obtengo lo que quiero

-Pues hoy sería un buen día para cambiar eso

-Hermione –Comenzó el exasperado

-Ya deberías saber que no se puede todo –Draco la miro muy fijamente sin decir nada - Puedes hablar lo que quieras no voy a ponerte atención, me quedaré aquí pensaré en algo agradable mientras terminas de hablar, puedes hablar con mi mano, tal vez ella te haga caso por que yo no –Terminó la chica con un mohín

-Además es tu culpa ¡Si tu no hubieses estado con Astoria, yo no habría estado con Viktor, y no estaría embarazada, y todo esto no estaría pasando! – Añadió Hermione al ver que Draco no hablaba

-¡Deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda– Gritó Draco aporreando la mesita de la entrada -¡Me tienes harto Hermione! -¡Actúas como si yo fuera el culpable de todo! ¡Como si yo te hubiese engañado!

Hermione se estremeció con sorpresa y algo de miedo, Draco jamás en todo el tiempo que habían salido, y ahora no solo gritaba, sus ojos eran un par de rendijas plateadas y estaba más pálido que nunca

-No voy a permitir que grites así en mi casa, Cassandra va a asustarse y será tu culpa –Dijo con voz quebrada

-¡Cállate! ¡Por una vez en tu vida cállate y escúchame! –Siguió gritando el rubio -¡Deja de culparme por todo lo que pasa en tu vida! –Hermione ahogó un gemido, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Cómo si es verdad? – Mi vida ha sido miserable desde que entraste en mi vida, lo único que traes son problemas, a veces desearía no haberte conocido –Soltó con lágrimas de coraje bajando por sus sonrojadas mejillas, y sus palabras lograron herir a Draco, como nunca antes lo había echo.

-Bien –Dijo el rubio con expresión impasible - Si eso piensas Hermione, si yo soy el que arruino tu vida, entonces tienes razón, debería irme, pero Cassandra sigue siendo mi hija, y no voy a perderla

-Ya lo se no tienes que recordármelo cada minuto –Dijo Hermione con voz histérica,

-Voy a registrarla como mía, aunque no lo quieras es una Malfoy. Si no quieres casarte conmigo y ser una familia Hermione, esta bien, pero por tu propio bien, espero que ese hijo sea de Krum, por que si es mio, no podrás alejarlo de mi – Draco miró a la bonita puerta blanca del cuarto de Cassie y luego a la castaña.

-No peleare contigo sobre la custodia de Cassandra, sabes quien ganaría, pero la quiero los fines de semana y algunas tardes

-¡No puedes hacer eso, No es justo! –Chilló Hermione apretando sus puños

-¿Justo? Justo sería que te la quitara 5 años, como hiciste tú, no quiero verte en la corte Hermione, y n pienses en huir, por que las encontraré y entonces haré justicia –Soltó seriamente, miró una última vez a la castaña y salió cerrando la puerta lentamente con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

Hermione permaneció un par de segundos sin mover un solo musculo, a mitad de la salita, meditando lo que acababa de suceder, y lo comprendió, Draco tenía razón, era su culpa, nadie la mando a los brazos de Krum, el búlgaro había estado ahí por años, incluso antes que Draco, pero esta vez, ella había accedido por despecho, por venganza, y ahora esto se volteaba en su contra. Draco no amenzaba con quitarle a Cassandra, solo la pedía algunos días, y era justo, también era su padre, tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, ahora lo sentía realmente, sabia que había herido a Draco con sus palabras, no quiso hacerlo, pero el daño estaba ahí, y el rubio no la perdonaría tan fácilmente esta vez, tomo la caja de chocolates y el oso polar y se dirigió a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y lloró como una niña pequeña.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Cassie entró un par de horas después a la habitación de Hermione, encontró a su madre dormida, con lágrimas secas en el rostro y la caja de chocolates vacía en una mano y el oso de peluche aferrado a su pecho con la otra, Cassie subió al colchón y zarandeó ligeramente el hombro de Hermione

-Mami –Comenzó suavemente, Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió con tristeza, Cassandra no se alejaría nunca de su lado, aunque Draco quisiera

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –Preguntó adormilada

-Tengo hambre, quería que me dieras chocolates, pero ya te los acabaste –Dijo con reproche

-Oh yo –Hermione se sonrojó ante la acusación

-Mami estás muy rara, vomitas y lloras mucho y ahora te comiste todos los dulces ¿Estas enferma? – Cassie frunció el ceño y tocó al frente de Hermione con su manita derecha

-No nena –Hermione tomó la pequeña manita y la beso

-¿Qué paso con papi? Deje de escuchar gritos y pensé que estaría aquí, contigo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Cassie escucha, Draco y yo terminamos –Explicó nerviosamente

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ya no vas a casarte con él?

-No Cassie, me temo que no

-¿Por qué? Daco quiere casarse contigo

-Cassie, después de lo que paso, no creo que quiera casarse conmigo

-Pero ¡Te compró un anillo! ¡Tú eres la que no quiere casarse! ¿¡Daco si quiere! – Explicó la niña exasperada

-Cassie tengo que decirte algo – Era el momento, Cassandra lo sabría de cualquier modo, y mejor temprano que tarde. –Estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito

La niña lo pensó un momento y arrugó la nariz -¿Es niño o niña? Porque no quiero una bebé, ¡Yo soy la bebé! ¡Yo soy la única princesa!

Hermione sonrió aliviada antes de abrazarla y besar su pequeña cabeza – No se nena pero no importa lo que sea, tu siempre serás mi princesa, Además – Dijo en un susurró – Estoy casi segura que es niño, contigo nunca tuve nauseas o vómitos, solo reclamabas atención, cada vez que escuchabas a Harry o Ron, me pateabas, incluso cuando estaba concentrada en el trabajo.

-Yo no reclamo atención –Dijo la niña ofendida

-Si, si lo haces, igual que tu padre – Dijo apretándole cariñosamente la nariz

-No es cierto – Cassie frunció el ceño

-Si es cierto, tengo que bañarme y después te hare algo de comer ¿Esta bién?

-¡Pero tengo hambre ahora! –Chilló –Mami estás limpia

-Dame 15 minutos y te llevaré a comer a donde quieras

-Esta bien, pero ¡Apúrate!

-Cassie eres peor que Draco pidiendo atención –Dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa entrando al cuarto de baño, Cassie la ignoró y bajó de la cama, cruzó la habitación y fue a la suya, revolvió algunos juguetes en su baúl a los pies de su camita y regresó al cuarto de Hermione con un conejo de peluche, una sonaja con la cabeza de una snitch que Viktor le había regalado hacia años y un galeón.

Hermione salió del baño vestida y maquillada con una sonrisa en la cara cuando vio a su hija con los juguetes

-Mami dale esto al bebé –Dijo extendiendo los juguetes, Hermione la miró extrañada

-Cassie, tu hermanito todavía no nace

-Pero no tiene juguetes, dale estos

-Te encanta esta sonaja, y no sueltas al señor conejo nunca ¿Estás segura? Y Cassie ¿Para que quiere dinero tu hermanito?

-Si, él lo va a cuidar, dijo señalando al conejo, y la sonaja es para que no se sienta solo, y para que no me quite mis muñecas, ahora ya tiene con que jugar y el dinero, bueno tiene que tener dinero, papi dice que nunca debo salir de la casa sin dinero, mira aquí tengo más- Cassie enseñó a Hermione un par de galeones de la bolsita de su vestido, Hermione sonrió y aceptó los juguetes, Cassie se veía muy segura cuando Hermione tomó la sonaja y el peluche y la moneda

-Bien, Cassie era la primera que le regalaba algo al bebé, bueno, era la única además de Sophie y Draco que sabia, tendría que decírselo pronto a Ginny y a los chicos, o se enfadarían mucho con ella. Se dirigió al tocador y guardó los objetos en un cajón.

-Bueno tengo hambre todavía – Apremió la niña con un puchero, Hermione suspiró y tomó su bolso, fue por los abrigos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, y Cassie se apresuró a abrirla.

-¡Viktor! – La niña saltó a los brazos del búlgaro quien rio y jugó con sus rizos

-¡Hola princesa!

-Mami mira Viktor esta aquí –Gritó Cassie cuando Hermione entró a la sala con un par de abrigos, se quedó helada al ver al búlgaro, de todas las personas ¿Tenia que ser Viktor el que tocara a su puerta ahora?

-Hola Herrmione –Saludó el búlgaro con Cassie aun en brazos.

-Hola Viktor, estamos por salir, tenemos que

-Iremos a comer pizza –Intervino Cassandra

- Yo puedo llevarlas -Ofreció con una sonrisa

-No gracias, está bien, llevaré el carro

-Herrmione, necesito hablar contigo –Dijo Viktor mirándola fijamente

-Oh, Viktor no es el momento –Ella lo esquivó tomando a Cassandra para colocarle el pequeño abrigo azul con botones dorados -Tengo que acompañar a Ginny por unas cosas

-Oh bueno también vine para invitarlas al partido de los Chudley Cannons vs los Halcones de Falmouth, es el viernes a las 6

-Oh

-¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos, podemos? –Pidió Cassie sonriente

-No lo se nena, tengo que terminar una investigación

-¿Puedo ir yo? –Preguntó la niña

-Por supuesto que no, estoy segura de que Viktor tiene algún papel en el juego o en los estrados ¿No Viktor?

-No en absoluto, tengo un palco con un parr de dirrectores, pero puedo cuidarrla perfectamente bien

-Gracias, pero creo que no es prudente, mejor en otra ocasión

-Mamá por favor quiero ir – Insistió la niña con un puchero

-No, iremos al próximo partido

-Siempre dices eso –Cassie arrugo la nariz y se cruzó de brazos –Y nunca vamos a ningún partido

-Claro que has ido a partidos, con Harry y Ronald, hace un par de semanas fuiste con Ginny y Harry

-Pero no cuenta

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no me acuerdo! –Gritó la niña

-Dejala irr Herrmione, puedo cuidarla

-No lo se, Viktor, que tal si hace algún berrinche

-No haré berrinches, lo pometo –Intervino la niña

-Además también irrán Padma y Parrvati Patil

-Mami no he visto a Padma y Parv desde la boda de Ron y Luna ¡Déjame ir!

Padma salía con el guapísimo golpeador de los Halcones de Falmouth desde hacia 1 año, y aunque Parvati estaba recién casada, siempre iban juntas a todos lados, Padma adoraba jugar con el cabello de Cassie, y a la niña le encantaba que la peinara como una princesa hindú.

-¿Entonces la dejarras ir?

-Pues supongo que si –Aceptó ella de mala gana, Cassie sonrió y Viktor también

-Bien, pasaré por ella a las 5 ¿Está bien?

-Está bien

-Bueno te veré el viernes entonces –Se inclinó para besar su mejilla y Hermione se apartó

-Hasta luego Viktor

-Adiós Viktor

-Adiós nena –Dijo besando un rosado cachete de la niña

-Bien, vamos por pizza- Dijo Hermione cuando Viktor hubo entrado al elevador.

-¿Mami prefieres a Viktor o a Daco?

-¿Cómo?

-Si no vas a casarte con Daco, entonces vas a casarte con Viktor –Explicó como si fuera obvio

-No nena, no voy a casarme con ninguno

-Hmmm, entonces ¿No vas a casarte nunca?

-Así parece

-Yo quiero casarme muchas veces, para tener muchos vestidos como los de Pansy, y también quiero ser princesa como ella – Cassie lo dijo muy seria, y Hermione rio sabiendo que ser una Malfoy equivalía a la realeza en el mundo mágico.

-Ya lo serás mi niña –Le dijo subiendo al carro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Viktor fue temprano por Cassandra el Viernes, Hermione estaba cocinando aun, así que se quedó a comer con ellas, a las 5 se fueron al partido, Hermione se quedó trabajando en el ordenador, sobre una investigación una nueva especie de acromantulas.

La puerta sonó cuando Hermione estaba a punto de terminar la primer parte. Se levantó con pereza y abrió esperando ver a Sophie o Ginny.

-Malfoy – Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta con su cabello despeinado, una polo azul marino y un pantalón café, tenía una chamarra en la mano, ¿Era posible que desfilaran hombres guapos afuera de su casa y ella no pudiera estar con ellos? , Porque Draco se veía muy bien, pero no venia por ella, aunque dudó cuando vio la bolsa de pastelitos en la mano que sostenía la chamarra.

-Hermione –Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza-Vine por Cassandra –Explicó rápidamente

-Ella no esta –Dijo con miedo

-¿Cómo que no esta? Te dije que la quiero los fines de semana –Draco frunció el ceño, era muy difícil ir a la casa de la mujer que amaba y no poder estar con ella, más cuando esa mujer vestía unos jeans apretados y una blusa holgada que enseñaba uno de los tirantes del brassier de encaje rosado, las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello despeinado graciosamente alrededor de la cara

-Bueno no me avisaste antes, no sabia si vendrías o no, y fue a un partido de Quidditch – Hermione se sonrojó aun más y jugó nerviosamente con sus manos, provocando que el tirante quedara completamente expuesto, Draco, que conocía muy bien ese brassier, tragó en seco y asintió silenciosamente.

-¿Con la comadreja y cara-rajada? –Preguntó Draco después de unos segundos

-Malfoy – Hermione frunció el ceño

-¿Fue con ellos? –Insistió

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Fue con Viktor

-Krum –Dijo molesto – Así que volviste con el, no pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad? – Escupió con dureza, Hermione abrió mucho la boca, y luego la cerró para arrugar la nariz y las cejas

-No he vuelto con nadie, pero no te importa, Cassandra no esta y volverá hasta tarde –Le dijo molesta

-Voy a esperarla –Dijo entrando sin permiso al departamento, Hermione soltó un bufido pero no dijo nada, el chico se sentó en el sofá ante la furiosa mirada de la chica y puso los pastelitos a su lado.

- ¿Quieres uno? Son de chocolate – Le dijo enseñándole la caja

-No, estoy trabajando -Dijo señalando los papeles y el ordenador junto a la mesita de café

- Son Lady Godiva, te gustaban en Hogwarts

-Ya no estamos en Hogwarts si lo has notado

-Te siguen gustando los pastelitos

- Y tu sigues siendo un imbécil

-Así que dejaste a mi hija sola con el idiota de Krum –Dijo Draco observando muy de cerca un pastelito

-Nos invitó a ambas, pero no podía ir, tengo trabajo y Cassandra estaba muy emocionada por ir, no podía decirle que no

-Podías – Dijo Draco con los ojos entrecerrados – Y te dije que la quería los fines de semana –Le reprochó

-No sabia que vendrías hoy, no me avisaste, y ella de verdad quería ir - Dijo Hermione con histeria –No estamos a tu disposición – Terminó cruzándose nuevamente de brazos

Draco no dijo nada, Hermione tenia razón, no había avisado que iría, ni siquiera había planeado ir, no esperaba verla tan pronto después del pleito que tuvieron, pero después de ir por unos papeles importantes al centro de Londres, pasó por _Lady Godiva_, Una de las reposterías favoritas de Hermione, y no pudo evitar pensar en ella, así que compró una caja de pastelitos y se dirigió al departamento de la chica, no muy lejos de ahí, con la escusa de que "Le tocaba ver a su hija"

Y resultaba que su hija había ido a un partido de Quidditch con Viktor Krum, _"El amante de su madre"_

-Mira Hermione, me tocaba verla, debías avisarme que no estaría, o pedirme permiso, no recuerdo haberte dicho que quería que mi hija saliera con tu amante

-Malfoy sabes que no es mi amante – Dijo Hermione con impaciencia

-¿Ya son novios entonces? –Picó furioso

-¿Qué si lo fuéramos? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada –Le gritó con las mejillas totalmente rojas –Además no tienes ningún derecho a negarle a mi hija, a divertirse

-No estoy diciendo que no se divierta, pero enserio tenias que dejarla ir con Viktor Krum, a su primer partido de Quidditch, como si no tuviese padre, que además juega Quidditch, y puede llevarla cuando ella quiera –Le dijo con reproche y Hermione estaba segura que había dolor en sus palabras

-Viktor tiene un palco –Dijo con voz apenas audible

-¿Y que? ¡Sabes que puedo comprar el maldito estadio y a los equipos si quiero!

-Ese no es el punto

-Si el punto, es que tu y tus estúpidos amigos me han robado todas los momentos importantes de MI HIJA por 4 años, 4 años Hermione, y ahora que estoy aquí ¿No puedo llevarla yo a su primer partido importante de Quidditch? Sabes lo importante que es para mi el Quidditch, y sabes que a ella también le encanta, ¿¡Sabes lo horrible que es para mi, saber que su primer partido de Quidditch fue con Viktor Krum? Y no le he enseñado a volar, me lo pidió cuando la lleve a la mansión, y no hemos tenido la oportunidad, quien sabe si seré yo el que la enseñe a manejar o será Viktor también

-No sabia lo importante que era para ti –Dijo Hermione con los ojos húmedos, Draco la miró con atención

-Se esta convirtiendo en lo más importante en mi vida, tu todavía eres lo más importante – Dijo con una mueca, Hermione contuvo la respiración y Draco continuo

-Ella lleva mi sangre, y la quise incluso antes de saberlo, sabes es genial saber que hay una persona que no importa lo que haga no me va a juzgar, alguien que pueda ser mi complice porque piensa igual que yo, alguien que me acepta como soy, hace años que no me divertía tanto con una persona, y solo tiene 4 años, es mejor que estar con Blaise, prefiero tenerla a ella en mis piernas que a un montón de mujeres Hermione, prefiero estar sentado junto a su camita mientras duerme, o ver películas de Disney con ella, que ver las porno de Blaise, o estar en la cama de alguien más, aunque no estoy seguro de que debas saber esto.- Hermione casi rio y Draco se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía la cara totalmente surcada en lágrimas

-Lo siento Draco, aunque debo decirte que el primer Partido fue en Hogwarts, cuando ganaste contra Ravenclaw, ¿Recuerdas?

-Buenos tiempos –Draco asintió

-Aun no sabia que estaba embarazada y fuimos al mundial con Ron y Harry cuando tenía 2 años, desde entonces la han llevado a cada partido que hay en Londres –Añadió la chica

-Entonces me alegro de que no sea Viktor el primero que la lleve a algún partido importante, esas pequeñas cosas marcan tu vida, no recuerdo bien mi primer partido, tenía 3 años, pero sé que mi padre me llevó, tenemos una foto afuera del estadio, y después de eso me enseñó a volar, eso no se me olvidará. –Hermione se limpió la cara con el dorso de su mano y movió graciosamente la nariz.

-Ven conmigo, hay algo que tienes que ver –Le dijo caminando hacia su habitación, Draco la siguió en silencio, cuando entraron Hermione se dirigió a su closet, y abrió una pequeña puerta dentro de él, había un pequeño cuartito, no más grande que un armario de escobas, Draco esperó a un lado de la cama, Hermione tomó una especie de caldero, y unos pequeños frascos de vidrio, Draco entendió que era un pensadero y la chica planeaba mostrarle algunos recuerdos.

-No sabia que aun guardabas cosas del mundo mágico, vives en Londres Muggle

- Casi no entró aquí, pero algunas cosas me sirven para San Mungo, y bueno, muchas me traen recuerdos, no puedo tirar tantos años de mi vida, Me dijiste que querías ver el nacimiento de Cassie, lo tenía guardado, es una parte en realidad, estuve inconsciente un par de horas, pero también algunas otras memorias importantes aquí –Señaló 3 frasquitos de un liquido morad y se los tendió al rubio. Draco la observó sin decir nada y ella siguió

-El nacimiento de Cassie, sus primeros pasos y su cumpleaños, y su primera prueba de magia.

-Entiendo si quieres verlo solo, estaré trabajando –Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco la vio alejarse y puso el caldero sobre el tocador de la chica, observó detenidamente los frasquitos y vació el contenido, miró hacia la puerta una vez más y se sumergió en la memoria

* * *

><p><em>Espero escuchar de ustedes pronto y JURO que actualizaré lo antes posible , dejen<strong> REVIEWS!<strong>_

**_Un beso 3_**


	22. Chapter 22

Aquí les dejo algo del Fic, niñas, ya se que he tardado mucho, pero les juro que la escuela tiene la culpa, me esta CONSUMIENDO !

Alguna de ustedes se ha ido como Au Pair? Y Podría compartirme su experiencia? Quiero irme este año a Inglaterra, y ya tengo algunas familias, pero no se como decidir ¡Todas son maravillosas ¡! SOS!

Espero que dejen muchos Reviews, (ahora si) Please!

Es una parte muuy corta, pero espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 22. Memorias <strong>

Draco virtió el liquido morado del primer frasquito y se sumergió en la primer memoria, escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos, y tardo un par de segundos en aclarar su vista y un golpe llegó directo a su estomago al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos, Hermione estaba en una cama de sabanas totalmente blancas, en una habitación de paredes capuccino y cortinas blancas, tenia una bata de hospital Draco miró con dolor la enorme pancita de Hermione, y la expresión de su cara, tenia la frente perlada en sudor, y las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello despeinado se pegaba a su frente y entendió que los gritos eran contracciones, Cassie estaba a punto de nacer,

-¡Ahhhhhh!

-¡Ayy ahhhh Mione!

Ginny Weasley estaba a los pies de la camilla gritando casi tanto como Hermione. Mientras Viktor Krum, sostenía la pequeña mano de Hermione.

La castaña volvió a gritar y apretó con fuerza la mano del búlgaro, quien le devolvió suavemente el apretón y limpió el sudor de su frente.

-Viktor duele demasiado

-Trranquila Herrmione, tienes que serr fuerrte, la bebe ya casi esta aquí – Viktor respondió suavemente y Hermione asintió con la cabeza, antes de que una nueva contracción la atacara

-Ahhhhhh!

-Ayyy no lo resisto, voy a buscar a Sophie –La pelirroja salió mordiéndose las uñas y Viktor besó la mano y mejilla de Hermione, quien trataba de sonreír. Draco sintió una puñalada en cada riñón al ver la escena, el debería estar besando a Hermione, el debió ser el que sostuviera su mano, el que le limpiara la frente, el tenia que ser el primero en haber conocido a su hija, y estar ahí para ambas.

Ginny Weasley entró como un huracán de fuego a la habitación con Sophie, y un par de enfermeras, y Harry y Ronald atrás.

La ojiazul sonrió y revisó a Hermione

-Ok, Hermione estas casi lista, pero todavía tendremos que esperar un par de horas, será mejor que te ponga un sedante, tienes que guardar tus energías para la mejor parte,

-Sophie mi bebé nacerá ahora – Dijo Hermione muy preocupada

-No todavía, no estás completamente dilatada Mione –Sophie sonrió y una enfermera inyectó un sedante en el suero de la castaña.

-Chicos tenemos que dejar que descanse, fuera, todos, fuera –Dijo enérgicamente.

-Sophie –Comenzó Ginny

-Vamos Ginny –Pidió Sophie

-No voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga en estas circunstancias

-Ni yo

Harry se acomodó los lentes nerviosamente Y Ron se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces llamare a seguridad, vamos todos afuera

-Szohr–Ron farfullo, y la aludida sonrió

-Dije ¡AFUERA!

Harry y Ginny salieron lentamente después de besar la frente de la chica y Ron dudo unos momentos,

-Pero que el también salga –Dijo apuntando al búlgaro

-Claro que si, Krum afuera

-Perro Sophie, no podemos dejarr sola a Herrmione

-No estará sola, yo me quedo con ella, tengo que revisar que todo este bien para mi sobrina, ¡Afuera!

-Sophie

-Vamos Viktor –La chica empujó ligeramente al búlgaro hasta que este estuvo completamente afuera y cerró la puerta.

-Bien ahora, tú vas a descansar, y cuando sea hora, estarás lista para pujar ¿entendido?

-Tengo miedo Sophie

-Estamos contigo Mione, nada malo va a pasarte, aunque todavía creo que lo justo que le digas –Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-La alejaría de mi lado –Contestó con tristeza

-Es su padre, no haría eso

-El no, pero sus padres si – Sophie besó la frente de su amiga y en un par de minutos Hermione estaba completamente dormida.

-Ahhhhhhhh!

Hermione gritó nuevamente con ambas manos apretando su abdomen, Sophie y un grupo de doctores estaban con ella en un quirófano

-Vamos Hermione una vez más- Un doctor animó y Hermione volvió a pujar un par de veces, Draco se sintió mareado y emocionado a la vez, muy emocionado.

Escuchó más gritos, y después el llanto de un bebé,

-¡Felicidades Hermione lo hiciste! -Sophie cargaba un pequeño bebé con escaso cabello rubio, Hermione sonrió exhausta.

Draco quiso besarla, nunca la había visto más hermosa, intentó tocarla, pero era imposible, la rabia se apoderó de él una vez más, observó como aseaban y revisaban los signos vitales de su hija y se la entregaban a su madre.

Hermione cargaba el pequeño bultito rosa y le hablaba muy suavecito.

-Puedes alimentarla –Dijo una de las enfermeras y ayudó a acomodar a la bebé para que Hermione le diera leche, y fue lo mejor que Draco Malfoy vio en su asquerosa y patética vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La memoria terminó y Draco vació otro frasco.

Hermione estaba en la cocina de su departamento, sentada en una silla a un lado de una sillita de comer para bebé, trataba de alimentar a una pequeña Cassie de menos de 1 año, quien tenia la rosada carita y el bonito vestido de cerezas embarrado de puré de manzana

-Cassie abre la boca –Insistió Hermione a la niña, ella negó con la cabeza y metió la mano en el plato, salpicando a su madre en ello, Hermione cerró los ojos, y la niña aplaudió

-Mire lo que ha hecho señorita, salpicaste a tu mami de comida – Hermione la regaño juguetonamente y la niña volvió a aplaudir

-Mami – Cassie rio y Hermione abrió mucho la boca

-Mami -Repitió

-¡Cassie estas hablando! –Hermione la sacó de su sillita y la lleno de besos, sin importar que la pequeña le ensuciara el vestido y la cara de comida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco abrió los ojos y observó alrededor, frunció el ceño molesto por el horrible tapiz de las paredes, sin duda alguna estaba en la madriguera de los Weasley, casi podía oler un pan recién horneado y un gran caldero de sopa caliente, pero estaba muy concentrado, observando a una pequeña niña rubia de 1 año sentada sobre la desgastada alfombra marrón de Molly Weasley

Cassie estaba rodeada de juguetes mágicos, peluches que hablaban, una sonaja en forma de snitch. Una pequeña escoba, y un dragoncito que lanzaba burbujas en vez de fuego, el pequeño dragoncito se elevó y Cassie rió y gritó contenta, el dragón se elevó más y se alejó de la niña, Cassie se levantó lentamente y dio algunos pasos hacia él, riendo.

Harry, Viktor, y los demás chicos que estaban en la mesa la miraron atentamente, Hermione se asomó por la cocina y corrió al ver a su hija dando sus primeros pasos, Ginny y la señora Weasley la siguieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba nuevamente en la madriguera, bajaba las escaleras, apagando y prendiendo luces con el deluminador de Ron.

-¿Cassie con que estás jugando?

Cassie escondió el objeto en su espalda y Ron la rodeo y se lo arrebato el deluminador a la niña antes de que ella respondiera

-¡Dámelo Ron! Cassie estiró los brazos hacia el pero Ron lo levantó más

-No Cassie, no puedes jugar con esto

-Dámelo –Insistió saltando, Ron lo puso sobre un mueble alto, y Cassie comenzó a lloriquear y trató de alcanzarlo nuevamente, Ron lo tomó en sus manos y Cassandra gritó y lloriqueó más fuerte, hasta que de repente el deluminador estalló en llamas en las manos del pelirrojo, el chico lo soltó alarmado y miró perplejo a la niña, Cassie lloró aún más asustada, y Hermione entró por la puerta del jardín trasero alarmada, la niña corrió con su madre y escondió su pequeña cabecita en su regazó, Hermione trató de calmarla, acariciándole los rizos, y preguntándole a Ron con la mirada que había pasado,

- Solo espero que este monstruito no entre a Slytherin – Fue lo único que contestó, y Hermione entendió que había sido su primer accidente de magia.

Un remolino se tragó a Draco, y el chico cayó en una nueva memoria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaban en un bosque, Cassie tenía 3 años, su cabello estaba rizado como el de su madre, pero rubio y manejable, la pequeña estaba en una escoba, con Harry Potter.

La niña pateó el pasto al tiempo que lo hacia Potter, y se elevaron lentamente, Cassandra rió y vitoreó mientras ganaban más altura. Cassie señaló una pequeña esfera dorada y volaron hacia ella, Ron defendía una base, y los gemelos Weasley golpeaban, Viktor Krum, y Ginny Weasley también estaban en el aire.

Su pequeña hija estaba volando, "por primera vez" con Harry Potter, reía y vitoreaba, se sentía segura volando a mas de 100 mts de altura con el cara-rajada, y Viktor Krum estaba nuevamente en la escena. Draco sintió puñaladas nuevamente y gritó antes de caer en una nueva memoria.

Draco regresó y se sentó en la cama de Hermione echando chispas, tardó unos minutos en calmarse.

En cada memoria tenia que estar la comadreja, el cara rajada o el idiota descerebrado. Pero el, no tenia idea de que tenía una hija, hasta hace algunos pocos meses.

Y no quería culpar a la chica, entendía por que no lo había buscado antes, pero no la justificaba,él estaba en todo su derecho de saber que tenia una HIJA ! que su preciosa Cassandra existía, y Hermione pudo haberle dicho el día de su nacimiento, y no lo hizo, nunca lo habría echo, Draco nunca hubiera conocido a su hija si no la hubiese visto en ese hotel.

Salió de la recamara de la chica media hora después y la encontró afuera de la habitación caminando en círculos.

Hermione levantó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos del rubio y observó su semblante, estaba molesto, muy molesto, era lejos, la reacción que esperaba de él.

-Draco ¿Qué..? –Comenzó la chica, Draco se acercó a ella, y la acorraló contra la pared, ella

abrió ligeramente la boca asustada, y Draco atacó sus labios con los suyos.

Hermione tardó en responder, hasta que Draco mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y la chica reacciono, enlazó sus brazos tras el cuello del rubio y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, lleno de remordimientos, frustraciones y emociones contenidas, hasta que Hermione lo empujó.

-Hermione –Draco buscó los labios de la chica nuevamente, pero ella lo empujó con más fuerza.

-No Draco, esto no esta bien, tú y yo, ya no tenemos nada

-Siempre vamos a tener algo Hermione, acéptalo

-NO

-Estoy harta de esta situación, un día estamos bien, y al otro tú me odias,

-Yo no te odio

-Pues eso parece

-Sabes que te amo Hermione

-No lo demuestras

-Pues tú no me dejas

-Es como uan montaña rusa, un día me siento abajo, y luego arriba, ya no los soporto,

-Puedes estar arriba o abajo Hermione, donde te sientas más cómoda - Draco trató de besarla nuevamente y ella se apartó.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio!

-También yo – Draco la aprisionó nuevamente contra la pared

-Déjame salir

-No

-Draco

-Hermione

-Draco

-Hermione todo lo que hago es por ti, en todo lo que pienso es en ti, cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo Hermione, y si ese bebé es tuyo, no me importa quien sea el padre, no me importa si es de Krum, solo quiero ser feliz contigo, y con mi hija.

-¡Cállate! – Hermione negó con la cabeza

-No cállate tú de una vez y escúchame, estoy harto de tener que estar peleando todo el tiempo

-¡Tú no me dices cuando callarme! –Grito Hermione molesta, Draco atacó sus labios nuevamente y ella se resistió y golpeó el pecho de Draco, sin que él se inmutara,

hasta que se cansó y correspondió, Draco coló sus manos bajo la holgada playera de la chica y Hermione enroscó una pierna sobre la cadera del rubio, Draco la ayudo con la otra y la llevó de nuevo a la habitación, la empujó contra la cama y le sacó la playera al tiempo de que Hermione le quitaba el cinturón y se deshacía de su polo, Draco dejó su boca y se concentró en besar su cuello.

-Draco esto no -Hermione ahogo un gemido cuando el chico por fin rompió el molesto brassier de encaje blanco

-Cállate Granger - Volvió a pedir el rubio antes de mordisquear los pecho de Hermione, que a raíz del embarazo estaban mucho más sensibles, y en aumento.

-Pero

-Shhh

-No Draco yo

-Cállate Granger

No me - Ahhhh - Hermione jadeo -Calles

-Entonces no sigo - Draco se cruzo de brazos y se apartó de la chica, Hermione frunció el ceño molesta. Ella dudó unos segundos mirando al rubio, sin camisa y con el pantalón abierto

-Ok - Contestó al fin y Draco siguió con su tarea de desvestirla, le costó un poco de trabajo quitarle los ajustados jeans, mientras Hermione hacia lo propio con su pantalón.

-Draco -Murmuró ella

-Esto no cambia nada -Dijo mientras Draco se deshacía de sus zapatos y calcetas

-Shhh

-Es enserio, sigo enojada contigo

-Hermione

-No somos nada

-Cállate -Dijo Draco antes de volver a besarla

Hermione se entregó una vez más a su peor enemigo, el hombre que era el padre de su hija, y el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Ok, que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen muchos<strong> Reviews <strong>please!

No les cuesta nada, y me hacen muuuuuuuuy feliz! Vamos, lleguemos a 215 y actualizo antes del Lunes

Muchas gracias a la HUMILDE Mel Malfoy, que me hizo el día con su Review,

LEN-KAGAMINE-FANGIR, LOLA, Irenelove2, , Evelyn, Daphne Greengrass, Anty Gutierrez, Michelle Potter Black, Serena Princesita Hale, MidnightGrey, Ritsuka10, y Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Michelle Potter Black, Samara Malfoy Cullen Felton, Alejandra Loga, Mey Lin, Black Andro, Moni Mustang, Fabi Green, Nayeli, Natali,

y a todas las demás que siempre leen (: Gracias !


	23. Chapter 23

Hola princesas!

No se de donde sale esto, y tampoco quiero que acabe, así que voy a tratar de alargar el FIC hasta que las ideas se agoten, tengo planeados tal vez 5 o 6 capítulos más, pero quien sabe? Tal ves se me ocurra algo, definitivamente no habrá una secuela, pero si tengo en borradores otro FIC (: DEJEN MUCHOS **REVIEWS** PARA QUE SEA FELIZ, y **si tienen ideas, Bienvenidas :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 23. ¿Otra vez?<strong>

-Draco – Llamó Hermione contra el pecho de Draco

-Hmm –Murmuro el rubio acariciando la espalda de Hermione

-Tienes que irte –Hermione trató de alejarse de Draco, pero el seguía apresando su cintura

-Aha

-Es enserio, tienes que irte – Repitió consiguiendo sentarse junto al chico,

-¿Qué?

-Cassie llegara en cualquier momento con Viktor –Hermione trató de envolverse en la sabana color champagne

-¿Y?

-¿Y? – Repitió la castaña - No somos nada

-Hermione, acabamos de hacer el amor, no escuche que te quejaras –Se defendió Draco con enfado

-Si me queje – Respondió Hermione

-Dije que no escuche – Insistió Draco jalando la sabana de la chica.

-Hey, dame eso – Ella luchó por jalarla y acabó exponiendo sus pechos al chico

-El embarazo te sienta bien Hermione – Comentó Draco acercándose a la chica

-Si me queje, tienes que irte –Pidió Hermione envolviéndose nuevamente

-No voy a irme

-Draco – Hermione insistió mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Qué?

-Cassie llegará y preguntara que hacemos juntos

-Pues le explicas "que hacemos juntos"

-Tienes que irte

-¿Para que también metas a tu amante?

-¡Viktor no es mi amante! –Farfulló Hermione

-Yo no dije nada sobre Viktor, así que si lo es

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo no voy por ahí revolcándome con cualquiera

-Dime Hermione, ¿De quien es el hijo que llevas? -Pregunto Draco mientras se ponía la camisa a prisa, Hermione abrió la boca y no respondió –Tu comportamiento no ha sido el de una mujer decente últimamente

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –Gritó la castaña incorporándose y olvidándose de la sabana

-No estas en condiciones de negarlo ¿Verdad? – Apuntó Draco reuniendo su ropa – Vendré por Cassandra para la boda de Pansy

-¿Qué? –Protestó Hermione

-Cassandra será paje de Pansy, ya lo sabes, vengo por ella el jueves para irnos a Suecia

-¿Me estás des-invitando? Porque no puedes des-invitarme, Pansy fue la que me invito, no tú y si mi hija va a ser pajecita en alguna boda, yo tengo que verla y yo voy con ella.

-No te des-invitaba, asumí que preferirías pasar tiempo a solas con Krum, me usas para satisfacerte sexualmente, pero me corres cuando ese imbécil esta a punto de llegar, por lo visto no sabe satisfacerte, en serio no es guapo ni inteligente, y yo tengo más dinero que él, no sé que le ves

-Draco

-Si quieres llevarlo al maldito circo real de Parkinson, es muy tu problema, Granger –Añadió Draco

-Piensas llevar a Astoria – Afirmó Hermione

-¿Astoria? ¿Sigues celosa por esa mujer? –Preguntó Draco con desprecio

-¿Debería? –Preguntó Hermione

-No

- ¿Ah No?

-Adiós Granger, los celos son malos para el embarazo, cuídate – Dijo Draco dando un portazo que sobresalto a la castaña, se encontró con Cassandra y Viktor Krum cuando salió de la habitación.

-¡Papi! - Cassie corrió a los brazos de su padre

-Hola muñeca – Draco la cargó y le tiró el sobrero del equipo de Krum

-Vámonos de aquí

-¿Malfoy que te pasa? No puedes llevarrte a la niña –Protestó el búlgaro

-¿Y tu sí? Yo soy su padre, imbécil, sirve de algo y dile a Hermione que la traigo en la noche, Vámonos Cassandra

Draco salió con una pequeña rubia muy feliz en sus brazos.

-Adiós Viktor

-No te despidas - Protestó Draco cerrando la puerta

Para cuando Hermione salió Draco ya estaba muy lejos con su hija, Viktor explicó lo sucedido, y ella no pudo quejarse, el búlgaro insistió en quedarse con ella hasta que llegara la niña, pero Hermione lo despidió con un "Me duele la cabeza"

Hermione arregló el desorden de su habitación y se metió a bañar, después de debatirse mentalmente un rato mientras secaba su cabello, bajo al departamento de Sophie.

Toco el timbre y espero un par de minutos a que le abrieran.

-Hola Hermione, me hubieras dicho que querías verme hubiera subido – Saludó la ojiazul asomándose por la puerta

-Hola Sophie, prefería venir a verte, ¿Puedo pasar? -Pidió jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

-Ehh claro –Sophie abrió la puerta y Hermione pudo ver a Blaise Zabini descansando en el sofá de su amiga, con la camisa abierta y con una botella de vino medio vacía en la mano

-¡Hermione! Pensé que seguías con Draco –Saludó el moreno poniéndose de pie

-Hola Blaise, tu amigo se largó hace una hora con mi hija, Sophie necesito hablar contigo –Comentó la castaña con fastidio

-Ok Hermione –Sophie pidió a Blaise que se marchara con la mirada

-Ok, ya entendí –El moreno se despidió de la ojiazul con un beso, e hizo una reverencia para Hermione

-Bien ¿De qué querías hablar Hermione? ¿Paso algo con Draco? –Preguntó Sophie alzando las cejas

-Si y no

-¿Cómo que si y no? –Preguntó ansiosa

-Sophie necesito hacerme esa prueba

-Podemos ir el Lunes –Contestó con seriedad

-¿Cuánto tardará?

-Un par de días, si vamos el lunes, tal vés para el miércoles o jueves esté listo

-¡No Sophie lo necesito ya! –Gritó desesperada

-Ok, podemos ir mañana con Alex, tal ves él pueda darnos los resultados antes

-Ok, vamos mañana –Respondió Hermione un poco más calmada

-¿Qué paso Hermione?

-Pues, Draco vio las memorias del nacimiento de Cassandra, y cuando comenzó a caminar, y sus primeras palabras y su primer accidente de magia

-Awww que dulce – Comentó Sophie llevándose las manos a la boca

-Después, bueno me acosté con él

-¡Hermione!

-Ya se, estuvo mal, y luego me echo en cara que no sabia de quien era mi hijo, así que, necesito hacerme esa prueba ya, no puedo irme a Suecia con esta incertidumbre.

-De acuerdo, iremos a mañana

-Gracias Sophie, tengo que irme, tengo que terminar un trabajo

-Si, Hermione si ves a Blaise afuera, ¿Podrías decirle que regrese?

-Ok, supongo que iras a la boda de Pansy

-Así es

-Ok –Hermione salió del departamento y Blaise Zabini que estaba esperando, entró con un asentimiento de cabeza. Hermione rodó los ojos, y subió a su departamento a esperar a su hija. Tomó un baño

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El timbre del departamento sonó y Hermione se levantó con dificultad del cómodo sillón, para abrirle la puerta a Draco Malfoy y a Cassandra

-Hola mami, papi me compró una casita para muñecas – Cassie saludó arrastrando una enorme caja rosada

-Malfoy – Reprendió Hermione

-No estas en condiciones de enseñarme a educar Hermione –Le recordó con seriedad, Hermione decidió ignorarlo

-Malfoy tengo que salir mañana temprano con Sophie –

-Ah vas a pervertir a Szhor para que también engañe a Blaise

-¡Tengo que ir hacerme la maldita prueba de ADN! –Gritó la castaña, Cassie se quedó quieta y miró a sus padres

-¿Necesitas que te lleve ? –Preguntó el rubio, con un repentino cambio en el tono de voz

-¡No! Iba a preguntarte si quieres cuidar a Cassandra, o se la llevo a Viktor -Picó Hermione

-¿Qué estas...? Por supuesto que la cuido yo, Krum no vuelve a tocar a mi hija –Farfulló el rubio, Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por no reír. -Sabes que, voy a llevarme a la niña de una puta vez, para que no tengas tentación de llevarla con tu puto amante.

-¡Mafoy! – Gritó Hermione

-Cállate, Cassandra agarra tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí, antes de que a tu madre se le ocurra traer a Weasley de niñera – Cassie quien había escuchado todo, con ojos muy abiertos, entendiendo la mitad de la patica, acató las ordenes de su padre y corrió a su cuarto por su pijama y un peluche.

-¿Te das cuenta que no has hecho otra cosa que no sea insultarme? -Gritó Hermione una vez que Cassandra se alejó

-¿Te das cuenta que no te mereces otra cosa?

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¡Mi culpa! ¿Mi culpa Hermione? ¿Que yo te mande a revolcarte con Krum? ¿O a largarte sin decirme que estabas embarazada? – Draco Malfoy había estallado, por 3era o 4rta vez en el día.

-¡Yo no me largue a ningún lado! –Se defendió Hermione

-¡Si lo hiciste, te busque el primer año Hermione, no tuve ninguna señal de ti, decidí dejarte por que pensé que estarías mejor sin mi, si no querías ser encontrada, dejaría de buscarte! Y lo hice, hasta que me entere que tengo una hija, ¡De 4 años! - Gritó el rubio -¿Dime te costaba decirme que tenia una hija? ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? ¿Cuándo entrara a Hogwarts o se graduara de la universidad? ¿Cuándo Hermione? –Preguntó con fingida calma - ¡Una maldita lechuza hubiera bastado, cuando nació! –Gritó nuevamente

-¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo! – Chilló Hermione

-Claro, que saldré de tu burdel, para que puedas recibir a tu otro amante –Le escupió con fingida calma ¡Cassandra vámonos! –Gritó, Cassie salió con una mochila azul en los hombros y un osito de peluche

-Adiós mami –La niña abrazó a Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta

-Adiós Hermione, apuntalo a mi cuenta – Eso fue todo lo que Hermione pudo soportar, levantó la mano derecha y estampó una cachetada en la mejilla del blondo.

-¡No vuelvas a insultarme Draco Malfoy, menos en mi casa y delante de mi hija! – Farfulló Hermione, Draco Malfoy se llevó la mano a la colorada mejilla un par de segundos y miró con odio a la chica, quien tenía las mejillas apretadas de furia.

-Vámonos Cassandra – Ordenó Draco, dándose la vuelta, Cassie se quedó estática en la puerta -Vámonos –Pidió nuevamente

-¡No! –Dijo la niña con firmeza

-¿Qué? - Draco Malfoy no estaba precisamente para aguantar jueguitos y berrinches de su hija

-Insultaste a mami – Dijo caminando hacia Hermione

-Ella me pegó, vámonos Cassandra – Pidió con histeria, Hermione levantó una ceja en forma de burla

- Insultaste a mami –Repitió Cassandra como único argumento válido

-Si crees que vas a quedarte a seguir sus pasos, estás muy equivocada señorita, vámonos

-No quiero –Cassie tomó la mano de su madre, Hermione la apretó un poco dándole apoyo.

-No me importa que quieras, dije vámonos

-Pues digo que NO

-Vete de aquí Malfoy, antes de que mi "amante" te saque a patadas – Dijo Hermione cerrándole la puerta

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco Malfoy se quedó parado frente a la puerta un par de minutos, dio una patada al suelo y bajó las escaleras de 2 en 2 hasta llegar a su lujoso automóvil, manejó como un psicópata y llegó al departamento de una "amiga".

Hermione abrazó a Cassandra, agradeció que la niña no pidiera explicaciones y se acostara a dormir rápidamente. De cualquier forma, no hubiese sabido que decirle. Llamó a Ginny para pedirle que cuidara de Cassandra y la pelirroja aceptó encantada pasar por ella en la mañana por la niña, para tener un día madrina-ahijada. Y después, lloró en su habitación, la que horas antes había sido testigo del amor y la pasión de 2 jóvenes, Hermione lloró acurrucada en la cama un para de horas, hasta que se quedó dormida.

** OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se levantó temprano el sábado , gracias a los grititos y saltitos de Cassandra, preparó el desayuno y lo vomitó minutos después, seguramente por los nervios de la prueba, esperó a que Cassie decidiera su outfit del día para meterla a bañar, le puso el vestido amarillo con tirantes delgados y unos flats dorados que ya le quedaban justos y peinó sus rizos en coletas altas, la dejó jugando con su nueva casa de muñecas, y se metió a bañar, se puso lo primero que vio en el closet y cuando Ginny Weasley se llevó a Cassandra, tomó el teléfono y avisó a Sophie que la esperara en el lobby del edificio.

La pelinegra apareció minutos después con un gran tarro de café y el cabello amarrado en una cola baja, saludó ligeramente a su amiga, y Hermione supo que Sophie había pasado la noche con Blaise Zabini.

-Buenos días Sophie

-Hola Mione, Ya reservé con Alex, nos espera a las 10 en el consultorio, así que tenemos una hora antes, ¿Quieres contarme que paso anoche?

-Creo que tu también tienes mucho que contarme, vamos por un café -Sugirió Hermione

-De acuerdo -Aceptó la ojiazul

Las chicas caminaron fuera del edificio y subieron al carro de Sophie, aunque Draco le había devuelto la camioneta, no tenía intención alguna de volver a utilizarla. Desechó la memoria y se acomodó en el asiento copiloto del mini cooper azul de su amiga.

Hermione suspiró un par de veces y se mordió el labio inferior mientras jugaba con sus manos, Sophie le echó una mirada de preocupación, pero no dijo nada, no sabia como ayudar a su amiga, conocía su caso a fondo, y aun así, no tenía idea de como acabaría, solo esperaba, por el bien de todos, que ese bebé no fuera de Krum.

* * *

><p>Alguna recomendación de libros, o fic (Dramione) muuy bueno? Ya no se que más leer !<p>

Los siguientes capítulos, son mucho más largos, Dejen muchos **REVIEWS podemos llegar a 225?** (:

Besitos

Lety


	24. Chapter 24

**Alohawaaai :D**

**Como están muñecas? Espero que muy bien, ya salí de la Prepa, fue mi festival de Hawaiiano, y mi PROM, por eso no había actualizado, pero ya tengo listos 2 capítulos más, así que no tardaré mucho en subir el final, este capí les va a gustar, y bueno si alguien tiene una sugerencia, SOY MAS QUE OIDOS ! **

**Disfruten... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 24 RESULTADOS<strong>

Hermione entró a The Royal London Hospital, mordiendo las uñas de su mano derecha y sujetando el celular nerviosamente con la otra, Sophie Szhor rodó los ojos y apuro el paso hacia la recepción del hospital

-Hola, ¿Esta el Dr. Dawson?

-¿Tienen cita?

-No, pero queríamos… Comenzó Hermione

-Necesitamos una prueba de ADN

-Claro, necesito que llene este formulario por favor, –La chica tendió a Sophie unas hojas y ella se las tiró prácticamente a Hermione, ella la miró molesta y los tomó, se sentó en la salita de espera y sacó una pluma, después de 5 minutos, entregó el formulario a la recepcionista y ella entró por la puerta del laboratorio. Después de un par de minutos la mujer regresó y Hermione le entregó el formulario lleno.

-Adelante por favor – Hermione entró por la puerta y Sophie se sentó a leer una revista de la mesita. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que la voz de una mujer conocida, sacó su cabeza de la revista de chismes.

Astoria Greengrass caminaba haciendo ruido con sus altísimos tacones por el piso de la clínica, estaba con otra mujer que Sophie no conocía y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Szhor? – Preguntó Astoria barriendo a la chica

-No es asunto tuyo, aunque debería preguntarte lo mismo ¿Estas embarazada Greengrass? –Preguntó suspicaz

-No, vine a ver a una amiga que acaba de tener un bebé –Explicó con fastidio.

-Oh,

- Dudo que Zabini te haya preñado la verdad, sabe cuidar sus asuntos, en fin, me largo de aquí, tanto muggle enfermo me esta dando nauseas

-Claro, arrástrate como la serpiente que eres fuera de aquí – Gritó la ojiazul ignorando a la otra mujer.

-Vamos Becka –Astoria salió con la nariz apuntando al techo y las mejillas coloradas.

Unos minutos después, Hermione salió con Alex Dawson, un joven doctor y un papel en la mano.

-¡Sophie! ¿Cómo estas? Pensé que Hermione venía sola – Saludó el apuesto doctor.

-Hola Alex, pues no, vine a acompañarla, por que su amm…

-Sophie, Alex ya sabe todo –Interrumpió Hermione

-Ok, entonces ¿Tienes los resultados? –Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-¡Es de Draco! –Chilló Hermione

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo sabia, lo sabía, lo sabia! –Chilló Sophie -¿Podemos Blaise y yo ser los padrinos? ¿Podemos, podemos? – Preguntó emocionada

-Supongo que si, si Draco no se opone.

-Si claro, ahora tienes que decirle - Comentó Alex dubitativo.

-Bueno gracias Alex, fue un placer saludarte, vámonos de aquí Hermione, que esto tenemos que celebrarlo – Exclamó la ojiazul arrebatándole los resultados a Hermione.

Subieron al auto de Sophie y ambas chillaron de emoción, Hermione llamó a Ginny, y la pelirroja también lo hizo, irían con Ginny para recoger a Cassie y pensar en un plan para decirle a Draco

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Astoria Greengrass regresaba a la clínica de maternidad, específicamente al laboratorio, para encontrar información.

-Buenas tardes señorita, en la mañana estuvo aquí una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro

-Si la recuerdo

-¿Venia con alguien más? –Preguntó en voz baja

-Una chica de cabello castaño, muy bonita, estaba embarazada

-Granger- Murmuró Astoria.

-¿Venia por unos resultados o algo asi?

-Hizo una prueba de ADN

-¿ADN? Disculpe, ¿Podría saber el resultado? Es amiga mía –Preguntó Astoria, con voz falsa

-Lo siento señorita, esa información esta restringida – Comentó la muchacha.

Astoria puso un fajo de billetes bajo la libreta de la chica, ella miró el dinero y sonrió

-Sígame por favor – La recepcionista entró al laboratorio con Astoria detrás y le enseño la prueba.

-Así que también te tiraste a Viktor Krum, Granger - Escupió Greengrass.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda – Dijo dándole más dinero a la mujer.

-Es un placer – La mujer tomó el dinero y esperó a que Astoria saliera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione ni siquiera se puso el cinturón de seguridad, ignorando el molesto sonido del () de Sophie, a esta tampoco le molesto, manejó a alta velocidad, y con la música bien fuerte hasta el num 12 de Grimmauld Place, la pelirroja abrió la puerta antes de que las chicas llegaran a la acera de la pintoresca calle, Cassandra se asomó por la ventana y corrió hacia el segundo piso de la casa, al ver a su madre.

-¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Tendremos otro rubito!–Gritó la pelirroja recibiendo a las chicas en la entrada.

-Si Ginny ¡Es de Draco! – Exclamó Hermione muy contenta,

-Vamos pasen, siéntense, ¡Ayy estoy tan feliz que podría cantar! –Chilló Ginny

-No lo hagas cariño – Harry salió de la cocina con un cartón de jugo a la mitad -¿Qué pasa por que están tan felices?

-¡Harry! –Hermione se abalanzó hacia su mejor amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente

-Waa Mione, ¿Qué pasa? – El chico casi pierde el equilibrio, pero devolvió el apretón de su amiga.

-¡Es de Draco! –Chilló ella, soltándolo.

-¿Qué es de Draco? ¿Quieres decir que? ¡Oh! Woow, felicidades Hermione! – Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar pero entendió el mensaje de la mirada de su esposa. -¿Entonces ya regresaste con el? –Preguntó sentándose junto a Ginny , imitando a las chicas.

-Bueno, aun no lo sabe

-¿Y cuando le dirás entonces?

-No lo se –Respondió la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tiene que ser pronto Hermione – Opinó Sophie arrebatándole el cartón de jugo a Harry –Esto sabe bien ¿Qué es?

-Jugo de granada – Las chicas lo miraron perplejas - Es antioxidante –Sophie y Ginny seguían sin entender

-Lo compré en el supermercado, estaban dando pruebas gratis –Explicó

-Claro

-Sophie tiene razón, iras a la boda de Parkinson y habrá millones de chicas solteras buscando marido Hermione, y Draco, bueno es guapo, elegante, y muy rico, un partido perfecto, y ya sabes para que son las bodas, buscas un padrino borracho con quien bailar y después buscan un rincón donde… - La pelirroja se calló al ver a Harry sentado a su lado -Eso he visto en las películas, no estoy muy segura – Terminó besando a Harry en la mejilla.

-Hablando de padrinos, ya que Ginny es madrina de Cassie, yo seré madrina de el nuevo bebé – Avisó Sophie con una sonrisa enorme

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo cuando? –Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño

-Harry tu eres padrino de Cassie conmigo –Dijo Ginny – De él que me preocuparía es de Ronald, que pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere

-De todas maneras, Draco no lo hubiera aprobado – Soltó Hermione abatida, se veía mucho mejor que en la mañana con ese pantalón entubado y flats a juego con su enorme sweter morado que escondían su pequeña pancita.

-Bueno tenemos que pensar como se lo dirás Hermione

-Saben, no estoy segura de querer decírselo –Soltó Hermione de repente –Nuestra relación no va bien, un día me ama, y somos una familia feliz, y de repente aparece una fulana y Draco me engaña y todo es un caos de nuevo y quiere quitarme a Cassandra y que tal si el solo quiere al bebé y luego yo…. – Hermione vomitaba las palabras sin pensar como nunca antes lo había echo.

-A veces, él es tan dulce y otras tan Slytherin.

-Esta en su sangre Mione, Draco jamás cambiara, pero él te ama – Animó Sophie, apretando el hombro de la castaña

-Si pero, ya no se si quiero que lo sepa, estoy aliviada de que no sea de Viktor, pero, no se si sea lo mejor, no puedo decirle a Draco, no ahora.

-Hermione tienes que hacerlo, antes de que pase lo mismo que hace años – Intervino Ginny.-No es justo para el, no otra vez.

-No lo se, no se como lo tomará – Hermione suspiró y se llevó las manos al vientre. –No podría luchar nuevamente.

- Harry mi amor, porque no vas a ver que hace Cassandra, debe estar planeando algo – Dijo Ginny dándole un corto beso en los labios a Harry.

-Ok, ya entendí, no me quieren aquí –Harry besó la nariz de la pelirroja y subió las lujosas escaleras de la ancestral casa de los Black.

-Que listo –Murmuró Sophie. –Ojala Blaise obedeciera así

- A los chicos hay que domarlos Sophie – Opinó Ginny sonriendo -¿Quieren té? –Preguntó poniéndose de pie, Hermione asintió sin mirar realmente a la pelirroja y Sophie siguió a Ginny hacia la cocina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Daphne ¿Draco te había comentado algo del embarazo de Granger? –Astoria Greengrass estaba recostada sobre un lujoso loveseat, con las piernas cruzadas, un cepillo en una mano y el teléfono celular en la otra

-No Tory para nada, tiene mucho que no lo veo, ni a el ni a Blaise – Contestó su hermana mayor desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-Pues esta embarazada y es evidente que la muy zorra se revolcó con Viktor Krum, no me sorprendería que su bastardita tampoco fuera de Draco, solo por el parecido, es indudable que es su hija.

-Pues eso y que estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts, Astoria deja de meterte en sus asuntos, busca un lindo vestido para la boda de Pansy y concéntrate en encontrar un guapo duque o conde. Draco Malfoy es tan del sigo pasado, de verdad, ya ni siquiera es importante por ser sangre pura, y ahora con su desliz con Granger, búscate algo mejor.

-No se si iré, no estoy segura de estar invitada

-Astoria, las fiestas a las que hay que ir, son a las que no estas invitada – Comentó Daphne

-Pues si, tienes razón –Comentó la menor de las Greengrass jugando con su cabello.

-Y deja a Draco en paz

-Daphne tu no entiendes, amo a Draco, desde que lo vi, supe que era el hombre para mi –Explicó la peli-castaña batiendo las pestañas, aunque nadie podía verla.

-Si aha, como amas los zapatos y tus viajes a Paris, pues estas sola en esto Astoria, no voy a ayudarte a enlodar mas nuestro apellido, tengo que irme siss..

-¡Daphne! –Chilló Astoria soltando un bufido – Bien, entonces tendré que actuar sola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sophie condujo de regreso hasta el edificio con Hermione de copiloto y Cassandra dormidita en el asiento trasero. Las chicas coincidieron que sería mejor decirle a Draco durante la boda, Hermione tendría un precioso vestido de noche, y un maquillaje espectacular, un castillo en Suecia, con una boda de cuento de hadas, donde su preciosa hija sería la niña de las flores más bonita que haya existido, sería el mejor lugar para reconciliarse, y decirle a Draco que el bebé era suyo, pero Hermione no estaba tan segura de que el rubio lo tomaría bien, vamos ni siquiera sabia si Draco le dirigiría la palabra.

Llegaron al edificio y Cassie despertó casi antes de que Hermione bajara del auto

-Hola princesa – Le dijo Hermione a la somnolienta niñita, ella no contestó y se estiró como un gatito para cerrar sus ojos nuevamente. –Tendré que subirte muñequita –Murmuró cargando a la niña

-¡Hermione! –Sophie la regañó antes de que pudiera mover a la niña -¡Estas embarazada mujer, por Merlín cuida a mi ahijadito o ahijadita!

-Sophie esta bien, Cassie no es tan pesada, aun puedo cargarla – Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Si pero yo también, vamos yo la llevo, tengo que acostumbrarme ahora que mi sobrinito-ahijado casi nace –Dijo cargando a Cassie.

-Bueno, si tu quieres –Murmuró cruzándose de brazos –Pero apenas tengo 3 meses.

-Si si lo que digas, cállate que vas a despertar a mi princesa malvada –Dijo entrando al lobby del edificio. Hermione cerró la puerta y la siguió, apresurándose para abrir la puerta del elevador, las chicas tenían razón, no era justo que Draco se perdiera esos detalles, no era justo para Cassie y el nuevo bebé perderse de un papá que los llevará a la cama cuando estén dormidos, o que los levantara temprano para ir a la escuela, o jugar con ellos, o simplemente verlos crecer, y también era verdad que ella necesitaría apoyo con 2 hijos….

-Gracias Sophie – Murmuró cuando llegaron a la habitación de la niña y la pelinegra la hubo acostado en su camita.

-De nada amiga, no puedes descuidar a mi nuevo bebé-

-Sophie ni siquiera sé si es niño o niña – Contestó Hermione

-Es niño, estoy segura –Dijo saliendo de la habitación de la niña, bueno Hermione, iré a ver a Blaise, te veo mañana, Adiós bebé –Dijo lanzando un besito hacia la panza de la castaña, Hermione rio rodando los ojos.

-Bye Sophie, gracias, y cuídate – La ojiazul asintió abriendo mucho los ojos y salió hacia las escaleras. Hermione cerró la puerta y soltó un par de suspiros más, se dirigió a la ducha, después trataría de dormir un poco, ya que tendría que trabajar mucho en como le diría a Draco que el bebé que esperaban es suyo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hola, ¿Hablo con Viktor Krum?

-Si habla él.

-Soy Astoria Greegrass, amiga de Hermione, ¿Me recuerdas? –La melosa voz de Astoria irrumpía en el teléfono del búlgaro.

-¿Amiga de Herrmione? No lo sé, la verrdad, no la rrecuerrdo – Contestó Viktor tratando de acordarse de la mujer

-Bueno, no importa, el caso es que yo te conozco muy bien, y tengo información para ti, es muy importante que te vea, ¿Sabes donde está The Waldorf Hilton?

-Si lo conozco

-¿Puedo verte hoy? -Volvió a preguntar la serpiente - ¿A las 10 esta bien?

-Señorrita, no quierro ser descortéz, pero no la conozco –Dijo Viktor no muy convencido

-Señor Krum, le repito que la información es muy importante, es la manera en la que podrías recuperar a Hermione

-¿Y usted que gana?

-Eso te lo diré ahí si estás interesado, claro, ¿Entonces te veo a las 10? – Preguntó con voz intrigosa.

-Está bien, pero le repito que no la conozco

-Pero yo a ti si Krum, te veo en unas horas querido – Soltó Astoria y colgó el teléfono

-Bien, espero que no seas tan idiota como dice Draco, querido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco se paseaba por el despacho de la mansión con tanta prisa que pronto haría un hueco en el mármol, no le había hablado a Hermione, y probablemente la chica ya tenía los resultados de la prueba de ADN, a estas horas Hermione ya sabría quien era el padre de su hijo, pero pensaba que "Seguramente si fuera su hijo ya lo hubiera llamado, o tal vez la chica estaba asustada, o confundida por sus recientes peleas, y no se animaba a decírselo, por que no sabia como reaccionaria, y pensaría que Draco no la apoyaría o le querría quitar al bebé, aunque eso era lo ultimo en lo que pensaría Draco, pero ya había pasado una vez, con Cassie, Hermione se lo había callado por más de 4 años, por miedo a sus padres, y el futuro de su pequeña, y Cassie ya casi cumplía 5, y ahora tendría un hermanito, y tendría que planear la fiesta, pero si el bebé era de Krum, entonces tal vez Hermione no querría verlo nunca más, y entonces tendría que pelear por Cassandra, y Merlín sabía que no quería pelear por Cassandra"…

Con todo eso en su cabeza Draco tomó su abrigo y buscó las llaves de su auto, para darse cuenta de que era muy tarde y Hermione probablemente estaría dormida, o descansando, y no era buena idea molestarla, podría hablarle por teléfono, pero esas cosas no se pueden decir por teléfono, lo mejor sería esperar, si, mañana a primera hora iría con Hermione para saber los resultados de la prueba, sabía que esa noche no dormiría, si el no dormía, Blaise tampoco tendría que dormir, tomó polvos flu y se dirigió a la chimenea, hasta que se acordó que el moreno, debería estar con Sophie Szhor, y Sophie debería saber el resultado, pero si era su hijo, no quería enterarse por otros labios que no fueran los de Hermione.

Sin saber a donde ir, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de la mansión, se dirigió a su auto y condujo volándose todos los altos y señas que encontró para llegar al primer bar que encontró.

* * *

><p>Dejen muchos<strong> Reviews<strong>, los **Reviews** me ponen **MUY CONTENTA :D** y entré más contenta más rápido les subos los capis, Ya están listos :D ! Vamos no les cuesta nada picar un botón y dejar unas palabras ! Solo 10 mas !

y oigan **NIÑO O NIÑA**? antes pensaba que Niño, pero ahora no estoy segura, que les gustaria? las escucho! :$ SOS!

Muchos besos

XOXO

Lety


	25. Chapter 25

I'm back!

Buu ya se callenme, aquí les dejo el capi, les va a gustar (: Las quiero niñas bonitas y niños! por que descubrí que tengo lectores muy guapos :D DEJEN REVIEWS! 300 es un numero bonito saben, (si estoy loca, lo se, no me hagan mucho caso, pero pueden seguirme en twitter LetiiciaHM

Este capi es para moonlight10060 , lo siento! acabo de ver toodos tus mensajitos! Gracias por todo, y me hace muy feliz el que te guste !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Aliados <strong>

Era muy temprano para empezar a tomar, pero solo un par de copas, o una docena no le harían olvidar a Hermione Granger, por unas cuantas horas. Se sentó a la barra junto a un hombre rechoncho, de bigote canoso, ya borracho. Draco pidió una botella de whiskey.

El bartender del lugar lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, no solía dejar una botella a un solo cliente, pero seguramente este hombre de fina camisa, le dejaría una buena propina, le entrego la botella y un vaso, Draco los acepto y lleno el vaso, se lo entrego al hombre rechoncho , que lo recibió gustoso y brindó con el.

-Por que su vida sea menos complicada que la mía –Dijo Draco antes de aspirar la botella de whiskey, el hombre balbuceo algo e imitando a Draco vació la mitad del vaso en su camisa, ya sudada, este gesto a Draco le hubiese dado mucho asco, pero no esa noche, no con el terrible nudo que tenia en la boca del estomago, por culpa de Hermione Granger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una mujer de cabello oscuro besaba suavemente una copa de vino con las manos recargadas finamente sobre el largo mantel del restaurante, Astoria Greengrass llevaba un entallado vestido azul marino con escote en la espalda, y aretes de zafiro haciendo juego, la joven bruja despegó los rojos labios de la copa dejando una huella cuando escuchó una voz áspera a sus espaldas.

-Señorrita Greengrass –Saludo cordialmente el caballero

-Viktor Krum – Susurró misteriosamente Astoria Greengrass, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que batía sus largas pestañas.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento? –Preguntó el búlgaro estudiando a la chica

-Por favor – Dijo melosamente, Viktor la miro detenidamente y se sentó frente a ella.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Una delgada figura encapuchada caminaba de prisa por un empedrado callejón, llevaba la varita aferrada a la mano derecha y una pequeña bolsa de tejido negro contra su pecho.

A Pansy Parkinson le encantaba llamar la atención, amaba salir en las revistas de corazón, como hija de una de las mejores familias sangre pura, sabia exactamente que hacer para ser la sensación, por algo hacia algunos años que encabezaba la lista de solteras mas buscadas por la elite mágica de Londres.

Como futura princesa, no podía dar un paso en falso, y eso significaba, ningún escandalo, no repetir algún outfit, y no más callejones oscuros para conseguir hierbas especiales para sus pociones y tratamientos de belleza, no en el día, no cuando podía ser vista.

La reina Silvia la adoraba, su futura suegra resulto ser una excelente compañera de compras y sabia que tenia una aliada en la princesa Victoria, pero la princesa Madeleine era harina de otro costal, Pansy pensaba que estaba celosa de su belleza, o tal vez de que sería princesa, y le robaría la atención de l prensa, a Pansy lo único que le preocupaba era que llegase a enterarse de que era bruja, por eso, tendría que andar con mucho cuidado.

Entró en un pequeño barecito y se puso unos lentes oscuros, tomo asiento en una mesa lejos de la pista y espero a que un mesero la atendiera.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Tráigame un te helado, por favor –Pidió la pelinegra sin quitarse la capa. El mesero puso mala cara, esperaba ver borracha a aquella chica tan misteriosa, pero esa no sería su noche.

-Lo siento, no creo que tengamos eso señorita, podría ofrecerle una copa, la casa invita - Contestó observando a la chica

-Entonces un refresco, gracias - Interrumpió ella buscando algo en la pequeña bolsita

-Enseguida –Murmuro alejándose sin dejar de mirarla.

Pansy observó el lugar, no era la primera vez que entraba a un bar sola, y esperaba que no fuera la ultima, pero ahora, ya no podría beber hasta la madrugada y hablarle a Draco o Zabini para que la sacaran. Necesitaba un cigarro, recorrió nuevamente el lugar, hasta que encontró una peculiar cabellera rubia, y el dueño traía una fina camisa de tela importada, rodo los ojos y decidió ignorarlo, el mesero trajo su refresco y la pelinegra aprovecho para pedirle unos cigarros, estuvo una media hora fumando y pensando en la vida, hasta que el rubio conocido intentó bajar del banco y cayó al suelo rompiendo la botella con ello y provocando un pequeño caos.

-Malfoy! –Chilló apresurándose hacia el rubio, quien rio como un estúpido y trató de levantarse, ensartándose un pedazo de vidrió en la mano izquierda

-Pansy, deberías estar en hip Suiza

-¡Es Suecia, idiota!– Gritó la pelinegra con las manos en las caderas

-Es igual

-¡Y tú deberías estar en tu casa, mira como tienes esa mano, eres un desconsiderado Hermione esta embarazada y cuida de tu hija y tu aquí borracho como una cuba! –La muchacha se inclinó para tratar de levantarlo cuando un hombre trató de darle una nalgada

-Hey! –Chilló a punto de sacar la varita

-Jaja Pans hip, tienes que dejar de -

-Cállate Malfoy, vámonos de aquí –La chica tironeó de el hasta que accedió a pararse y lo jaló hasta la salida, ignorando los gritos y miradas de la muchedumbre muggle.

Salieron del bar y Pansy hizo que Draco caminara hasta un parquecito abandonado, lo sentó en una banca y sacó su varita

-Déjame ver esa mano

-Ya la conoces Pansy, – El rubio trató de pararse, pero la chica apuntó con su varita hacia su cara

-No te muevas Draco Malfoy – Draco hipo nuevamente y se rio –Bien – Pansy bajó la varita y le arrebato la ensangrentada mano

-Eres un perfecto imbécil, enserio –Dijo murmurando un par de hechizos para curar la cortada.

-Vámonos de aquí – Chilló tronando los dedos para que Draco la siguiera, el la observó y volvió a reír.

-¡Muévete!

-No, yo llegue solo, me voy solo

-Ni siquiera podrías llegar a tu casa, ¡Vámonos! –Gritó nuevamente –Dame las llaves de tu carro, debe de estar por aquí cerca

-Tuhh no, no vashh a manejar mi auto – Dijo el rubio sin moverse, Pansy giró en seco y se quitó los lentes

-¡Vas a darme las llaves de tu maldito auto, te dejare en tu maldita mansión y mañana temprano vas a llamar a Hermione para arreglar las cosas!

-Germione, esza brujaa hip , esta loca, yo ya no quiero saber

-Si si quieres saber de ella, deja de actuar como un muchacho estúpido y dame las malditas llaves antes de que te mande una maldición – Exigió jugando con su varita

-Están en mi pantalón hip, sácalas si te atreves

-Por favor Malfoy te he visto desnudo desde que usabas pañal –Pansy rodo los ojos y metió la mano en el bolsillo del chico

-Y cuando no usaba hip también –Rio Draco

-Ni me lo recuerdes

Camino buscando el auto más lujoso y llamativo del lugar y apuntó la alarma para encenderlo, se subió y espero a que Draco la imitara, arrancó el auto y bufo al ver los intentos del rubio por ponerse el cinturón

-Serás idiota – Murmuro

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Viktor tengo entendido que amas a Hermione Granger –Comentó Astoria Greengrass

-Con toda mi alma –Contestó el búlgaro

-¿Y estarás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por estar con ella?

-Hmmm, No la entiendo – Contestó el búlgaro escudriñando con la mirada a la chica

-No vine aquí para charlas sentimentales, voy a proponerte un trato, si estas tan interesado en esa impura y su hija, escucharas con atención -Viktor la miró sin comprender

-Te escucho

-Resulta que esa mujer esta jugando con ambos, ¿Sabias tu que podrías ser el padre del hijo que espera? –Soltó de golpe

-¿Herrmione esta embarrazada? – Viktor casi gritó por la sorpresa

-Y podría ser tu hijo si – Comentó mirándose las uñas.

**OoOooOoOoOoOoO**

-Pansy –Llamó Draco distraídamente

-Dime

-No se si el hijo de Hermione es mi hijo –Soltó con voz más clara

-Claro que es tuyo – Contestó obviando la situación, enfocando su vista en el camino

-No no estoy seguro, ella no esta segura

-¿Y que? – Contestó mirando a su mejor amigo

-¿Cómo qué y que? – Casi gritó el rubio

-¿Te importa de quien es? –Contestó Pansy

-Si no es mio, me gustaría que estuviera con su padre, si es mio, no sé que haría Hermione

-Hermione cuido perfectamente bien de Cassie sola, durante casi 5 años, si es o no tu hijo, también puedes cuidarlo mucho mejor que otra persona, por que amas a Hermione, y ella te ama a ti, además con tu experiencia como hijo único con un padre como Lucius, estoy segura que no querrás repetir la historia, ese bebé no tendría mejor padre, mientras Krum no se entere, por que supongo que él es el otro sospechoso, nadie tiene por que saber nada.

-Pansy

-Si

-¿Y si Hermione no quiere regresar conmigo? –Preguntó con tristeza

-Por eso hablaras con ella idiota,

-Es que si ese niño no es mio, no podría – Draco dejó la frase a la mitad y Pansy rodó los ojos – Pansy

-Y ni pienses en ponerte a llorar, por que no voy a aguantar a un pedante rubio borracho, te lo advierto, te bajo del auto y te vas como puedas. Draco hipó y se quedó callado hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Entonces tenemos 2 opciones, no quiero que lleguemos al plan B, pero de ser necesario, espero contar contigo, mientras, tú tienes que convencer a Hermione de que serás el padre ideal, yo haré que Draco sea la peor persona para ella, no creo que Hermione quiera criar otro bebe sola, y recuerda que todavía no sabemos si ese niño es tuyo o de Malfoy

-¿Y Herrmione no lo sabe? – Preguntó bebiendo un vaso de ron

-Te digo que fue por los análisis, no estoy segura, ni siquiera ella sabe Krum – Aseguró Astoria batiendo sus largas pestañas

-Bueno

-Tengo que irme, empezaré con mi plan mañana mismo, espero que tu también.

**OoOoOoOoOOoO**

Hermione se levantó temprano y dejó que Cassie durmiera un poco más, arregló su habitación y se duchó, pensando en que haría ahora que estaba segura de que su bebé era de Draco, una parte de ella siempre estuvo segura, la otra, se negaba a pensar que la historia se repetiría.

Salió hacia la pequeña cocina y busco algo que cocinar, encontró un paquete de pasta para sopa y pechugas congeladas en el refrigerador, sería mejor salir a comer, y tendría que llenar esa despensa pronto.

Cuando entró al cuarto de Cassandra, la niña estaba despierta, con la cabeza sobre una almohada en forma de flor, con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos cruzadas.

-Buenos días muñequita – Hermione saludó inclinándose para darle un beso a su hija

-Hola –Contestó ella con un puchero

-¿Qué te sucede ahora Cass? – Hermione también frunció el entrecejo imitando a la niña

-Ya casi es mi cumpleaños

-Oh, tu cumpleaños – Murmuró Hermione – Si ya sabia hija

-¡Y no hemos planeado mi fiesta! – Se quejó levantándose de la cama

-¿Y que tienes en mente? – Preguntó perspicaz

-Muchos pasteles y chocolates y muchos regalos y un vestido verde – Comentó Cassie tocando su nariz

-¿Verde? –Hermione arrugó el entrecejo

-Si, verde – Asintió muy segura

-Ok

-¿Y a quien vas a invitar?

-¡A todos mami! La abuela Narcissa dijo que haríamos una gran fiesta en la Mansión,

-Así que en la mansión –Murmuró Hermione -Ginny quería hacerla en el salón de la mansión Black

-Pero es más bonita la mansión de mi papi –Canturreó la niña

- Hmmm pues tendrás que hablar con Narcissa y con tu padre – Dijo Hermione no muy contenta

-¿Vamos a ver a la abuela?

-Cassie, no creo que sea el momento, hablaré con Narcissa en la tarde, ¿Quieres ir a comer waffles?

-Sii! – Contestó con una sonrisa

-Entonces ve a cambiarte, mientras haré la lista para ir al super –Hermione caminó hacia el closet de su hija y sacó un sencillo vestido color magenta con unas medias a juego

-Mami, no me gusta ir al super – Cassie volvió a poner un puchero

-Pero si te gusta comer lo que compro verdad

-Pues si

-Entonces vas conmigo

-Ok –Contestó la rubia no muy segura y salió de la cama hacia el cuarto de baño

-Ahora regreso Cassie – Hermione salió del cuarto, no muy segura de dejar a la niña sola en el baño, aunque ya sabía como bañarse, no estaba exenta de resbalarse, o hacer un berrinche por el shampoo en sus ojos.

-Ok ma –

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Viktor Krum subía por el edificio a casa de Hermione, llevaba 2 ramos de flores, unas rosas rojas y unas plumerias rosas, estas últimas para Cassie

Tocó el timbre de la casa y Hermione abrió la puerta sorprendida

-Hola Herrmione, ¿Puedo pasar? –Saludó besando el cachete de la chica

-Eh, si hola Viktor, estábamos por salir,

-Hola Viktor, vamos a comer waffles, y luego al super, y ya va a ser mi cumpleaños, estas invitado – Soltó Cassie poniéndose un abrigó color crema

-Oh Gracias Cassie, Esto es para ti Herrmione y este es tuyo Cassie

-Gracias Viktor, eres muy gentil – Cassie olió las flores y las puso desinteresadamente en la mesita, Hermione la imitó y dio las gracias

- ¿Puedo llevarlas a comer? –Preguntó a Hermione, la castaña se mordió el labio y asintió, sería bueno explicarle también que pasaba últimamente en su vida.

-Ok, déjame ir por unas cosas, estaré lista en un par de minutos

-Ok,

-Viktor ven ayúdame a escoger el tema de mi fiesta –Cassie corrió a sentarse en el sillón jalando al búlgaro para que la siguiera.

**OOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy despertaba boca abajo y con la camisa abierta en su cómoda y mullida cama gracias a los rayos del sol, se puso una almohada en la cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Hermione, pero bueno, ya iría más tarde. Se levantó para correr la cortina evitando los rayos del sol, y sintió las consecuencias de su pequeña borrachera de anoche, se dirigió al baño, se quitó la camisa, él pantalón, dejando únicamente los boxers, se lavó la cara y volvió a acostarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione, Cassandra y Viktor Krum caminaban hacia la entrada del restaurante Belga "Waffle Boutique", Hermione se sentía un poco nerviosa, pues no sabia si era buena idea comentarle o no sobre su embarazo a Viktor, ya que él no era el padre, y poco debía interesarle, pero seria una buena excusa para pedirle que deje de buscar una relación más allá de la amistad con ella.

-Buenos días, ¿Mesa para 3? –Preguntó la hostess del lugar

-Si porr favor – Contestó Viktor, cuando la señorita indicó que la siguiera, Cassie caminó con un dedo en la boquita y Hermione la observó desaprobatoriamente

Se sentaron en una bonita mesa con estilo victoriano de metal y Hermione quiso pedir todo lo que encontró en el menú, se decidió por una crepa poblana y un café de caramelo, Cassie pidió un waffle estilo brownie con helado y un jugo de naranja. Viktor pidió un waffle salado acompañado de tocino y una crema que a Hermione le dio asco.

Cassie terminó de comer y corrió al área de juegos, Viktor aprovechó para empezar la tortura de Hermione

-Herrmione, esto que te dirré es algo serio

-¿Si? – Hermione comentó tomando un poco de café

-Verrás, el otro día escuché que fuiste a una clínica parra – Comenzó el búlgaro y Hermione palideció –Bueno que hiciste unos análisis de ADN, de tu, no se si nuestro hijo

-Viktor yo no –Comenzó Hermione en un tono apenas audible

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? – Preguntó tomando la mano de la chica, Hermione trató de quitarla, pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. – Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y nada me harría más feliz que criar a nuestro hijo juntos, y con Cassie, Herrmione serríamos una familia, y podrían viajar conmigo cuando este jugando, o vivir en nuestrra casa…

-Viktor no es tu hijo – Chilló Hermione con fastidio, quitando su mano y casi golpeando al chico en el acto

-No puedes estar segurra Herrmione, ¿Además no pensarrás volver con Malfoy verdad? – Preguntó buscando la mano de la chica de nuevo –Y no podrrías criar a 2 niños sola, serrá más difícil y además, los costos y no es justo para 2 preciosos niños vivir sin su padre, tienes que casarrte conmigo Herrmione… -Hermione se levantó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas a punto de reventar de coraje

-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar y ver por mis hijos sola, gracias, lo he hecho con Cassandra por mucho tiempo, y lo haría si fuera necesario nuevamente, no pienso casarme con alguien solo para que resuelva mis problemas! ¡Y si quisiera casarme contigo Viktor, lo habría echo hace años! – Gritó antes de sacar un billete de su bolsa y dirigirse hacia el área de juegos por su hija. Viktor la observó alejarse sin saber que hacer, había visto a Hermione más enojada que ahora, pero nunca por su culpa, y todas esas veces a el culpable no le iba nada bien.

-¡Y si alguna vez vuelves a pensar en insinuarme estupideces, mejor no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! – Chilló cuando regreso con la niña en brazos, despeinada y con los zapatos en la mano.

-Oh, oh -Murmuro Cassie al ver así a su madre, salieron del restaurante y Hermione camino con la niña en brazos hasta que estuvieron cerca del super mercado, la bajó y le ayudo a ponerse los zapatitos.

-Mami –Comenzó la niña, cuando estaban caminando nuevamente, Hermione la ignoró

-Mami -

-¿Qué Cassandra? ¿Qué quieres? –Hermione gritó, pero la niña solo pestañeo hasta que Hermione se relajó un poco

-Iba a decirte que ya no quiero que Viktor vaya a mi fiesta –Dijo la niña sin inmutarse

-No pensaba dejarlo entrar – Aseguró Hermione sin disculparse -¿Sabes que? Vámonos a la casa, después regreso por las compras.

-¿Me compras un helado? – Pidió Cassie

-Si yo también quiero uno – Dijo la castaña cargando nuevamente a su hija.

Pasaron a una heladería y pidieron 2 helados dobles de menta y chispas de chocolate con un topping de cereza y cobertura de chocolate.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su departamento con la niña, encontró a un rubio recargado en la pared a un lado del elevador, con la camisa salpicada de sangre y un ojo morado, con cara de pocos amigos, y a Viktor Krum con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y sangre en la nariz y boca.

-Herrmione – Saludó Viktor corriendo hacia ella, la chica sopló aire y farfulló palabras ininteligibles antes de salir casi corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir al departamento de Sophie, con Cassandra llena de chocolate para variar, quejándose en voz bajita por que quería bañarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D Dejen muchos, muchos reviews please ¡!<strong>

Y les dejo spoilers : Tenemos una boda real en puerta, y ya saben lo que lleva una boda, padrinos borrachos, princesas coquetas, un palacio con habitación vacías y mucho alcohol Están cordialmente invitados a la boda real de Suecia. Pansy las invita.

Lety


	26. Chapter 26

**Morning** *Tonito de George Weasley*

No ya enserio, Hola niñas (:

Les dejo un capitulo, es un poco más largo que otro, espero que les guste, y dejen muchos **REVIEWS,** No les cuesta nada, tengo lectores HOMBRES y me gustaría mucho tener algún **REVIEW** de ellos. Hace mucho que no les pido un numero de reviews, es más lindo que lo pongan por que les nace, o ya no les gusta? ¿No me lo merezco? Aunque sea para decirme lo mucho que no les gusta, 15 y actualizo !

¿Alguien quiere hacer algún bannart o imagen para la historia? Se imaginan a Cassie?

Pueden mandar alguna imagen a mi correo lethiih sin espacios ! :S

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26. Sucios y Suecia.<strong>

Hermione tocó la puerta del departamento de Sophie y esperó a que la pelinegra abriera, entró al lugar con el ceño fruncido y Cassie y Sophie intercambiaron miradas y esperaron a que Hermione estallara

-¡Estoy harta de esos 2! – Chilló sentándose de golpe en uno de los sillones lilas de Sophie

-¿Ahora que Hermione? – Sophie se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella y Cassie la imito a un ladito.

-¿Es que tienen que pelear todo el tiempo? ¡Y Viktor Krum! ¡Ese estúpido troll descerebrado! –Gritó

-Sonaste a Malfoy – Comentó Sophie con voz divertida

-Me da igual a quien demonios suene, Cassandra no puedes repetir nada de lo que diga –Advirtió a su hija que la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos -¡Dijo que yo no podría hacerme responsable de 2 niños! – bufó -¡Mis hijos! ¡El muy estúpido no se ha dado cuenta de que saque adelante a Cassandra yo sola! Además a el que carajos le importa, si ni siquiera son sus hijos, tendría suerte de que alguno de mis niños fuera de él, por que su maldita genética mejoraría.

-Oh oh –Murmuró Sophie – Cassie porque no vas a mi cuarto y juegas un rato en mi closet?

-Pero no quiero jugar ahora – Negó moviendo sus rizos.

-Tengo un vestido nuevo en alguna parte que no encuentro, segura que no quieres verlo

-Ok – Soltó la niña caminando hacia el cuarto de Sophie. -¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡No puedes hablar así frente a tu hija! ¿Qué será de ella con un padre como Malfoy y una madre como tú?

-No empieces Sophie, primero Krum y luego tú.

-¿Ok, qué paso? – Preguntó acomodándose sobre las almohadas

- ¡Insinuó que no puedo sostener a 2 niños, y que tengo que buscar a un hombre para que lo haga, y que no puedo regresar con Draco Malfoy, regresé a mi departamento y me encuentro a esos 2 idiotas en un rincón llenos de sangre, como no estuve para verlos pelear, hubiera traído un bote de palomitas para avenarle al que perdiera!

-¡Hermione! – Rio Sophie

-Estoy harta, y no quiero regresar al departamento, ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?

-¡YAY! PJ Party! – Dijo Sophie en un gritito -¿Podemos hacer maquillaje de prueba para la boda de Pansy!

-Pero primero tengo que bañar a Cassandra – Avisó con una pequeña sonrisa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de un baño para Cassandra, las chicas vaciaron el closet de Sophie y jugaron hasta tener la cara roja de tanto desmaquillante, dolor de cabeza por los peinados y olor de perfume en toda la habitación.

Al otro día se levantaron muy tarde, por el ruido de un ave en la ventana del cuarto de Sophie, Cassie se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana dando saltitos, y grititos de sorpresa, pocas veces había visto una lechuza llevarle correspondencia a Hermione, y esta era un muy bonito ejemplar. –¡Mami es una gaviota ! – Gritó cuando vio al animal

-Es un águila mi amor – Hermione caminó divertida y abrió la ventana dejando entrar al águila de la familia Parkinson, el animal dejó caer un par de sobres y Hermione los abrió para encontrarse con boletos de avión de primera clase para la boda de Pansy. Sophie le arrebató un sobre con su nombre y sonrió.

-Bien, es hora de hacer las maletas – Dijo Sophie entrando a su guardarropas.

Cassandra y Hermione se fueron un par de horas después, a preparar las maletas y dejar todo en orden para partir a Suecia en un par de días.

Cassie quería llevarse la casa entera, con todo y peluches como siempre, y Hermione tuvo que hechizar una mochila para que la niña lleve algunos juguetes.

Viktor Krum llenó el buzón del teléfono y celular de Hermione con mensajes de disculpas, y Hermione no supo nada de Draco hasta que estuvieron en el aeropuerto de Londres, a punto de abordar el avión.

-¡Hermione, Cassandra! – Narcissa Malfoy caminaba por el aeropuerto en pants de terciopelo y una sudadera a juego, tennis de diseñador, un Starbucks en la mano y una Birkin color crema en la otra, como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood, Narcissa Malfoy sacudió su cabellera y Hermione quiso reír pero las ganas se le quitaron al ver al rubio que la acompañaba.

-¡Abuela! – Cassandra corrió hacia Narcissa, y ella casi le aventó el vaso de café a Draco para que los sostuviera, Sophie sonrió y fue con Blaise Zabini que venia nada ligero de equipaje

-¿Cómo esta mi nieta preferida? – Narcissa abrazó a la niña y arregló una de sus colitas de cabello

-¿Tienes mas nietos? – Preguntó Cassie con el entrecejo fruncido

-Espero que pronto los tenga – Dijo lanzándole una mirada a Draco, el chico no le hizo caso y tiró el café en un bote de basura.

-Bueno tal vez tengas un nieto en camino madre, o tal vez no tendrás uno nunca más, Hermione puede explicarnos eso – Picó Draco caminando hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir Draco? ¿Hermione estas? ¡Oh! –Exclamó la rubia abriendo mucho sus azules ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un idiota Malfoy? –Chilló Hermione, alejándose de ellos, Draco hizo el intento de seguirla, pero Blaise y Sophie lo detuvieron.

-Déjala Malfoy, no vas a lograr nada ahora – Le dijo Sophie, Narcissa observaba a todos con una mirada reprobatoria, pero no dijo nada por la niña

-Vamos Cassie, demos una vuelta por el aeropuerto, hay unos productos de belleza que tengo que comprar – Dijo Sophie llevándose a la niña, Narcissa lo agradeció y prosiguió a gritarle a Draco.

-¡Me estoy haciendo vieja Draco, y Hermione esta embarazada! Y mi único hijo no me informa, eres el peor hijo del mundo Draco Mafoy –Chilló Narcissa  
>-¡Ni siquiera se si es mi hijo madre! – Gritó Draco con las manos en la cabeza -¡Claro que es tu hijo, ya tendrías que estar casado con esa mujer, quiero nietos! – Le gritó nuevamente –Si Cassandra fuera la ultima descendiente tuya, el apellido Malfoy se acabaría, tienes que tener un hijo varón con Hermione<p>

-Madre entiéndelo, ¡Hermione se acostó con Viktor Krum! – Gritó Draco nuevamente

-¿Qué? - Narcissa pestañeo y abrió la boca un par de veces - Bueno, pero eso no significa que sea su hijo, las probabilidades son muy bajas

-Pero las hay, y no estoy seguro de que sea mi hijo – Dijo con rabia el rubio

-Pero, Hermione y tu, ¡Es culpa tuya por no haberle pedido matrimonio antes! Ahora a ver que haces para arreglar las cosas Draco Malfoy – Narcissa finalizó la discusión y se marcho hacia la dirección en que se fueron Sophie y Cassandra, Blaise casi ríe, pero se puso serio al ver la cara de Draco, y mejor huyó al área de comida.

Draco se sentó en una de las muchas sillas de metal del aeropuerto y Narcissa Malfoy lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Draco la ignoró, sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar "angry birds" el popular juego muggle que Cassie y Blaise le habían descargado.

Narcissa dio unos golpecitos al suelo con sus tennis, pero estos no tenían el mismo efecto que sus tacones, por lo que Draco no volteó a ver a su madre de reojo para volver a su jueguito, Narcissa resopló un par de veces.

-¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Draco mirándola de reojo nuevamente

-¡Estoy esperando a que vayas a hablar con Hermione ! - Le gritó apretando los dientes.

-¿No acabas de ver que Blaise y Zshor me detuvieron madre? - Refunfuño el rubio, dejando que el teléfono móvil casi se estampara contra el asiento de metal.

-Habla con ella Draco Malfoy - Ordenó Narcissa, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarle un imperio a su único hijo.

-Ya me canse de sus mentiras e indecisiones, el día que fui a verla estaba con Krum - Dijo Draco pasando las manos por su cabello con desesperación.

-¿Enserio crees que eres el único que puede tener a esa chica verdad? Vas a perderla, Draco, y a Cassandra también. - Dijo antes de alejarse, sacudiendo su cabello . Draco suspiró y caminó en dirección a una tienda de puros. La vendedora coqueteó con él y Draco salió minutos después con unas cajas de habanos cubanos y la tarjeta de la chica. Todavía tenían una hora antes de abordar, así que decidió buscar a Blaise para tomar unas copas en el Bar Argentino, cuando vio a Hermione en una tienda de libros, sostenía un libro y buscaba más en las estanterías, entró a la tienda, decidido a hablar con ella, cuando un apuesto chico de piel bronceada y cabello rubio se acercó a ella, y al parecer dijo algo gracioso porque Hermione rió como pocas veces lo hacia. Draco apretó los puños y salió del lugar buscando más desesperadamente alguien con quien desquitarse, se aproximó a una chica de largo cabello rojo y se aproximó a ella.

-¿Disculpe señorita me daría su hora? - Preguntó casualmente - Mi reloj esta descompuesto

-Claro, faltan 15 minutos para las 11, - La chica sonrió coquetamente

-Gracias, sabe esto de los aviones no me gusta mucho, pero siempre conoces gente interesante en el aeropuerto - Draco se acercó más a la chica y tomó su mano para besarla - Draco Malfoy

-Encantada de conocerte Draco, soy Melanie Rivera, llamame Mel - Sonrió batiendo las pestañas

-¿Cuál es tu destino Mel? - Preguntó Draco

- Vengo de Chicago, hice escala aquí para ir a Suecia

-¿Suecia, de verdad? ¡Que coincidencia, yo también voy a Suecia! - Dijo Draco con una mueca.

-Wow, que coincidencia y dime Draco ,¿Es un viaje de Negocios o placeres? - Preguntó la chica.

-Placeres, iré a la boda de mi mejor amiga,

-¡Eres el Draco Malfoy del que Pansy tanto hablaba! -Exclamó la chica

-¿Conoces a Pansy? - Preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Estudie diseño de modas con ella en Nueva York, seré una de sus damas en su boda con Phillip, vaya que es una coincidencia, jamás pensé que conocería al gran Draco Malfoy en un aeropuerto - Sonrió la chica.

-No sabía que Pansy hubiese estudiado en Nueva York - Comentó Draco -¿Por qué no tomas una copa conmigo y me cuentas como se conocieron Mel?

-Me encantaría - La chica se dejó guiar por Draco y Hermione vio toda la escena desde la puerta de la tienda, pasó a un lado de ellos, pero al parecer a Draco no le importó, o no la vio.

Hermione resopló y fue a buscar a Cassandra, la encontró con Sophie y Blaise comprando golosinas para el avión.

-¡Mami mira! Sophie compró unos caramelos como las grageas pero no saben feo, saben a coco - Exclamó sorprendida

-Si mi amor, Blaise ¿Podrían ir a buscar a Narcissa? - Pidió Hermione, Blaise la miró con cara de ¿Yo por qué? hasta que Sophie le dio un codazo y entendió

-Ah si, vamos Cassie, a buscar a Cissa, no vayan a confundirla con Nicole Kidman, o alguna otra exuberante rubia y los paparazzi las rodeen

-¿Paparazzi? - Preguntó Cassie con los ojos muy abiertos

-Si, vamos que yo también quiero aparecer en las fotos - Cassie asintió con la cabeza y jaló a Blaise para salir de la tienda.

Sophie miró a Hermione con cara de preocupación y la castaña casi se pone a llorar

-¿Qué pasó Mione?

-Draco esta coquetando con una mujer guapa de cabello largo y bubis operadas - Soltó con recelo

-¿Qué?

-Los acabo de ver, fueron al bar Argentino - Se explicó la castaña con un puchero

-¿No será una amiga? -Preguntó la ojiazul con esperanza

-¡No lo se! Pero, ¿Por qué no me la presenta? ¿Por qué no fue a buscarme? ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba su hija! - Chilló

-Tu tampoco Mione, te enojaste y te alejaste dejándola con nosotros. - Observó Hermione

-¡Pero el tenía que quedarse con ella! ¡O irme a buscar! - Gritó sulfurada

-No pensamos que quisieras que fuera por ti, estabas muy enojada.

-No no lo estaba, solo quería que Draco fuera por mi - Dijo apenada

-Ay Hermione, vamos por un té, sabes que es malo para el bebé que estés así. - Dijo Sophie caminando hacia el área de comida - Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Ginny, encontrarás un padrino guapo con el cual poner celoso al idiota de Draco Malfoy. -Hermione resopló y asintió abatida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minutos después abordaban el avión hacia Suecia, Pansy compró asientos de primera clase para todos, así que Blaise y Sophie se sentaron juntos, Narcissa junto a Cassandra y Hermione no tuvo otra más que sentarse junto a Draco.

-¿Y tu amiguita? - Le preguntó cuando el chico caminó junto a ella por el pasillo del avión

-No lo sé, estaba esperando a otra amiga - Contestó sin importancia el rubio

-Ah - Contestó ella, tratando de guardar su pequeña maleta en el maletero de arriba, Draco se la quitó para acomodarla y Hermione casi gruñe con el gesto del chico.

-De nada - Soltó Draco a Hermione, ella lo ignoró y se sentó en su lugar junto a la ventanilla. Draco acomodó su maletita y se sentó junto a ella. Hermione evitaba verlo y se dedicó a observar el paisaje por la ventana mientras el avión despegaba, Hermione comenzó a sentir nauseas y apenas le dio tiempo de tomar la bolsa plástica que la linea ofrecía para vomitar

-¿Estás bien ? - Preguntó Draco asustado, Hermione tardó un par de segundos en responder y asintió con la cabeza, y una mueca en la boca, sin decir nada, se levantó, y esperó a que Draco también lo hiciera, el rubio se levantó para dejarla pasar y Hermione caminó hacia el baño con Draco pisándole los talones, estuvo ahí un par de minutos y Draco escuchó asqueado y preocupado los ruidos que hacia la castaña, Hermione salió aún con una mueca en la cara y frunció más el ceño cuando vio a Draco afuera, esperándola. Caminó con la nariz hacía el techo nuevamente hasta su asiento, y sintió la mano de Draco en su cintura

-Aléjate de mí Malfoy - Chilló la chica volteando a verlo, sintió nauseas nuevamente y luego un mareo, Draco la sostuvo y la guió de regreso a su asiento, una sobrecargo se acercó a ofrecerles ayuda y Draco pidió agua para ella.

-Aquí tiene - La señorita regresó con un vaso de agua y Draco lo puso en la tablilla, Hermione lo tomó y sacó una pastilla de su bolsa

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Preguntó Draco tocando la frente de ella, Hermione lo miró feo, pero no se quejó, Draco besó su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos

-Descansa ¿Si? -Pidió él pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Ella se movió para evitarlo y se recargó en la ventanilla del avión. Draco bufó, pero no dijo nada, hasta que la chica se durmió y lentamente recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Draco besó su cabello y la acomodó.

Narcissa y Cassie observaban la escena, desde atrás. Narcissa con orgullo y Cassie con suspicacia. Narcissa llevaba una almohadilla para descansar y Cassie se la quitó acomodándola para ella, también en su mood estrella de Hollywood.

-Compras otra para el regreso, por que esta no es muy cómoda, Cissa - Le dijo la niña a su abuela. Narcissa rió y se sintió orgullosa de su nieta, no podía esperar a que Hermione tuviese otro bebé, ya los convencería para que tuvieran otro más.

El capitán avisó que el vuelo había terminado y los pasajeros podían bajar y Hermione despertó dándose cuenta de que su cabeza estaba sobre Draco y el la estaba abrazando, se acomodó en su asiento y no dijo nada, hasta que comenzaron a bajar, Draco bajó las maletas de ambos, Hermione le arrebató la suya y bajó al lado de Cassie y Narcissa, Draco resopló y las siguió con Sophie y Blaise.

Hermione vio a la chica del cabello bonito y bubis operadas bajar del avión con otra chica rubia de ojos verdes, su cabello era teñido y tenía la nariz operada "según los conocimientos de cirugía plástica de Hermione "

Le lanzó a Draco una mirada de "atrévete a saludarlas y verás" y bajó del avión, sin volver a voltear a verlo.

Pansy los esperaba en el aeropuerto con lentes y un sombrero de ala ancha, junto a 2 hombres que parecían sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Draco! - Chilló la pelinegra corriendo a los brazos del rubio, a quien tomó desprevenido y casi cae junto con su amiga.

-¡Pansy! ¿Cómo estás? No te reconocí - Le dijo devolviendole el abrazo

-¡Esa era la idea! No quiero que me vea la prensa aquí - Dijo observando a los alrededores -¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? -Saludó abrazando a la chica

-Bien Pansy, gracias, - Saludó la castaña -Gracias por invitarnos

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¿Y mi preciosa sobrina , Cómo estás Cassie?

-¡Pansy! - La niña alzó los brazos para que Pansy la cargara - Narcissa y yo vamos a buscar un principe- Avisó en un susurro , Pansy sonrió orgullosa

-Hola Pans - Saludó Blaise junto a Sophie

-¿Así que aún siguen juntos eh? - Pansy sonrió - ¡Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Blaise tuviera una relación madura - Dijo Pansy contenta

-No, no es muy madura la verdad - Dijo Draco,

-¡Oye que tu y Hermione siguen actuando como niños! - Se quejó Sophie

-¡Sophie! - Le regañó Hermione

-El empezó - Se defendió la ojizul, Narcissa caminó hacia la pelinegra y le dio un abrazo

-¡Felicidades querida! -

-¡Gracias Cissi, espero que traigas un vestido muy atrevido por que tengo varios prospectos para ti! - Avisó en tono picaro

-¿Uno? Trajo muchos, hasta conjuntitos ridículos - Volvió a decir Draco - Me obligó a acompañarla de compras, fuimos a la bout... - Trató de explicar el rubio.

-¡Draco Malfoy, te callas o voy a tener que lanzarte un imperio! - Le interrumpió su madre amenazándole, enseñando su varita en la manga de su sudadera.

-Bueno, solo faltan unas amigas y podremos irnos - Sonrió la pelinegra, quitándose los lentes para observar mejor, Hermione frunció el ceño nuevamente y Pansy corrió a reunirse con Melanie Rivera y la rubia teñida, a Hermione le recordaba a Fleur, pero le parecía más tonta que Lavender Brown.

Pansy los hizo salir por la puerta trasera del aeropuerto y subieron a 2 camionetas blancas, polarizadas.

Pansy subió a una camioneta con sus amigas Americanas y y Narcissa Malfoy, y Blaise, Sophie, Cassandra, y Hermione subieron a la segunda camioneta, Draco no supo si seguir a la castaña o irse con Pansy, Hermione no parecía tener ganas de querer estar con él, pero intuía que le iría peor si no se subía con ella.

Hermione se deslizó en el asiento para hacerle espacio y sentó a Cassie en sus piernas, la niña se las ingenió para quedar sobre su padre que estaba junto a la ventana y Hermione puso mala cara otra vez, Sophie y Blaise observaban a la pareja con desaprobación ,pero a Cassandra parecía no importarle porque cambiaba de lugar cada que podía, hasta que se quedó dormida en los brazos de Hermione, con una bolsita de golosinas en una mano, y la carita pegajosa, Hermione sacó un par de toallitas húmedas y la limpio, Blaise le quitó la bolsa de golosinas, y Draco se las arrebató para guardárselas a su hija, cuando llegaron al palacio, Draco hizo ademán de quitarle a Cassie para que ella bajara y Hermione frunció el ceño

-Tienes que despertarla, no te perdonaría el que no la dejes ver el palacio por primera vez - Gruñó Hermione - Pero eso no lo sabes por que prefieres coquetear con mujeres exóticas que convivir con tu hija - Moviendo ligeramente a la niña

-¿Qué yo qué? - Gritó el rubio -¡Mira Hermione tu fuiste la que se alejó de mi hace 5 años!

-¿Vas a seguir reprochándome eso toda la vida? - Exclamó dolida

-¡Tú empezaste con los reproches, y fuiste tú la que no me quiso recibir hace un par de días, y además Hermione, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te aguante todos tus berrinches, mentiras y desplantes? - Le gritó molesto, la chica abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, frunció el ceño y contestó.

-¡No voy a discutir eso contigo! - Dijo con tono sereno y le dio unas palmaditas a Cassie para levantarla. La niña despertó y se talló los ojitos, miró alrededor y bajó corriendo de la camioneta, maravillada con la vista que ofrecía el palacio real de Estocolmo, Blaise ayudó a Sophie a bajar por la parte de atrás y Hermione dejó a Draco con la mano estirando para ayudarle a bajar.

-¡Educación Hermione! - Gruñó Draco cuando pasó a su lado, ella lo miró de reojo y lo ignoró para acercarse a Pansy y saludar a la familia real, que los esperaba junto al enorme portón de madera tallada.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? A mi si :D<p>

Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, se llama **"Siempre Tuya" **por ahora, pueden ver el primer capitulo en mi perfil (:

Es un Dramione, en el siglo XIX , Hermione tiene que casarse con Draco Malfoy, un arrogante y muy rico caballero que esta dispuesto a conquistarla, aunque esto signifique a renunciar al amor de su vida.

Planeo que sea más larga que Pequeña Malfoy.

un beso preciosas 3

Dejen muuuchos **REVIEWS !**

**Lety **


	27. Chapter 27

Hola mis niñas, cómo están?

Tarde mucho en subir capi :s lo se, eh estado ocupada con** Siempre Tuya,** y para ser honesta, no se que final darle a esta historia, o hacer una continuación?

En fin, todavía tengo un par de capítulos más para ver como ira la historia, voy a extrañarla mucho! :'( y se que ustedes también, pero, ya estoy trabajando en otros Dramione's , en Hogwarts, como alumnos

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 27. Insufrible Sabelotodo <strong>

La reina Silvia sonreía junto al rey Carl, la princesa Victoria, unos pasos atrás sostenía un bonito bebé y también sonreía, un hombre de cabello negro que Hermione intuía era su esposo, tenía una mano en su baja espalda, la princesa Madeleine los observaba a todos con interés, era muy hermosa, pero no parecía muy amigable. Todos vestidos muy elegantes, con el cabello impecable; Hermione se preguntaba si Narcissa no estaba arrepentida de haberse vestido de esa manera para el aeropuerto.

Y el príncipe Carl Phillip, Draco sintió pena por el hombre, corrió a ayudar a Pansy a bajar de la camioneta, después la beso y tomó su mano para llevarla junto a sus padres. Pansy lo miró embobada, "_Así que no solo era por la tiara Pansy" _Pensó Draco con malicia.

-Sus majestades – Comenzó Pansy la presentación – Él es Draco Malfoy, mi mejor amigo, Hermione y mi divina sobrina Cassandra, Narcissa Malfoy, es como una madre para mi – Dijo Pansy, Narcissa infló su pecho y sonrío, Hermione tenía su respuesta.

-Blaise Zabinni, Sophie Zshor, Melanie Rivera y Katye Dickenson, ellos son mis amigos – Soltó con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, La reina Silvia, el rey Carl, mi encantadora cuñada, la princesa Victoria, su esposo Daniel, la princesa Melanie y mi prometido Phillip – Terminó Pansy con una sonrisa. Hermione envidió a la chica, hermosa, sonriente, desenvuelta, a punto de casarse con el hombre que amaba, ¡Pansy brillaba!

Después de varios minutos de besos, abrazos, halagos e intercambio de culturas, la reina Sofia se ofreció a darles un recorrido por el castillo, Cassandra explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento y Draco comenzaba a considerar la opción de mudarse a un castillo con la niña y Hermione, si esta se lo permitía.

Pansy caminaba junto al príncipe, con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello, y Narcissa platicaba con la reina como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Hermione observaba cada par de minutos que Draco no hablara con alguna de las amigas de Pansy, Sophie y Blaise caminaban hasta atrás con las manos entrelazadas.

Agradecieron el recorrido y la misma reina los llevó a sus habitaciones, Blaise y Sophie ocuparon una, las amigas de Pansy otra, Narcissa se ofreció a quedarse con Cassandra, pero Hermione no quiso, así que la reina Silvia ofreció otra opción.

-Querida pueden ocupar la pequeña suite del tercer piso, tiene 2 habitaciones juntas, la niña estará cerca de ustedes - Explicó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias, es muy amable, pero no es necesario, Draco puede quedarse en otra habitación - Dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero de verdad, no es ninguna molestia además, Pansy me contó que estabas embarazada ¡Felicidades! No deberías estar sola - Hermione estaba sorprendida de la amabilidad de la reina, no podía decir que no, de nada serviría dar explicaciones de por que Draco era el padre de su hija pero ahora estaban separados a otras personas, sonaba estúpido, además, no le había dicho que el bebé que esperaba era de el, Draco la observaba y sus miradas chocaron.

-Vamos Hermione, los llevaré a la suite - Hermione la siguió junto con Draco y Cassie, la niña seguía maravillada, casi no había hablado, y era extraño que no hubiera corrido a explorar, aun.

Draco levantó una cerca a modo de triunfo, y Hermione casi le saca la lengua infantilmente,

-¿Y ya pensaron en un nombre para el bebé? -Preguntó la reina mientras los guiaba, Hermione casi se ahoga con la pregunta. ¡No tenía idea!  
>-No, aun no sabemos que será - Contestó rápidamente<p>

-O de quien es - Murmuró Draco para que solo Hermione lo escuchara, ella arrugó el ceño y apuró el paso

-Oh, bueno, espero que sea un niño por el bien de Cassie - Comentó llegando a la suite, Hermione también lo esperaba.

- Aquí es - Dijo abriendo la puerta, Cassie fue la primera en entrar y miró a su mamá con la carita llena de sorpresa, si Draco pensaba que su mansión era lujosa, tenía que reconocer que el palacio de Estocolmo, era punto y aparte.

Era un pequeño living con sillones de terciopelo color crema con bordados de oro, haciendo juego con la mesa y las sillas del mismo material, había cuadros con ancestros de la familia y pinturas famosas del mundo muggle, las cortinas seguían el mismo patrón, en general la decoración era toda en tonos dorados, la alfombra del piso era de un blanco impecable y había 3 puertas, asumía que una sería la habitación de Draco, por que no pensaba dormir con él.

-Bueno, dejaré que descansen, Pansy se encargará de hacer que suban sus maletas - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias su majestad - Exclamó Hermione después de examinar el lugar, Draco parecía no querer hablar.

-Oh por favor llámame Silvia - Pidió la reina antes de retirarse, Hermione asintió y sonrió , esperó a que la reina saliera de la suite y se alejara, cargó a Cassandra y entró a una de las habitaciones, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hermione! - Comenzó el chico -¿Qué te sucede ábreme la puerta? - Gritó dándole golpes a la bonita puerta de madera blanca

-No Malfoy, estoy harta de ti - Respondió, su voz sonaba amortiguada por la puerta que los dividía

-¿Dónde piensas que voy a quedarme? - Gritó el rubio con histeria.

-En la alfombra o afuera si quieres, no me importa - Dijo tranquilamente Hermione

-¡Mami abre! - Chilló Cassandra, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior,

- Espera Cassie - Dijo en voz baja

-¡No puedes encerrar a Cassandra contigo! - Gritó Draco de nuevo

-¡Si si puedo!

-¡Mami! - Volvió a gritar la niña

-¡Cassandra basta! -Hermione le gritó a la niña y ella la miró asustada, Hermione suspiró y se agachó para quedar a su altura

-¿Quieres salir? -Le dijo bajito, Cassie asintó

-Voy a abrir la puerta y tu vas a correr, no quiero ver a tu padre en todo el día, ¿Puedes llevartelo Cassie? -Cassie asintió

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Hermione! ¡Cassandra quiere salir! -Draco continuaba gritando desde afuera

-Bien - Hermione se levantó y le hizo una seña a la niña, giró la perilla, y Cassie salió rapidamente, Draco quiso entrar, y Hermione cerró de golpe la puerta, otra vez, en la cara del rubio.

-¡Hermione! -Volvió a gritar, pateando la puerta

-¡Pansy estará muy molesta contigo si dañas su nueva propiedad! - Gritó la chica

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Puedo comprar 10 castillos como este y todavía tendría dinero para una manada de dragones! -

-¡Perfecto! Quédate con tus dragones, no me necesitas

-¡Abre la puerta Hermione, comportate como la adulta que eres y abre la maldita puerta para que podamos hablar!

-¿Adultos? Tú eres el que quiere 10 castillos y dragones, cómprale un unicornio a Cassandra, para que juegue contigo – Exclamó Hermione molesta

-Granger abre la puerta

-¿Ahora soy Granger?

-¡Porque no quieres ser Malfoy! – Volvió a gritar el chico, Hermione estuvo a punto de abrir la bendita puerta, se levantó y tomó la perilla, se mordió el labio inferior y desistió, no tenía ganas de hablar con Draco Malfoy, se volteó y se sentó en una enorme cama con endredones bordados con hilos plateados y almohadas de tela egipcia, era hermoso, pero era una grosería tenerlas, sabiendo que eran niños pequeños quienes la fabricaban, _niños pequeños_, pensó.

Pronto tendría otro niño pequeño, y todavía no había hablado con Draco, se tocó cariñosamente el vientre que apenas comenzaba a crecer y suspiró, se levantó para abrir la puerta, pero Draco Malfoy ya no estaba afuera.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La princesa Madeleine daba un paseo por la alberca del palacio, se preguntaba si ese chico rubio de ojos grises era casado, Pansy había mencionado muchas veces a Draco Malfoy, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera tan guapo. Sabría más de su vida, si hubiera puesto más atención a su futura cuñada de vez en cuando, pero todavía podía averiguar algo más, entró al palacio y caminó hasta la habitación de la pelinegra, para interrogarla sobre sus _"amigos"._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy resoplaba en la habitación de Blaise y Sophie, por más que intentaba, Hermione no cedía, estaba cansado y a punto de tirar la toalla

-¡Esta loca! ¡Ya no la aguanto! -Gritó con las manos en la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación, Blaise contuvo la risa y Sophie los miró ceñuda y se cruzó de brazos

- Hermione esta embarazada, y si la quieres tan enserio, será mejor que te acostumbres, por que sus hormonas comienzan una revolución , y se volverá insoportable -Dijo Sophie después de escucharlo quejarse

-¿Más? -Preguntó el rubio mirando un punto fijo en un cuadro de una persona gritando, '_El grito de Munch'_ así se sentía exactamente, desesperado como un loco, y a punto de llorar. -Pues dale algo para que se calme, tu eres doctora ¿No? Hermione va a acabar junto a Lockhart en San Mungo - Sophie negó con la cabeza

-Malfoy, arregla las cosas con ella ¿Si? , No es tan difícil , Hermione te necesita más que nunca, y Cassandra también lo hará, conociendo a tu hija, se pondrá muy celosa por el bebé, por su bien, mejor que sus padres estén juntos -Explicó Sophie, tratando de que el rubio entrara en razón.

-Pero, si ella no quiere estar conmigo, ¿Sophie tu sabes de quien es el bebé que espera verdad? - Preguntó acercándose a la ojiazul Sophie, evitó mirarlo y retrocedió.

-Pregúntale a Hermione, es ella quien debe decírtelo

-Blaise ¿Tu sabes? -El rubio lo miró acusadoramente, Blaise enarcó una ceja y arrugó la frente

-¿Yo? A mi no me metas en eso Malfoy, te lo advertimos hace 5 años, Hermione te traería problemas, pero nunca escuchas - Soltó como toda respuesta, Draco resopló y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Todos en el palacio bajaron a cenar, era un enorme comedor del siglo XIX, de madera tallada, un regalo de un faraón para la reina Josefina de Leuchtenberg, para más de 22 personas, Hermione estaba sentada junto a Sophie y Narcissa Malfoy, Cassandra a un lado de Draco, la princesa Madeleine a su lado, y la familia real en el otro extremo, Pansy y sus amiguitas, en medio.

-Mañana tendremos casa llena -Platicaba la reina Silvia mientras esperaban la ensalada -Vendrán los duques de Cambridge, los principes de Asturias y la princesa Matilde, Mary de Dinamarca, Ari y Martha de Noruega, los Casiraghi, todos estarán aquí para el ensayo de la ceremonia

-Después, pueden dar un paseo por Estocolmo en la mañana,estaré encantada de guiarlos -Comentó la princesa Victoria

-Pero espero que lleguen puntuales por que no voy a esperar a nadie -Dijo Pansy con la nariz hacia el techo, el príncipe tomó su mano y la beso tiernamente, ella le pellizcó la nariz, y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Por cierto Hermione, necesito hablar con Cassie antes del gran día, para que sepa que hará ¿Está bien? - Preguntó mirando cariñosamente a la niña

-Claro Pansy -Contestó la castaña observando a la pareja con una sonrisa

-Los vestidos estarán listos mañana por la tarde, chicas, no hemos escogido el suyo -Comentó Pansy mirando a sus amigas americanas y a Sophie, Cassie escuchaba muy atentamente, y esperaba con ansias su vestido de pajecita.

Hermione estuvo atenta toda la cena a los movimientos del rubio, lista para una escenita de celos si Draco decidía ser muy amable con 'Melanie o Katye de Nueva York'

Pero lo que no se esperó, es que la princesa Madeleine fuera la que le coqueteara sutilmente al rubio, estaba sentada a su lado, y solamente rozaba de vez en cuando su mano con la del chico cuando tomaba su copa, lo miraba atentamente y sonreía cada tanto, muy

Cuando trajeron el postre, un mousse de naranja con crema, Hermione sintió nauseas y dolor de cabeza , se excusó y se levantó de la mesa, Cassie observó con preocupación a su mami, y Draco fue tras ella después de 10 segundos.

Entró a la suite que compartirían y escuchó sonidos procedentes del baño, hizo una mueca de asco, y caminó lentamente hasta él.

-¿Estás bien? - Hermione estaba agachada sobre el retrete de mármol, con la cara muy pálida, se giró violentamente hacia el chico y arrugó la frente

-Estoy perfecta - Le dijo levantándose

-Estás muy pálida Hermione -Observó Draco, la chica fue al espejo y tomó una pasta de dientes y un cepillo, cortesía del palacio, y se lavó con fuerza, Draco la observó, recordando la primera vez que la vio vomitar en aquella cabaña, donde aceptó ser su esposa.

Hermione terminó y buscó una toalla, Draco le alcanzó una y ella la tomó sin siquiera mirarlo, el resopló, pero no dijo nada, Hermione Granger acabaría con su paciencia muy pronto.

-¿Cuantos meses tienes ? - Preguntó Draco sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Hermione lo observó y se mordió el labio inferior

-Casi 4, no debería seguir con nauseas -Observó Hermione haciendo cuentas.

-Tal vez sea por el vuelo, o la diferencia de horario - Comentó el chico, Hermione caminó hacia la cama, y Draco se apresuró para ayudarle a que se recostara, le acomodó un par de almohadas, y se sentó junto a ella, Hermione estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largara, pero el chico tocó suavemente su abdomen y la chica sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Y cuando sabremos que es? -Preguntó el chico tratando de sentir al bebé, Hermione lo miró con desconfianza y mucha sorpresa

-No lo se, tal vez en un mes más - Le dijo en un hilo de voz

-Espero que sean gemelos - Dijo el rubio sin despegar la mano de su pequeña pancita, Hermione lo observó con ternura y relajo el rostro

-Espero que no - Dijo ella con voz neutra

-Es mejor para ti, así solo faltarían 4

-¿4 que?

-4 niños para mi equipo de Quidditch -Explicó Draco , como si no fuera obvio

-No voy a tener más hijos -Negó Hermione, lo mismo había dicho antes de tener a Cassie, y aquí iba otra vez.

-Estás loco - Dijo negando con una sonrisa

-Te vez más bonita cuando sonríes Hermione -Ella lo miró nuevamente y entreabrió los labios para decirle algo -No soy medico, pero no creo que sea bueno para el bebé que estés enojada todo el tiempo, además, me recuerda a la insufrible sabelotodo que solías ser en Hogwarts

-¡Sigo siendo una sabelotodo! -Exclamó Hermione -¡La mejor sabelotodo que vas a conocer en tu vida Malfoy!

-Y a veces eres más insufrible - Murmuró el rubio, Hermione lo alcanzó a escuchar y quiso aventarle algo pero se contuvo

-Descansa Hermione, iré por Cassie - Draco le dio un corto beso en la frente y Hermione cerró los ojos, Draco caminó hacia la salida y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, quiso detener al chico, pero sabía que había sido muy grosera con él.

-Draco - Le llamó jugandose nerviosamente las manos, cuando el estuvo fuera de la habitación, el volteó y se asomó hacia ella

-¿Si? -

-No tardes - Dijo sin mirarlo, Draco sonrió y asintió, Hermione Granger era la mujer que nunca soñó, era bella, inteligente, orgullosa, encantadora...

-Cassie tiene que dormir pronto - Una loca mandona, terca e insufrible sabelotodo, pero era su sabelotodo, _Hermione Granger, era la mujer que amaba._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Narcissa Malfoy decidió raptar a su nieta Cassandra para el momento en que la cena hubo terminado, _tenían que hablar de mujer a mujer, _se llevó a la niña a su habitación, pidiendo a Blaise que le avisara a sus padres y el moreno asintió riendo, y burlándose de Draco, ahora que le rubio no estaba para defenderse, Sophie Szhor resopló ante su infantil actitud, lo jaló hasta la habitación y Blaise la siguió sin chistar.

**OoOooOoOoOoO**

Pansy esperaba a que el palacio estuviera oscuro para poder dejar su habitación y pasar la noche en la recamara del príncipe, no podía aparecerse dentro del palacio, no quería que nadie sospechara nada, además tenía que comportarse como una señorita decente frente a la familia real, pero el príncipe Carl sabía que su futura esposa no era ninguna santa, y cada noche lo comprobaba, también sabía que no era como cualquier chica normal, pero poco le importaba, la amaba fuese lo que fuese.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise y Sophie caminaban con las manos enlazadas por los pasillos del palacio, Draco Malfoy se econtró con la pareja de camino al comedor, Blaise le informó sobre los planes de Narcissa, Draco asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a la suite del tercer piso, Hermione estaba medio dormida, con una bata de dormir muy linda según Draco, el chico sonrió y decidió entrar con ella a la cama, se quitó los zapatos, el cinturón y cuando comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa la chica se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó la castaña

-No puedo dormir con ropa Hermione -Dijo por toda respuesta, ella negó furibunda

-Dije que no voy a dormir contigo Malfoy, ¿Donde está Cassandra? - Preguntó con un bostezo

-Dormirá con mi madre, al parecer tienen cosas de mujeres de que hablar -Explicó

-Perfecto, ya no tienes que dormir en el sofá, usa la otra habitación, sabes donde está la salida, apaga la luz cuando te vayas -Ordenó la castaña señalandole la puerta

-Voy a dormir aquí Hermione, esta cama es demasiado grande para ti sola

-Yo no quiero dormir contigo

-No voy a dormir en otro lugar

-Entonces me voy yo - Dijo decidida, Draco observó con atención como la chica se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para salir del cuarto

-No, quédate ahí, no te quejes si busco otra cama Hermione - Le dijo tomando sus cosas, Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras y rompió en llanto apenas el rubio hubo salido de la habitación, estaba a punto de perderlo, _malditas hormonas,_ iban a voverla loca.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

Narcissa y Cassandra jugaban con los accesorios que la mujer había traído para la boda, como no podía decidirse, tuvo que hechizar una maleta y meter todo lo que pudo, pulseras, anillos, collares, no iba a dejar que ninguna muggle, por muy princesa o reina que fuera, luciera mejor que ella.

Ella era Narcissa Malfoy, con sangre Black en las venas, y media docena de bóvedas en Gringotts, y su cartera llena de tarjetas doradas, además, era bruja, no había manera de que alguien le robara la noche, bueno se lo dejaba a Pansy por ser la novia, pero ninguna otra podría opacarla

-Mamá va a tener un bebé - Comentó Cassie mientras jugueteaba con un collar de zafiros

-¿Y como te sientes con eso Cassie? - La niña ya estaba en pijama, Narcissa había pedido a un empleado del palacio que llevaran las cosas de su nieta a su habitación

-Pues, no se, supongo que será divertido, pero mami se porta extraño y Draco también

-Tus padres son muy extraños querida -Comentó Narcissa cepillando el cabello de la niña, con una mueca -Honestamente no se a quien te pareces más, pero tienes que ir a Slytherin cuando entres a Hogwarts, de otra manera, tendremos que mandarte a Beauxbatons, Cassie alzó los hombros sin importancia y sacó un collar de diamantes y esmeraldas.

-Este me gusta más - Dijo enseñándoselo a su abuela -¡Pero necesito una tiara!- Exclamó buscando alguna en la bolsa , Narcissa sonrió con orgullo, definitivamente iría a Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Listo, perdón por tardar taaanto, tienen derecho a horcarme, pero comprendan, es difícil terminar esto.<p>

No hay muchas cosas importantes en este capítulo, pero es pieza para el que sigue !

Dejen muchos** Reviews** y me apuro a subir los capis que faltan, ya casi llegamos a 300 ! Pasen por **Siempre Tuya**, va a gustarles mucho!

muchos besos

Lety


End file.
